


Say Cheese!

by JudithzzYuko



Category: Sobrenatural - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2017-11-23 13:34:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 85,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/622738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudithzzYuko/pseuds/JudithzzYuko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas es un famoso y joven fotógrafo; Ana, su hermana, está viviendo con él. Ella decide hacer una cena de bienvenida y presentarle sus amigos a Castiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic tiene un par de años más o menos, pero ahora que tengo cuenta aquí he decidido publicarlo, igual que en fanfiction. Podéis encontrarlo allí, en Slasheaven y en mi livejournal.  
> El primer capítulo puede ser algo confuso pero puedo asegurar que luego mejora.

Era viernes, Ana estaba segura de eso... bueno... al menos era viernes cuando salió de casa la noche anterior, quizás era sábado, en realidad no estaba tan segura. Pero estaba llegando a casa, de eso sí estaba segura, se acercó a la verja de su... espera, ¿desde cuando su casa tenía una verja negra? Oh Sí, Castiel. Ahora esa era su casa. Ana abrió la verja y caminó hasta la puerta, el sol brillaba resplandeciente en aquel cielo despejado y deseó llevar gafas de sol para hacer su entrada mucho más glamurosa y menos dolorosa para sus ojos. Puso la llave en la cerradura y después del cuarto intento alguien abrió la puerta por ella.

-Buenas noches Castiel!- Dijo al hombre frente a ella.

-Buenos días Ana.- El hombre se hizo a un lado para dejarla entrar.- ¿Te has divertido?-

\- ¿No es evidente?- Sonrió. Ana caminó varios metros y se dejó caer en un sofá blanco.- ¿Qué haces despierto a estas errrr...- miró su reloj, las 8:00 am.- horas de la mañana en sábado?-

-Voy a trabajar.- Cas se metió en una habitación mientras hablaba.- ¿Has visto mi lente de 45mm?- Una voz seguida de una cabeza apareció por la puerta.

-Bro, primero, acabo de llegar.- Ana se quitó los zapatos y puso sus pies sobre el sofá. Adoraba aquella sensación casi catártica de liberación en sus pies. Tiró su bolso al suelo y se desabrochó el abrigo.- Segundo, no tengo ni idea de qué estas hablando y tercero, aunque supiese dónde esta, puedo decirte, que en este preciso momento no podría serte de mucha ayuda.- Ana intentó zafarse de su abrigo sin levantarse ni moverse demasiado, se dio por vencida un minuto después, Cas estaba todavía dentro de aquella habitación, lo que sonaba como si todavía estuviese buscando la lente de su cámara. La mujer sabía que la casa era un pequeño caos desde que ella se mudó a vivir con su hermano, pero sólo llevaba allí un mes, todavía no estaba acostumbrada a vivir con alguien, mucho menos Castiel.

Estaba cerrando los ojos lentamente, quedándose dormida cuando su hermano salió de la habitación contigua.

-La encontré.- Castiel atravesó la sala de estar con una bolsa bastante grande y la dejó cuidadosamente en la pequeña mesa de diseño frente a Ana.- ¿Vas a dormir ahí todo el día?- dijo con el mismo tono de voz que usaba para todo, pero Ana, como su hermana, sabía que había cierto tono de reprimenda en sus palabras.

-¿Cuando fue la última vez que saliste de fiesta, Cas? Ya sabes... un poco de diversión.- el hombre abrió la puerta a su izquierda y sacó su gabardina, un par de guantes y una bufanda.

-He estado casado.- Su tono era serio pero una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su cara.

-Sí, a eso me refiero.- Ana escuchó a su hermano reír en silencio.- Por cierto, ¿cómo está mi sobrina?- Ana abrió los ojos y se incorporó en el sofá.- ¿La has llamado hoy verdad? Bueno ayer.-

Cas ahora estaba abrochándose la gabardina y cerrando la puerta del armario con la pierna.

-Sí. Claire está bien, me ha dicho que tiene un examen de matemáticas la semana que viene, pero es muy inteligente, lo hará genial.- Ahora llevaba puesta la bufanda.

-Sí, lo es. Entonces... ¿qué tal si vienes con mis amigos y conmigo esta noche de fiesta?- Ana sabía que su hermano no era del tipo de personas al que le gustaba ir de fiesta, prefería estar junto a la chimenea leyendo un bueno libro o incluso coger un avión a cualquier parte e irse a la aventura. A pesar de lo que la gente creía Cas no era un tipo aburrido, simplemente lo parecía.

-Ana tengo una boda ahora mismo, no estaré de humor para irme de fiesta cuando vuelva a casa.- Cas llevaba ya los guantes y cogió su bolsa de la mesa, colgándosela del hombro.- Hacer fotos en bodas es tedioso.-

-Uy sí muy aburrido... una boda... pero oh, espera, ¿no era 'esa' boda?- dijo con fingida sorpresa.- Esa de aquella actriz famosa, cuyo nombre empezaba por "B"... ¿o era "H"...? De todas formas... ya sé lo que voy a hacer...- Ana ignoró el gestó confuso de su hermano, la forma en que solía ladear la cabeza cuando no entendía algo o sentía curiosidad, y continuó hablando.- Nada de una gran fiesta alocada, sólo una pequeña cena/fiesta en casa, ¿ok?- El hombre abrió la boca pero Ana siguió hablando.- ¡Llevo aquí un mes y no he tenido una fiesta de bienvenida ni nada parecido! Así que llamaré a algunos de mis amigos y así puedes tener contacto con el género humano, conocer gente nueva.-

-Ya conozco a tus amigos Ana.- Cas estaba esperando que su hermana terminase su monólogo para poder salir y dirigirse a la Iglesia.

-¡No a todos y eso de todas formas no importa! Así que, ¿a que hora vas a volver?-

-No lo sé Ana, ya sabes como son los famosos...-

-Sep, lo sé, vivo con uno de ellos...- Ana dijo en un susurro.

-Yo no soy uno de ellos, y me tengo que ir ya. Te llamaré cuando esté apunto de acabar, ¿ok?- Cas se acercó a Ana y le besó en la frente.

-Claro porque que tu nombre aparezca en los periódicos y, oh, tu cara, mientras ellos hablan del, cito textualmente, "famoso y atractivo fotógrafo de la década" que va a hacer una exposición de su trabajo el próximo mes en ese famoso sitio en Nueva York... ¿cual era el nombre? Algo con "B"... o era "H"... hoy he bebido demasiado... ¿qué estaba diciendo?- Castiel le sonrió y caminó hacia la puerta.- ¡Oh claro! ¡Como si todo eso no significase que eres famoso!- dijo gritando mientras su hermano pronunció un "Adiós" sin sonido, salió de la casa y cerró la puerta tras de sí.- Tengo llamadas que hacer.- Dijo la chica para sí misma y se levantó para coger el bolso donde estaba su móvil. Miró la pantalla de su teléfono.- Whoah, demasiado temprano.- Programó la alarma de su teléfono y lo dejó en la pequeña mesa frente a ella. Se tumbó de nuevo en el sofá después de quitarse el abrigo.- Que duermas bien.- Dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios y después se quedó dormida.

El sonido de su teléfono la despertó. Todavía en el sofá, había cambiado de posición un millón de veces. Estiró su brazo hasta alcanzar el teléfono.

-¿Sí...?- murmuró con los ojos aún cerrados.

-¿Ana? ¿Estás durmiendo todavía?-

-¡Oh mierda!- Ana se cayó del sofá.- Mierda mierda mierda.- Volvió a poner el teléfono en su oído.- ¿Cas eres tú?-

-Sí, llamo para decirte que estoy apunto de terminar; llegaré a casa en un par de horas como mucho. ¿Te va bien?- Ana se levantó y subió las escaleras hasta el cuarto de baño.

-¡Sí genial, genial! Mira, ehm, ahora estoy un poco ocupada, te llamo luego, ¡bye!- Ana colgó y encendió la ducha.- ¡Oh mierda!- miró la pantalla de su móvil, marcaba las 20:00h.- ¡Oh mierda! ¡¿Me he quedado dormida doce putas horas?!- pulsó los botones de su teléfono y esperó a que alguien contestara.

-Ey babe, ¿qué tal está mi putilla hoy?- Una voz femenina se escuchó en el otro lado del teléfono.

-¡Pam! ¿Estas libre esta noche?- Ana empezó a desvestirse.

-Libre como un pájaro, nena.-

-Genial, llama a los demás, esta noche cena en mi casa, ¿tienes mi dirección? Llama a todo el mundo, tenéis que estar aquí en una hora, traed comida, todo lo que podáis, y llámame en quince minutos.-

-Ok, tus deseos son órdenes para mi.- Colgó el teléfono, se metió en la ducha y cerró la mampara.

Diez minutos después estaba vestida con un par de tejanos y una camiseta negra brillante, con su pelo rojo en una coleta, caminando descalza por la cocina. Abrió el frigorífico y miró ese espacio practicamente vacío.

-Sin tiempo, sin comida, lo próximo será sin amigos que vengan a cenar... Creo que debería buscar el panfleto de ese restaurante que hace entrega a domicilio.- Ana estaba buscando el flyer del restaurante por los cajones de la cocina cuando su móvil comenzó a sonar de nuevo.

-¿Pam? Dime que son buenas noticias por favor.- La chica se apoyó contra la encimera y miró frente a ella, la cocina y el comedor compartían un mismo espacio, un gran y diáfano espacio, blanco y negro, formas cuadradas y circulares, sí, Castiel era un pijo y a ella no le importaba.

-Jess y Jo no pueden venir, están ayudando a Ellen en el restaurante. Chuck y Becky llegarán en 35 minutos, van a llevar los postres, ¿has probado su tarta de chocolate y crema? Es...-

-¡Pam!- Ana volvió a su tarea de buscar el folleto del restaurante mientras seguía con su conversación telefónica.

-Perdón. Sam y Dean también vendrán, traerán comida sana y no tan sana respectivamente, ya los conoces. Ruby también viene, pero está trabajando ahora mismo, así que puede que llegue un poco tarde. Traerá las bebidas, muchas. Y yo estoy hablándote por el manos libres así que estaré allí en diez minutos para ayudarte con todo.-

-Gracias Pam, te veo en un rato.- Ana colgó y finalmente encontró el flyer del restaurante, buscó el número de teléfono y lo marcó.

Diez minutos más tarde Pam estaba en la puerta con una amplia sonrisa.

-Así que esta es tu nueva casa, ¿eh? Genial. Tienes suerte de tener un hermano así, ¿está soltero?- Pam atravesó la entrada pasando al lado de Ana.

-Pam...- Ana cerró la puerta y se sentó junto a Pam en el sofá.

-Lo siento, no he traído nada, pero estaba ya en el coche cuando me has llamado, no he tenido tiempo de parar a comprar nada. Bueno, dime, ¿porqué tanta prisa?- Pam se quitó su chaqueta negra de piel y la dejó en el sillón que había a su lado.

-Digamos que más o menos he prometido a mi hermano que le haría una cena con mis amigos esta noche, bueno a lo mejor le he obligado un poco, sólo quería que tuviese algo de vida social, pero... me he quedado dormida, así que no he tenido tiempo de preparar nada para la cena.-

-¿No me digas que tenemos que ponernos a cocinar ahora?- Pam se levantó y buscó la cocina. Ana la guió hasta ella.

-No, no tenemos. He llamado a un restaurante, tendremos la comida aquí en media hora.-

-Entonces, pongamos la mesa.-

 

* * *

 

-Ey, ¿que hace ahí la ensalada de tofu? ¡Tío, te dije que la tiraras!- El hombre de ojos verdes levantó la ensaladera y lo miró con disgusto.

-Dean, deja el bol donde está, a tu hermano le gusta y al mío también, así que...- Ana le quitó el bol de las manos y lo puso de nuevo en la mesa.

-Así que tu hermano es un "nerd" como el mío supongo, sin ofender.- Dijo Dean levantando las manos mientras una sonrisa pícara bailaba en sus labios. - Has visto Sammy, parece que tu ídolo y tú tenéis algo en común. A ambos os gusta el pasto. - Sam sonrió con ironía. Todos salieron del comedor.

-Bueno, no es que no coma carne, sólo que su ex-mujer le acostumbró a comer tofu, pero ha viajado mucho así que estoy segura de que ha comido un montón de cosas asquerosas. No es exigente con la comida.- Ana le dio una cerveza a Becky y otra a Chuck mientras se sentaba en el brozo del sillón donde Pamela estaba. Miró su reloj, las 21:45h.- Le he llamado hace un rato, llegará en unos veinte minutos más o menos.-

-Bien, pues esperemos a nuestro chico.- Dijo Dean mientras caminaba por la sala de estar observando el lugar.- ¿Y Ruby? No es que me importe pero... mi estómago ya está conversando con mis tripas.- Dio unas palmaditas en su vientre y sonrió a sus amigos.

-Debe estar a punto de llegar.- Dijo Sam admirando desde cerca la ostentosamente grande pantalla de televisión.- Esto debe costar una fortuna.- Le dijo a Ana.

-No tengo ni idea, pero seguramente, fue un regalo de papá, mi hermano prácticamente no la usa.- El timbre sonó en ese momento.- Hablando del diablo... debe ser Ruby. Porque no vas a abrir Dean, por favor.-

-¿Porqué?- dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-Porque estás más cerca, porque estas de pie, porque no aguantas a Ruby, porque yo lo digo... lo que sea, sólo abre la puerta.- dijo Ana sonriendo, podía escuchar a Pam riendo a su lado.

-Sí, lo que tú digas...- Ana le vio caminar hacia la puerta refunfuñando como un hombre mayor. Abrió la puerta pero Ruby no estaba allí.

-¿Y tú quien eres?- Preguntó con curiosidad. Frente a él, los ojos más azules que jamas había visto.

-Err... Perdón, debo haberme equivocado, mis disculpas.- El hombre de la gabardina contestó con un leve sonrojo en su cara.

-¿Eres Cas?- preguntó Dean, dándose cuenta de su estupidez.- Lo siento, culpa mía, estábamos esperando a Ruby. No te has equivocado, esta es tu casa amigo.- Dean todavía bloqueaba la puerta, mirando con curiosidad al pequeño hombre frente a él.- Soy Dean.- Le estrechó la mano a lo que Cas respondió apretándola con firmeza. El hombre ladeó la cabeza y le miró con la misma expresión con la que el ojiverde le estaba mirando.

-Soy Castiel Novak, encantado de conocerte.- Su voz era grave y susurrante. Dean se movió a un lado y le hizo una señal para hacerle pasar.

-Igualmente tío.- Sonrió y escuchó a Ana gritarle.

-¡Vosotros, par de estúpidos, venid aquí!- Dean seguía agarrando la mano de Castiel mientras se giraba a mirar a Ana.

-¡Sí, ya vamos!- Soltó la mano de Castiel y caminó hacia la sala de estar.- Pensaba que serías pelirrojo como ella, por eso no te había reconocido, lo siento.-

-No pasa nada.- Castiel se quitó los guantes y dejó su bolsa en el suelo. Dean vio a Ana acercarse a su hermano.

-Ey, has llegado pronto.- Le besó en la mejilla y le ayudó a quitarse la bufanda y la gabardina.- Bueno, hagamos las presentaciones pertinentes.- Ana se quedó a su lado y señaló a sus amigos.- Becky y Chuk, ya os conocéis.-

-Claro.- Chuk se levantó y le estrechó la mano.- ¿Has leído lo que te envié la semana pasada, Cas?-

-Empecé a leerlo pero he estado muy ocupado estos últimos días, todavía tengo que acabarlo, pero de momento me está gustando.- Cas le dio un abrazo a la chica que se encontraba al lado de Chuk.- Hey Becky, te has cortado el pelo, ¿verdad?-

-Sí, ¿te gusta?- La chica movió las manos por su pelo enseñando el trabajo del peluquero.

-Sí, pareces más joven todavía.- dijo sonriendo.

-Aquí Pam, a ella también la conoces, mi jefa.- La chica de pelo negro se levantó y le dio un abrazo afectuoso a Castiel.

-Ey ojos de cachorrito, ¿que tal te va?- Castiel le sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

-Estoy bien, ¿tú que tal?- La chica le achuchó más.

-Oh, mejor ahora que te tengo entre mis brazos.- Dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa en su cara.

-Suficiente, suficiente.- Dijo Ana separándolos.- No abuses de mi hermano, todavía es de los más puros aquí.- Le guiñó un ojo a Pam.- El jilipollas que te ha abierto la puerta es Dean y él es su hermano pequeño Sam. Sam es el novio de Ruby.- Dean volvió a estrecharle la mano a Castiel.

-Encantado de conocerte de nuevo, tío.- dijo sonriendo.

-Oh, entonces tu eres Dean Winchester. El polvo de una noche de mi hermana, hace cuatro meses, ¿verdad?- La voz del hombre frente a él sonaba seria y su cara no mostraba expresión alguna. Dean le miró confuso y algo enfadado.

-¿Qué? Si bueno... ahora somos amigos, nada de sexo, ya sabes...- Dijo Dean algo incómodo. Ana rió ante la situación.

-No tomes muy en serio a mi hermano, es un gran B.I.C.H.O R.A.R.O.- Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del hombre de ojos azules.- Mira, Sam es un gran fan tuyo.- Castiel le tendió la mano.

-Oh, es un gran placer y honor para mi haberle conocido finalmente, señor, me disculpo por el comportamiento de mi hermano.-

-Tío, deja de lamerle el culo.- Dean sonrió ampliamente. Cogió a Sam del codo y tiró de él.- Yo debería ser el que se disculpe por tu comportamiento. Deja de babear...-

-¡No estoy babeando! De toda formas, encantado de conocerle.- Castiel ladeó de nuevo la cabeza, un gesto común, Dean había visto a Ana hacer lo mismo a veces pero en Castiel parecía aún más habitual.

-No me llames señor, sólo Castiel o Cas, lo que prefieras.- El timbre sonó de nuevo.

-Voy yo.- dijo Ana. Dean escuchó la puerta abrirse y la voz de Ruby se coló por ella.

-¡Nena, déjame entrar, hace mucho frío aquí fuera!- Dean sabía que Ruby estaba acostumbrada a los climas cálidos, Sam se lo había comentado miles de veces. Unos zapatos de tacón caminaron hasta la sala de estar.- Hey Cas, te veo bien, tu hermana me dijo que prácticamente te estabas muriendo.- La chica le dio un abrazo a Castiel lo cual le produjo escalofríos a Dean.

-Estaba exagerando, sólo fue un resfriado y ahora estoy genial.- Cas le sonrió con ternura.- ¿Nos conocemos desde hace años y no me habías presentado antes a tu novio?- Cas reprendió a Ruby.

-Venga ya Cas, como si nunca te hubiese hablado acerca de Sam.- Ruby pasó su brazo por los hombros de su chico y le besó brevemente en los labios.- Él no estaba preparado para conocerte todavía.- Sam se sonrojó ante esa frase y Dean resopló.

-Bueno, chicos, este es mi hermano Castiel, ahora todo el mundo conoce a todo el mundo así que vamos a comer.- Ana cogió la mano de su hermano y caminaron hacia el comedor. 

 

* * *

 

-¡Oh sí, aquí llega mi nene!- Dean miró con ojos suplicantes la tarta que Chuk traía.

-Becky los ha hecho, este es su especialidad.- Becky estaba detrás de él con una tarta de manzana y una de cerezas.

-Quiero un trozo de cada uno, gracias.- Dijo Dean con el tenedor en la mano.

-Dean no seas glotón, por favor.- Sam le dio un codazo en las costillas.

-Ouch, venga Sammy, nunca me dejas comer estas cosas en casa y sabes lo que me gustan las tartas.- Los pasteles ya estaban en la mesa, Chuck estaba cortándolos y dándole a Dean un gran trozo de tarta de manzana.

-Sé que los escondes Dean.- Sam le miró con ojos acusadores.

-No te preocupes Dean, seguro que puedes llevarte lo que sobre.- Dijo Becky poniendo un trozo de pastel de chocolate en el plato de Cas.

-Sí, chicos no comáis demasiado.- Dijo Dean apuntando a todo el mundo con el tenedor en su mano.

-Wow...- Cas miró su plato impresionado, el tenedor todavía en su mano, la cabeza ladeada.- Es magnífico. Becky eres una gran repostera.-

-Tío si te ha gustado ese, espera a probar la tarta de manzana, ¡impresionante!-

-¿De verdad te gustan tanto las tartas?- preguntó Ruby mirándole con desagrado.- Al menos cierra la boca cuando mastiques.- dijo en un susurro.

-Sí, él AMA las tartas, son su amor número dos.- dijo Sam dando un sorbo a su vaso de coca cola.

-¿Y cual es tu amor número uno?- Castiel le contempló con su mirada azul, Dean habría jurado ver sus ojos centellear.

-Mi chica por supuesto.- Dean se metió otro bocado de tarta en la boca.

-Oh claro, supongo que tu novia debe ser lo más importante para ti.- Ana miró divertida a su hermano.

-¿Novia? ¿Dean? Se nota que eres nuevo en el Deaniverso, Cas.-

-Quiere decir su coche.- dijo Sam con una sonrisa amable.

-Ella no es sólo un coche.- dijo Dean con la boca llena de tarta.- Es mi nena, es un Chevy Impala del 67. Una belleza, una verdadera belleza.-

-¿Tienes un Chevrolet Impala?- Cas preguntó sorprendido.

-¡Claro que sí! ¿Te gustaría verlo?- Dean puso el último trozo de tarta en su boca, se limpió las manos con la servilleta y se levantó.- Vamos.- Hizo un gesto con la cabeza señalando la puerta.

-Dean, ¿porqué siempre haces lo mismo? ¡No molestes a Castiel!- dijo su hermano frustrado.

-No, esta bien. Será un placer ver su coche.- Castiel imitó a Dean y caminó hacia la puerta.

-Volvemos en un rato, ¡no os comáis mi tarta!- avisó Dean. 

 

* * *

 

Fuera el tiempo era frío, helado y Dean se maldijo a sí mismo por no haber cogido su chaqueta. Castiel estaba detrás de él, caminando fuera del patio delantero, demasiado cerca de él, pero era un acto inconsciente. Tampoco él llevaba su gabardina pero no parecía tener frío. Se acercaron al coche, Dean podía sentir el aliento de Castiel golpeándole el cuello, lo que le produjo un extraño mareo algo incómodo, pero permaneció en silencio hasta que estuvieron frente a su coche.

-Esta es mi nena.- Dean abrió sus brazos frente a él, cómo una azafata de televisión.- ¿Es o no es una belleza?-

Castiel no le contestó ni se movió, simplemente se quedó mirando el coche, con concentración en la mirada, un par de minutos pasaron hasta que Dean habló de nuevo.

-¿Y bien? ¿Cual es tu veredicto?- Dean sonrió brevemente mientras se abrazaba a si mismo intentando mantener algo de calor en su cuerpo. Castiel se acercó más al coche.

-Es genial.- Dijo simplemente.

-¿Así que te gustan los coches?- Dean se acercó a Castiel. El otro hombre puso las manos sobre el capó del Chevy.

-No especialmente, pero aprecio la belleza.- Cas siguió la linea de la silueta del coche con los dedos.- Por dentro y por fuera, y este coche tuyo es realmente bello.- Dean estaba sintiendo como su cerebro se congelaba.

-Sep, el interior es genial también, así que vamos a meternos dentro del coche antes de que me congele el culo.- Dean sacó las llaves del bolsillo de su pantalón y abrió la puerta del conductor.-¿Vienes?- Preguntó señalando el asiento vacío con su cabeza mientras aún sujetaba la puerta.

Castiel entró en el coche y esperó a que Dean lo rodease y se sentase en el asiento vacío a su lado. El interior del coche no estaba mucho más cálido que el exterior pero al menos el viento no podía meterse en sus huesos. Castiel observó todo lo que estaba a su alcance, tocó con delicadeza la forma del volante con la punta de sus dedos, casi como si fuera un crimen tocarlo. Algo de esa acción hizo que Dean sintiese un hormigueo en las tripas.

-No te había imaginado así.- Dijo antes de darse cuenta.- Quiero decir, sin ofender... sólo que... - Castiel le miró, la cabeza ladeada y una sonrisa dulce.

-No me ofendes Dean.- Wow, esa sensación en su estómago otra vez.

-Ana habla mucho de ti, también mi hermano, sólo pensé que eras algún tipo de cerebrito inadaptado sin vida social, viviendo sólo para sus fotos, viajando a los lugares más raros del mundo para encontrar a otros de su especie.- Sí, sin duda aquello no era ofensivo para nada.- Lo que quiero decir es... Ana siempre habla bien de ti y mi hermano sólo habla de frikadas y... errr... bueno, pareces conocer bastante bien a Chuck y a Becky incluso a Ruby, no entiendo como puedes aguantarla, vamos, que no pareces un friki antisocial, quiero decir...- Castiel le seguía mirando con la misma sonrisa en la cara, las manos ahora en su regazo.- Mejor cierro la boca.- Dean miró a un punto muerto en el retrovisor.

-Esta bien. Me alegro de que Ana hable de mi.- Castiel volvió a la inspección del volante.

-Sí, parece que eres su hermano favorito.-

-Probablemente.- Aunque Castiel parecía un buen tipo y tenía una relación relajada con el resto de los chicos de la fiesta, sin duda era algo raro, pero en el buen sentido, suponía Dean.

-Ella me dijo que estuviste casado durante 15 años.- Dean no sabía porque estaba preguntándole sobre su vida personal, sólo necesitaba hablar de algo.

-Sí, me divorcié hace seis meses.- Cas contestó con cara inexpresiva. Dean nunca sabía cuando callar esa bonita bocaza suya.- Pero estoy bien. Éramos buenos amigos, todavía lo somos. Creo que nunca estuvimos enamorados, sólo hicimos lo que se suponía que debíamos hacer, lo que todo el mundo esperaba de nosotros. Un día nos dimos cuenta de que no estábamos hechos el uno para el otro pero teníamos a Claire y ella era sólo un bebé así que decidimos esperar hasta que ella fuera lo suficientemente mayor para entenderlo.- Dean se preguntaba porqué Castiel le estaba contando aquello. A un tipo que prácticamente acababa de conocer. Quizás era más fácil hablar con un extraño. Dean normalmente se sentía incómodo hablando de ese tipo de cosas o escuchando a otras personas hablar sobre ello, pero algo acerca de la voz de Castiel era hipnótico y todo lo que decía parecía que debía ser escuchado.- El año pasado Amelia, mi ex-mujer, conoció a alguien, hablamos de ello y decidimos que ya era hora de que intentásemos ser felices.-

-¿Y eres feliz ahora Cas?- Dean se extrañó por su pequeño instante de película para mujeres. 

-A veces.- Una sonrisa triste se dibujó en su cara.

-Deberíamos volver dentro.- Dean abrió la puerta y salió del coche, Cas hizo lo mismo.

-Tengo un amigo que trabaja en la revista "Roads and wheels", ¿la conoces?- Cas comentó cerrando la puerta del conductor.

-¡Claro que la conozco! ¡La mejor revista de coches de la historia!-

-Estoy seguro de que le encantaría publicar algunas fotos de tu coche en el número de Febrero. ¿Estás interesado?- Castiel comenzó a cruzar la calle hacia su casa, Dean se paró en seco detrás de él.

-¡Tienes que estar de coña! ¿Cuanto tengo que pagar?- Castiel se giró y le miró algo confuso.

-Nada, quizás ellos te paguen a ti.- Dean sonrió por dentro.

-Lo que quiero decir es , ¡Joder sí!- Dean caminó de nuevo, cuando estuvo al lado de Castiel éste empezó a caminar también.

-Bien, será... entretenido fotografiar a tu "nena.- Castiel sonrió a Dean y, oh genial, de nuevo esa sensación en su estómago... otra vez. 

 

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	2. Chapter 2

Dean estaba tirado en el sofá, con una cerveza en la mano, un bol de palomitas en su regazo y rascado su mejilla con el mando de la tele. No existía nada mejor que la televisión un domingo por la mañana, dibujos animados y anuncios de dulces, él era un hombre sencillo o puede que uno muy infantil, pero eso a quien le importaba.

-Oh, tío, ¿puedes al menos bajar el volumen?- Sam entró en la habitación llevando una vieja camiseta gris y un par de calzoncillos azules.- ¡Tío, son las 8:30! ¡Domingo! Tengo clase mañana y quería dormir más, y tío, ¿cerveza?- El pequeño de los Winchester entró en la cocina.

-Gruñón, ¡sin alcohol!- dijo agitando la cerveza por encima de su cabeza.

-Sigue siendo una cerveza.- gritó Sam.- ¿No puedes desayunar algo normal? ¿Tortitas, tostadas, cereales, café?- volvió a la sala de estar con un bol de cereales con leche en una mano.- Muévete.- le dijo a Dean, sentándose a su lado en el sofá.

-Unas tortitas estarían bien, gracias.- Puso la cerveza y las palomitas en el suelo, al lado del sofá.

-No soy tu sirvienta Dean.- Sam se llevó la cuchara a la boca. Dean se levantó y caminó hasta la cocina.

-Ok, ok, me vale con unos cereales.-

-¿Cuando es la sesión de fotos?- Sam preguntó al hombre en la cocina.

-Me llamará después si tiene el estudio libre, así que la primera sesión será esta tarde.-

-¿Crees que yo podría...?-

-¡Ni de coña!- Dean volvió a la sala y se sentó de nuevo en sus sitio, también llevaba un bol de cereales en sus manos.- No te quiero babeando cerca de mi coche.-

-¡Yo no babeo! ¿Quieres dejar ya eso?-

-Si claro no babeas. "Oh wow. ¿También has estudiado bellas artes?¿Fotógrafo de guerra? ¡Debe ser muy peligroso! Yo siempre he querido ir a Japón, estoy seguro de que hiciste fotos geniales allí. ¡Claro que iremos a tu exposición, no puedo creer que Castiel Novak nos haya invitado a su exposición!"- Dean imitó a su hermano pequeño, a lo que este respondió con una mirada asesina.- ¿Puedes ser más nenaza?- dijo con la boca llena de cereales, la leche resbalando por su barbilla.

-Que asco...- Sam le miró con disgusto.- Vamos, estaré quietecito.-

-Lo siento Sammy pero no.-

-Jerk...-

-Bitch…- 

 

* * *

 

-¡Dean, tu teléfono está sonando en alguna parte de tu habitación!- La voz de Sam se escuchó a través de la puerta del lavabo, Dean estaba bajo la ducha, el agua golpeando su nuca mientras todos los músculos de su cuerpo se relajaban.

-¡Cógelo!- Le gritó a su hermano.

-Lo haría si lo encontrase.- Gruñó. Dean paró el agua y entonces pudo escuchar su móvil.

-Vale ya voy.- Salió de la ducha, cogió una toalla y la puso alrededor de su cintura. el agua goteaba por todo el suelo y el teléfono todavía sonaba mientras Sam estaba de pie en medio del pasillo.

-Dean, estás mojando el suelo.- El mayor le sonrió con descaro mientras pasaba a su lado, dirigiéndose a su cuarto.- A veces me dan ganas de llorar.-

Dean estaba ahora en su habitación, el teléfono paró un momento y él empezó a buscar por el suelo, "eye of the tiger" sonó de nuevo, venía de la cama. Empezó a buscar entre el lío de mantas y sábanas hasta que lo encontró bajo una almohada, un número desconocido parpadeando en la pantalla.

-¿Sí?- Puso el manos libres.

-Hola Dean.- La voz de Castiel sonaba grave y clara.

-Hey Cas, que pasa.- Dean dudó antes de quitarse la toalla, pensó que era bastante raro hablar con un hombre por teléfono estando desnudo, pero después de un par de segundos de reflexión apartó aquella duda y empezó a secar su cuerpo con la toalla.

-El estudio está libre en una hora, ¿te parece bien?- Dean buscó un par de calzoncillos limpios en un cajón y se los puso.

-Sí claro, acabo de salir de la ducha, dame diez minutos y estaré listo. ¿Cual es la dirección?- Dean se sentó en la cama y se puso los calcetines.

-Bueno, sería mejor si vinieses a buscarme, si no es molestia.-

-Ok, estaré allí en 30 minutos.-

-Bien, entonces ahora nos vemos.- Dean colgó y siguió vistiéndose, cuando terminó salió de la habitación y encontró a su hermano fregando el suelo.- Sammy me voy.-

-Todavía tienes el pelo mojado Dean, vas a coger un resfriado.- Dean le ignoró y cogió su chaqueta del perchero que había cerca de la puerta.- ¿Vas a venir a cenar?-

-No lo sé mamá, te llamo.- Abrió la puerta.- Adiós.- Y salió de la casa.

 

* * *

 

-Ey, ¿qué haces aquí fuera?- Dean estaba hablando desde el interior del coche a Castiel quien estaba en la calle con su gabardina y su bufanda alrededor del cuello.

-Te estaba esperando.- La cara de Castiel carecía de expresión.

-Ya, eso ya lo veo.- Dean abrió la puerta a su derecha e hizo un gesto con la mano indicándole que entrase en el coche.- Lo que quiero decir es ¿porqué no estás esperando dentro?- Cas ya estaba sentado en el asiento, la puerta cerrada y miró a Dean con la cabeza ladeada y una expresión llena de confusión.- Da igual... y bien, ¿a donde vamos?-

Dean nunca había estado en un estudio fotográfico pero pensó que el estudio de Castiel era bastante grande, muy grande de hecho. El edificio tenía unas 20 o 30 plantas, el estudio estaba en la planta baja y tenía una gran puerta de garaje, pararon frente a ella y Castiel salió del coche para abrirla. Dean hasta dentro del local; luces, focos, trípodes y un montón de cosas que él no sabía ni lo que eran y que realmente no le importaba.

-Hey Cas ¿Quien es tu amiguito?- Una mujer que sobrepasaba la cuarentena se acercó a ellos. Por alguna razón el diminutivo de aquel nombre le resultó desagradable saliendo de aquellos labios extra-maquillados.

Ambos hombres, ya fuera del coche, caminaron hasta una plataforma blanca y sonrieron a la mujer.

-Hola Diana, este es Dean, el dueño del coche para la sesión de fotos de "Roads and wheels".- Dean le estrechó la mano.

-Hola, encantado de conocerte Diana.-

-Igualmente.- Diana estrechó su mano con firmeza.- ¿Necesitas ayuda con las fotos?- Diana miró a Dean de arriba a abajo, como si tuviese rayos X y pudiese ver a través de su ropa.

-Gracias Diana, pero no será necesario, Daniel y Natalie llegarán en diez minutos.- Castiel empezó a tocar algunos botones de una luz cercana y abrió algo que a Dean le pareció un paraguas.

-Claro... tus ayudantes... Sí, ok... De todas formas tengo muchas cosas que hacer.- Cogió un abrigo del colgador de la pared y se dirigió hacia una pequeña puerta a su izquierda.- Nos vemos mañana supongo, encantado de conocerte Dean.- Sonrió a ambos hombres y abrió la puerta, saliendo por ella.

-El placer es mío.- dijo el mayor de los Winchester con una sonrisa encantadora. La puerta se cerró tras la mujer y finalmente se quedaron solos.- Wow, ¿es siempre así? Me he sentido desnudo.- Castiel estaba intentando mover una rampa, Dean fue en su ayuda.

-Sólo cuando hay algo nuevo e interesante, también actuó igual cuando nos conocimos.- Castiel se encogió de hombros y entre ambos movieron la rampa hasta la plataforma.- Bueno, vamos a empezar.-

La sesión de fotos no fue tan aburrida como Dean esperaba. Cinco minutos después de que aquella mujer se fuese, tres personas más llegaron al estudio, Dean supuso que dos de ellas era Daniel y Natalie como Castiel había dicho antes y no tenía ni idea de quién era el otro tipo. Cas le explicó que eran sus ayudantes, le ayudaban con las herramientas fotográficas, el otro hombre, Andrea, era un maquillador. Dean miró extrañado al hombre hasta que Dean le explicó que le necesitaban para "maquillar" al coche, entonces le miró con miedo y rabia cuando se acercó al coche, hasta que vio el estado final de su nena, entonces le idolatró como a un dios. Dean ayudó a Cas y a sus asistentes a mover focos y paneles, incluso se hizo algunas fotos con su amado coche y con el fotógrafo. Castiel era muy gracioso en su propio y serio estilo pero Dean pensó que quizás eso era parte de su "genialidad". A veces dudaba que él y Ana fueran hermanos porque eran totalmente diferentes pero entonces hacía un gesto o utilizaba una expresión que realmente le recordaba a su hermana. Cas era callado y silencioso, así que casi todo el tiempo Dean estuvo hablando de su vida y haciéndole preguntas intentando mantener una conversación, lo que le estaba resultando bastante difícil. El photoshoot acabó y se despidieron de los demás, Daniel y Natalie se quedaron a cerrar el estudio y Andrea se fue a una cita, entonces Dean llevó a casa a Cas.

-¿Hemos terminado con las fotos? - preguntó Dean cuando Cas se le unió dentro del coche fuera del estudio.

-Bueno, sería genial hacer algunas fotos de exterior, pero a lo mejor necesito a todo el equipo para ayudarme, prefiero usar la luz natural, ya sabes, me gusta hacer fotos más libremente, sólo yo y mi cámara. ¿Estás libre el próximo sábado?- Dean consultó su agenda mental, el sábado tenía que abrir la tienda de cómics pero podía pedirle a Ash que lo hiciese por él.

-Sí, creo que estoy libre, ¿a dónde vamos?-

-Todavía tengo que pensarlo, pero algún bosque, quizás alguna carretera desierta.-

-Genial, ¿Quieres que te vaya a buscar o llevas tu propio coche?- Estaban a unos cinco minutos de la casa de Castiel.

-No tengo coche, te estaría agradecido si me llevases tú.-

-¿No tienes?- Dean miró un nanosegundo al hombre a su lado.- ¿Porqué no compras uno?-

-Lo haría si pudiera.- Cas miraba la carretera con curiosidad, ya era de noche y la luna en el cielo estaba llena, su luz hacia formas curiosas en el asfalto.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Dean estaba confuso, ¿no tenía Cas dinero suficiente para comprarse un coche? Joder, ¿para comprarse cinco coches?

-No tengo carnet de conducir.- Cas movió su mano hasta su pelo y jugó con un mechón negro entre sus dedos.

-¿Pero sabes conducir verdad?- Dean no concebía la idea de que alguien con la edad de Castiel no supiese conducir, pero Dean prácticamente vivía por y para su coche así que quizás él no era demasiado objetivo.

-No, nunca he tenido la necesidad, siempre me he movido con el metro, el bus o simplemente andando, puedes encontrar muchas cosas interesantes que fotografiar si sabes donde buscar.- Ya estaban frente a la casa de Castiel, Dean paró el coche pero no se movió.

-Estás de coña...- Dean se giró para mirar directamente a los ojos azules de Castiel. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.- ¿Nunca lo has probado?- Cas negó con la cabeza.- ¿Ni siquiera en el instituto?- Cas volvió a negar.- Wow...- Dean se quedó en silencio mientras esos ojos estaban fijos en él, como si pudieran leer su mente.- ¿Sabes qué? El próximo sábado, después de la sesión de fotos, te voy a enseñar a conducir.-

-No es necesario Dean.- La voz salió lenta y pesada de sus labios.

-Lo sé, pero quiero hacerlo, y no acepto un no.-

-Ok, Dean, gracias.- Cas miró fuera del coche, hacia su casa. - Supongo que debo entrar.- pero permaneció en el sitio simplemente mirando.

-Supongo, nos vemos, llámame, ¿vale?- Finalmente Castiel abrió la puerta y salió del coche, cerró la puerta tras de sí y miró dentro del coche.

-Buenas noches Dean.-

-Buenas noches Cas.- Y vio como el hombre de ojos azules caminaba hasta su casa. 

 

* * *

 

Lunes por la mañana, las 7 en punto, Dean escuchó su despertador cerca de su oído izquierdo, lo buscó con su mano, los ojos aún cerrados, y lo apagó. Se quedó un par de minutos más en la cama, sin moverse un centímetro, entonces se levantó y caminó, tan sólo con sus calzoncillos negros, hasta la cocina.

-Ey, ¿que haces aquí?- Dean estaba caminando con los ojos prácticamente cerrados y rascándose la cabeza distraídamente. Sam estaba literalmente corriendo por la cocina.

-Voy tarde.- Se bebió una taza de leche fría y la dejó en el fregadero. - Todo es culpa tuya, te llamo luego, adiós.- Y salió casi volando de allí.

-Lo que sea, ¡adiós!- Dean vio como su hermano cogía su chaqueta y su bolsa de camino a la puerta. Él caminó hasta la nevera, cogió la leche y bebió directamente del cartón. Escuchó la puerta principal cerrarse y dejó el brick de nuevo en la nevera. Caminó pesadamente hasta el lavabo y encendió la ducha, cogió un par de toallas y empezó a desnudarse. Estaba todavía medio dormido pero lo hizo todo mecánicamente, toda esa rutina matutina, levantarse, beber leche, ducharse, vestirse, conducir hasta el trabajo, abrir la tienda, y durante todo eso, él estaba todavía dormido.

Dean estaba ahora detrás del mostrador de la tienda de cómics y se sirvió un chocolate caliente. A esa hora de la mañana el lugar estaba tranquilo, estaba sólo, Ash empezaba a media mañana, cuando algunos adolescentes tenían un descanso en el colegio y se pasaban por la tienda. Por suerte, los lunes no eran días muy ajetreados, así podía permanecer en su estado medio adormilado hasta la hora del almuerzo, cuando caminaba un par de calles y entraba en su restaurante favorito de aquella pequeña ciudad. A veces comía con Ash, pero casi siempre acababan discutiendo sobre como "Green Lantern" nunca podría aplastar a "The Punisher", o eso creía Dean. Y ahí estaban ahora, discutiendo de nuevo.

-¡Tienes que estar de coña! ¡ Tiene que cargar su puto anillo para funcionar!-

-Al menos tiene superpoderes.- Dijo Ash mientras masticaba.

-Tiene habilidades superhumanas y...-

-Sí, sí, aquella cosa de Frankenstein. Debo decir que le prefiero como superhumano pero... ¡Ey Amy!- Dean llamó a la camarera, una mujer en sus cincuenta tardíos con aspecto maternal.- ¿Puedes traerme un pedazo de esa tarta tuya tan fabulosa?-

-¿Igual que siempre cariño?- La mujer le sonrió cálidamente.

-Sí, por favor.-

-¿Ash?- La mujer miró ahora al otro hombre.

-No gracias, yo ya estoy servido.- Amy caminó hasta el otro lado del mostrador y volvió con un gran pedazo de tarta de manzana, Dean sonrió abiertamente.

Cuando terminaron con la comida, volvieron a la tienda, en menos de una hora la tienda estaba llena de sus clientes habituales, principalmente adolescentes y algunos coleccionistas de cómics de mediana edad. Algunos de ellos pasaban allí la tarde, jugando a rol y comiendo aperitivos, en la tienda tenían un espacio dedicado exclusivamente a eso, incluso hicieron algunos torneos de rol lo que dio algo de popularidad a la tienda entre la gente de aquel mundillo. Dean estaba bastante contento con eso, tenían bastantes clientes y había días, como el viernes o el sábado, en que estaban bastante ocupados y eso le gustaba.

El día ya había oscurecido y casi todos los clientes ya se habían ido a casa.

-¿Puedes enviarme un e-mail cuando te llegue?-

-Claro que sí Nick, ¿vendrás al próximo torneo?-

-No sé, ¿cuando es?-

-En dos semanas, será el sábado, hay un gran premio tío, tenemos patrocinador.-

-Genial, sí, ahí estaré, ¿dónde tengo que firmar?-

-Te enviaré el formulario para rellenar cuando te envíe el mail, ¿ok?-

-Ok, nos vemos tío.-

-¡Adiós!- Dean saludo hacia la puerta mientras veía como uno de sus clientes habituales salía de la tienda. Ahora Ash estaba limpiando algunas de las mesas y Dean estaba leyendo un nuevo cómic que el proveedor le había dejado para echar un vistazo, algo sobre un perro mutante con la habilidad de leer las mentes humanas. Pensaba que era bastante penoso, gracias a Dios que no los había comprado porque era horrible, joder, el perro ni siquiera podía hablar o proyectar sus pensamientos, ¿cómo podía ser un superhéroe? Estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos acerca de la futilidad del súper-cinturón del perro lector de mentes ya que ni siquiera tenía pulgares cuando escuchó la campanilla de la puerta y un hombre entró en la tienda. No se molestó en levantar la mirada mientras los pasos se acercaban al mostrador.

-Hola Dean.- Es voz grave golpeó su cerebro y una expresión de sorpresa se dibujó en su cara.

-Hey Cass, ¿Qué haces tú por aquí?- Dean miró al pequeño hombre frente a él, todavía con la misma gabardina y una gran bolsa colgando de su hombro.

-Estaba haciendo una sesión de fotos cerca.-

-Perdón señor.- Un niño se acercó al mostrador.- Dean, me tengo que ir ya, me llevo este.- Le enseñó a Dean un cómic con un hombre con un traje negro en la portada.

-Genial, te lo apunto en la cuenta. Por cierto, el jueves me llegan los cómics de "Bleach" que querías.- Dean pulsó algo en su ordenador.- ¿Ya ha llegado tu madre?- Metió el cómic en una bolsa de papel y se lo devolvió al niño.

-Sí, ahí está el coche.- el niño señaló fuera de la gran ventana de la tienda al coche aparcado en frente, una mujer les saludó cuando vio a Dean mirar en su dirección.

-Ok, vale.- durante todo ese tiempo el niño miró con gesto extrañado al hombre a su lado.- Oh Jesse este es Castiel, es un amigo mío. ¿Te acuerdas de Ana?- el niño asintió.- Él es su hermano. Y Cas, este es Jesse, uno de mis mejores clientes.-

-Encantado de conocerle señor.- el niño estrechó la mano de Castiel con fuerza.

-Igualmente Jesse.- Y Dean la vio de nuevo, esa pequeña sonrisa en aquella cara siempre inexpresiva. Era curioso como alguien tan inexpresivo podía decir tanto con esa pequeña curvatura de sus labios.

-Bueno, nos vemos mañana Dean.- El niño sonrió al dueño de la tienda y caminó hacia la puerta.

-Adiós colega.- Y ahora la tienda estaba vacía, ningún cliente a la vista.

-Bueno, ¿Qué haces tú por aquí?- preguntó Dean de nuevo, y viendo venir la misma respuesta añadió.- Aquí en mi tienda.- Miró al hombre e imitó la posición de su cabeza.

-Pensé que era una buena idea pasarme por aquí y enseñarte las fotos que hice ayer.- Castiel se desabrochó la gabardina perezosamente.

-Bueno...- Dean miró su reloj.- Son las 7:35, todavía falta casi media hora para cerrar la tienda.- La mirada en la cara de Castiel era de decepción.- Pero... no suele venir nadie por aquí a estas horas, así que... podemos irnos ahora.- Cerró el cómic que estaba aún abierto frente a él y cogió su chaqueta de la pared detrás de él. -¡Ey Ash!- Gritó mientras cogía las llaves de la tienda de un cajón. El otro hombre caminó desde detrás de una estantería con un trapo en su mano.- Cógelas.- Dean salió del mostrador y le lanzó las llaves a su empleado que las cogió en el aire.- Cierras tú, nosotros nos vamos a hablar de negocios. Te veo mañana.- Y ambos chicos salieron de la tienda de cómics mientras Ash seguía quejándose de su desconsiderado jefe.

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	3. Chapter 3

-¿Quién es tu amiguito, cariño?- Amy se acercó a la mesa en la que Dean estaba sentado con Castiel frente a él.

-Es Castiel; Cas, esta es Amy, hace las mejores tartas de manzana de la ciudad.-

-Zalamero, sea lo que sea lo que te diga no le hagas ni caso, cariño.- La mujer sonrió cálidamente a Castiel y el hombre le devolvió la sonrisa tímidamente.- ¿Qué queréis chicos?-

-Una cerveza para mi, sin alcohol, tengo que conducir.- Dean miró al hombre inexpresivo esperando una respuesta de su parte.- ¿Cas?-

-Una cerveza estaría bien, gracias.- La mujer sonrió de nuevo y caminó hasta desaparecer de su vista.

-Y...-Dean vio como Castiel sacaba algo de su bolsa y lo ponía sobre la mesa.- ¿Son esas las fotos?- Dean le preguntó.

-Sí, toma.- Le pasó las fotos a Dean.- Espero que te gusten.- Dean echó un vistazo a las fotos, eran realmente impresionantes, ahora Dean podía ver una pequeña parte de porqué su hermano era fan de Castiel.

-Wow, son geniales. Creo que me he vuelto a enamorar de mi coche.- Dean bromeó con una sonrisa traviesa en su cara.

-Sólo son fotos de still-life, bodegones si lo prefieres... nada realmente artístico... normalmente no hago esto pero...-

Dean sonrió al hombre frente a el. Observó cada centímetro de las fotos, entonces encontró una en la que él y Castiel estaban frente al coche, sonrió de nuevo.- Ey, no irás a publicar esta, ¿verdad?- Le enseñó la foto a Castiel.

-¿Porqué no?-

-Tío, mira mi cara. ¿Y si alguna chica ve esto? ¡No voy a tener una cita en siglos!-

-Dean, ¿estás criticando mi trabajo?- Sonrió.- Estás bien, y por cierto, no pretendo ser machista pero no creo que muchas mujeres compren esta revista.- Castiel cogió la foto de las manos de Dean y la miró con detalle.

-Pero seguro que entre las que la compran está mi chica ideal... o puede que no...- dijo con algo de desagrado.- Lo siento, sí, como sea, yo tampoco he sonado muy bien... ¿De qué estábamos hablando?-

-No te preocupes, no voy a publicar esta foto, todavía tengo que hacer la sesión de fotos en el exterior y elegir las que quiero mandar a la revista, pero esta no estaba entre las elegidas.-

-Sí, ya sé lo que quieres decir, tu cara no es mejor que la mía en esa foto.- Dean tomó de nuevo la foto.

-¿Qué?- Castiel ladeó la cabeza y miro confuso a Dean.

-Es broma.- Echó de nuevo otro vistazo a todas las fotos y se las devolvió a Castiel.- Toma.-

-Te las puedes quedar.- dijo con cara seria.- Tengo los originales, no te preocupes.-

-¿En serio?- Dean tenía todavía las fotos en sus manos ofreciéndoselas a Castiel.

-Sí, pero sólo si prometes no venderlas a otra revista.- dijo con su cara seria por defecto.

-¿Qué?- Ahora era el turno de Dean de estar confuso, entonces vio una pequeña sonrisa en la cara de Castiel y sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago.- Vale, graciosillo.- Amy volvió con las cervezas y Dean puso las fotos en el asiento vacío a su lado.

-Lo siento chicos, mi hombre está teniendo problemas ahí detrás con la máquina de hacer gofres, creo que la ha roto.- dijo algo cabreada, levantando la voz en las tres últimas palabras, le dio a cada chico su bebida y se fue caminando con pasos pesados.

-Wow, su marido va a sufrir, mucho.- Dean dijo con una sonrisa malévola, entonces tomó un sorbo de su cerveza y Castiel hizo lo mismo pero con menos convicción.- Sabes, a Sam le va a dar algo cuando vea estas fotos.- Permanecieron en silencio unos minutos, el restaurante ya estaba vacío y el único sonido era la voz de Amy y su marido en la cocina y una suave música de fondo.

-¿Y... alguien viene a recogerte? Quiero decir, para llevarte a casa.-

-No, creo que debería pedir un taxi.- Castiel dio otro sorbo a su cerveza.

-Por eso deberías aprender a conducir Cas. Pero hoy es tu día de suerte, te llevo a casa, como una pequeña compensación por las fotos.-

-Gracias Dean, no es...-

-Ya ya, lo sé, cállate. Una sola de esas fotos puede valer ¿cuánto? 1000 dólares quizás más, así que creo que es una compensación muy barata, sólo deja de refunfuñar. Este sitio va a cerrar en 10 minutos así que salgamos de aquí antes de que Amy mate a Dan y nos haga sus cómplices.- Dean sonrió a Castiel para asegurarse de que entendía que era un chiste y entonces se levantó.- ¡Amy! ¿Puedes apuntar las bebidas en mi cuenta?- Gritó.- ¡Te pago mañana!-

-¡Claro cariño!- La cabeza de la mujer asomó por la puerta de la cocina.- ¡Hasta mañana!-

Se despidieron de ella con un simple gesto de sus manos y caminaron fuera hacia la oscura calle.

Después de dejar a Castiel en su casa Dean condujo hasta la suya y le enseñó las fotos a su hermano, que, como él predijo, casi muere de la envidia; cogió la foto en la que aparecían Castiel y él y la colgó en la sala de estar, sólo para molestar a Sam.

El miércoles, Castiel pasó de nuevo por la tienda de cómics, estaba cerca buscando otro estudio, dijo que el otro era demasiado pequeño para compartir y que necesitaba su propio espacio; el tío era raro, Dean no tenía ninguna duda, incluso así, le gustaba.

Pasó toda la tarde jugando con Jesse a un juego llamado "Los Místicos Guerreros de Ka'ah", era obvio que Castiel nunca había jugado a eso ya que era un desastre total pero finalmente Jesse había hecho de él un jugador decente, al menos un jugador que no diese demasiada pena. Cuando eran pasadas las siete Castiel recibió una llamada de teléfono y una hora después un coche llegó a la tienda y lo recogió, dijo adiós a Jesse y a Dean y salió de la tienda con una baraja de cartas que el niño le había convencido para comprar para que así practicase y mejorase sus ya escasas habilidades.

Entonces llegó el sábado. Dean se levantó a las 8 e hizo su rutina diaria hasta que estuvo en su coche conduciendo hacia la tienda de cómics, entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba yendo en la dirección equivocada. Cambió de dirección hasta la casa de Cas y le recogió, ya estaba esperando frente a la verja con su gabardina y su expresión por defecto, sus ojos eran más azules de lo normal o al menos eso pensaba Dean.

-Buenos días colega, ni siquiera voy a preguntar, entra en el coche.- Dean abrió la puerta y esperó a que Castiel entrara.

-¡Cas!- una voz salió de la puerta de la casa y una mujer pelirroja corrió hacia el coche.- Hermano, te dejas el móvil y los sandwiches.- Ana se acercó a Castiel y le dio el teléfono y una bolsa.- Buenos días Dean.-

-Buenas, Ana, ¿qué haces despierta a estas horas?- Castiel se sentó en el asiento al lado de Dean y se abrochó el cinturón.- ¿O es que aún no te has ido a dormir?-

-Me voy de compras con Ruby y tengo que arreglarme. Ey, he oído que vas a enseñar a mi hermano a conducir, tened cuidado, lo quiero de vuelta de una pieza.- Dijo con una sonrisa en su cara.

-No te preocupes, cuidaré del ojos de cachorrillo.- Ana cerró la puerta del coche y agitó su mano para despedirse de los pasajeros dentro del Impala.

-Debes estar loco para dejarle conducir a tu nena, ¿te has dado un golpe en la cabeza o algo así?-

-No puede ser tan malo ¿verdad?- dijo Dean algo asustado.

-Ya te darás cuenta tú mismo.- Sonrió maliciosamente mientras se alejaba, de nuevo caminando hacia la casa.

-¡No me jodas!- Dean le devolvió la sonrisa.- Bye Ana.-

-Adiós Ana.-

-Adiós chicos, sed buenos y pasadlo bien.-

* * *

La primera localización era en un bosque a dos horas de donde estaban, Daniel, Natalie y Andrea estaban a medio camino. Mientras tanto, dentro del coche Cas estaba igual de silencioso que siempre, quizás algo más hablador pero fue Dean quien dominó la conversación la gran mayoría del tiempo. Habló de su familia, su trabajo, cómo su tienda de cómics antes era la librería de su madre, que su padre se hizo cargo de la tienda después de que su madre muriera y hacía cinco años él se encargó de ella y la convirtió en una tienda de cómics, algo más acorde a su personalidad. Cómo él casi no recordaba a su madre y que Sam era demasiado pequeño para ni siquiera recordar su cara, en ese punto Dean pensó que lo mejor era cambiar de tema y empezó a hacerle preguntas a Castiel. Quizás era su voz, quizás su expresión, pero todo lo que salía de la boca de aquel hombre parecía tan serio que Dean no podía evitar prestar atención a cada pequeño detalle. Hablaron de sus años de universidad, cómo empezó en la publicidad cuando aún era un estudiante, entonces decidió expandir sus horizontes y cuando terminó sus estudios empezó con las fotos de moda y las de arquitectura, y cuando Claire, su hija, fue lo suficientemente mayor, se fue por un año para ser fotógrafo de guerra, fue muy duro para él y su familia, cuando volvió, empezó a trabajar para él mismo, haciendo cosas más artísticas y empezando a ganar fama, no es que él lo hubiese pedido pero no podía quejarse.

Cuando finalmente llegaron el resto del equipo estaba preparando el lugar, descargando todo el material de la furgoneta en la que habían venido y cuando salieron del coche se pusieron manos a la obra con él.

Así como el otro día Dean adoró a Andrea, ahora mismo le odiaba, el coche estaba lleno de algo que parecía barro, algo artificial que el hombre había hecho y Dean contuvo un grito cuando vio como había quedado su coche. Por suerte, tres horas después el coche parecía recién salido del concesionario y Castiel continuó haciéndole fotos hasta que el estómago de Dean comenzó a rugir e hicieron una pausa para comer algo.

Para Dean aquello era como ir de picnic, no había traído nada porque no sabía que iban a pasar tanto tiempo fuera, pero Daniel había traído mucha comida y comió algunos de los sandwiches de Castiel, pasaron un tiempo agradable, quizás era porque creía ser un tipo extrovertido, pero se sentía parte del equipo, como si estuviese comiendo con un grupo de viejos amigos. Se enteró de que Natalie y Daniel eran pareja, se conocieron hacía cuatro años cuando empezaron a trabajar para Castiel, al principio siempre estaban peleando por tonterías y aún hoy lo seguían haciendo. Andrea era de Italia, donde conoció a Castiel cuanto todavía era estudiante, tres años después vino a América por trabajo y volvieron a encontrarse por casualidad.

-¿Y, cómo conociste a nuestro jefe, Dean?- la mujer preguntó con una sonrisa pícara en la boca.- ¿Estabas en una cafetería y él se quedó mirándote durante toda una hora? A veces lo hace...- la mujer bajó la voz.- Dani dice que es una cosa de artistas, pero yo creo que Cas es simplemente... raro...- Dean sonrió ante el comentario, sí, Cas era raro, pero ¿quien era normal en aquel sitio? Dean abrió la boca para contestar a Natalie cuando un sonido grave vino desde su izquierda.

-Se acostó con mi hermana.- Castiel dijo con un tono monótono en la voz como si no le importase nada en absoluto.

-Sí...eso... gracias Cas.- Miró al hombre algo cabreado.

-Te acostumbrarás a eso.- Daniel le dijo con una sonrisa amable.

-Supongo... bueno, Ana y yo tuvimos algo una vez... ya sabéis... luego nos hicimos amigos y nos presentó a su hermano, quiero decir, a mi hermano Sam y a mí. De hecho es casi como si ya le conociese porque mi hermano es fan suyo y Ana siempre está hablando de él y... eso es todo.- Se encogió de hombros sin darle demasiado importancia.- No hay mucho que decir, fue el día antes de la sesión de fotos en el estudio.-

-¿En serio? Bueno, pareces una buena influencia para él, espero, a estado más hablador esta semana, más geek si puedo decirlo; ayer, mientras revelábamos unas fotos, empezó a hablar sobre un juego llamado "los guerreros de nosequé". No entendí nada pero habló más ese día que durante todo el mes.- dijo Daniel y Dean sonrió para sí mismo.

-Eso debe ser culpa de Jesse.- Miró a Cas quien estaba sonriendo tímidamente, su cara se veía mejor así, pensó.

Continuaron hablando durante un rato hasta que cambiaron a otra localización, cerca de un viejo bar abandonado en un cruce de caminos, Dean se sentía intranquilo en ese sitio, estaba empezando a oscurecer y aunque el equipo había encendido los focos el lugar le estaba dando escalofríos, no es que fuera un cobarde, es que el sitio no le daba buenas vibraciones, así que se sintió totalmente aliviado cuando Cas grito "Hemos terminado, buen trabajo chicos" y todo el mundo empezó a recoger las cosas y a prepararse para irse. Los chicos les invitaron a tomar una copa, pero Dean les dijo que tenían un compromiso, y cuando les explicó acerca de las lecciones de conducción y una sonrisa malévola se dibujaba en la cara de los demás, empezó a arrepentirse.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde para echarse atrás, Dean conducía de vuelta cuando llegaron a un punto bastante solitario, solía ir allí después de la muerte de su padre cuando quería estar sólo. Paró el coche y antes de salir de él habló con Castiel.

-Mira...- Dean se quedó unos instantes en silencio, con la mirada fija en la carretera, fuera el escenario estaba oscuro casi en su totalidad.-Esta es mi nena Cas, no le dejo a nadie conducirla, sólo Sam lo ha hecho y no muchas veces, esto es un honor que muy pocos merecen, así que, la verdad es que no sé porqué estoy haciendo esto, vamos a decir que me he vuelto loco... Lo que quiero decir es, ten cuidado y haz todo tal y como yo te lo diga. ¿Vale?- Dean ahora parecía muy serio.

-Vale Dean.- Entonces ambos hombres salieron del coche e intercambiaron sus asientos. Castiel se sentó frente al volante y esperó hasta que su copiloto estuvo sentado a su lado, pero aún así no se movió, simplemente permaneció ahí, con las manos en el volante, con una mirada sería, concentrado.

-¿Cas?- Dean puso su mano en el hombro del otro hombre y notó que estaba muy tenso.- Tío, relájate vale, vayamos despacio, ¿ok?- Aquella frase le sonaba rara pero prefirió no darle importancia. Castiel le miró y asintió, entonces se relajó un poco.- Primero, respira profundamente.-

-¿Es eso parte de la conducción, Dean?- dijo el hombre de ojos azules con un toque de duda en su voz.

-Sí Cas, lo es.- Dean no entendía como un hombre que había vivido tantas cosas podía ser tan inocente. Entonces empezaron con la lección.

Castiel estaba conduciendo muy lentamente, Dean pensó que si salía del coche y comenzaba a correr lo adelantaría por lo menos diez veces. Pero incluso a esa velocidad Cas no podía mantener la linea recta.

-Cas, recto.- estaban ahora fuera de la carretera, todas las irregularidades del suelo haciendo que los amortiguadores trabajasen muy duramente, todas las cosas del interior del coche se movían arriba y abajo, Dean agradeció por haber limpiado el coche y haberlo ordenado para la sesión de fotos porque si no ahora mismo tendría una pila de comida resbalando por su cabeza.- Cas... izquierda, no tú, el volante, gíralo a la izquierda, deja de mover todo el cuerpo.- Dean vio la guantera abrirse y cerrarse cada vez que el coche pegaba un salto y algunas de las cosas que tenía dentro cayeron en su regazo y en el suelo del coche.- ¿Cas, puedes ir un poquito más deprisa? Aprieta el acelerador un poquito más.- Entonces el coche aceleró repentinamente.- ¡No tanto!- Dean se agarraba a su asiento y sentía como el coche volvía a decelerar de nuevo.- Vale, ya veo que no tienes término medio.- Castiel estaba concentrado en su tarea y parecía pegado al volante.- Vuelve a la carretera.- Intentó hacerlo pero volvió de nuevo a la tierra sin darse cuenta.- Cas, a la carretera, hay un árbol a unos diez metros frente a nosotros, vuelve a la carretera. Cas el árbol... Cas, vuelve a la carretera. Cas, el árbol... ¡Cas! ¡Cas! ¡Cas! ¡El árbol! Vuelve a la carretera o para el coche.-

-No puedo hacer ambas cosas al mismo tiempo Dean.-

-Vale, ¡por eso he dicho "o"! ¡Sólo para el coche!- pero fue un poco más rápido.- ¡El otro pedal! Cas, el árbol sigue en el mismo lugar, no se va a mover sólo.- El árbol estaba casi frente a ellos y cada vez iban más rápido.- Cas para. ¡CAS!- Dean pisó el pedal del freno y paró el coche a medio metro del árbol. Los dos se quedaron en silencio durante unos instantes hasta que Dean abrió la boca.- Sal del coche.- dijo inexpresivo. Castiel ni siquiera miró a Dean, sólo salió del coche e intuyó como Dean hacía lo mismo. El ojiverde se sentó en el capó del coche, bajo el árbol, dio un par de palmadas sobre el metal, a su lado, Cas obedeció la orden silenciosa, se sentó junto a él y mirando al hombre con timidez, tenía las manos en la cara, pensó que estaba realmente enfadado ydespués de un largo periodo de incómodo silencio se atrevió por fin a preguntarle.

-Dean... ¿estás enfadado conmigo?- el silencio no permaneció más de cinco segundos cuando Dean comenzó a reírse.- Supongo que eso significa que no lo estás.-

-Tío, nunca voy a dejarte conducir a mi nena otra vez, nunca.- dijo con una gran sonrisa en la cara agarrándose el estómago mientras contenía otra carcajada. Cas le miró sin realmente entenderle.- La próxima vez empezaremos jugando con la Wii.- una pequeña sonrisa pasó por la cara de Castiel que jugaba distraídamente con su dedo por el capó del coche.- Si puedes mantener vivo a Luigi después pasaremos a los autos de choque.- Castiel le miró de nuevo y ambos sonrieron sinceramente.- ¿Ok?-

-Ok.- Dean jamás lo admitiría pero aquella simple curvatura de los labios de Castiel le hacía sentirse incómodo de una forma extrañamente placentera. Fue entonces cuando vio como el hombre se inclinaba sobre él, lentamente sintió su corazón comenzar a latir más rápido y contuvo el aliento, vio la mano de Cas acercarse a él y sintió como el calor de otro cuerpo le envolvía.

-Cas...- su voz sonó grave y áspera, el otro hombre permaneció en el sitio, sin mover un solo músculo de su cuerpo, Dean vio como la suave brisa mecía el cabello de Castiel y se golpeó mentalmente por la estupidez de aquel pensamiento que le producía un hormigueo en la punta de los dedos, como queriendo ser él quien tocase aquellos mechones azabache.- Tío, a mi no me va ese royo.- dijo sin sonar tan duro como pretendía, sintiendo como sus palabras traicionaban de alguna manera a su inconsciente y prefiriendo ignorarlo. 

-A mi tampoco Dean.- Aquella voz susurrante era como un grave ronroneo para los oídos de Dean, quien todavía sin moverse sabía que tan solo alzando la mano podría rozar aquellas palabras con la punta de sus dedos. Y fue de repente cuando sucedió sin que fuese del todo consciente, Dean le besó, simplemente agarró su gabardina y tiró hacia él. Sintió la boca de Castiel inmóvil junto a la suya, ambos todavía con los ojos abiertos. Su cuerpo tomó consciencia de lo que su mente aún no había registrado y su mano se movió sin que él se diese cuenta, acercando más a Castiel. Dean cerró los ojos y sus labios comenzaron a moverse delicadamente, aquello duró apenas unos segundos hasta que Dean necesitó tomar más de aquella boca y el besó empezó a volverse más vehemente. Sintió como la boca de Castiel comenzaba a moverse por simple inercia y se aventuró a tocar aquellos labios secos con su lengua, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo cuando aquel aliento cálido rozó su lengua, dibujó la forma de los labios y se aferró con más fuerza a la gabardina de Cas, sus ojos se abrieron una fracción de segundo, encontrando frente a él dos orbes azules entrecerrados. Su lengua bordeaba con parsimonia la boca de Castiel hasta que la empujó dentro mientras cerraba los ojos de nuevo, sintió la calidez de aquella boca, su saliva mezclándose con la suya y el leve movimiento de una lengua ajena rozarse contra la suya. Un gemido escapó de su propia garganta y fue entonces cuando la consciencia volvió de nuevo, sus ojos abriéndose lentamente mientras sus manos soltaban el agarre de la gabardina. Dean retrocedió unos centímetros, echando de menos el calor de otra boca y vio esa mirada azul contemplándole intensamente, sus manos temblaban ligeramente y una voz grave llegó hasta sus oídos pero él no la escuchó.

-Dean...- Castiel repitió haciendo parpadear al otro hombre.- Sólo iba a quitarte esto...- Cas alargó su mano hasta el cuello de Dean.- Tenías una hoja en tu chaqueta.- dijo enseñándole la hoja que pertenecía al árbol con el que habían estado a punto de chocar.

-Oh...- La mente de Dean se apagó y se limitó a repetir el monosílabo sin sentido.- Oh...- Entonces vio como Cas volvía de nuevo a su sitio en el capó del Impala.- Te... te llevaré a casa.- Murmuró y simplemente caminó hasta el interior del coche seguido de un silencioso Castiel.

El viaje transcurrió en medio de un gran silencio incómodo, aunque para Dean era difícil leer la falta de expresión en el rostro de Castiel supuso que él tampoco quería hablar de el tema. Cuando llegaron a la casa de Castiel, Dean paró el coche y le miró intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas para aquella situación desagradable.

-Cas, no sé exactamente lo que ha pasado antes y...- Dean sabía que su discurso estaba muy trillado pero ¿que otra cosa podía decir? Una voz le interrumpió.

-Creo que me has besado, Dean.-

-Sí, ya lo sé Cas.- Aquel tipo era muy raro, en otras circunstancias se habría reído ante la inocencia del hombre, pero en aquel momento el nudo que se le formó en el estómago y que parecía volverse más grande con cada segundo que pasaba cerca del otro hombre le impedía dicha salida cómica.- Lo que intento decir es que no sé cómo o porqué ha pasado y...- viendo la boca de Castiel abrirse para volver a interrumpir, Dean le dirigió una mirada asesina al hombre de ojos azules, lo que hizo que cerrase la boca y permaneciese en silencio.- ... y no quiero hablar de eso ahora mismo ¿ok?- Castiel asintió.- Bien, vamos a fingir que esto nunca ha pasado. Y por favor, no se lo cuentes a nadie. Prométemelo, ¿vale?-

-Pero...-

-Cas...- su mirada era severa y un tanto airada.

-Ok Dean.- Castiel se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad y abrió la puerta del coche, su cara normalmente inexpresiva mostraba un rastro de dolor y Dean sintió la repentina necesidad de abrazarle pero empujó aquel estúpido arrebato hasta lo más hondo de su ser.- Buenas noches Dean.- Murmuró castiel al salir del coche.

-Cas...- Dean le cogió por el brazo antes de que empezara a caminar hacia su casa. Había demasiadas cosas que quería decir pero lo más sensato era no decir nada.- Estamos bien, ¿verdad?.- Su voz sonó casi tierna, algo suplicante.

-Sí, estamos bien Dean.- Castiel sintió la mano de Dean aflojar su agarre y caer con lentitud.

-Ok, entonces llámame cuando tengas las fotos o yo te llamo.- Cas cerró la puerta después de coger su bolsa.- Buenas noches Cas…- El hombre tan solo asintió y caminó hacia la verja de su casa.

-¡Hey Cass!- Ana entró en la sala de estar cuando escuchó la puerta principal abrirse.- ¿Qué tal te ha ido el día? El mío ha sido genial, Ruby y yo nos volvimos locas comprando un montón de cosas, conoces esa pequeña tienda en la esquina de... ¿Qué te pasa?- Ana se sentó en el sofá, con un yogur en la mano, esperando a que Cas se sentase a su lado.- ¡Oh mierda! ¡Has estrellado el coche de Dean! ¿Y todavía sigues vivo? No puedo creerlo... sabes que te matará cuando menos te lo esperes.-

Castiel finalmente se sentó junto a su hermana, todavía con el abrigo puesto, dejando su bolsa en el suelo frente a él.

-No es eso. Casi estrello el coche de Dean pero no pasó nada, de hecho incluso se rió.- Cas empezó a desabrocharse la gabardina.

-¿Entonces? ¿Cuál es el problema? Y no me digas que ninguno porque soy tu hermana y te conozco lo suficientemente bien como para leer esas expresiones inexistentes tuyas.- Ana movía la cuchara con cada movimiento que hacía, dando énfasis a sus palabras.- Si no le jodiste el coche a Dean, ¿entonces qué es lo que pasó? ¿Fue la sesión de fotos? ¿Ha vuelto a reírse Nat de tu pelo?- Ana bromeó.

-No te lo puedo decir, se lo he prometido a Dean.-

-Venga por favor Cas, si algo te molesta dímelo, quizás pueda ayudarte o al menos te hará sentir mejor sacar todo eso.- Ana continuó con su yogur mientras miraba la indecisión en los ojos de Castiel.

-No puedo Ana.- Cas se levantó para quitarse la gabardina para después sentarse de nuevo y ponerla sobre su regazo.

-No se lo voy a decir a nadie, guardaré tu secreto, Dean nunca va a saber que me lo has contado. Venga Cas, soy tu hermanita, puedes confiar en mí.- Ana prácticamente le suplicó, por supuesto no tenía intención de guardar el secreto si la historia era lo suficientemente interesante; pero su hermano, a pesar de su edad y sus experiencias, era demasiado inocente.

-Ok, pero prométeme...-

-Sí sí, lo prometo, de verdad, cuéntamelo ya.- Ana miró expectante a su hermano.

-Dean me ha besado.- Ana iba a empezar a reír cuando vio la seriedad en la cara de Castiel.

-¿Hablas en serio?-

-Sí.-

-Nah... estás de coña. Tú podrías pero Dean no es gay.-

-Así que sugieres que él no se siente atraído por hombres pero yo sí.-

-Cas, estabas totalmente colado por aquel bombón del equipo de baseball en el instituto.-

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-

-¿Así que es verdad? Gabe me lo contó. No estaba segura porque siempre se metía contigo pero una vez vi como mirabas a nuestro cartero, madre mía, él si que estaba buenísimo, incluso sin ser gay debías admitir que el chico estaba muy potente.-

-Sí es verdad.-

-¿Entonces eres gay?-

-Nunca me lo he planteado, quizás lo sea, la verdad es que no es algo que me importe demasiado.-

-Bueno... al fin y al cabo eres un artista... no es trascendental. Volvamos a lo realmente importante. Dean te besó, aún no puedo creerlo. ¿Cómo fue?-

-Eres muy curiosa Ana.- Cas sonrió a su hermana y empezó a explicarle vagamente como había ocurrido todo.

-Eso fue... raro.- Ana ya había terminado con su yogur y fue a la cocina seguida de su hermano.- Cas, no sé lo que sientes por Dean, quiero decir, sólo le conoces desde hace una semana y sí, es un tío genial, un poco difícil a veces... muy difícil de hecho, pero es un buen tío. Lo que quiero decir es, no sé que es lo que está pasando por tu cabeza pero no esperes demasiado de Dean, quizás sólo sentía curiosidad o quería probar cosas nuevas, ya sabes toda esa mierda que los chicos heteros dicen cuando hacen este tipo de cosas.- Ana abrió la nevera y cogió otro yogur, esta vez de fresa.

-No tengo nada en la cabeza Ana.-

-Sí, tú lo has dicho.- dijo Ana riendo.

-Muy graciosa...-

-Lo sé y deja de enfurruñarte, guapo.-

 

* * *

 

Dean aparcó el coche frente a su casa, se quedó unos minutos dentro, pensando en lo que acababa de pasar con Cas, su estómago dio un vuelco y decidió que era el momento de salir de allí.

-¡Tío! ¡Te he estado llamando todo el día! ¿No puedes coger el teléfono?- Sam le dijo justo en el momento en el que entraba por la puerta.- Una llamada, sólo una llamada, un mensaje, algo, ¿Es demasiado para ti?- Dean se quitó la chaqueta y se la tiró a su hermano.- !¿Que coño...?!- Sam se quitó la chaqueta de la cara y la puso en el perchero.- ¡Al menos podrías haberme dicho que no vendrías a comer ni a cenar!-

-Lo siento mamá, la próxima vez lo haré, no llames a la policía. Tío, me quedé sin batería, mi móvil murió, ¿vale?- Dean caminó hasta la cocina y cogió una cerveza.

-¿Estás bien Dean?-

-Sí, lo estoy; y aunque no lo estuviera, no quiero hablar contigo de esto ahora, ¿vale?- dijo después de beberse media cerveza.- Voy a ducharme y me voy directo a la cama, así que, buenas noches Sammy.- Sam, con la boca abierta, vio como su hermano subía las escaleras caminando pesadamente.

 

Eran las dos de la madrugada, Sam estaba en su cama, durmiendo plácidamente con una sonrisa en su cara, disfrutando de la calidez y la esponjosidad de sus sábanas cuando escuchó un grito que casi le hace caer de su cama. Todavía dormido, salió de allí con un bate que tenía cerca de su escritorio en las manos, entonces caminó hasta la habitación de su hermano empuñando aquella arma improvisada por encima de su cabeza.

-¡¿Quién anda ahí?! ¡Lárgate o llamaré a la poli!- Encendió la luz de la habitación.

-Sam...- la misma voz que había gritado hacía un minuto le habló desde la cama de Dean.

-¿Dean? ¿Estás bien? ¿Dónde están los ladrones?- Sam caminó hasta la figura sentada de su hermano.

-Tío, no hay ladrones, ¿te has dado un golpe en la cabeza con el bate?- Dean se pasó la mano por la cara, estaba sentado en el borde de su cama. Sam bajó el bate sintiéndose estúpido de repente por su reacción exagerada.

-¿Entones porqué estabas chillando en medio de la noche?-

-Una pesadilla ¿vale? ¡He tenido una pesadilla, eso es todo! Siento haberte despertado.-

Sam miró a su hermano de arriba a abajo, su cerebro estaba empezando a despertarse y entonces algo llamó su atención.

-¿Estas seguro de que fue una pesadilla?- permaneció frente a su hermano esperando a que le mirase.- Porque si lo fue creo que hay algo en ti que no funciona demasiado bien... o quizás eres masoquista...- Sam dijo conteniendo la risa que amenazaba con escapar de su boca.

-¿De que coño estás hablando?- Dean miró a su hermano, ojos adormilados y una pequeña sonrisa en la cara del hombre del tamaño de un big foot. Sus ojos apuntaron a la entrepierna de Dean y él los siguió confuso.- ¿Que coño...? ¡Oh mierda!- Dean vio el bulto en sus pantalones y rápidamente cogió una almohada para cubrir su erección. - No es lo que parece, es sólo una cosa de hombres... ya sabes...-

-No... no lo sé... ¿porqué no me explicas porqué tienes una erección después de tener una pesadilla?-

-No estoy de humor para eso, tú estas medio dormido, así que esta conversación no va a ocurrir, no en este momento.- Dean fue hasta el baño y dejó a su hermano sólo. Sam escuchó la ducha y se sentó en la cama. Después de quince minutos, Dean estaba de vuelta en su habitación usando una toalla para secar su cabeza.- ¿Todavía estás aquí? Sam, los dos tenemos que madrugar mañana .- Dean se metió en la cama, su hermano todavía sentado en el lado derecho.

-Dean, mañana es domingo... sólo cuéntame que pasa. No es normal el follón que estás montando por una simple erección.- Sam se giró a la izquierda para mirar directamente a su hermano mayor.

-Mierda Sammy, quiero dormir.-

-Sí, yo también quiero dormir pero Dean, no estás bien aunque digas lo contrario, y sí, sé que no quieres hablar de tus sentimientos o de lo que sea pero cuando llegaste anoche a casa estabas muy raro. Soy tu hermano, te conozco, esta pasándote alg...-

-No vas a dejarme dormir hasta que te lo cuente, ¿verdad?- Dean dijo con resignación.

-No, no voy a dejarte.- dijo Sam sonriendo. Dean suspiró y después de un par de minutos de silencio empezó a hablar.

-Puede que esto suene raro viniendo de mí... quizás no, quien sabe, la cuestión es que... bueno, nunca creí que...- Dean no sabía como empezar porque ni siquiera sabía que estaba intentando decirle a su hermano.- ¿Qué opinas de la homosexualidad?-

-Bueno, creo que es una opción sexual tan valida cómo cualquier otra. ¿Porqué...? Oh...- Algo en la cabeza adormilada de Sam hizo "click".- ¿Has tenido un sueño húmedo... con un tío?-

-He besado a Castiel.-

-Has tenido un sueño húmedo con Castiel.-

-¡No! Bueno sí... pero no quería decir eso. Yo, realmente, he besado a Castiel... ayer... en el capó del Impala. -

-Oh Dios... así que, le besaste y después tuviste un sueño húmedo con él... vaya, te ha dado fuerte.- Dean le miró severamente.- Lo siento, sigue...-

-Nunca he besado a un hombre pero... tío, me puso tanto... y estuvo tan mal, lo sé.-

-No es algo malo Dean.- Dean se acomodó en la cama intentando compensar así la extraña conversación que estaba teniendo a altas horas de la madrugada.

-Sí, lo es porque a mi no me gustan los tíos y a él tampoco y estaba casado hace unos meses y tiene una hija y ni siquiera quería besarme...-

-¿Qué?- Sam miró a su hermano con un gesto interrogante en su cara. Dean empezó a explicarle lo que había pasado en el capó del Impala sin ahondar en muchos detalles. - Tío... sí, ahora sé lo que quieres decir, hiciste el ridículo... un poco...- Dean le miró de nuevo enfadado.- Pero por lo menos... bueno... no te pegó o te gritó y salió corriendo... tío él es bastante...-

-... raro, sí, lo sé. Pensaba que era tu ídolo.-

-Sí, pero esa es una de las cosas que hace a los artistas ser artistas.-

-Puede que sea porque hace mucho que no beso a alguien...- Se tumbó en la cama y se cubrió con la sábana.

-Dean, no te engañes...-

-¡No estoy engañando a nadie Sam! No soy gay, ¿okay?-

-Hablar contigo es siempre divertido no importa la hora que sea...- La habitación se quedó en silencio durante un rato.- Quizás sólo eres "bicurioso" o "heteroflexible" .- Dean se sentó de nuevo.

-¿Heteroqué?¿Tío dónde has oído eso?-

-V-vi una película con Ruby... era como "El sueño de una noche de verano" de Shakespeare pero era un musical y había una pareja gay y... -

-Sammy, ella te está convirtiendo en más chica de lo que ya eras y pensaba que eso era imposible.-

-Dijo el hombre que besó a otro hombre...- Sam puso los ojos en blanco y sonrió

-Primero, ¡Ouch! Y segundo, que te den.-

-Vale Dean, estoy demasiado cansado y tú eres demasiado terco así que si esta conversación no va a ningún lado, yo me voy a ir a dormir.- Sam se levantó de la cama.

-Sí, buenas noches a ti también hermanito.- Dean le hizo un gesto obsceno a su hermano con el dedo.

-Es genial que hables de ello, es tan inusual en ti, pero si estás asustado de aceptar lo que eres...-

-Sam, sabes esas cosas cuando tienes quince años, no a los treinta, y no esto asustado ¿lo entiendes?- Sam se sentó de nuevo con un gran peso sobre sus hombros.

-¿Te gustó? Dijiste que te puso, no es que me encante hablar acerca de tu vida... sexual pero si te ayuda puedo hacer un esfuerzo...-

-Eres muy desagradable...- Dean permaneció en silencio sintiendo la mirada de su hermano clavársele en el craneo.- Yo... sí, me gustó.- dijo en un susurro.- Y soñé conmigo... besándole... otra vez... y tocándole... por debajo de la camisa y... desabrochando su cinturón...-

-¡VALE! ¡Suficiente! Es suficiente...-

-Has preguntado...-

-Dean creo... sé que no te importa lo que piense pero... creo que quizás al menos seas un poquito bisexual...-

-Ni hablar.-

-Vale... como sea...- Sam se levantó de nuevo.- ¿Qué vas a hacer?-

-Nada.- Dean apagó las luces de su habitación.

-¿Qué harás si le ves de nuevo? ¿Vas a ignorarle, evitarle? ¿Actuar como si nada hubiera pasado?-

-Sí, todo eso. Buenas noches Sammy.-

-Buenas noches Dean.- Sam salió de la habitación hacia su propio cuarto con el bate aún en su mano, conteniendo un gran bostezo. 

 

* * *

 

-Buenos días bella durmiente.- Ana entró en la habitación de Castiel con una bandeja en sus manos llena de comida.- ¿Has tenido un buen sueño reparador?-

-¿Ana? ¿Qué es esto?- Castiel miró a la comida y después al reloj.- Es domingo, las 9:00 de la mañana... ¿porqué estás despierta...? más importante... ¿porqué estoy yo despierto?- Castiel se tapó hasta la cabeza con las sábanas.

-Venga hermanito, he hecho esto para ti, agradécemelo y come, puedes dormir en cualquier otro momento.- Ana puso la bandeja en el regazo de Castiel y el hombre se incorporó mirando a su hermana con curiosidad.- Vale, tengo una cita y hoy te necesito fuera de casa.-

-Tengo trabajo que hacer aquí.- dijo mordiendo un  _croissant_.

-¿No puedes hacerlo en tu estudio?- dijo con ojos suplicantes.

-Supongo que puedo.-

-¡Genial!- abrazó a su hermano por encima de la bandeja.- Estará aquí en un par de horas así que...-

-Ya lo entiendo, sólo déjame comer algo, darme una ducha y llamaré a un taxi...-

-Oh, no necesitarás hacer eso.- Una sonrisa sospechosa apareció en la cara de Ana.

-¿Porqué?- Cas ladeó la cabeza, su boca dejó de masticar.

-Acabo de llamar a Dean y le he dicho que necesito que te saque de aquí para mi cita...- una expresión en blanco apareció como respuesta.- ¿Qué? Sé que dije que era mejor que no te hicieses ilusiones, pero pensé que debías arriesgarte un poco, ¿no?-

-¿Desde cuando tomas mis decisiones?- Tomó un sorbo de la taza de café.

-Desde ahora, come rápido porqué llegará en una hora.-

-Ana...-

-Deja de quejarte, me lo agradecerás luego.- salió de la habitación con una gran sonrisa en su cara. 

 

-Mierda...- Dean estaba estirado en su cama con el teléfono aún en su mano. Miró su despertador en la mesilla de noche y maldijo a Ana por haberle despertado tan temprano un domingo después de una noche casi sin haber pegado ojo. Caminó con mucho trabajo hasta la cocina donde se sorprendió de ver a su hermano, estaba hablando por teléfono y paró su conversación cuando vio a Dean entrar.

-... eso es lo que yo dije pero... Yo... te llamo luego y nos vemos, ¿vale? Adiós Ruby. Te quiero.-

-Es bueno ver demostraciones de amor a estas horas de la mañana, tan dulce que creo que me voy a quedar ciego... por cierto... ¿que estas haciendo despierto?-

-Podría preguntar lo mismo.-

-Ana me acaba de llamar. ¿Y bien?- Dean se sentó en una banqueta y miró sospechosamente a Sammy.

-Ruby me acaba de llamar.- Sam abrió la nevera y cogió la leche.

-¿Hay café?-

-Si, aquí.- Sam cogió dos tazas y puso una de ellas en la cafetera.- ¿Que quieres? ¿Decaffeinato, Capricio, Voluto, Ristretto...?-

-Claro, Mister George Clooney, sólo dame algo de cafeína, yo no entiendo esa máquina.-

-Vale...- Sam se sirvió una taza de leche con cacao y la puso en el microondas mientras el café de Dean estaba en proceso.- ¿Entonces... qué vas a hacer hoy?-

-Cómo si te importase...- Sam le miró esperando una respuesta.- Iba a pasar el día haciendo absolutamente nada pero Ana... tiene una cita y quiere que lleve a Cas a su estudio para que pueda tener la casa para ella sola.-

-Oh...- Sam le dio a Dean su taza con el café y el microondas pitó así que cogió su chocolate y dio un pequeño sorbo mientras una pequeña sonrisa se dibujaba en su cara.

-¿Qué?- dijo Dean malhumorado.- ¡¿Qué?! Borra esa sonrisa estúpida de tu cara.-

-¿No tienes sentido del humor los domingos por la mañana?- Dean bebió su café y le lanzó una mirada asesina a su hermano.- En fin, tengo una cita con Ruby así que me voy a dar una ducha.- Dio otro sorbo de su cacao caliente.

-Ni hablar, tengo que estar en casa de Cas en...- Miró el reloj.- ... 45 minutos, así que, yo me ducho antes, tú puedes poner el lavavajillas.-

Le dio a Sam su taza y salió de la cocina, la sonrisa en la cara de su hermano pequeño haciéndose cada vez más grande.

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	4. Chapter 4

Dean estaba aparcado fuera de la casa de Castiel, esperando dentro del coche, pensando, ¿debía llamar a la puerta? ¿esperar a que Cas saliera? ¿Dar media vuelta, llamar a Ana y decirle que no se encontraba bien? Sus dedos martilleaban el volante del coche con nerviosismo. Todo había sido una mala idea, una pésima idea, empezando por haber aceptado ir a aquella cena, Dean ni siquiera quería ir, aquella noche había maratón de películas de terror antiguas en la televisión y quería verla, pero Sam, Sammy, con sus ojillos de cachorrito y su voz de hermano pequeño, Sammy siempre le convencía de que hiciese cosas de las que no tenía ganas ni de oír hablar. Y era por eso que ahora estaba sentado dentro de su Impala esperando a que un hombre por el que quizás se sentía mínimamente atraído, cosa que jamás admitiría siquiera a sí mismo, saliese de su casa para llevarlo a cualquier lugar que realmente ahora mismo no le importaba. Dean decidió hacer algo, quizás algo cobarde, pero al menos era mejor que no hacer nada. Escuchó un golpeteo en la ventana del copiloto y cuando miró hacia ella encontró los ojos azules de Cas, los cuales le parecían más azules cada vez que los veía. Abrió la puerta después de saludarle con un adormilado "hola", entró en el coche y Dean pudo ver que tras él estaba su hermana, a medio maquillar, plantó un sonoro beso en la mejilla de Cas y se dirigió a la ventanilla de Dean.

-Dean, gracias, de verdad, te debo una. Tráelo de vuelta lo más tarde posible.- dijo con una sonrisa pícara y después también beso su mejilla.- Bye chicos, nos vemos.- Y corrió de nuevo hasta su casa.

-¿Suele hacer eso muy a menudo?- Dean preguntó poniendo el coche en marcha. Cas le miró confuso.-Ya sabes... salir a despedirse hasta la puerta...- Una sonrisa se dibujó en la cara del otro hombre.

-Sí, cuando éramos niños solíamos salir todos a despedir a papá cuando iba a trabajar, era una tradición.- Dean sonrió, la mirada fija en la carretera frente a él.- Supongo que a Ana le gusta seguir las tradiciones.- Dean conducía hacia el estudio de Cas cuando decidió cambiar de dirección.

-¿Que te parece si paramos a comer algo?-

-Tengo trabajo que hacer Dean...- Dean estuvo a punto de dar media vuelta de nuevo.- ... pero puedo hacerlo en otro momento. La verdad es que hoy no tengo ánimos de encerrarme a revelar fotos.-

-Quizás yo tenga algo de culpa...- dijo sin pensar. Sintió la mirada de Castiel en él, inquisidora.- Mira Cas, tenemos que hablar de esto en un momento o en otro. Lo que pasó ayer... no debió haber pasado, fue sólo una chorrada que no volverá a repetirse. Me caes bien Cas, eres un tipo genial, en serio, y no quiero que haya este... esta tensión o lo que sea, no quiero malos rollos ni está sensación incómoda, así que vamos a olvidar lo que pasó ayer, pasemos página. ¿De acuerdo?- Cas asintió pesadamente.

-De acuerdo Dean.-

-Genial, pues vamos a comer.-

 

* * *

 

-Aquí tenéis vuestras tortitas, cariño.- dijo Amy guiñando un ojo a Dean y dejando el plato frente a él y Castiel.

-Supongo que el problema con la máquina de gofres está aún sin solucionar.- Dean dijo con una sonrisa.

-No tientes a la suerte cariño.- contestó Amy mirándole severamente pero con una sonrisa juguetona en la boca.

Dean cogió el sirope de fresa y cubrió las tortitas con él, después hizo lo mismo con el chocolate. Cas le miró con una ceja levantada y Dean simplemente sonrió.

Pasaron la mañana charlando como un par de viejos amigos que hacía tiempo que no se veían, poniéndose al corriente de sus vidas, Dean se sentía cómodo con Cas y por unas horas dejó de pensar en que quizás podía sentir algo más que simple amistad por el hombre de ojos azules, se sintió estúpido por siquiera pensarlo. Después de que Dean pagase ambos salieron del local, el día estaba empezando a oscurecerse y apenas era la una.

-Creo que va a nevar.- dijo Dean acercando más su chaqueta a su cuerpo. Castiel simplemente asintió mirando el cielo.- Vamos, conozco un lugar que seguro que te gusta.- caminaron hasta donde tenía aparcado el coche y cuando Cas abrió la puerta del copiloto su móvil empezó a sonar. Sacó el teléfono de su bolsillo y entró en el coche.

-¿Claire?- Dean encendió el coche y condujo mientras Cas hablaba por teléfono. - Hola cariño, ¿cómo estás?- fuera empezaban a caer los primeros copos de nieve, rozando suavemente la carrocería del Impala.- ¿Cómo te han ido los exámenes?- Dean escuchó la voz de la niña murmurar algo al otro lado del teléfono.- Genial, estoy orgulloso de ti, monita.- Dean no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar el mote con el que Cas llamaba a su hija.- ¿Quieres que vaya yo a buscarte?- El cielo cada vez estaba más oscuro y los copos eran más grandes.- Vale, se lo diré a Ana esta noche, un beso cariño. Adiós.- Castiel colgó el teléfono y lo volvió a guardar de nuevo en su bolsillo.- Era mi hija.- dijo a Dean quien asintió aún con la misma sonrisa en la cara.- ¿A donde vamos Dean?-

-¿Te gusta el cine Cas?- Dean aparcó el coche frente a la entrada de un cine antiguo.- Es el cine de un viejo amigo de mis padres, hoy hay maratón de películas sobre vampiros, ¿te apetece verlas?- salieron del coche, los copos caían sobre la cara de Dean sintiendo el frío rozarle las mejillas y resbalando por ellas, se limpió con el dorso de la mano. Castiel asintió y le siguió hasta el interior del recinto.- Ey Karen, ¿está Bobby por aquí?- preguntó a la joven taquillera.

-Has tenido suerte, está revisando los rollos de película con Rufus arriba.-

-Gracias, nos vemos luego.- Dean le guiñó un ojo y se dirigió a una puerta sobre la que había un cartel en el que ponía "privado".- Cas, ven.- abrió la puerta y ambos comenzaron a subir por unas escaleras que crujían al pisarlas.- Escalofriante, ¿uh? Cuando Sam y yo éramos pequeños volvíamos loco a Bobby escondiéndonos por los recovecos del cine y asustando a la gente.-Castiel imaginó a los hermanos Winchester de niños corriendo por la entrada del cine mientras reían despreocupados.- ¿Bobby?- llegaron al piso superior donde dos hombre estaban peleándose con un carrete y una máquina.- ¿Rufus?- los dos hombres se giraron al escuchar sus nombres.

-¡Dean, dichosos los ojos!- Bobby dejó la bobina y se acercó a Dean, dándole un abrazo firme y a la vez cariñoso.- ¿Dónde te habías metido, niño?-

-Trabajando Bobby, ya lo sabes. Supongo que también sabes que hay la misma distancia desde tu casa a la mía que de la mía a la tuya.- dijo sonriendo mientras ahora era el otro hombre quien le daba un abrazo.- Este es Cas, Castiel, un amigo, es el hermano de Ana.-

-¿La chica pelirroja?- Dean asintió. Bobby se acercó a Castiel y le estrechó la mano. Su gesto era serio.- Mucho gusto Castiel. Un nombre curioso.-

-Igualmente.-

-Cas estos son Bobby y Rufus.- dijo Dean señalando a cada uno de los hombres. Rufus también le estrechó la mano a Castiel y le miró con severidad. Cas se estremeció un poco ante las miradas de ambos hombres.- No tengas miedo Cas, no muerden, pero ladran mucho.- Dean rió y Bobby le golpeo inofensivamente en el hombro.-Me gusta como has dejado esto.- dijo el mayor de los Winchester mirando a su alrededor, se acercó a una ventanilla que había frente a las máquinas y echó un vistazo fuera.- Veo que has dejado las salas igual, aunque has cambiado los asientos y las pantallas.-

-Sí, quería mantener el mismo espíritu, pero ya sabes lo que dicen, renovarse o morir.- Rufus volvió de nuevo a la bobina de película y la colocó en una de las máquinas.

-Por cierto, iba a llamarte mañana para que te pasases por aquí para recogerlas, pero ya que estás aquí supongo que te las puedes llevar luego.-

-No puedo creer que las hayas guardado.-

-Bueno, vosotros me lo pedisteis.-

-Gracias Bobby.- Dean sonrió cálidamente al hombre mientras ponía una mano en su hombro. Volvió de nuevo al lado de Castiel quien permanecía en silencio contemplando la escena.

-¿Vais a quedaros a ver el maratón?- preguntó Bobby mirando a Castiel, pero fue Dean quien contestó.

-Ese era el plan, ¿queréis venir después a cenar con nosotros? Así nos ponemos al día, hace dos semanas que no nos vemos.-

-Desde que empezamos con las reformas.- apuntó Rufus quien había dejado ya la máquina preparada para ser usada.

-Sería genial Dean pero tengo que quedarme a la sesión golfa.-

-Puedo quedarme yo Bobby, no te preocupes.- dijo Rufus.

-¿No te importa?- Rufus negó con la cabeza.- De acuerdo entonces, nos vemos en siete horas.- dijo sonriendo.

-Pensaba que el maratón duraba nueve horas.- dijo Dean con tono interrogante.

-La última película es "Crepúsculo", ¿de verdad quieres verla?- dijo empujando a Dean hacia la salida.

-Ugh, ¿vampiros emo que brillan? No gracias. ¿Quieres que te hagamos una visita en la media parte?- preguntó antes de comenzar a bajar las escaleras con Castiel delante de él.

-No, aún recuerdo las trastadas que hacías con tu hermano en la sala de proyección.- Bobby sonó enfadado pero una gran sonrisa llena de nostalgia bailaba en su cara.- Estáis invitados.- dijo mirando ahora a Castiel.- Pero las palomitas corren de tu cuenta, hijo.- dijo ahora dirigiéndose a Dean.

-Claro Bobby, hasta luego Rufus.-

-Adiós chicos, encantado de conocerte Castiel.-

Dean compró un par de bols grandes de palomitas, un montón de chucherías, nachos, incluso un par de perritos calientes, Castiel no entendía como podía tener hambre cuando hacía apenas una hora que había comido un gran plato de tortitas. Bobby tenía suerte de que aquel fuera el único cine de la ciudad, mucho más después de las reformas que había hecho en el local. Había comprado un local contiguo y había hecho un par de salas más, también había cambiado las butacas, había modernizado los proyectores y muchas otras reformas que seguramente le explicaría Bobby durante la cena. Entraron en la sala en la que se proyectaba la maratón, estaba bastante llena, algún grupo de adolescentes, pero la gran mayoría eran de la edad de Dean o incluso mayores. Dean escogió los asientos, según él los mejores de toda la sala, y se sentaron a esperar a que comenzase la siguiente película.

Las dos primeras películas le parecieron bastante interesantes a Castiel, nunca se había interesado por ese tipo de cine pero quizás era por el entusiasmo que Dean ponía al comentar todos y cada uno de los detalles de las películas que durante aquellas tres horas Castiel casi no pudo arrancar los ojos de la pantalla, aunque de vez en cuando volvía la mirada hacia Dean cuando sentía que éste le miraba. Un par de hombre les chistaron cuando éste se emocionó al explicar una de las películas, Castiel no pudo evitar sonreír, sobretodo cuando Dean les contestó con la boca llena de palomitas algo totalmente ininteligible. Durante la media pausa aprovecharon para ir al baño y comprar más palomitas y refrescos. Dean estuvo tentado de esconderse tras el mostrador de las palomitas y saltar fuera cuando algún grupo de niños se acercasen a comprar, pero Castiel consiguió desistirle de su perverso e infantil plan.

El resto de la tarde Dean permaneció en silencio, al parecer la siguiente película era su favorita y sus párpados apenas se cerraron un par de veces durante la siguiente hora y media, prestaba atención a cada detalle y recitaba los diálogos mudamente mientras intentaba acercar las palomitas a su boca errando varias veces durante sus múltiples intentos. Cuando las última película terminó Cas y Dean salieron de la sala y subieron de nuevo por la escaleras hasta la sala de proyección donde les esperaba Bobby ya con la chaqueta puesta listo para salir a cenar.

-Bueno ¿y a dónde nos llevas?- preguntó después de que se despidieran de Rufus, mientras bajaban las escaleras hasta el hall del cine.

-¿Qué tal a "Epicurean"? Sé que es tu restaurante favorito.- Dean miró a Bobby con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Si invitas tú.-

 

* * *

 

-Siempre hacían lo mismo.- dijo Bobby riendo.- Un día no se le ocurrió otra cosa que meterse en el hueco que había debajo de la vieja taquilla, los dos juntos, cuando intentaron salir para asustar a la taquillera se dieron cuenta de que no podían salir.- Dean miraba con rubor en las mejillas a Bobby por encima de su postre, un pedazo de tarta de chocolate con una pinta que invitaba al pecado.- Tuvieron que venir los bomberos, John les castigó durante un mes entero sin venir al cine, pero Dean se escapó a los dos días para ver una película sobre la cosa del pantano.- Castiel sonrió a Dean quien ahora estaba con la mirada fija en su plato.- Nunca se lo conté a su padre, seguramente hubiese aumentado el castigo en otro mes más.- Bobby metió su cuchara en la boca mientras saboreaba su sorbete de limón.

-Eras un niño muy travieso Dean.- Castiel dijo con ternura en la voz. Dean miró a aquel hombre a su lado y no pudo evitar ruborizarse aún más al escuchar aquellas palabras, una sensación placentera daba vueltas dentro de su estómago, sin embargo, no le gustaba nada.

-Nos gustaba la aventura, que puedo decir.- Dean alzó la mano después de terminar su pastel con un par de cucharadas rápidas.- Camarero.- Llamó al camarero y le pidió la cuenta, quien volvió con ella minutos más tarde.- ¿Quieres que te lleve a alguna parte Bobby?- Bobby negó con la cabeza mientras Dean sacaba su cartera para pagar. Castiel le paró con la mano y negó con la cabeza.

-Invito yo Dean, tu has pagado esta mañana y en el cine.- La mano de Castiel todavía seguía sobre la de Dean, impidiendo su movimiento, éste sintió de nuevo como sus tripas se inquietaban.

-Esta bien Cas, he dicho que pagaba yo y...-

-Dean deja que el chico pague, intenta causarme buena impresión.- dijo Bobby riendo. Dean volvió a meter su cartera en el bolsillo y esta vez fue Cas quien sacó la suya, le dio su tarjeta de crédito al camarero quien se la devolvió a los pocos instantes.

Los tres hombre salieron del restaurante, aún seguía nevando, pero esta vez muy levemente, la nieve se derretía antes de llegar al suelo.

-¿Estás seguro de que no quieres que te lleve Bobby?- Dean frotó sus manos para aliviar el frío que sentía en ellas.

-Nah, daré un paseo hasta el cine, sólo está a un par de calles.- Dean asintió.- Por cierto, ¿vendrás a la cena de Ellen? Tú también puedes venir muchacho.- le dijo a Castiel.

-No lo sé, esta semana estoy bastante ocupado con el torneo.- Dean iba a ir a la cena de Ellen, siempre iban, pero no sabía si debía, podía o quería llevar a Cas, aunque había intentado alejar de su mente cualquier pensamiento que rebasase la definición de amistad había habido momentos que su subconsciente le había traicionado y estar con él sentado en una mesa, rodeado de todos sus amigos y seres queridos, ahora mismo no le parecía una buena idea.

-No te preocupes, al final lo han pasado a la semana siguiente.- Genial, pensó Dean.

-Bueno, no sé si Cas estará libre...- Dean rezó para que la suerte estuviese de su lado por una vez.

-Estoy libre, muchas gracias por la invitación Bobby.- Pero no, la suerte no era amiga de Dean aquella noche.- Pero no quiero ser una molestia.- O puede que sí. Quizás finalmente los astros se habían alineado para que a Dean le saliese algo bien aquel día.- No quiero entrometerme.-

-No digas tonterías hijo, eres bienvenido a unirte a nosotros. Entonces nos vemos allí. A ti espero verte antes, recuerda que tienes que pasar por el cine para recoger las butacas.- dijo a Dean mientras cruzaban la calle hacia donde habían dejado el Impala aparcado.

-Sí Bobby sí.- Dean se acercó al coche y abrió la puerta.- Mañana me pasaré a recogerlas.-

-Dale recuerdos a Sammy de mi parte.- Dean entró en el coche y bajó la ventanilla, Cas ya estaba sentado a su lado.

-Lo haré, seguramente te llamará esta noche. Nos vemos Bobby.- Dean y Cas se despidieron del hombre, Dean arrancó el coche y condujo por las calles que comenzaban a estar llenas de nieve.

-¿Necesitas una furgoneta para las butacas Dean?- preguntó Castiel intentando romper el silencio incómodo que se había formado dentro del vehículo mientras conducían hacia su casa.- Puedo pedirle a Daniel la furgoneta que usa para transportar el material del estudio.- dijo mirándole a través del retrovisor, su vista permanecía fija en la carretera frente a ellos.

-Gracias Cas, no es necesario, Ash tiene una furgo, cerraremos más pronto mañana y nos pasaremos por las butacas.- Cas sonrió y asintió. Parecía que esa sonrisa siempre le producía un extraño cosquilleo en el estómago.

-De nada Dean.- el silencio volvió de nuevo y extrañamente fue Cas quien volvió a romperlo.- ¿Son butacas del cine?- Dean no pudo evitar sonreír ante el tono de inocencia con el que pronunció aquellas palabras.

-Sí, son las viejas butacas del cine, Sam y yo teníamos una sala y unas butacas preferidas, siempre nos sentábamos en ellas, molestábamos a la gente para que se fuese de allí si nos quitaba el sitio y nos escondíamos debajo cuando Bobby no nos dejaba ver la película por que era para mayores.- durante toda la frase una sonrisa nostálgica era visible en el rostro de Dean.- Cuando Bobby nos dijo que quería cambiar el cine, Sam y yo le pedimos que guardase nuestras antiguas butacas. Pensaba que se olvidaría pero no.- el silencio llenó lo que quedaba de trayecto hasta casa de Castiel. Dean paró frente a la verja y esperó a que Cas hiciese algún movimiento que indicase que iba a salir del coche, pero se quedó ahí mirando a sus manos unos segundos entonces su mirada se desvió hasta el rostro de Dean durante lo que le pareció una eternidad.

-Dean... si no quieres que vaya a esa cena, lo entenderé...- Oh, ahí estaba la conversación que no quería tener. Una de las muchas que no quería tener con Castiel.- Si te vas a sentir incómodo conmigo allí...-

-Cas, no me sentiré incómodo.- Sí, sí lo haría, ¿pero desde cuando era totalmente sincero con alguien, ni siquiera consigo mismo?- Pensaba que serías tú el que se sentiría incómodo rodeado de gente que casi no conoce y... Bobby se pone muy pesado cuando bebe.- dijo fingiendo una sonrisa.- Pero si quieres ir no me importa, de verdad.- Castiel asintió lentamente y comenzó a salir del coche.

-Gracias Dean... por todo.- ahora fue Dean quien asintió y vio como el hombre cerraba la puerta tras de sí, le hacía un gesto con la mano y caminaba hacia la casa mientras los copos de nieve caían sobre su jardín.

 

Dean no volvió a ver a Cas en los siguientes días, ni a recibir una llamada suya, ni de Ana, no es que le echase de menos, tampoco es que pasase el día pensando en él, de echo estaba muy ocupado con la preparación del torneo como para preocuparse por Cas, sólo que no era así.

El lunes por la tarde cerró la tienda un par de horas antes, fue a recoger las butacas con Ash y se sorprendió al ver que sus viejas butacas parecían recién salidas de la fábrica. Sam había llamado a Bobby la noche anterior y le había dicho que pondrían las butacas en la sala de estar frente al televisor, que cada vez que se sentasen en ellas recordaría cada una de las películas que vieron en aquella sala de cine. Sam era demasiado sentimental, creía Dean, pero en el fondo él era aún peor que su hermano pequeño. Cuando cargó las butacas en la furgoneta de Ash pudo jurar que aún sentía el olor a palomitas y mantequilla pegado en su tapicería, aunque estaba seguro de que Bobby se había asegurado de llevar a adecentar los asientos y eliminar cualquier olor, mancha o substancia indeterminada que hubiese en ellos.

Aún estando ocupado, durante el transporte de las butacas, durante las llamadas a los proveedores, cuando estaba ordenando el almacén o cuando organizaba todo para el torneo de ese fin de semana, durante todo ese tiempo Dean siguió pensando en Cas, y eso le ponía nervioso, le volvía más irritable que de costumbre. Pero no volvió a ver a Cas, no hasta que el miércoles a última hora, media hora antes de cerrar la tienda de cómics, su hermano le llamó al móvil y le pidió que fuese a la tienda de Chuck y Becky a recoger un pedido que había hecho. Dean dejó a Ash a cargo de cerrar la tienda y se fue hacia la pastelería pensando en la razón por la que su hermano habría encargado una tarta cuando él no era el goloso de la familia, pensó que quizás la tarta era algún tipo de soborno por algún favor que iba a pedirle, pero no le importó, ya que las tartas que hacía Becky merecían un pequeño esfuerzo. Cuando llegó allí la tienda parecía a punto de cerrar, aparcó a unos metros de la entrada y caminó mientras el frío le calaba hasta los huesos. Abrió la puerta y escuchó la campanilla que acompañaba a aquel gesto, sonrió y saludó a las personas en su interior, Chuck, Becky y...

-¿Cas?- la sonrisa resbaló de su cara y se le quedó atascada en la boca del estómago donde un montón de sensaciones inquietantes luchaban por salir de allí.- ¿Qué haces aquí?- Dean no creía en las casualidades, pero si esa era una, muy en el fondo le estaba agradecido al destino.

-Hola Dean.- Cas tenía un paquete en la mano donde suponía que había al menos una gran porción de pastel.- Ana me ha enviado aquí, quería comer pastel sí o sí.-

-¿Porqué no ha venido ella?- Dean sonó como si no quisiese que Cas estuviese allí.- Quiero decir... ella tiene coche. Era más fácil para ella. ¿Cómo has venido?- Dean pasó su mano por la nuca algo avergonzado, mientras Chuck iba a la trastienda en busca de su pedido.

-He venido en taxi.- dijo acercándose a Dean.- Supongo que son las ventajas de ser la hermana pequeña, no puedo decirle que no cuando me hace chantaje emocional.- Dean sabía a qué se refería, Sam solía hacerle lo mismo. Chuck volvió de la trastienda con un paquete pulcramente envuelto para él.

-A mi me ha mandado Sammy, supongo que somos los dos  _pringaos_ , ¿no?- Cas asintió levemente. Dean se acercó al mostrador y cogió la tarta, fue a sacar la cartera para pagarla pero Chuck negó con la cabeza.

-Sam ya ha pagado por eso. Es una de tus preferidas.- Dean le miró con curiosidad.

-No sabrás por casualidad que es lo que quiere Sammy, ¿verdad?.- Chuck sonrió.

-Creo que quiere irse a hacer una pequeña excursión con Ruby este domingo, quiere pedirte el coche, pero yo no te he dicho nada.-

-Ya... me parecía demasiado bueno para ser cierto.- rió, miró de nuevo a Cas quien estaba ahí de pie, esperando.- ¿Te está esperando el taxi Cas?- el hombre negó con la cabeza.

-Chuck y Becky me llevarán a casa cuando cierren la tienda dentro de un rato.-

-Si quieres puedo llevarte yo.- las palabras salieron de su boca antes de que su cerebro le diese una segunda opinión sobre ellas, ahora la tenía, mala idea. Demasiado tarde.

-¿No te importa Dean?- preguntó Chuck.- Nosotros aún tenemos para un rato mientras cerramos, no queremos que Cas esté esperando, seguro que tiene cosas que hacer.- Sí, realmente había sido una mala idea.

-No, no me importa.- Dean se acercó a la puerta.- Adiós chicos. Vamos Cas.- el hombre se despidió de Chuck y Becky y siguió a Dean fuera de la pastelería.

Caminaron hasta el coche y pusieron sus respectivos pasteles en el asiento trasero del Impala. Dean no sabía cuantas veces había hecho de chofer de Cas, pero parecía haberse convertido en una costumbre, no es que le molestase, le encantaba conducir su Impala y cualquier excusa era buena, pero pasar tanto tiempo con aquel hombre que apenas conocía le convertía en un ser bipolar que tan pronto quería pasarse una hora entera mirándole a esos profundos ojos azules, como dejarle tirado en la calle mientras veía su figura hacerse más pequeña mientras él se alejaba conduciendo su Impala. Y aún así, ahí estaba, sentado frente al volante de su coche mientras conducía por la ruta que ya tan bien conocía, en la radio sonaba Bon Jovi a un volumen muy bajo, de nuevo Sammy le había cambiado las cintas, ya se encargaría de él en casa.

Cas jugueteaba intranquilo con la correa de su gabardina, para Dean era extraño ver a Castiel nervioso, o la equivalencia en cuanto a él se refería.

-Cas... ¿estás bien?-

-Sí... sólo estoy un poco intranquilo por la exposición, es dentro de un par de semanas... esta tarde me han llamado de la galería y me han dicho que tendré que dar una especie de discurso... no se me da bien hablar en público... no me gustan demasiado las multitudes.- Dean podía imaginarse perfectamente a Cas frente a un gran grupo de personas, permaneciendo en silencio con su mirada severa, intimidatoria, sin pronunciar una sola palabra, jugueteando con el dobladillo de su camisa.

-¿Sabes qué...?- Dean paró el coche a un lado de la carretera, en un tramo solitario, el cielo estaba empezando a oscurecerse con rapidez.- Sammy suele hacer una cosa cuando tiene un examen importante.- apagó el motor del coche y miró a Castiel.- Sé que parecerá estúpido, pero sólo haz lo que te digo.- Cas asintió.- Vale, cierra los ojos, ahora respira profundamente tres veces...- Castiel hizo tal y como le indicó. Dean no podía evitar mirar fijamente como el pecho de Castiel subía y bajaba con cada bocanada de aire que entraba y salía de sus pulmones, el movimiento era hipnótico.- Ahora deja la mente en blanco...- Quizás para Cas era fácil dejar la mente en blanco, pero para Dean ahora mismo estaba resultando totalmente imposible.- Lo siento Cas...-

Castiel abrió los ojos y le miró con su típico gesto, la cabeza ladeada y la duda en esos ojos azules, fue entonces cuando Dean se dio cuenta de que realmente no lo sentía. Dean se acercó a Cas agarrándole de la camisa, esta vez llevaba una azul que no era comparable con el de sus ojos, y tiró hacia él. Entonces le besó, de nuevo, en su coche, otra vez, aunque había prometido no volver a hacerlo, aunque se lo había prometido a sí mismo, y no le importaba. Dean intentó levantarse, no sin golpearse la cabeza un par de veces con el techo del coche, quitándose la chaqueta al mismo tiempo, pero sin dejar de seguir besando aquellos labios que contestaban a su beso con timidez. Se movió hasta el lado del copiloto y se sentó sobre Castiel en el poco espacio que tenía. Enredo sus dedos en el pelo negro de Castiel, acariciando su cabeza mientras devoraba ávidamente aquella boca, las manos de Cas se aferraban con ligereza a su cintura. Dean sintió la lengua cálida del otro hombre recorrer sus encías, buscar la aspereza de su propia lengua y cuando la encontró volvió a perderla y a buscarla una y otra vez dentro de su boca, dentro de la de Castiel, alguna vez sintiendo el aire frío del ambiente a su alrededor. Dean comenzó a desabrochar la camisa de Castiel, intentando tocar aquella cálida piel, abandonó su boca para respirar con profundidad y mordisqueó el lóbulo derecho de Cas, sus manos recorrieron el pecho del hombre, Castiel podía sentir la punta de los dedos de Dean, frías, heladas, recorrer cada músculo de su anatomía, dibujar el contorno de cada forma, parándose para juguetear con su ombligo. Después de recorrer su cuello, los labios de Dean volvieron a enterrarse en la boca del hombre de ojos azules, ahora totalmente cerrados. Dean sentía como su cuerpo se movía sobre el de Cas de forma automática, intentando crear la máxima fricción entre ambos cuerpos. Estaba inquieto, nervioso, incómodo, se movió hacia un lado casi cayendo al suelo, pero el espacio no era suficiente para eso, movió a Castiel encima de él, cambiando ahora de posición. Lo había hecho miles de veces en un coche. La camiseta le molestaba, allí dentro el calor era insoportable, quizás era su propio calor interior el que era insoportable. Se quitó la camiseta y la lanzó al asiento del conductor, sintió la mirada de Castiel clavada en él, en sus ojos, intentando traspasar una barrera invisible y llegar hasta sus pensamientos. Las manos de Castiel se apoyaron en sus hombros y comenzaron a bajar hasta sus pectorales, haciéndole cosquillas, provocándole aún más calor. Lo había hecho miles de veces en su coche. Castiel buscó su boca, desesperado, como nunca lo había estado, a Dean le pareció gracioso ver a aquel hombre tan inexpresivo con aquel gesto tan erótico e impaciente en la cara. Dean sonrió en el beso y sintió las manos de Castiel parar por fin al llegar a su cintura. Dean acercó más aquel cuerpo a él, agarrando la cintura de su pantalón. Lo había hecho miles de veces en su coche, pero nunca en el asiento del copiloto. Posó las manos en el culo de Cas, firme, apetecible, mientras con su lengua hacía dibujos en los labios del hombre. Una de sus manos abandonó aquel trasero y viajó por el pecho de Castiel, bajando por su vientre y subiendo de nuevo al rozar la tela del pantalón, bajando de nuevo y está vez siguiendo hasta su entrepierna. La excitación estaba empezando a nublarle la razón, podía sentir su miembro luchando por salir de sus pantalones y su mano recorrió el relieve del de Castiel. Lo había hecho miles de veces en su coche, pero nunca con un hombre. Dean paró en seco, su boca separada a escasos milímetros de la de Castiel quien boqueaba con algo de desespero, apartó sus manos de aquel cuerpo caliente y las llevó a su pelo, revolviéndolo una y otra vez como si eso le diera la respuesta a todas las preguntas que pudiese hacerse en ese momento. Sentía la respiración de Castiel en su cara, olía a chocolate, sabía a chocolate.

-No puedo...- dijo más para sí mismo que para el hombre que ahora le miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, llenos de miedo y de incertidumbre. Dean salió del coche intentando no tirar a Castiel. Se apoyó contra el capó del Impala, sintiendo el frío que le desgarraba la piel, respiró profundamente un par de veces y después caminó hasta el asiento del conductor, abrió la puerta y cogió su camiseta, se la puso y entró en el coche. Castiel seguía en su asiento con la mirada fija en ninguna parte, con la gabardina puesta, con la camisa aún desabrochada. Dean buscó su chaqueta por el suelo y la dejó en su regazo. Miró a Cas y llevó una mano hasta su hombro quien se sobresaltó y le miró apenado.

-Cas... no quiero mentirte...- Dean comenzó a abrochar los botones de la camisa de Castiel lentamente, suspirando con angustia.- No hace mucho que nos conocemos pero nunca me había sentido tan a gusto con nadie, nunca. Es extraño, porque... porque nunca... - Dean volvió a suspirar.- Quiero que entiendas que no me gustan los hombres, pero creo que tú me gustas. Sí, ya lo sé, suena tópico, yo no lo he inventado, simplemente es así.- abrochó los últimos botones con prisa y dejó caer sus manos sobre el regazo de Castiel.- Pero no puedo hacer esto... es demasiado para mí y estoy cansado... cansado de rollos de una noche... mira... no se me da bien hablar de estas cosas... mejor... olvida todo lo que te he dicho...- Dean se puso su chaqueta y encendió el coche.

-Dean... está bien.- Castiel posó su mano sobre el hombro de Dean quien le miró con dudas dibujadas en su cara. Movió su mano hasta la cara del ojiverde quien bajó la mirada algo avergonzado y lo atrajo hasta él, besando dulcemente sus labios, casi sin rozarlos.

-Será mejor que te lleve a casa.- Dean devolvió su mirada a la carretera y comenzó a conducir.

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	5. Chapter 5

-¿Y bien?- Ana estaba sentada en el sofá con un montón de papeles esparcidos por la mesita y un par de libros junto a ella.- ¿Has traído la tarta?- Cas asintió caminando hasta donde estaba su hermana y le mostró la tarta que traía envuelta. Ana sonrió e hizo un hueco en la mesa entre sus apuntes para que Cas dejase allí el pastel. Una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su cara al abrir el paquete y ver un gran trozo de tarta de queso y fresa que había dentro. Miró a su hermano y al ver su mirada perdida en la nada mientras se quitaba la gabardina, su sonrisa se borró. - ¿Cas... estás bien?- Castiel llevó el abrigo al armario y se sentó en uno de los sillones. Asintió lentamente como respuesta a la pregunta de su hermana.- Pues lo disimulas muy bien.- Ana apartó los libros del sofá y le indicó a su hermano que se sentase a su lado.- ¿Que tal si voy a por un par de platos y unos cubiertos y me lo cuentas?- Castiel sonrió tiernamente a su hermana y vio como esta iba hacia la cocina y volvía al cabo de unos instantes dejando los platos junto al pastel y dándole una cuchara a Cas. Ana cortó el trozo de tarta en dos y puso cada pedazo en un plato. Hundió su cuchara en su porción y se la llevó a la boca saboreándola lentamente.- Becky cada día hace tartas mejores.- Castiel jugueteaba con la cuchara en su mano, su hermana le dio un codazo cariñoso con el que Cas se sobresaltó un poco.- Come.- Ordenó la pelirroja, a lo que Cas tomó un pedazo de pastel y se lo metió en la boca.- Y bien, ¿qué ha pasado? ¿Porqué vienes con esa cara? Si lo sé no te mando a por la tarta.- Castiel suspiró profundamente y dejó la cuchara en su plato.

-Ana, creo que me estoy enamorando.-

-¿Qué?- Ana no sabía que decir, no sabía si debía sorprenderse, si debía callarse, pero su boca habló antes que su mente funcionase del todo.- Estás hablando de Dean ¿verdad? ¿Ha pasado algo?- Ana dejó su cuchara sobre la mesa y se giró para mirar a su hermano.- ¿Cas?-

-¿Crees que está bien que me enamore?-

-¿Porqué haces preguntas estúpidas?- Ana rió ante la seriedad de su hermano.- Todo el mundo tiene derecho a enamorarse Cas y más tú que has estado viviendo ¿cuanto? ¿cuarenta años? en un matrimonio que era una farsa.- Ana recuperó de nuevo su cuchara cogiendo esta vez también su plato con el pastel y comiendo de él con rapidez.

-Ana, no han sido cuarenta años y nuestro matrimonio no fue una farsa.- Castiel no sonaba enfadado, Ana lo sabía, aunque para cualquier otra persona hubiese parecido lo contrario.

-Ya, sabes a qué me refiero. Vosotros no estabais enamorados, sólo estabais juntos porque era lo más fácil para los dos. ¿Sabes Cas? A veces el amor cuesta, a veces incluso duele, mucho, pero siempre vale la pena.- Ana terminó de una gran cucharada lo que quedaba de pastel en su plato.

-¿Siempre?- Castiel cogió su cuchara y tomó un pequeño pedazo de su tarta. Sus ojos parecían melancólicos y algo tristes.

-Siempre.- dijo la chica pelirroja con la boca llena de tarta.- Sé que puede sonarte muy cursi pero, si es amor de verdad, siempre merece la pena.- Ana dejó el plato con la cuchara sobre la mesa y sonrió a su hermano.

-Cuanto daño ha hecho Disney...- Castiel también sonrió a su hermana, esa sonrisa que tan rara era de ver, aquella que siempre le hacía sentir bien cuando ambos eran niños y que aún le provocaba la misma sensación.

-¿A qué viene todo esto?- Una sonrisa pícara amenazaba con salir en los labios de Ana.- ¿Ha pasado algo?- Cas asintió ajeno al comportamiento de su hermana.

-Resumiendo. Dean llegó a la pastelería y se ofreció a traerme, cuando veníamos de camino nos enrollamos en su coche.-

-Me estás tomando el pelo.- Dijo Ana algo incrédula, pero miró la cara de su hermano y no tuvo dudas.- Oh Dios mío... ¿a que te refieres exactamente con enrollarse?- Ana se acercó más a su hermano que comía lentamente su pastel.

-Ana, no voy a darte detalles de mi vida intima.- Castiel fijó su mirada en la tarta e ignoró a su hermana hasta que está comenzó a hacer pucheros y poner esa mirada que usaba cuando realmente quería conseguir algo.- ¡Ana! Olvídalo.- Ana se levantó finalmente dándose por vencida y llevó su plato hasta la cocina.

-Está bien, está bien...- dijo al volver.- No te molesto más.- recogió sus libros y apuntes y caminó hasta las escaleras.- Me voy a estudiar a mi cuarto.- Ana subió hasta su habitación y dejó todas sus cosas sobre la cama. Rebuscó su móvil dentro de su bolso y buscó un nombre en su agenda, lo marcó y esperó hasta que sintió como descolgaban el teléfono.- ¿Sam?- Ana sonrió al escuchar la voz al otro lado de la linea.

* * *

-Respira hondo Castiel, relájate.- decía Cas en voz alta mientras jugueteaba con el móvil en sus manos.- Sólo vas a hablarle de la entrevista.- Mientras el se repetía esas palabras una y otra vez como un mantra, Ana bajó las escaleras y se acercó a su hermano.

-¿Cas qué haces?- Ana miró divertida a su hermano quien parecía ignorar la presencia de su hermana.- ¿Cas?- la pelirroja le tocó el hombro para sacar a Castiel de su trance, a lo que este reaccionó girándose para mirar a su hermana con la cara llena de intranquilidad.- ¿Te pasa algo?- Ana se sentó en una butaca cerca de Castiel.

-Me acaban de llamar de la revista de coches y quieren hacerle una entrevista a Dean para publicarla con las fotos...- Ana le miró con una ceja levantada.- Quería llamarle para decirle que esta mañana he enviado las fotos y para contarle lo de la entrevista, me han dicho que hasta esta tarde no le llamarían y quería ponerle sobre aviso, no es que sea realmente necesario, supongo que cuando le llamen le explicaran todo pero creía que sería bueno...-

-¡CAS!- Ana cortó la verborrea de su hermano.- No sueles hablar pero cuando estás nervioso no te callas y sólo dices cosas sin sentido y eso me pone a mi de los nervios así que sólo ve al grano.- Castiel suspiró y asintió lentamente mientras cerraba los ojos pensando en lo que iba a decir antes de soltar de nuevo toda aquella información que en realidad no tenía importancia alguna.

-Quiero hablar con Dean de lo que pasó ayer, lo de las fotos y la entrevista es un excusa, oportuna, pero excusa. No sé qué decirle o como hacerlo.- Castiel, que durante todo este tiempo había estado de pie junto al sofá, se sentó en el brazo del mismo y bajó la mirada abatido, aún con el móvil moviéndose de una mano a otra.

-Es normal que no sepas qué decirle. Parece ser que ni tu mismo sabes qué es lo que está pasando entre vosotros, así que si tú no lo tienes claro, ¿cómo esperas hacérselo entender a Dean?- Ana habló calmadamente, Castiel alzó la cabeza y miró a su hermana con una pequeña sonrisa triste en su cara.- Lo que quiero decir es que si quieres llamarle hazlo, cuéntale lo de las fotos y la entrevista y si el saca el tema, entonces háblale de "vosotros" pero si no lo hace, mejor no fuerces la situación.- La chica se levantó y se acercó a la entrada de la cocina.- Sé que no me vas a hacer ni caso así que yo sigo con lo mío...- entró en la cocina mientras seguía hablando con su hermano.-... todavía me quedan tres temas que estudiar hoy...- cogió una manzana del frutero y volvió de nuevo a la sala de estar.-... Ruby me ha dicho que está totalmente perdida con el tema 12 así que esta tarde se pasará por aquí para estudiar juntas, ¿no te importa?- Castiel negó, aún en la misma posición de antes, todavía moviendo el móvil intranquilo entre sus manos.- Llámale ya, es una orden.- dijo Ana antes de subir de nuevo a su habitación. Y así lo hizo. Castiel buscó el número de Dean en la memoria de su teléfono y pulsó la tecla de llamada no sin antes respirar profundamente tres veces.

Escuchó el primer tono, quizás no era un buen momento para llamar, el segundo tono, seguramente Dean estaba trabajando, el tercer tono, o quizás simplemente no quería hablar con Castiel.

-Hey...- Cas sintió como su corazón latía más rápido al escuchar la voz de Dean al otro lado del teléfono. Su voz carecía de la fuerza que normalmente la dotaba de vida.

-Hola Dean...- Castiel escuchó un suspiro profundo salir por el auricular del teléfono.

-Hola Cas...- La situación era algo incómoda, en realidad muy incómoda, durante unos segundos se creó un silencio tenso entre ambos hombres que finalmente Castiel se atrevió a romper.

-Si estás ocupado puedo llamar luego Dean...- su voz tenía un tinte de tristeza.

-No te preocupes Cas, ahora no hay mucha gente en la tienda.- Dean esperó hasta que el otro hombre habló de nuevo, algo dubitativo.

-Esta mañana envié las fotos a la revista... me han dicho que te llamarán para quedar contigo, quieren hacerte una pequeña entrevista para publicarla con las fotos, les he dado tu número, espero que no te importe.-

-¿Una entrevista? ¿En serio? Wow... no, no me importa, todo lo contrario, me parece genial.- Castiel sonrió ante el entusiasmo de Dean y sintió como su corazón se aceleraba aún más ante la expectativa de su próxima frase.

-Dean...- Castiel volvió a respirar lenta y profundamente.- ... tenemos que hablar de lo que pasó ayer...- Cas escuchó la voz de Ash gritar de fondo.

-Espera cinco minutos Ash ahora no puedo...- Castiel escuchó que le decía al hombre.- Cas... yo también creo que tenemos que hablar pero no sé si este es el mejor momento...-

-Sólo quería saber si... en realidad no sé lo que quiero saber Dean...-

-Cas... no me arrepiento de lo que pasó si es lo que quieres saber pero..- Castiel escuchó la respiración de Dean profunda, lenta, pesada. De nuevo volvió a escuchar a Ash.- Ash, te he dicho cinco minutos, no dejes la tienda desatendida. Lo siento Cas, parece ser que ahora no es un buen momento, Ash sólo hace que darme problemas con los preparativos del torneo. ¿Podemos hablar en otro momento? ¿Esta noche?-

-Esta bien Dean, no importa, mejor te llamo mañana por la noche, si te parece bien.-

-Sí Cas, me parece bien. Adiós.-

-Adiós Dean.- Cas estaba apunto de colgar cuando escuchó la voz de Dean pronunciar su nombre.

-¿Sí Dean?- el silencio se adueñó del ambiente unos segundo que parecieron eternos, por un momento Cas pensó que Dean había colgado pero entonces escuchó como volvía a hablar.

-... nada, que... hasta mañana Cas.-

-Hasta mañana Dean.-

El resto del día pasó rápido para Castiel quien procuró estar ocupado con la preparación de su discurso para la exposición. Cuando se metió en la cama y comenzó a dormirse, lo único que le venía a la cabeza eran las palabras que parpadeaban en la pantalla de su ordenador, desapareciendo cada vez que intentaba leerlas en voz alta.

El viernes intentó estar lo más ocupado posible para evitar pensar en Dean y en lo que le diría aquella noche cuando le llamase. Durante la mañana tuvo un par de entrevistas en referencia a la exposición que haría en unas semanas, después fue hasta la galería para hablar con el dueño sobre los detalles del evento, por la tarde fue a firmar el contrato de alquiler de su nuevo estudio y en ese momento estuvo tentado de pasar por la tienda de cómics de Dean pero por suerte tenía trabajo que hacer, así que se dirigió al que aún sería su estudio durante unos días más y se preparó para la sesión de fotos que tenía que hacer para el book del nuevo álbum de alguna cantante que aunque suponía famosa, él desconocía totalmente. Y sin darse apenas cuenta, la noche llegó hasta él y cuando iba dentro del taxi de camino a casa, el estómago comenzó a darle vueltas haciéndole creer que todo su contenido iba a ser derramado sobre la tapicería del coche.

Eran las once y cuarto de la noche cuando Castiel cruzó el umbral de su puerta, dejó su gabardina y el resto de cosas en sus respectivos lugares y se unió a Ana en la cocina quien cenaba una ensalada mientras hablaba por teléfono.

-Ruby, te llamo luego, acaba de llegar mi hermano. Un beso guapa, bye.- Y tras colgar dejó el teléfono junto a su plato y miró a su hermano con un trozo de escarola en la boca. Levantó su plato y arqueó las cejas.

-No gracias.- Castiel contestó a la pregunta muda de su hermana mientras se dirigía a la nevera y sacaba la leche. Cogió un bol y los cereales, y tras calentar la leche y agregar los corn flakes, se sentó junto a la chica pelirroja con una cuchara en la mano.

-Deberías comer algo más.- dijo Ana con algo de preocupación.- Te vas a quedar en los huesos.-

-He comido algo antes, no te preocupes.- Castiel hundió su cuchara en la leche, jugando con los cereales, ahogándolos en el líquido y viendo como flotaban hasta la superficie de nuevo.- Recuerda que mañana tienes que ir a por Claire.-

-No se me ha olvidado no te preocupes. Por cierto, el examen me ha ido genial, gracias por preguntar.-

-Lo siento, lo olvidé, tengo demasiadas cosas en la cabeza.- Castiel cogió una cucharada y se la metió en la boca. Ana agitó enérgicamente la cabeza.

-No te preocupes, ya sé lo que pasa por tu cabecita.- Ana sonrió con picardía.- Un chico guapo, pecoso, dueño de una tienda de cómics, con un Impala del 67. ¿Me equivoco?- Castiel sonrió y negó con la cabeza.- Cambiando de tema, te importa si Ruby y yo nos llevamos a almorzar a Claire mañana, ya sabes, reunión de chicas. Al fin y al cabo soy su única tía, bueno Ruby es como su segunda tía.- Ana dio un sorbo a su coca-cola light y jugueteó con el vaso al dejarlo sobre la mesa.

-Esta bien Ana, pero te recuerdo que es mi hija no la tuya, así que no acapares todo su tiempo.- Dijo de forma sería aunque su hermana sabía perfectamente que estaba bromeando.

-¡Genial!- Ana terminó su ensalada en un par de minutos.- ¿Qué tal te ha ido el día?- Castiel le miró inocentemente, con la cabeza ladeada y con una pregunta en su mirada.- Vale, no me importa, en realidad lo que quiero saber es cómo te va con Dean, ¿hablaste con él ayer?- Ana comenzó a recoger sus cubiertos y los metió en el lavavajillas mientras veía como su hermano comía lentamente sus cereales.

-Sí, pero no podía hablar, estaba ocupado con la tienda así que le dije que le llamaría esta noche.-

-Oh...- Ana sonrió con malicia, de espaldas a Castiel para que no viese el gesto en su cara.- Y... ¿ya sabes que le vas a decir?- Ana volvió de nuevo a su asiento, al lado de su hermano.

-No pero ayer me dijo que no se arrepentía de lo que había pasado.- una sonrisa tímida asomaba en la comisura de sus labios.

-Bueno, eso ya es un avance, ¿no?- ahora la chica sonreía ampliamente.

-Ana, por favor, no le cuentes nada de esto a nadie.-

-No te preocupes.- hizo un gestó cerrando una cremallera invisible frente a su boca.- Te dejo solo para que llames a Dean tranquilo. Buenas noches.-Besó a su hermano en la mejilla y salió de la cocina, subiendo las escaleras hasta su habitación.

Castiel seguía comiendo sus cereales con parsimonia, lentamente y casi sin ganas, desde que había recordado la llamada que tenía que hacer aquella noche se le había formado un nudo en el estómago que le impedía comer algo realmente consistente. Dejó la cuchara hundirse en la leche y sacó el teléfono de su bolsillo. Aflojó el nudo de su corbata y la dejó colgando, olvidada en su cuello.

Faltaban quince minutos para las doce, ya era tarde, pensaba Castiel, quizás no era un buen momento para llamar, puede que Dean ya estuviera dormido, puede que ya hubiese olvidado que Cas iba a llamarle. Apartó todos esos pensamientos de su cabeza y sin meditarlo dos veces marcó el número de Dean y pegó el móvil a su oreja.

-Hola Cas.- la voz de Dean contestó al teléfono sin apenas dejar tiempo a que este sonara. A Castiel le dio un vuelco el corazón al pensar que quizás eso significaba que había estado esperando su llamada.

-Hola Dean, ¿qué tal?- tenía miles de cosas que le pasaban ahora mismo por la cabeza pero lo único que se le ocurrió decir fue "qué tal".

-Bien, ¿tú?-

-Bien... espero no haberte despertado o...-

-Nah, estaba viendo una película en la tele con Sammy.- Castiel se quedó en blanco, no sabía como seguir la conversación, puede que fuese una mezcla entre sus pocos conocimientos de las convenciones sociales y los nervios, la razón tampoco le importaba demasiado en ese momento

-¿Como te ha ido la entrevista?- Decidió que lo mejor era no tratar el tema principal sin más.

-Bien, genial. No tenía mucho tiempo así que me han hecho la entrevista por teléfono, estoy deseando que acabe el torneo de este fin de semana para poder volver a la tranquila y aburrida rutina de la tienda.- Castiel hubiese pensado que Dean estaba totalmente tranquilo, hablando de cosas comunes sin un atisbo de nervio en su voz, pero por encima de toda esa confianza que desprendía en su voz pudo notar como Dean se sentía algo inseguro.

-Sí.- Castiel apenas prestaba atención a sus propias palabras.- Mañana viene mi hija, Claire.- dijo sin pensar.

-Bien, supongo que ya la echabas de menos.-

-Sí.- dijo con ternura en la voz.- Sí, he hablado con ella casi todos los días pero ya tengo ganas de verla.- Castiel escuchaba su propia voz retumbar en el vacío de su cocina.

-Cas...- el tono de voz de Dean le hizo poner nervioso.-... no podemos eludir el tema eternamente.- Dean sonaba cansado.- Normalmente soy el primero en hacerlo, no hablar de estas cosas, intentar pasar página y olvidar, pero me cuesta y no me siento bien.- Dean suspiró y Castiel involuntariamente le imitó.

-Dean, hace mucho tiempo que no siento algo así por alguien, tanto que no lo recuerdo.- una sonrisa triste se dibujó en la cara del hombre de ojos azules.

-A mi me pasa lo mismo Cas.-

-No me importa que seas un hombre Dean pero a ti sí parece importarte que yo lo sea.- Cas sonó abatido mientras aquellas palabras salían de su boca.

-Cas... - de nuevo otro suspiro.- No me gustan los hombres pero... contigo es...-

-¿Diferente?- Castiel movía su pierna de forma nerviosa.

-Suena mal, ¿verdad?- Castiel escuchó como Dean reía tristemente al otro lado del teléfono.- Lo que quiero decir es que te echo de menos. Ya sé que suena estúpido, nos vimos hace unos días y tampoco nos conocemos desde hace tanto pero no puedo evitarlo. Echo de menos esa estúpida expresión en su cara cuando no entiendes algo, la forma en que ladeas la cabeza y como los ojos se te llenan de un brillo extraño lleno de inocencia. Oh, joder. ¿Ha sonado tan cursi como creo?- Esta vez fue el turno de Castiel de reír aunque le sorprendió el poder hacerlo cuando sus latidos iban a un ritmo frenético después de escuchar las palabras de Dean.- Me siento como una colegiala escribiendo corazoncitos con tu nombre en mis apuntes de ciencias.- Dean volvió a reír de nuevo, esta vez de forma más relajada.- Me gusta estar contigo Cas.-

-A mi también me gusta estar contigo Dean, pero no sé si es esto lo que quieres o si sólo estoy poniéndotelo más difícil.-

-Yo tampoco lo sé.- el silencio irrumpió en la conversación durando más de lo que a ninguno le hubiese gustado.- Mañana tengo muchas cosas que hacer... será mejor que me vaya a dormir ya.-

-Dean. ¿Puedo llamarte mañana por la noche?- Castiel escuchó como Dean sonreía.

-Claro Cas. Hasta mañana.- Dean colgó antes de que Castiel tuviese tiempo de despedirse. Se quedó unos minutos sentado en la cocina, con el silencio como única compañía, hasta que sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse con sueño. Metió la cuchara y el bol en el lavavajillas y luego subió hasta su habitación, tumbándose en la cama y lanzando sus zapatos al otro lado de la habitación.

A la mañana siguiente Cas esperaba despertarse temprano, darse una ducha y esperar a que su hija llegase después de pasar unas horas con Ruby y con Ana, pero cuando abrió los ojos, lo primero que vio fue la cara de Claire, lo primero que escuchó fue su voz pronunciando palabras que su cerebro apenas entendía.

-Papá, despierta. ¿Hasta que hora tienes pensado dormir?- Castiel finalmente entendió la situación.

-¿Claire? ¿Qué haces aquí?- abrazó a su hija sin fuerza y después miró su despertador. Era la una y él seguía aún en la cama.- ¿Hace mucho que habéis llegado?- Cas se incorporó en la cama y miró a su hija quien lucía una amplia sonrisa en su cara.

-Una hora más o menos, tía Ana quería despertarte pero yo le dije que no, que debías estar muy cansado.- Le dio un beso en la mejilla a su padre y tiró de su brazo.- Vamos, date una ducha, lávate los dientes, vístete y vayamos a comer. Hay un par de sitios a los que quiero ir esta tarde.- Castiel salió de su cama y su hija le empujó hasta el cuarto de baño contiguo a su habitación.- Tienes las toallas y la ropa preparadas, en veinte minutos más te vale estar listo porque nos vamos los cuatro a comer.-

-Cada vez suenas más como tu tía.- dijo Cas antes de cerrar la puerta del baño y abrir la ducha.

Claire bajó por las escaleras y se acercó al sofá en el que estaban Ana y Ruby, quienes charlaban amenamente con un tono de voz más bajo de lo normal. Al ver llegar a la niña ambas sonrieron y le indicaron que se sentase junto a ellas.

-Se está duchando.- dijo simplemente Claire.

-Bien, espero que se de prisa por que me muero de hambre.- dijo Ana palpando su estómago.

Cuando Castiel terminó su ducha se puso la ropa que su hija le había dejado en el baño, bajó las escaleras y encontró a las tres mujeres en el mismo lugar en el que estaban hacía media hora.

-Wow, ¿quien es ese bombón que baja por las escaleras?- preguntó Ruby sonriendo, silbando un par de veces.

-Creo que es mi hermano, pero no estoy segura. Sin su traje y la gabardina es difícil reconocerle.- las tres chicas miraban por encima del sofá al hombre que permanecía parado frente a las escaleras.- ¿Te gusta tu nuevo look Cas?- Ana se levantó del sofá y cogió su chaqueta, Ruby y Claire hicieron lo mismo.- Lo hemos elegido entre las tres.-

-Es... diferente... no sé...- Castiel caminó hasta el armario de la entrada para coger su gabardina.- ¿No es demasiado juvenil para mí?- dijo mirando sus converse negras. Abrió el armario y buscó su gabardina.- ¿Ana?- Castiel seguía buscando dentro del armario mientras las tres chicas esperaban junto a la puerta.- ¿Dónde está mi gabardina?-

-Guardada. No te preocupes, no la he tirado.- Ana caminó hasta el armario y sacó una chaqueta negra.- Toma, Ruby quería comprarte una chaqueta de cuero pero nos parecía demasiado.- Ana cogió a su hermano del brazo después de que se pusiese la chaqueta y le guió hasta la puerta.- Venga, yo conduzco, tú invitas.-

Ana condujo hasta un pequeño restaurante cercano, habían ido un par de veces allí y a Ana le encantaba su comida por no hablar de un camarero que le alegraba la vista. Comieron los cuatro juntos mientras hablaban de los estudios de Claire, la exposición de Castiel, el examen de Ana y Ruby, simplemente pasando la tarde tranquilamente como una familia normal haría, aunque ninguno de ellos se consideraba muy normal. Cuando terminaron de comer pasaron por la pastelería de Becky y Chuck donde comieron pastel de chocolate y nueces, el favorito de Claire y Becky prometió regalarle una tarta para ella sola antes de que volviese a su casa.

-Por cierto...- Ana conducía el coche de vuelta a casa.- Gabe llamó mientras te duchabas, se me olvidó decírtelo.- Castiel estaba sentado en el asiento trasero junto con su hija de casi trece años, jugando con un nuevo videojuego que le acababa de comprar. Alzó la vista y miró a su hermana a través del retrovisor.

-¿Qué quería?- Cas devolvió a su hija la consola y se centró en la conversación.

-Quería saber cuando y donde iba a ser la exposición. Me dijo que la semana que viene estará el fin de semana por aquí, que se pasará a vernos.

-¿El tío Gabe va a venir? ¿Puedo volver el finde que viene?- preguntó Claire poniendo en pausa el videojuego.

-Debes preguntárselo a tu madre, sabes que a ella no le importa que vengas cuando quieras siempre que avises con tiempo.- después se dirigió a Ana.- Le llamaré después para quedar con él.- Castiel miró por la ventana y alzó una ceja a la vez que ladeaba la cabeza.- ¿Ana?-

-¿Hmm?- preguntó con la vista fija en la carretera.

-¿No volvíamos a casa?- una sonrisa se dibujó en las dos mujeres sentadas en los asientos delanteros.- Todavía es pronto para ir al cine. Ni siquiera hemos decidido que peli ver.- miró a su hija quien seguía enfrascada en el juego.

-Claire quería pasar por la tienda de cómics antes de ir al cine, además he quedado con el camarero del restaurante, sale en un par de horas.- dijo sonriendo a Ruby. Castiel en otro momento hubiese preguntado por la cita de su hermana, pero ahora mismo las palabras "tienda de cómics" estaban clavadas en su mente.- Y Ruby ha quedado con Sam así que tendréis que ir los dos solos al cine.-

-¿A la tienda de cómics?- Castiel había ignorado lo que su hermana estaba diciéndole.

-Sí Cas, a la tienda de cómics, Claire quiere conocer a Dean, además creo que quiere comprar un libro.-

-Quiero comprar Despedida de Claudia Gray.- dijo Claire apagando ahora la consola.

-Si quieres un libro podemos ir a una librería, no hace falta ir a la tienda de cómics.- Castiel sonó algo suplicante.

-Pero quiero conocer a Dean, la tía me ha dicho que es amigo tuyo y que es muy simpático.-

-Hoy era el día del torneo de rol, seguro que está muy ocupado.-

-Cas, cualquiera creería que no quieres ver a Dean.- dijo Ruby inocentemente.

-No es eso es...-

-Vamos papá.- Claire le miró con la misma cara que Ana ponía cuando le pedía un favor.- Porfaaaa.-

-¿Estás segura de que no es tu hija en vez de mía?- preguntó a Ana quien sonrió y negó con la cabeza.- Está bien, pero si molestamos nos vamos en seguida.-

-Genial, porque ya casi hemos llegado.- Ana vio a través del retrovisor como su hermano se movía intranquilo en el asiento trasero mientras su sobrina le sonreía.- Claire, cuida de tu padre, que con su nuevo "look" a lo mejor se cree un quinceañero y se pierde entre las estanterías de cómics...- dijo con segundas.

-No te preocupes tía, yo me encargo.- dijo mientras guardaba la consola en su mochila.

El coche paró y Castiel miró por la ventana de su derecha, por encima de Claire, cómo a través de los cristales de la tienda de cómics podía verse la gran cantidad de gente que había dentro. Claire se desabrochó el cinturón, les dio un beso a Ana y a Ruby y abrió la puerta del coche saliendo a la calle, esperando a que su padre saliese también.

-Nos vemos en casa esta noche Cas. Ya te contaré como me ha ido la cita y bueno... ya me contarás tú.- dijo sonriendo ampliamente. Castiel miró a Ana con algo de reproche en su cara, pero de todas formas salió del coche y se unió a su hija en la acera.

Cuando el coche se alejó Castiel permaneció frente a la tienda, con Claire a su lado. A través de las grandes ventanas podía ver el ajetreo que había, vio a Ash hablando con un pequeño grupo de adolescentes de camisetas negras de grupos de Heavy Metal, siguió el escrutinio de caras hasta que la de Dean apareció en su campo visual. La sonrisa que acompañaba aquella cara le produjo un extraño hormigueo en el estómago y una leve aceleración en su pulso. Dean hablaba con un chico joven y ambos caminaban hasta el mostrador donde una chica rubia atendía a un par de clientes que parecían intentar ligar con ella sin saber exactamente cómo hacerlo. Castiel sintió la mano de su hija agarrarse a la suya y tiró de él hasta entrar por la puerta.

Cogió una bocanada de aire y caminó entre la multitud de hormonas andantes que plagaban la tienda.

-¿Dónde está Dean?- Preguntó su hija con curiosidad. Castiel miró hacia el mostrador donde Dean intercambiaba su sitio con el de la chica rubia quien ahora guiaba a otra chica hasta las primeras estanterías y le enseñaba un cómic mientras hablaba con ella.

-Está en el mostrador.- Claire levantó la cabeza buscándole, después siguió tirando de su padre mientras caminaba hasta donde el hombre se encontraba. Dean terminó de atender al chico con el que estaba hablando, tras eso alzó la vista para encontrarse con la sonrisa tímida de Castiel.

-Cas...- Dean prácticamente susurró.- Hola... No esperaba que vinieses.- dijo mientras alzaba un brazo y hacia señas a la chica rubia de antes.

-Hola Dean. Mi hija quería pasar por aquí. Quiere comprar un libro.- dijo Castiel levantando la mano en la que aún tenía la de su hija.- Esta es Claire.- dijo mientras miraba a la niña.- Claire, este es Dean.- La niña soltó a su padre y le estrechó la mano a Dean.

-Mucho gusto.- dijo sonriendo y agitando la mano enérgicamente.

-Igualmente Claire. Vaya Cas, que hija tan guapa tienes, menudos ojazos.- dijo sonriendo tiernamente a la niña.

-Gracias. Todo el mundo dice que tengo los ojos de papá.- Dean miró a Castiel aún con esa sonrisa tierna en la cara.

-Sí, es verdad...-

-Dean. Estás muy ocupado, será mejor que nos vayamos.-

-No importa Cas. ¡Jo!- Dean volvió a hacer señas a la chica rubia, quien esta vez si que se acercó.- Ven, estos son Castiel y su hija Claire.-

-Oh, tú eres Castiel.- dijo mirando al hombre de arriba a abajo.- Ana me ha hablado de ti, pero te imaginaba diferente.- Jo estrechó la mano de Castiel quien la miró con algo de desagrado.- No te lo tomes a mal.- dijo la chica sonriendo a Cas y después a Claire

-Es su forma de mirar Jo.- dijo Dean.- Ya te acostumbrarás. ¿Puedes llevar a Claire a buscar un libro?- La chica asintió y le ofreció la mano a la niña quien la estrechó sin dudar.

-Vamos guapa, dime ¿que libro estás buscando?- Castiel y Dean vieron como ambas se alejaban y se perdían entre las estanterías.

-Es la hija de Ellen.- dijo a Castiel quien todavía tenía aquel desagrado en la mirada. Dean sonrió sin saber exactamente porqué.

-Dean, en serio, si estás muy ocupado...-

-Cas, cierra la boca.- dijo bromeando.- Tampoco hay tanto trabajo y para eso están Ash y Jo.-

-¿Trabaja aquí?- Cas señaló con la cabeza hacia el lugar en el que Jo y su hija habían desaparecido.

-No, me echa una mano de vez en cuando.- Un par de adolescente se acercaron al mostrador con unos cómics en las manos.- Ey Russ está es la tercera vez que compras este cómic, ¿que haces con ellos?- le dijo al chico.

-Es mi perro, los ha cogido y los ha escondido en algún lugar del jardín.-

-Que tal si guardas los cómics en un estante alto.- el chico le miró sorprendido y se sonrojó un poco. Dean se mordió el labio inferior para no reír y después de cobrarles vio como ambos chicos salían de la tienda. Dean se quedó mirando a Castiel quien jugueteaba con unos flyers que había sobre el mostrador.

-¿Y ese cambio de look? ¿Y tu gabardina?- Dean alzó su mano hasta tocar la solapa de la nueva chaqueta de Castiel.

-Las chicas parece ser que fueron de compras esta mañana. Estoy raro ¿verdad?- Dean le sonrió, no importaba el momento ni el lugar, Castiel siempre tenía la misma expresión en la cara y variaba muy poco, pero con el tiempo podías llegar a leer en las pequeñas variaciones de su gesto y ahora Dean podía ver que Castiel no estaba muy contento con su nueva vestimenta.

-Nah, simplemente no estas acostumbrado a llevar tejanos. La verdad es que es la primera vez que te veo así.-

-Siempre que voy a trabajar suelo llevar traje, casi siempre llevo traje, creo que es lo que más abunda en mi armario.- dijo mirando fijamente a Dean, ambos se quedaron en silencio durante unos segundos, escuchando los vanos parloteos de los jóvenes a su alrededor.

-Ey chicos.- Jo apareció tras Castiel con Claire de una de sus manos y un par de libros en la otra.- Toma.- dijo a Dean dándole los libros. Castiel buscó en su bolsillo por su cartera pero Dean negó con la cabeza.

-Invita la casa.- dijo sonriendo a la niña.- Pero sólo si prometes venir a comprar mucho por aquí.-

-Claro, siempre que venga a visitar a papá vendremos a comprar.- dijo la niña dulcemente.

-Gracias Dean.- Castiel miró a Dean con ternura quien le contestó con el mismo sentimiento. Dean le entregó los libros dentro de una bolsa a Claire después de pasarlos por el escáner.

-Será mejor que no vayamos ya.-

-Todavía es pronto. ¡Ash!- Jo llamó al hombre que vigilaba la competición.- Quédate en el mostrador, Claire y yo vamos a vigilar la competición, vosotros podéis charlar un rato más.- Jo miró a la niña buscando su aprobación, esta sonrió y asintió con entusiasmo.- Vamos, te presentaré a Jesse.- las dos chicas se alejaron de nuevo mientras Ash se acercaba a ellos y tomaba el lugar en el que Dean estaba.

-¿Jesse está por aquí?- Dean y Castiel se alejaron un poco del mostrador y caminaron a un lugar más tranquilo de la tienda.

-Sí, sus padres tienen un congreso hoy, me toca hacer de canguro hasta las once.- Castiel ladeó la cabeza y a Dean sonrió internamente.- Son dentistas.- Castiel asintió mirando con gran curiosidad sus pies.- Tiene razón.- dijo Dean de pronto. Entonces esa curiosidad por su calzado se convirtió en curiosidad por las palabras de Dean.- Tu hija... tiene tus ojos.- Castiel sonrió tímidamente.

-Eso dicen...-

-Aunque yo prefiero los tuyos...- dijo susurrando con la cara de un tono rojizo que a Cas le parecía adorable.- Lo siento...-

-Está bien...- Aunque a su alrededor la gente charlaba sin pausa de pronto para ellos se formo un silencio extraño a su alrededor.

-¿Quieres un café o un chocolate caliente o... cualquier otra cosa?- Dean se apoyó en una pared y miró de soslayo a Castiel.

-No gracias Dean, acabamos de estar en la pastelería de Becky y Chuck.- Castiel vio como su hija hablaba con Jesse y sonrió al ver como el niño parecía explicarle detalladamente las reglas del juego con gran seriedad.- ¿Que tal está yendo el evento?-

-Bastante bien la verdad, hemos hecho un torneo de cartas, un par de juegos de warhammer y ahora están jugando a Cthulhu, el que sobreviva será el ganador.- Castiel le miró intrigado.- Es... un juego de rol de terror. El master, el que narra el juego y pone las reglas, irá decidiendo que personajes consiguen salir de la aventura con vida. Bueno no es exactamente así pero para el torneo hemos decidido hacerlo de esa forma.- Castiel siguió mirándole con la misma cara.- Otro día con más calma te lo explico.- De nuevo se hizo el silencio hasta que Dean volvió a hablar un par de minutos más tarde.- Está a punto de acabar, en media hora haremos la entrega de premios.- Castiel vio como Ash se acercaba a ellos.

-Dean, se han acabado los doritos.- Dean permaneció callado mirando al hombre con la ceja levantada.

-¿Y que esperas, que mueva una varita y haga aparecer más? Si pudiese hacer eso tú serías Scarlett Johansson o al menos habría conseguido que te cortases el pelo decentemente.- Castiel se pasó la mano por el cuello, incómodo ante el comentario de Dean, quien se dio cuenta enseguida del cambio en el comportamiento del hombre a su lado.- Apúntalo en la lista Ash. El lunes llamaré al proveedor.- Ash asintió y volvió a su puesto tras el mostrador.- Oye Cas, siento si lo que he dicho antes te ha molestado.- dijo Dean casi susurrando.

-No me ha molestado Dean, no importa.- Cas curvó sus labios en lo que casi ni podría considerarse una sonrisa.

-A veces no sé qué decir o qué no decir cuando estoy contigo.- Dean miró fijamente a Castiel esperando que el hombre le devolviese la mirada, pero éste se quedó simplemente mirando al suelo. Dean le tocó en el hombro y fue entonces cuando alzó la mirada.- No es porqué seas un poco raro... bastante raro... en realidad si tiene algo que ver con eso pero es secundario... tiene más que ver con lo que... ha estado pasando... ya sabes... ¡Ni siquiera sé que coño estoy diciendo!- Cas asintió al escuchar las palabras de Dean quien sonrió ante su propia estupidez.- No es el mejor lugar ni momento para hablar de esto, ¿uh?- Cas negó con la cabeza, con un asomo de sonrisa pegado a su cara.

-Papá.- Castiel se sobresaltó un poco al escuchar la voz de su hija justo frente a él.- ¿Puede Jesse venir con nosotros al cine? Sus padres están trabajando.- Claire agarró la mano de su padre y tiró un poco de ella. El niño estaba al lado de su hija mirándole con cara de no haber roto un plato en su vida.

-Claire... Jesse tiene que quedarse con Dean, está cuidando de él mientras sus padres trabajan.- Cas intentó razonar con su hija.- No podemos llevárnoslo al cine.-

-Pero Dean también puede venir.- esta vez fue Jesse el que habló mirando a Dean con esperanza.

-Hasta dentro de una hora no cerraré la tienda Jesse, Claire y Cas seguro que quieren irse ya, no vamos a hacerles esperar por nosotros.-

-No nos importa esperar, ¿a que no papá?- Cas abrió la boca para contestar pero su hija no se lo permitió.- Jesse y yo podemos seguir vigilando el torneo, además Jo nos ha dicho que si nos vamos al cine ella y Ash se encargarán de cerrar.- Esta vez miró a Dean con aquellos ojos que tanto le recordaban a los de su padre.

-Por favor Dean. Quiero ir al cine con Claire.-

-Creo que tiene un par de años más que tú Jesse, no tienes nada que hacer.- dijo sonriendo al niño intentando evadir el tema. Pero Jesse le miró con cara impasible.- Olvídalo...- Si no fuese porque conocía a Jesse desde que era un óvulo recién fecundado juraría que era hijo de Castiel.- No sé Jesse, tus padres quieren que te lleve a casa a las once, no sé si nos dará tiempo.-

-Tía Ana ha estado mirando la cartelera y me dijo que hay una sesión a las 8:30 así que acabará más o menos a las diez y media.-

-Pero los multicines están lejos y no creo que nos dé tiempo de volver.- Dean parecía desesperado por salir de aquella situación.

-Pero la tía me ha dicho que hay un cine no muy lejos de aquí.-

-Es verdad, podemos ir a los cines de Bobby.- Jesse añadió. Dean no sabía que más inventar así que miró a Castiel en busca de ayuda, pero este sólo se encogió de hombros, así que no tuvo más remedio que darse por vencido.

-Vale, como queráis. ¿Cas?- Dean de nuevo miró dubitativo a Castiel.

-Sabía que era una batalla perdida desde el momento en que Claire pronunció la palabra "papá".- dijo sonriendo.- Pero aún así había que intentarlo.- Claire tiró de nuevo de su mano.- Vale, cariño vale.- Claire sonrió ampliamente y tiró más del brazo de Castiel hasta que este se inclinó hasta estar a la altura de su hija.

-Gracias papi.- Claire le dio un beso en la mejilla a su padre y le soltó la mano.- Vamos Jesse.- el niño asintió y siguió a Claire después de sonreír a ambos hombres en señal de agradecimiento.

-Ey, monita, no te alejes demasiado.- Dean sonrió de nuevo ante el apodo de Castiel hacia su hija quien solamente alzo una mano y la agito ante la llamada de su padre.

-Dentro de un par de años te matará como la llames así en público.-

Tal y como Jo le había prometido a Claire, ella y Ash se quedaron a cerrar la tienda de cómics y a recoger todo después de la entrega de premios del torneo. Cuando Castiel había visto a la chica por primera vez no le había gustado nada, en realidad seguía sin gustarle del todo, pero parecía que su hija había hecho buenas migas con ella y también con Jesse. Dean condujo su coche hasta el cine en el que hacía una semana habían estado, esta vez Cas pagó las entradas y las palomitas y antes de entrar a la sala los cuatro entraron a saludar a Bobby quien prometió enseñar a Claire y a Jesse el funcionamiento de la sala de proyecciones la próxima vez que fuesen a verle.

Los cuatro se sentaron en la sala número dos, en las filas del medio, Claire y Jesse sentados juntos y Castiel y Dean a cada extremo. Ambos niños pasaron las casi dos horas de la película comiendo palomitas y chucherías, cosa a la que Dean también se unió, y comentando la película en voz baja. Castiel estaba acostumbrado a que su hija comentase las películas con alguien pero normalmente a no ser que fuese Ana con ella, ni Castiel ni su madre solían seguirle el juego por lo que al cabo de un rato acababa callándose, pero ahora con Jesse no había quien la callara, incluso Dean hacía algún comentario de vez en cuando, a lo que ambos niños reían y asentían con sonrisas en sus caras. Cuando la película acabó Dean condujo de camino a la casa de Jesse, paró frente a ella y llevó al niño dentro, dejando a Claire y a Cas esperando en el coche. Al cabo de unos minutos ambos vieron como Dean salía de la casa y volvía de nuevo al coche poniéndolo en marcha y siguiendo el camino hacia la casa de Castiel.

-Dean si es mucha molestia no hace falta que nos lleves.- dijo Castiel que estaba sentado en el asiento del copiloto.

-Me pilla de camino, no te preocupes Cas.- El resto del camino Claire se dedicó a hacerle preguntas a Dean sobre su tienda, su hermano y cualquier otra cosa que se le pasase por la cabeza en aquel momento. Cuando llegaron a su casa Claire le dio un beso en la mejilla a Dean y salió corriendo del coche.

-¡Claire espera, Ana no habrá llegado!- Castiel intentaba quitarse el cinturón de seguridad rápidamente cuando la niña ya estaba esperando frente a la puerta y llamando al timbre.

-Y aún no ha llegado plenamente a la adolescencia.- bromeó Dean. Ambos hombres miraron hacia la entrada de la casa y vieron como Ana abría la puerta y hacía entrar a su sobrina.- ¿No habías dicho que Ana tenía una cita?- Castiel, finalmente habiéndose zafado del cinturón, asintió con lentitud.- Pues no parece que se le haya dado muy bien la noche…- Abrió la puerta del coche cuando Dean le agarró por el hombro.- Cas... espera.- Castiel volvió a cerrar la puerta y miró hacia su casa para ver como Ana sonreía desde la entrada y entrecerraba la puerta.- ¿Podemos hablar un momento, por favor?- Castiel asintió de nuevo. Hablar con Dean y no sacar nada en claro se estaba convirtiendo en una constante en su vida. - Voy a ser claro por, quizás, primera vez en mi vida. Me gustas. No sé exactamente de que manera, pero estoy bastante seguro que no sólo como amigo.- Dean suspiró profundamente.- ¿Quieres quedar mañana? Para tomar algo, cenar, ver una peli, lo que más te apetezca. No quiero forzar nada, podemos simplemente quedar y ver qué pasa.- Dean sintió como sus mejillas comenzaban a arder y al no obtener respuesta inmediata de Castiel retiró su oferta.- Olvídalo Cas, si no quieres no importa.-

-Dean, me parece bien.- dijo sonriendo y sintiendo como ahora era él quien se ruborizaba.- Pero mañana Claire se queda a dormir en casa, Amelia vendrá a buscarla el lunes por la mañana para llevarla a clase.- Dean asintió en señal de entendimiento.- ¿Te parece bien si quedamos el lunes por la noche?-

-Sí, genial. ¿Te paso a buscar a las nueve?- Cas susurró un sí apenas audible.- ¿Qué quieres hacer?-

-¿Qué tal si cenamos?- Castiel pasó su mano distraídamente por el salpicadero del coche.

-Vale, invitas tú.- dijo Dean bromeando intentando romper la tensión que había en el ambiente. Cas sonrió y siguió acariciando el salpicadero. Dean miró hacia la puerta de la casa y vio que la puerta seguía entreabierta.- Será mejor que entres, Ana y Claire se preocuparan.- Castiel asintió y abrió la puerta del coche.

-Adiós Dean, nos vemos el lunes.- Castiel saludó a Dean y caminó hasta la puerta. Había estado tentado de rozar los labios de Dean con los suyos pero la situación ya era lo suficientemente extraña como para añadirle un nivel más de rareza.

Escuchó el coche de Dean alejarse de la casa y entró cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Ana y Claire estaban sentadas en el sofá hablando en voz baja. Ambas se callaron de pronto al escuchar la puerta de la entrada cerrarse.

-¿Qué estáis cuchicheando?- Castiel dejó su nueva chaqueta en el armario y caminó hasta la cocina.- Claire, ven a tomar un vaso de leche y luego vete a la cama.-

-Pero papá, quiero ver una película con la tía.- Dijo Claire caminando junto a su padre hasta la cocina, se sentó en la mesa y su padre abrió la nevera sacando la leche.- Sólo media hora.- Castiel cogió un vaso y lo llenó de leche, poniéndolo dentro del microondas.

-No Claire, me conozco tus medias horas.- Ana entró también en la cocina y se sentó junto a su sobrina.

-Vamos hermanito, no seas así.- Castiel negó con la cabeza.

-No me liéis. ¿Has llamado a tu madre?- Castiel cogió un paquete de galletas de uno de los armaritos y se lo dio a su hija.

-No, iba a hacerlo luego.- Claire tomó las galletas y abrió el paquete. Castiel sacó la leche del microondas y la puso sobre la mesa, frente a su hija.-¿Al menos puedo quedarme un rato leyendo?- Castiel rodó los ojos y asintió pesadamente.

-Oh, por cierto, casi se me olvida. Ellen ha llamado para invitarnos a cenar en su restaurante, el miércoles por la noche. Le he dicho que iríamos.- Claire comía sus galletas mientras ambos adultos hablaban ajenos a ella.

-Gracias por preguntar.- Castiel se apoyó en la encimera con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

-Pensaba que le habías dicho que sí a Bobby.- dijo Ana cogiendo una galleta del paquete que su sobrina tenía en las manos.

-Bueno, no exactamente.- Castiel suspiró profundamente. Ana le miró esperando una respuesta.- Vale, da igual, iré. Pero ni siquiera la conozco.-

-Precisamente por eso quiere que vayas a la cena.-

-Hoy hemos conocido a su hija.- dijo Claire con una galleta en la boca.- Se llama Jo, me cae bien.- masticó rápidamente y tragó, después dio un pequeño sorbo a su vaso de leche.- Pero creo que a papá no le gustó mucho.-

-Yo no he dicho eso.- Castiel siguió en el mismo sitio, observando a ambas chicas frente a él, sentadas en la mesa y mirándole con gesto divertido.

-No hace falta, ya te conocemos.- dijo Ana sonriendo.

Claire terminó su leche de un trago y dejó el vaso en el lavavajillas mientras le daba las galletas a su padre quien las guardó de nuevo en su lugar.

-Llama a tu madre antes de acostarte, en una hora me pasaré por tu habitación y más te vale estar ya dormida.- dijo dando un beso en la mejilla a su hija y guiándola hasta la puerta de la cocina.

-Sabes que ya no soy una cría, ¿verdad? Hasta mañana tía.- dijo Claire dando un beso a Ana antes de irse a su habitación.

Cuando ambos hermanos estuvieron solos en la cocina, Castiel se dedicó a poner en marcha el lavavajillas mientras Ana le miraba sonriendo, Castiel decidió romper el silencio antes de que su hermana comenzase a bombardearle con preguntas que no sabría como responder.

-¿Qué tal tu cita?- dijo Castiel sentándose sobre la encimera.- Has vuelto muy pronto, ¿no?-

-Digamos que no era lo que esperaba.- Ana siguió con la misma sonrisa en su cara.- ¿Y a vosotros que tal os ha ido?- su pregunta sonó algo maliciosa.- No he podido evitar ver que Dean os ha traído, ¿que tal si me lo cuentas?- Ana se levantó y se sentó junto a su hermano.

-Claire conoció a Jesse en la tienda de cómics, Dean estaba haciendo de canguro porque sus padres estaban en un congreso o algo así. Querían ir al cine juntos así que los cuatro fuimos a ver una película.- Ana le miró arqueando una ceja.

-¿Sólo eso?- Ana sonó descontenta.

-No, también tuvimos sexo sobre la mesa del McDonalds mientras un grupo de japoneses nos hacia fotos.- Ana rió ante la seriedad de su hermano al decir aquella frase.

-Vaya, si tienes sentido del humor.- Ana golpeó a su hermano en el hombro de forma cariñosa.- Venga Cas, sé que hay algo más.-

-Hemos quedado este lunes.-

-¿Quedado como en una cita?- Castiel asintió algo avergonzado. Ana sonrió.- Espero que me lo cuentes todo.-

-¿Ha vuelto ya Pam de su viaje?- dijo Cas sentándose esta vez en la mesa, lo más lejos posible de su hermana.

-Vaya, muy sutil tu cambio de tema.- dijo Ana bajando de la encimera.- No, aún no ha vuelto. Mañana por la noche llega, pero vendrá a la cena de Ellen así que ya hablarás con ella allí. Ahora volvamos al tema que interesa.- Ana caminó hasta Cas quien bajó la cabeza y suspiró profundamente.- Vamos Cas, soy tu hermana.- dijo haciendo pucheros.

-Lo sé Ana, pero tampoco hay mucho que contar.-

-¿Que no hay mucho que contar?- Ana dijo fingiendo sorpresa.- Vamos Cas, el otro día no quisiste contarme nada y hoy tampoco...-

-Me voy a la cama.- Castiel se levantó y salió de la cocina seguido de Ana.

-Caaaass...- dijo suplicante.

Castiel se paró y se giró a mirar a su hermana quien llevaba en la cara aquella mirada de cachorrito abandonado que parecían usar todos los hermanos pequeños.

-Vale.- Castiel se sentó en el sofá e indicó a su hermana que se sentase junto a él. Ana se sentó con una gran sonrisa y un gesto de triunfo en su cara.- Lo que pasó el otro día... no pienso entrar en detalles... sólo te diré que no llegamos realmente a nada... principalmente porque Dean se sentía incómodo con el hecho de que yo fuese un hombre.- Ana asintió para que Cas prosiguiese con su relato.- Hoy hemos ido al cine con los niños y ya está, no ha pasado nada más entre nosotros. Como te he dicho antes, hemos quedado para este lunes y no sé si puede considerarse una cita, supongo que es algo parecido.-

-Pero tu quieres que sea una cita.- afirmó Ana.

-No lo sé Ana.- Castiel parecía algo cansado.

-¿Tanto te gusta?- Ana preguntó algo insegura y una sonrisa triste se dibujó en la cara de Castiel.

-¿Se me nota mucho?-

-En realidad sólo lo notamos los que te conocemos, la cuestión es si Dean se ha dado cuenta de eso. Claro que después de haberos enrollado dos veces algo debe sospechar.- bromeó Ana. Castiel le dio un golpe cariñoso en el brazo.

-¿Algo más que quieras saber?- dijo algo más alegre.

-Mmm... ¿le ha gustado tu nuevo look?-

-Buenas noches Ana.- Castiel se levantó del sofá y le dio un beso en la mejilla a su hermana.

-Buenas noches Cas.-

* * *

-¡Ash, saca las cajas de cómic americano del almacén y colócalos en los estantes!- Dean gritó desde detrás del mostrador.

-Dean, es la enésima vez que te lo digo. Ash no está. Y los cómics están colocados en la estantería desde hace una hora.- Jo se acercó al mostrador y le lanzó a Dean una mirada llena de preocupación.- ¿Estás bien Dean?- La tienda estaba prácticamente vacía, tan sólo un par de habituales de la tienda se pasaban entre los estantes buscando las novedades de sus cómics favoritos.

-Sí, estoy bien, lo siento.- Dean colocaba una y otra vez las bolsas de patatas fritas que tenía tras el mostrador. Ash había pedido el día libre para asuntos propios y él había pedido ayuda a Jo para que le echase una mano aquella tarde en la tienda. Por más que esa información estaba grabada en su cabeza parecía que sus nervios le hacían olvidar cualquier cosa que no tuviese relación con Castiel y su "cita" de esa noche.

La noche anterior Dean casi no había pegado ojo así que a las cinco de la mañana ya estaba levantado, rebuscando en su armario hasta encontrar algo para la cita de aquella noche intentando ir arreglado pero no demasiado ya que no quería dar una impresión equivocada. Sam se sorprendió cuando al entrar aquella mañana en la cocina, aún con los párpados pegados, se encontró a su hermano preparando unas tortitas y ofreciéndole un vaso de zumo de naranja recién exprimido. Después de que Sam se hubiese asegurado de que no estaba soñando desayunó mientras su hermano parecía corretear nervioso de un lado a otro sin ir en realidad a ninguna parte, a lo que el pequeño de los Winchester sonrió con una mezcla de ternura y malicia. Durante toda la semana Dean sólo tenía una cosa en la cabeza y esa era cierta persona de ojos azules con cara inexpresiva que por alguna razón a Dean parecía encantarle. Tampoco ayudaba demasiado que su hermano pequeño pareciese estar hablando del hombre continuamente. Dean le había contado a su hermano todo lo que había pasado esos últimos días con Castiel, al principio se sintió algo incómodo pero a Sam no parecía importarle demasiado escuchar como su hermano aireaba sus sentimientos, parecía encontrar en ello una morbosa y placentera sensación que acallaba sus ansias de curiosidad, a Dean eso le ponía nervioso y sólo disfrutaba ante la cara de desagrado que Sammy mostraba cuando comenzaba a explicar con detallada exactitud el encuentro que Dean y Castiel tuvieron en el asiento del copiloto del impala. Sam no necesitaba conocer cada detalle de la vida sexual de su hermano, ya fuese con mujeres o con hombres, pero si eso le ayudaba a Dean a superar el hecho de que Castiel fuese un hombre, entonces Sam escucharía y cerraría la boca, para algo estaban los hermanos. Para escucharle y para darle un pequeño empujoncito cuando se quedaba atascado en el tema "Castiel", un gran empujón muchas veces ya que Dean no se sentía nada cómodo con el hecho de sentirse atraído por una persona de su mismo sexo. Cuando Dean le contó que Castiel iba a llamarle por teléfono hacía unas noches Sam pensó que todo iba a acabar ahí así que tuvo que convencer a su hermano de que se tirase a la piscina y le dijese por fin a Castiel que sentía algo por él, no fue una tarea fácil, pero al final dio resultado, no exactamente el que esperaba pero al menos iba por buen camino. Por eso cuando Sam salió de casa aquella mañana y vio como su hermano volvía a cambiarse de camiseta por séptima vez sonrió tiernamente y rezó para que su hermano no metiese la pata como solía hacer cuando las cosas en su vida comenzaban a tomar el camino correcto.

-¡Dean!- era la tercera vez que Jo pronunciaba su nombre, Dean estaba totalmente sumergido en sus pensamientos y parecía ignorar todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor.- ¿Tío, donde tienes la cabeza?- en la tienda ya no quedaba nadie, tan solo faltaba media hora para cerrar y Jo estaba frente al mostrador con unas cajas de cartón vacías en sus brazos.- Voy a tirar esto y si no te importa me voy a casa, ¿te parece bien?- Dean asintió con una sonrisa mecánica en su rostro. Jo caminó hasta la salida y antes de llegar escuchó la campanilla de la puerta.- Hola Cas. El jefe está en el mostrador, a ver si tu puedes sacarle de su ensimismamiento.- Dean se tensó ante ese nombre y cuando alzó la vista vio como el hombre le dirigía una mirada de desagrado a la chica que salía por la puerta. Dean sonrió esta vez sinceramente y salió del mostrador acercándose un poco hasta donde estaba Castiel.

-Hey Cas.- Castiel miró a Dean y pareció ruborizarse al sentir los ojos verdes sobre él.- ¿Son impresiones mías o acaba de matar a Jo con la mirada?- Dean sonrió aún más cuando esta vez el color rojo fue más evidente en las mejillas de Castiel.- ¿Estás celoso?- preguntó juguetón a lo que Castiel negó lentamente con la cabeza.

-Hola Dean.- la voz profunda de Castiel le produjo un escalofrío. Dean escuchó de nuevo la campanilla de la puerta y vio como Jo entraba por ella.

-Bueno chicos yo me largo.- Jo entró en el almacén y salió de él segundos después con su bolso y su chaqueta. Se acercó a Dean y le susurró en el oído.- Creo que me odia.- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Sí, eso creo...- Dean sonrió mientras miraba a Castiel quien retorcía el cinturón de su gabardina. Jo salió de la tienda dejando a ambos hombre solos.- ¿Que haces aquí?- preguntó Dean mientras se dirigía al almacén. Castiel se adentró un poco más en la tienda.

-He tenido un día bastante pesado haciendo entrevistas por lo de la exposición, me he escapado lo antes posible y he pensado que sería buena idea pasar por aquí...- Dean salió del almacén con su chaqueta en la mano.- Quizás no ha sido tan buena idea como pensaba...- Castiel retorció aún más el trozo de gabardina en su mano.

-Esta bien Cas, cerraré antes, no importa, lo único es que tenía pensado ir antes a casa, darme una ducha y cambiarme de ropa. No quería ir todo sudado y hecho un desastre.- el gran montón de ropa que había ahora sobre su cama era testigo de esas palabras.

-Si quieres puedo ir a casa y nos vemos más tarde.-

-En serio Cas, está bien.- Dean dejó la chaqueta sobre el mostrador y se acercó a las estanterías a colocar algunos cómics que estaban en el lugar equivocado. Castiel le siguió a un par de metros de él. Dean se perdió dentro de otro pasillo, el más alejado, lleno de libros de fantasía y ciencia ficción.- Sabes...- dijo casi sin pensar, prácticamente en un susurro.- Cuando era pequeño, antes de que naciese Sammy, cuando la tienda estaba apenas empezando, mamá y yo solíamos pasar las tardes en este pasillo, rodeados de libros de fantasía, cuentos de hadas. Ella escogía un libro de la estantería y empezaba a leérmelo, yo me dedicaba a amontonar libros a nuestro alrededor mientras la escuchaba, creando fortalezas, castillos, la cueva de un dragón dependiendo del cuento.- Castiel se acercó más a Dean que pasaba lentamente su mano por las portadas de los libros.- Cuando era tarde y teníamos que volver a casa papá venía a buscarnos a nuestro rincón y fingía ser un caballero que venía a rescatarnos del ogro que nos tenía prisioneros.- Dean sonrió para sí mismo.- El verano que mamá murió, Sammy era muy pequeño, papá se quedó destrozado.- Castiel puso una mano en el hombro de Dean mostrándole de alguna forma su apoyo.- Nosotros pasábamos casi todo el tiempo en el cine de Bobby o aquí. Yo cogía a Sammy y le sentaba en el suelo, comenzaba a leerle un libro tal y como mamá solía hacer y el jugaba a crear castillos a nuestro alrededor.- Dean suspiró.- Pero al final del día papá no venía a rescatarnos, así que era yo el que nos sacaba de allí y esperaba a que papá cerrase la librería y nos llevase en el coche hasta casa. Sam siempre se quedaba dormido en mi regazo.- Castiel miró a Dean a los ojos, llenos de lágrimas contenidas.

-¿Porqué me cuentas eso?- Castiel intentó sonar comprensivo, no quería parecer desagradable, simplemente entender porqué Dean estaba compartiendo esa parte de su pasado con él. Dean se encogió de hombros y salió de aquel pasillo.- No tienes porqué hacerlo Dean.-

-Lo sé. Sólo necesitaba hacerlo.- Una lágrima descontrolada resbaló por la mejilla de Dean. Castiel se acercó a él y simplemente le abrazó, sin decir nada más, sin preguntar. Se quedó unos minutos así hasta que escuchó la risa de Dean resonando en su oído.- Lo siento.- dijo apartando sin brusquedad a Castiel.- No quería joder nuestra primera cita tan pronto. Pensaba que lo haría durante el segundo plato o como muy tarde en el postre.-

-Así que esto es una cita...- Castiel miró fijamente a Dean quien sintió como el calor subía a sus mejillas.

-Bueno, algo así...-Castiel estaba todavía demasiado cerca de él y Dean no pudo evitar agarrar las solapas de su gabardina y mirarle de arriba abajo, sonrió al ver que no llevaba un traje como de costumbre pero que su vieja gabardina volvía a colgar de sus hombros que siempre parecían cansados.- Veo que volvemos a las viejas costumbres.- dijo tirando de la tela en sus manos.- No sé porqué pero me gusta más tu gabardina, aunque el resto no está nada mal.- dijo mirándole con una sonrisa juguetona en la cara. Ahora fue Castiel quien se ruborizó un poco.

-Puede que otro día te cuente la historia de mi gabardina.- dijo Castiel acercándose más a Dean, prácticamente aprisionándolo con su presencia contra la estantería que había tras él.- Pero creó que por hoy ambos hemos tenido suficiente ración del pasado.- Dean asintió sin despegar los ojos de los azules de Castiel. Sin darse cuenta dejó resbalar sus manos por la solapa de la gabardina hasta que estas estuvieron en la cintura del hombre. Castiel puso ambas manos en la estantería frente a él a ambos lados del cuerpo de Dean, a la altura de sus hombros y se acercó más a él hasta rozar su nariz contra su mejilla. Respiró profundamente inundándose de su olor y se estremeció al sentir como las manos en su propia cintura lo atraían más al cuerpo que tenía frente a él.- Dean... ¿te enfadarás conmigo si te beso?- Dean sonrió ante la inocencia infantil de la pregunta y acercó sus labios a los de Castiel hasta que estuvieron separados por menos de medio centímetro.

-No Cas. Me enfadaré si no lo haces.- Entonces Castiel cerró la distancia que les separaba y besó a Dean tiernamente. Al principio el beso fue lento y dubitativo, pero fue haciéndose más firme y profundo conforme iban pasando los segundos, pero en ningún momento fue invadido por la pasión y la lujuria, estaba lleno de ternura y dulzura y Dean sentía que nadie nunca le había besado de aquella forma y se sentía estúpidamente feliz. Sus manos acariciaron la cintura de Castiel y subieron por su pecho hasta llegar a sus hombros e intentar despojarle de su gabardina. Dean sintió como las manos de Castiel le ayudaban en su tarea y pronto sintió tan solo el fino jersey azul marino en los hombros del hombre. Acarició su cuello con las yemas de los dedos mientras seguía explorando su boca con su lengua lentamente. Se separó un poco para recuperar la respiración y miró los ojos azules de Castiel que le miraban de una forma extrañamente placentera.- Deja de mirarme así.- dijo sonriendo y volvió a besar a Castiel. Agarró al hombre por el jersey y lo acercó a él hasta que sus cuerpos se tocaban casi en su totalidad. Dean suspiró dentro de la boca de Castiel al notar el calor del cuerpo del otro hombre traspasar su ropa. Su mano derecha se introdujo por debajo del jersey de Castiel y tocó aquella piel suave, levantándolo para tener más piel que tocar y sentir. Las manos de Castiel se aferraban a su cuello y comenzaban a bajar por el poco espacio que había entre sus pechos. Él abandonó sus labios y comenzó a besar, apenas rozando, el cuello del dueño de aquella tienda de cómics. Dean se estremeció y sintió su cuerpo comenzar a calentarse cuando los dientes de Castiel mordisquearon su oreja. Dean levantó con ambas manos el jersey de Castiel y le separó de su cuerpo lo suficiente como para quitárselo y lanzarlo a unos metros de ellos. Dean contempló aquel cuerpo frente a él y recorrió con sus manos aquel pecho blanquecino, sonrió al escuchar los suspiros de Castiel y volvió a besarle mientras este intentaba desprenderse de la camiseta de Dean sin separarse de su boca. El sonido de la campanilla de la puerta les sobresaltó. Dean se maldijo por no poner el cartel de cerrado antes.- ¡Está cerrado!- gritó, pero al no obtener respuesta apartó lentamente a Castiel y se colocó bien la ropa.- Parece que estamos destinados a quedarnos a medias.- dijo susurrando en la oreja de Castiel antes de salir del pasillo y caminar al encuentro de su cliente. Castiel recogió su jersey del suelo y se lo puso sin demasiado cuidado, recogiendo después su gabardina.- Dan, está cerrado, vuelve mañana y deja de dar la tabarra.- Castiel escuchó a Dean decir al hombre que había entrado en la tienda, seguido del sonido de la campanilla de la puerta. Al cabo de unos minutos Dean volvió al pasillo en el que se encontraba Castiel.- No te preocupes, era un cliente habitual, ya me he deshecho de él.- dijo guiñándole un ojo y agarrándole de la mano.- Vámonos.- tiró de él y después de recoger un poco el lugar ambos abandonaron la tienda.- ¿Te importa si pasamos por mi casa para que me dé una ducha?- Castiel negó con la cabeza y esperó a que Dean cerrase la tienda.

-¿Sammy?- Dean abrió la puerta de su casa e indicó a Castiel que entrase.-¿Sam?- Dean entró en la cocina buscando a su hermano.- Creo que hoy había quedado con Ruby.- dijo Dean más para sí mismo que para Castiel.- ¿Quieres una cerveza Cas?- Castiel asintió.- Sólo tengo sin alcohol.- dijo abriendo el frigorífico y cogiendo una cerveza para el fotógrafo.- Toma. Puedes ponerte la tele mientras tanto si quieres.- Guió a Castiel hasta la sala de estar y le hizo sentarse en el sofá, encendió la tele y le dio el mando.- ¿Te gustan?- dijo señalando las butacas que estaban justo al lado del sillón.- Hacen juego con los sofás.- dijo Dean riendo y señalando el resto de sofás que también eran de un rojo parecido al de las butacas.- En quince minutos estoy de vuelta.- Dean dejó su chaqueta sobre el sofá al lado de Castiel a quien dejó allí sentado y subió las escaleras hasta el cuarto de baño.

Castiel permaneció en el sofá en la misma posición en la que Dean le había dejado, sin mirar la tele en realidad, dando pequeños sorbos a la cerveza que tenía en la mano, hasta que un teléfono comenzó a sonar. Castiel se sobresaltó al escuchar el sonido y casi derrama la cerveza sobre el sofá. Estuvo a punto de coger él mismo el teléfono y contestar pero no le pareció educado, así que cuando al tercer tono nadie contestó buscó el móvil en la chaqueta de Dean, lo cogió y se encaminó hasta el cuarto de baño para entregarle el teléfono a Dean. Una vez frente a la puerta del baño el teléfono sonó una última vez y después paró, Dean entreabrió la puerta y asomó la cabeza por ella.

-¿Cas?- al ver al hombre abrió algo más la puerta.- ¿Qué...?-

-El teléfono estaba sonando. Toma.- Castiel le entregó el teléfono a Dean quien lo tomó y miró quien había hecho la llamada.

-Es mi hermano, luego le llamo. La próxima vez déjalo sonar, no importa.- dijo dejando el móvil junto a la pica.- Si es Sam puedes cogerlo tú mismo.- Dean tan sólo llevaba una toalla y todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto por el agua. Castiel no pudo evitar mirarle sin parpadear. Dean se sintió algo incómodo ante aquella mirada.- Oye Cas me gustaría terminar de... ya sabes.- Castiel bajó la mirada con vergüenza.

-Lo siento Dean.-

-Ey Cas, está bien.- dijo cogiéndole del mentón levantándole la cara para que le mirase.- No tengas vergüenza. No todos los días se tiene la suerte de contemplar un cuerpo como este.- dijo riendo.-En serio no pasa nada, sólo es que me pones un poco nervioso.- Dean creyó ver una sonrisa en el rostro de Castiel. Se acercó un poco a él y le dio un beso en los labios, al principio fue tan sólo un roce de sus labios pero después la lengua de Dean comenzó a rozar los labios de Castiel y sintió como un gemido se ahogaba en su garganta. Castiel se separó de él un momento y le miró fijamente a los ojos, después comenzó a besar su cuello y a lamer el agua que resbalaba por su piel hasta llegar a su clavícula, después volvió a subir y mordió la carne caliente de aquel cuello aplicando más presión de la necesaria. Dean se separó de repente.- ¡Ey!- dijo sonriendo.- ¡Cas!- se rozó el lugar un par de veces con la mano y después se miró en el espejo del baño. Tenía la marca rojiza de los dientes de Cas en el cuello.- No sabía que mordías.- dijo con un tono de lujuria en la voz. Castiel sonrió tímidamente y se pasó la mano por la nuca algo avergonzado.

-Será mejor que deje que termines de vestirte, te espero abajo.- dijo mientras salía del baño y cerraba la puerta.

Cuando Dean estuvo vestido bajó de nuevo a la sala de estar, recogió su chaqueta y apagó la tele, levantó a Castiel del sofá y ambos salieron de la casa. Castiel eligió el sitio en el que cenar así que acabaron yendo a un coreano, Dean nunca había comido en uno y descubrió que el picante era una constante en sus platos, algo que aprendió demasiado tarde. Dean pensó que aquella cita iba a ser un total desastre, se equivocó, durante toda la noche Dean y Castiel conversaron, bromearon, rieron, de una forma natural y sin tensión, como si no fuese la primera vez que salían juntos. La noche pasó tranquila, de una forma bastante cómoda, al menos hasta que; en lo que parecía su rutina diaria, ambos estaban parados en el coche fuera de la casa de Castiel; el ambiente de pronto se enrareció.

-Y aquí estamos de nuevo.- dijo Dean intentando aliviar la tensión. Paró el motor del coche y se quedó agarrado al volante de su querido impala.

-Estoy pensando en apuntarme a la autoescuela.- dijo Castiel de pronto. Ambos permanecieron en silencio hasta que Dean rompió a reír sin poder aguantar más.

\- Estás de coña ¿no?- Castiel negó con la cabeza.- En serio Cas, olvídalo, simplemente no es lo tuyo. Sigue aprovechándote de tu hermana y si no siempre puedes darme un toque.-

-No quería depender siempre de alguien.- dijo simplemente de forma informativa.

-Y los demás conductores queremos estar seguros en la carretera, Cas.- Dean le sonrió intentando que Castiel no se hubiese tomado mal su comentario.- No te has enfadado ¿verdad?- Castiel sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

-Nos vemos el miércoles supongo.- dijo Cas abriendo la puerta del coche. Dean asintió con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

-Ey Cas.- Dean le agarró de la solapa de la gabardina y le atrajo a él. Castiel suspiró con sorpresa y Dean aprovechó para besarle invadiendo la boca del hombre de ojos azules con su lengua.- Buenas noches Cas.-

**CONTINUARÁ…**


	6. Chapter 6

Castiel había salido aquella misma mañana hacia nueva York, en un par de semanas tendría lugar su exposición y tenía una reunión con los dueños de la galería para finalizar los últimos detalles del evento. Hacía unos veinte minutos que había bajado del avión y ahora mismo estaba en un taxi de camino a su hotel. Sintió como el teléfono que llevaba en el bolsillo vibraba contra su muslo y se sobresaltó un poco. Sacó el móvil y sin mirar la pantalla descolgó y se lo llevó al oído.

-¿Diga?-

-Todavía estoy esperado tu llamada.- la voz de Gabe salía del altavoz del teléfono.

-Gabe, lo siento, lo olvidé, he estado bastante liado últimamente, de hecho ahora estoy en Nueva York para una reunión por lo de mi exposición. Por cierto, espero que vengas.-

-Claro que iré. Acabo de cogerme unas largas vacaciones así que tengo el mes libre.-

-Vaya parece que te va bien en el trabajo.-

-No puedo quejarme.- Gabe rió.- Supongo que ya te dijo Ana que os haría una visita este fin de semana.-

-Sí, Claire quiere venir también a verte.-

-Hace mucho que no veo a mi sobrina. Tendré que llevarle un regalo.-

-No hace falta que le lleves nada Gabriel.- El taxi paró frente al hotel y el taxista le miró por el retrovisor mientras le informaba de que ya habían llegado a su destino.

-Ya, pero me apetece.-

-¿Te quedarás a dormir en casa?- Castiel salió del coche y vio como un botones se acercaba a él y le hablaba mientras que el simplemente asentía mientras pagaba al taxista.

-No, prefiero quedarme en un hotel, no quiero ser molestia.-

-No es ninguna molestia en serio Gabe, puedes quedarte en la habitación de invitados.- Castiel caminó hasta el interior del lujoso hotel precedido del botones quien llevaba su única maleta, él llevaba como siempre su bolsa con la cámara, algo de lo que nunca se separaba.

-Vale, no insistas más porque ya me has convencido.- rió Gabe- Oye Cas, me reclaman por aquí, te llamo otro día y hablamos, ¿ok?-

-Ok, Gabe, Adiós.-

-Adiós Cas.-

Castiel se acercó a la recepción para recoger la llave de su habitación, los hoteles lujosos no eran muy de su agrado, pero la galería era la que le estaba pagando ese hotel así que no iba a ponerle pegas. Después de recoger la tarjeta de su cuarto y subir hasta su planta, el botones abrió la puerta y le guió hasta el espacioso interior, dejando su maleta donde Castiel le indicó. Le dio una propina bastante generosa al joven chico pelirrojo y por fin salió de la habitación dejando a Cas sólo con la única compañía del silencio. Silencio que fue interrumpido al poco tiempo cuando Cas dejaba su maleta junto a la cama, su bolsa sobre ella y se quitaba la gabardina, lanzándola sobre una silla junto con su bufanda y sus guantes, escuchó de nuevo su móvil sonar desde la cama donde lo había dejado. Se sentó en el borde y descolgó el teléfono.

-Hey Cas.- El hombre sonrió al escuchar la voz que le hablaba aún medio adormilada. Cas se tumbó sobre la cama y cerró los ojos imaginando esos orbes verdes que tanto le gustaban.

-Buenos días Dean.- habló con lentitud, preguntándose que haría Dean llamándole un martes a las ocho de la mañana.- ¿Pasa algo?- Preguntó, de repente preocupado.

-No, que va, no pasa nada, sólo quería hablar contigo antes de, digamos, empezar mi jornada laboral.- Dean permaneció callado unos segundos, como si su cerebro estuviese intentando trabajar cuando sus neuronas aún estaban durmiendo.- ¿Te he despertado?-

-No, llevo unas cuatro horas despierto.- Castiel aflojó el nudo de su corbata, quizás dormiría un par de horas más, hasta las once no tenía la reunión pero por desgracia ese era el único vuelo que había encontrado con tan poco tiempo.- Bueno, he dormido un par de horas en el avión.- se quitó los zapatos sin cuidado y los abandonó en el suelo.

-¿Que avión?- Dean sonó confundido.

-Anoche recibí un mail de los dueños de la galería, tengo una reunión, así que tuve que comprar el primer billete que encontré para venir a Nueva York, me he levantado a eso de las cuatro de la mañana más o menos, quizás antes.- Castiel se quitó la chaqueta y se levantó de la cama, abrió la puerta del armario y la dejó colgada de una percha, junto a ella colgó también su camisa y la corbata haciendo malabares con el móvil mientras se la quitaba.-Siento no haberte dicho nada.-

-No tenías porqué decirme nada.- contestó apresuradamente Dean.- Pero... anoche volvimos tarde, no debes haber dormido demasiado.-

-No, pero no importa, dormiré algo hasta la reunión.- Castiel volvió de nuevo a la cama y se tumbó esta vez apoyando la cabeza en la almohada. Escuchó el silencio en el otro lado de la linea. Dean no solía estar tan callado, no es que le conociese desde hacía mucho, pero una de las cosas que le caracterizaban era su facilidad para crear una conversación de la nada, cosa que a Castiel le costaba horrores y que quizás por eso sentía que Dean le complementaba a la perfección.- ¿Estás seguro de que no querías nada Dean?- El tiempo fuera era aún bastante frío y el cielo aún no dejaba pasar todos los rayos que el sol enviaba débilmente, intentando no derretir la nieve que cubría las calles.

-No... sólo... no sé, me siento raro...- Dean rió de forma incómoda.- Me dan ganas de pegarme.- dijo esta vez riendo de verdad. Cas ladeó la cabeza de la misma forma que solía hacer habitualmente aunque no había nadie para ser testigo de ese gesto.

-¿Porqué?- Castiel escuchó un suspiró profundo salir de la boca de Dean.

-Porqué... me siento estúpido al decirte que... sólo te llamaba porque necesitaba escuchar tu voz...- Castiel pensó que aquello era tremendamente adorable. Dean permaneció en silencio esperando que Castiel dijese algo para burlarse de él como su hermano había hecho cuando le encontró en la cocina a las siete de la mañana con el móvil en la mano decidiendo si debía llamar a Castiel o no. Pero no hubo ninguna burla, ningún chiste a su costa, ni ningún comentario mordaz. Castiel sólo sonreía estúpidamente.

-No sabía que te gustase tanto mi voz.- dijo Castiel cerrando los ojos de nuevo con la misma sonrisa aún en la boca.

-Ya, yo tampoco lo sabía.¿Cuando volverás?-

-Mañana.-

-¿Vendrás a la cena de Ellen?-

-Sí, mi vuelo sale a las doce y media así que nos veremos allí... supongo.-

-Sí. Bueno, tengo que trabajar así que… ¿te llamo está noche?-

-Esta noche tengo una cena, así que mejor te llamo yo cuando termine.-

-Vale, genial, hasta la noche entonces, que te sea leve.-

-Gracias Dean. Adiós.-

Castiel colgó el teléfono y lo dejó sobre la mesilla, cogió el auricular del fijo y habló con recepción pidiéndoles que le avisaran en un par de horas, colgó y se abandonó a la suavidad y calidez de aquella cama, cerrando los ojos y pensando en cómo en poco tiempo su vida estaba dando un giro bastante radical que paradójicamente le encantaba.

* * *

Castiel deseó haber llevado un jersey en vez de tan solo una camiseta interior debajo de la camisa, porque a pesar de llevar también la chaqueta del traje bajo la gabardina, el aire de aquella ciudad era helado y los músculos de su cuerpo se le estaban entumeciendo por momentos, sus mejillas y su nariz ahora mostraban un color rojizo bastante exagerado. Por suerte o por desgracia no tuvo demasiado tiempo para lamentarse del frío ya que durante todo el día estuvo ocupado hablando con los dueños de la galería y preparando los últimos detalles de la exposición. Casi todas sus obras estaban ya en Nueva York, pero tenía que terminar de preparar dos de sus trabajos y hacérselos llegar por mensajero antes del fin de semana, no había nada mejor que un poco de presión para trabajar a gusto. Gracias a Dios había vaciado su agenda de trabajo durante esas dos semanas hasta el mínimo para poder dedicarse en pleno a la exposición, aunque aún tenía algunas entrevistas más que hacer y un par de sesiones de fotos.

Cuando llegó al hotel aquella noche eran las dos de la mañana, la cena con los dueños y algunos "mecenas" del gremio se había extendido hasta pasada la media noche, no solían gustarle demasiado aquel tipo de cenas en las que debías venderte como un pedazo de carne para agradar a los futuros posibles compradores de tu obra, pero aquel grupo de gente era más joven de lo habitual y se sintió cómodo compartiendo mesa con gente que también compartía sus gustos en el campo del arte.

Cas estaba cansado, dejó toda su ropa sobre el sofá de la salita de su habitación y cogió el móvil del bolsillo de su gabardina. Caminó hasta la cama mientras miraba su teléfono, tenía un par de llamadas perdidas, una de Ana y otra de Dean. se planteó el llamar a ambos mientras buscaba su neceser entre las cosas de su maleta, pero sabía que ambos estarían durmiendo así que decidió mandarles un mensaje diciendo que les llamaría a la mañana siguiente. Dos minutos después de mandar el segundo mensaje escuchó como su teléfono vibraba. Lo cogió y se dirigió al baño con el cepillo y la pasta de dientes en la mano, comenzó a cepillarse mientras leía el mensaje que había recibido. "Aún estoy despierto. ¿Cómo te ha ido el día?" Castiel sonrió al leer aquellas palabras, la pasta de dientes resbalando por su barbilla. Miró su reflejo en el cristal, la piel blanquiza, el pelo revuelto y los ojos enrojecidos, llenos de sueño acumulado, todo eso acompañado por una sonrisa amplia que pocas veces veía en su propio rostro, haciendo juego con el conjunto de mariposas que le revoloteaban en el estómago al escuchar de nuevo el sonido de su móvil. "Q m as comprdo?" Esta vez era su hermana; decidió ignorarla y volver de nuevo al problema de sus mariposas. Cuando hubo terminado de lavarse los dientes volvió a la cama, apagó la luz y se metió entre las mantas, acurrucándose ante la visión de la nieve que caía en el exterior, esperaba que aquello no hiciese que su vuelo se retrasara al día siguiente. Después de juguetear a oscuras con los botones de su móvil decidió marcar el número de Dean y esperó en silencio hasta que al segundo tono el hombre contestó.

-Cas.-

-¿Te he despertado?- preguntó Castiel con un tono de voz apenas audible.

-No, que va, no podía dormir. ¿Que tal todo?- Castiel suspiró.

-Cansado, bastante aburrido, no tanto como esperaba por suerte, pero en general bien, tampoco quiero aburrirte con mis cenas de "empresa".- dijo Castiel con un tono divertido en la voz.

-No me aburres Cas. Cuenta.-

-No en serio, seguro que te duermes. Lo único que he hecho ha sido comer, aguantar a ejecutivos, comer más, visitar la galería y ver los bocetos de la distribución de la exposición, después he cenado con más ejecutivos y supuestos amantes del arte, no ha estado tan mal como otras veces. ¿Y tú? ¿Que tal?- Castiel se ovilló más dentro de la cama.

-Bueno, mentiría si dijera que bien, el día empezó de forma más que aceptable...- dijo refiriéndose a la llamada de Castiel aquella mañana.- … pero, después de comer se torció.-

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Castiel algo preocupado.

-Sammy no tenía clase por la tarde y Ruby tenía que trabajar así que vino a la tienda de cómics a echarme una mano. No me malinterpretes, me encanta estar con mi hermano pero... no hacía más que hacer bromas a mi costa.- Dean olvidó oportunamente decir que esas bromas se referían principalmente a la segunda adolescencia que estaba viviendo, supuso que Castiel no se molestaría al saber que su hermano estaba informado de su "relación", pero prefería no arriesgarse, al fin y al cabo, era él quien le había pedido a Cas que aquello permaneciese en secreto y era un poco contradictorio que fuese Dean el que hubiese roto aquella promesa.- Le he mandado a la mierda unas cuantas veces.- rió.- Aparte de eso, bastante bien, bueno, he tenido que seguir aguantándole en casa, hasta que me he encerrado en mi cuarto huyendo de él.- rió de nuevo y Castiel intentó reprimir un bostezo traicionero.- Vaya, ahora soy yo el que te aburre.-

-No, no me aburres Dean, de verdad.-

-Estaba de broma Cas, pero será mejor que te deje dormir, nos vemos mañana.-

-Nos vemos mañana.-

-Cas...-

-¿Sí, Dean?-

-Sueña conmigo, ¿vale?- Castiel rió.

-Vale Dean, hasta mañana.- colgó el teléfono y lo dejó en la mesilla. Apoyó la cabeza de nuevo contra la almohada y se cubrió con las sábanas hasta el cuello, comenzó a cerrar los ojos poco a poco hasta que se perdió en un sueño profundo.

 

El viaje de vuelta había sido tranquilo, aunque Castiel apenas había pegado ojo gracias a la mujer que se sentó a su lado, debía tener unos setenta años y se empeñó en explicarle la vida de toda su familia, a lo que Cas tan sólo asentía de vez en cuando. Cuando llegó a casa Ana estaba allí, le había preparado la comida y estaba a punto de marcharse a trabajar.

-Te he dejado la ropa para esta noche preparada, a las siete date una ducha y vístete, hasta entonces mejor duerme un poco, que traes una cara...- dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla y cogía las llaves del coche de encima de la mesa de la cocina.- A las ocho salimos así que mejor que estés preparado para entonces.-

-Le dijo la sartén al cazo...-

-Yo también te quiero. Nos vemos luego.-

Ana salió de casa con prisa mientras su hermano la miraba por encima de su plato de lasaña. Tal y como su hermana le había sugerido, después de comer y poner el lavavajillas se tumbó sobre la cama y se echó una pequeña siesta, al cabo de lo que parecían sólo unos minutos su teléfono sonó y paró la alarma, se frotó los ojos con pereza y se levantó directo a la ducha aún medio dormido.

Cuando llevaba menos de quince minutos bajo el agua escuchó la puerta de la entrada cerrarse de un portazo y la voz de su hermana acercarse por el pasillo.

-Cas, ya estoy en casa.-

-Genial Ana, estoy en la ducha.-

-Vale, yo voy a ducharme al otro baño, en una hora nos vamos.- Castiel escuchó ahora la voz salir justo de detrás de la puerta del baño y los pasos de su hermana alejarse de allí. Cas permaneció en la ducha durante diez minutos más y después salió con una toalla anudada a su cintura. En su habitación, sobre una silla, estaba la ropa que su hermana le había dejado preparada, parecía que Ana estaba acostumbrándose a usarle como su muñequita particular a la que ponerle trajecitos, pero tampoco podía reprochárselo, su armario no disponía de una gran variedad de indumentarias y hacía mucho que no iba de compras, así que al menos ahora gracias a ella y a su propia hija podía dejar sus trajes colgados en el armario y cambiar un poco de estilo, aunque no estaba acostumbrado a ello.

Castiel cogió los calzoncillos que había sobre el resto de ropa, una cosa es que su hermana le comprase unas camisetas y un par de pantalones y otra que le comprase incluso la ropa interior, sonrió al ver los ositos que bailaban en la tela de los bóxers, estaba seguro que había sido su hija la que había elegido aquellos en concreto.

Al cabo de diez minutos ya estaba vestido y se encontraba frente al espejo intentando hacer algo con su pelo que parecía no hacerle caso, finalmente se dio por vencido y decidió dejar que siguiese libremente la dirección que él quisiera. Se miró durante un par de minutos más en el espejo aún algo empañado y pensó que hacer con esa barba de un par de días que asomaba por su mentón, cogió la maquinilla y se quedó con ella en la mano dejando la mente en blanco durante lo que pareció una eternidad.

-¿Cas?- Ana estaba totalmente vestida aún con la toalla en la cabeza.-¿Qué haces?- le dijo mientras se acercaba a uno de los armaritos del baño.

-No sé si afeitarme.- dijo sin apartar sus ojos del espejo. Ana sacó el secador de uno de los cajones y después se quedó mirando durante unos segundo a su hermano con gesto pensativo.

-Mmm... no, estás muy sexy así.- dijo dándole un codazo cariñoso.- Y así no pierdes más tiempo.- Ana salió del lavabo con el secador en la mano.- En quince minutos nos vamos.- dijo corriendo fuera de la habitación. Castiel la siguió con un paso más calmado y vio como enchufaba el secador y se quitaba la toalla del pelo.

-¿Estás segura de que en quince minutos estarás lista?- dijo apoyándose contra el marco de la puerta.

-Quince, veinte, media hora, tampoco vamos a ponernos pejigueros ahora.- después encendió el secador y sus voces quedaron ahogadas por el sonido del aparato. 

 

* * *

 

-¿Y de quién es la culpa de que hayáis llegado tarde?- preguntó Pam mirando a Ana fijamente.

-¿De quién crees que puede ser?- dijo Ruby mirando también a la chica pelirroja.- Cas ni siquiera a tenido tiempo de afeitarse.- dijo mirando ahora al hombre de ojos azules mientras se metía un pedazo de entrecot en la boca. Cas agachó la cabeza algo avergonzado.

-Ana me dijo que me quedaba bien.- dijo pasando su mano por la barbilla.

-No le hagas caso cariño, te queda muy bien.- dijo Ellen sonriendo a Cas desde su izquierda.- Cuando estas se juntan, ya puedes echarte a temblar.- dijo señalando al grupo de chicas que sonreían con malicia.

-Vamos Ellen, tendremos que divertirnos un poco ¿no?- dijo Jessica lanzándole una mirada cómplice a la mujer.

-Pensaba que si sentaban la cabeza cambiarían un poquito pero mírala a ella...- dijo señalando a Ruby quien tenía al lado a Sam intentando permanecer ajeno a la conversación.-... saliendo con un chico responsable, trabajador, estudioso y ella sigue siendo una cabra loca.-

-Ellen, tú eras peor que ellas...- dijo Bobby después de dar un sorbo a su copa de vino.-... corrijo, eres peor que ellas.-

-Bobby tiene razón mamá.- dijo Jo sonriendo a su madre quien le miró con algo de severidad.

-Sí Ellen, todos conocemos tus batallitas de juventud y las no tan juveniles.- Dean cogió el bote de ketchup que había frente a él, única y exclusivamente para él, y puso prácticamente la mitad del contenido en su plato, sobre las patatas fritas.

-Vale, vale, me doy por vencida.-

-Y nosotras brindamos por ello.- dijo Pam alzando su vaso de cerveza mientras Ruby a su lado hacia lo mismo.

Durante la cena el grupo de amigos pasó la noche charlando y disfrutando de las cualidades culinarias de Ellen y Jo. Bobby hablaba con Becky y Chuck sobre como les estaba yendo la pastelería, mientras Ellen preguntaba a Castiel sobre su exposición, el grupo de chicas reían y charlaban como si estuviesen aisladas en su propio mundo a lo que Sam y Dean se unían de vez en cuando, sobretodo cuando el tema empezó a derivar en una de esas conversaciones estúpidas que tanto le gustaban a Dean.

-¿La invisibilidad?- dijo Becky que se había unido también a la conversación.-No sé Pam, me parece un poder un tanto inútil, quiero decir, ¿podrías volverte visible de nuevo?-

-Claro, podría controlarlo.-Pam cogió un pedazo de tarta de limón con la cuchara y se la llevó a la boca masticando rápidamente.- Además con ese superpoder podría espiar a los chicos guapos en el gimnasio.- dijo sonriendo ampliamente, algunos trozos de pastel aún bailando en su boca.

-Yo elegiría la elasticidad, como el tipo ese de los cuatro fantásticos.- dijo Jessica con una sonrisa pícara en la boca.- No habría hombre que se me resistiera en la cama.-

-Bueno quizás algunos.- dijo Ruby con un tono de malicia en la voz mientras miraba a Dean.

-Es Mr Fantástico.- dijo Dean ajeno a la mirada de Ruby.

-Sí, sí, ya sabemos que conoces los nombres de todos los personajes de cómics y demás frikadas.- dijo Ana rodando los ojos.- Yo creo que tendría el poder de leer las mentes, me parece muy útil.- Ana asintió ante su propia afirmación y miró a su hermano.- ¿Tú Cas?- Castiel la miró pensativo, pasando la mano por su mentón y ladeando la cabeza como hacía a menudo, sentir el bello de su barba rozar sus dedos le resultaba relajante.

-No sé, ¿conducir un coche sin chocarlo contra un poste de teléfonos se considera un superpoder?-

-En tu caso sí Cas.- dijo Dean mientras él y los demás reían.

-¿Qué tal volar?- preguntó Ellen que había estado atenta a la conversación.- Creo que te pega.-

-Muy típico.- dijo Dean.- Pero si fuese como Warren Worthington tercero entonces sería mucho mejor.-

-Ni siquiera voy a preguntar quien es.- dijo Bobby mirando a Chuck quien le sonrió comprendiendo perfectamente al hombre, cuando Dean hablaba sobre cómics casi nadie le entendía.

-Es un personaje de Xmen Bobby.- dijo Jo como explicación.-¿Y tú que poder tendrías "Oh Amo del calabozo"?- preguntó la chica a Dean alzando una ceja y haciendo un gesto teatral con las manos.

-Bueno, llamadme típico pero querría tener el poder de curación de lobezno y su esqueleto cubierto de adamantium, así sería prácticamente invencible e inmortal.-

-No sé Dean, el look lobezno no creo que te pegue mucho.- dijo Jessica mirándole con los ojos entrecerrados intentando imaginarse al hombre caracterizado como Hugh Jackman en X-men.

-Yo tampoco lo creo, pero puede que a Cas le vaya ese royo, quien sabe a que jueguecitos os dedicáis en vuestras noches locas, ¿eh chicos?- Ruby miró a ambos hombres con una sonrisa totalmente diabólica en la cara, Dean se puso tenso y aferró con fuerza la servilleta de su regazo, Ana y Sam se miraron nerviosos y Cas simplemente abrió exageradamente los ojos.- A lo mejor os gusta jugar a los disfraces mientras foll...-

-¡RUBY!- Ana y Sam exclamaron a la vez. La sala se quedó en silencio mientras todos los ojos se clavaban en la mujer morena. Dean y Castiel no sabían donde fijar su mirada que deambulaba entre Ruby, Sam y Ana; el resto de los invitados de la mesa que parecían paralizados de golpe. Pero en ningún momento se miraron el uno al otro, Dean había admitido que sentía algo por Cas pero proclamar su amor delante de la que era prácticamente su familia no estaba como primer punto en su lista "cosas que hacer antes de que acabe la noche", punto que ahora ocupaba la tarea "Matar a Ruby".

-Vamos, no estoy diciendo nada malo, sólo bromeando.-

-Creo que has bebido demasiado.- dijo Sam intentando salvar la situación.

-Sólo he bebido un par de cervezas y la segunda era sin alcohol.- Ruby miró a Sam con reproche y luego dirigió su mirada a Ana.- No me miréis así, todo el mundo en esta habitación sabe que Cas y Dean están liados, creo que los únicos que no saben nada son ellos mismo.-

-¡Ruby!- ahora fue Ellen la que intervino.

-¡Sam! te dije que no se lo dijeras a nadie.- dijo Dean levantándose de su asiento.- Muchas gracias.- Sam intentó decir algo pero Cas habló antes de que pudiese pensar una frase decente.

-No ha sido él Dean, ha sido Ana, yo se lo conté a ella y ella prometió que no abriría la boca.- Cas miró a su hermana con severidad.

-En realidad fueron los dos.- dijo Ruby cogiendo un pedazo del pastel de su plato con los dedos y metiéndoselo en la boca.- No recuerdo cual de los dos me lo dijo primero pero... bueno... luego se me escapó en una conversación que tuve con Pam y no sé como Jo también se enteró y ella se lo dijo a su madre y... bueno, la cosa es que lo sabemos todos...-

Dean miró a la mujer con odio y apartando la silla furioso habló mientras se alejaba de allí.

-¡Que te jodan Ruby!- dijo con una sonrisa furiosa en la boca y salió de la habitación dando un portazo al salir de la casa.

-¡Dean espera!- Sam también se levantó, pero sintió una mano en su hombro que le mantuvo en el sitio.

-Será mejor que vaya yo...- dijo Castiel mientras enviaba una mirada tranquilizadora a Sam y se giraba hacia donde Dean había salido enfadado. Cuando cruzaba la puerta de la entrada pudo escuchar como Ruby pronunciaba un "ohhhh" que Sam y Ana acallaron rápidamente. 

 

El aire frío le golpeó la cara desde el primer instante en que puso un pie fuera del cálido recibidor de la casa. Dean estaba sentado en las escaleras de la entrada a apenas un metro de Castiel, abrazando sus rodillas, quizás por frío, quizás intentando contener su enfado. Castiel se acercó hasta él y se sentó a su lado sin pronunciar una sola palabra, le miró y suspiró con algo de cansancio. La cena había ido perfecta hasta que llegaron los postres y con ellos la lengua de Ruby se había soltado. Cas no podía decir que no estuviese enfadado con su hermana por haber desvelado su pequeño secreto pero al fin y al cabo para él Ruby era como su otra hermana, lo malo es que la conocía demasiado bien y eso de mantener la boca cerrada no era un atributo presente en la chica de pelo negro. Aún así podía entender como se sentía Dean pero no podía terminar de ponerse en su lugar, después de todo toda aquella gente hacía poco tiempo que pertenecían a la vida de Castiel, exceptuando algunos algunos de ellos. Pero para Dean aquellas personas eran su familia y que otra persona delante de todos destape tu secreto es bastante duro, más cuando todos ellos ya conocían ese secreto. Castiel puso una mano sobre el hombro de Dean quien sintió el calor atravesar el tejido del fino jersey que su hermano le había obligado a ponerse en vez de la camiseta de "linterna verde" que él tenía pensada.

-Dean... ¿estás bien?-

-No.- fue la rotunda respuesta de Dean. Castiel se quedó mirándole durante unos instantes hasta que habló de nuevo.- Ni siquiera sé como me siento ahora mismo, aparte de con ganas de asesinar a Ruby claro.- Castiel sonrió tímidamente a Dean quien seguía abrazando sus rodillas, con la mirada fija frente a él.- Todos lo sabían, todos.- dijo en un susurro.- ¿Desde cuando?- miró a Castiel con aquellos profundos ojos verdes y suspiró dejando caer sus hombros.- ¿Crees que Bobby lo sabía cuando fuimos aquella vez al cine? Creo que nos miró raro. Y cuando fuimos con tu hija y con Ben y Jo se ofreció a cerrar la tienda, ella nunca se ofrece a cerrar la tienda, odia cerrar la tienda y la vez que...-

-Dean...- Castiel apretó la mano que tenía sobre el hombro de Dean.- ... déjalo...- Se acercó más a Dean y movió la mano desde su hombro hasta la cara del ojiverde, quien se tensó al sentir el contacto.- Esta bien Dean.- Acarició su mejilla y sintió como Dean suspiraba abatido.

-¿Qué crees que pensarán?- Cas sólo se encogió de hombros y acercó su cara a la de Dean besando suavemente sus labios, éste se apartó de él rápidamente y miró a su alrededor.

-No nos está viendo nadie Dean.- Cas volvió a acercarse al otro hombre y le besó de nuevo.

-Lo siento, no estoy muy acostumbrado a esto.- dijo moviendo las manos a su alrededor.

-Quizás debamos volver.-

-No, creo que aún no estoy preparado.-

-Hace frío.- insistió Castiel, cogiendo la mano de Dean y levantándose.-Vamos.- Tiró de él hasta que finalmente se dio por vencido y se levantó de los fríos escalones.

Ambos chicos caminaron hasta la puerta y cuando Castiel tomó el pomo en su mano Dean tiró de él.

-Espera.- Dean cogió una gran bocanada de aire y la expulsó lentamente.- Vale.- Castiel volvió a coger el pomo de la puerta.- Espera.- dijo de nuevo Dean y miró a su alrededor acercándose a Castiel y besándole tiernamente. Al separarse Castiel le miró totalmente confuso.-¿Qué?-

-Nada...- Castiel se encogió de hombros y esta vez abrió la puerta antes de que nadie tuviese tiempo de detenerle de nuevo.

Caminaron hasta el comedor, por el camino Dean soltó la mano de Castiel, no se sentía con fuerzas para seguir sosteniéndola mientras sentía las miradas de todos sobre ellos. La habitación se quedó en silencio cuando ambos entraron en la sala, Sam se levantó de la silla y se acercó a su hermano.

-Dean... lo siento, no tenía que habérselo contado a Ruby.-

-Está bien Sam, está bien.- Dean dirigió una mirada general a toda la mesa evitando a Ruby.- Me voy a casa.-

-Dean no es necesario, no nos importa que estéis...- Ellen se levantó de la silla y se acercó a Dean.

-Gracias por la cena Ellen, hablamos en otro momento, ¿vale?- Dean besó en la mejilla a la mujer y saludó con la mano al resto del mundo.- Adiós.- Salió del comedor y caminó hasta la puerta principal.

-Dean espera.- Castiel se acercó a él.- ¿Me llevas?- dijo mientras cogía su gabardina del perchero de la entrada.

-Claro. Vamos.- 

 

* * *

 

Dean caminaba lentamente detrás de Castiel por la sala de estar de su casa, la última y única vez que había estado en esa casa fue el día de la cena, el día que conoció a Castiel, puede que en aquel primer momento en el que abrió aquella puerta y se encontró aquellos ojos azules devolviéndole la mirada ya hubiese comenzado a sentir algo por Cas, algo parecido a un flechazo pero diferente, simplemente diferente. Castiel estaba hablando por teléfono con su hermana, indicándole a Dean con gestos que se sentase en el sofá mientras él entraba en la cocina. Dean se sentó después de quitarse la chaqueta y dejarla sobre el brazo del sofá, se frotó el cuello un par de veces, intranquilo, hasta que Castiel salió de nuevo de la cocina con un par de cervezas sin alcohol en la mano.

-¿Qué tal con Ana?- preguntó cuando Castiel le pasó la cerveza y se sentó a su lado en el sofá.

-Bien supongo, ya hablaremos mañana con más tranquilidad.- Abrió su cerveza y le dio un pequeño sorbo.- Se ha ido con Pam y Jessica de fiesta, a saber a que hora vuelven.- las mejillas de Cas se volvieron de un rojo tenue haciendo que sus ojos se vieran aún más azules. Dean no pudo evitar sonreír, puede que aquel día hubiese acabado mal, pero aún quedaba noche para arreglarlo.

-Cas.- Dean cogió la cerveza que Castiel tenía en la mano y la dejó sobre la mesa junto a la suya.- Ven.-Agarró el brazo de Castiel y tiró de él acercándolo más a sí mismo. Le tomó por la cintura e hizo que se sentase en su regazo, mirándolo fijamente. Sintió el aliento de Castiel en su cara, olía a cerveza y a limón y el rubor seguía todavía presente en su rostro, esta vez aún más intenso.

-Dean, ¿qué haces?- susurró Castiel, con los labios de Dean a un par de centímetros de los suyos. Las manos del mayor de los Winchester se cerraron con un poco más de fuerza.- No pensaba que estarías de humor para...- Dean mordió el cuello de Cas sin aplicar presión, sólo rozando su piel con los dientes.

-No lo estoy, pero haces que deje de pensar...- volvió a morder su cuello esta vez acercándose más a su mentón.- ... y ahora necesito dejar de pensar...-

-Vamos, que soy tu distracción de esta noche.- dijo Castiel serio. Dean paró su movimiento y se quedó mirándole con algo de miedo por sí había dicho algo que no debía.-Supongo que yo también necesito distraerme un poco.- Castiel sonrió tímidamente y puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Dean quien rozó con la punta de su nariz la de Castiel y sonrió, se sintió estúpido y no le importó.

-Me gusta como te queda la barba de dos días.- dijo Dean entrecerrando los ojos y acortando la distancia que separaba sus labios. Rozó sus labios con los de Castiel, aplicando más presión conforme iba adentrándose más en el beso, hasta que sintió la lengua del otro tocando sus labios y Dean los abrió esperando aquella cálida sensación que experimentaba cada vez que sus lenguas se acariciaban. Y allí estaba, subiendo poco a poco por su estómago hasta atascarse en su garganta sin poder salir, sin querer dejarla escapar. Dean sentía los dedos de Castiel juguetear con algunos mechones rebeldes de su nuca mientras su lengua provocaba gemidos ahogados y un extraño pero placentero escalofrío que le recorría todo el cuerpo. De pronto Dean sintió demasiado calor. Las manos que tenía en aquella cintura se habían movido involuntariamente hasta perderse dentro del jersey gris oscuro de Castiel, tocando con firmeza su espalda y acercándolo más a él. Una de las manos de Cas abandonó su cuello y comenzó a bajar por el pecho de Dean hasta levantar su propio jersey y tocar con la yema de los dedos la piel que parecía arder bajo el contacto de aquellos dedos fríos. Dean se separó un instante, sólo para respirar y mirar la cara de Castiel que permanecía con aquel tinte rojizo que tan erótico le resultaba. Volvió a besarle esta vez con más pasión y sintió como todo su cuerpo comenzaba a aumentar aún más su temperatura. Puede que no estuviese acostumbrado a eso pero le encantaba sentir la lengua de Castiel recorriendo cada rincón de su boca y le volvía loco el olor que desprendía el hombre que ahora mismo estaba sentado sobre su regazo, sus manos le acercaron más a Cas hasta no dejar espacio entre ambos cuerpos, una mano pegada a sus abdominales subiendo hasta rozar su pezón, Dean suspiró contra la boca de Castiel y sintió como empezaba a excitarse demasiado y por desgracia en este caso también pudo sentir como el hombre de ojos azules hacía lo mismo, sintiendo su miembro endurecerse pegado a su muslo. Dean se movió intranquilo y separó sus labios de los de Castiel, se quedó mirándole mientras este abría los ojos lentamente y ladeaba la cabeza con una mirada confusa. Las manos que tenía en la espalda se dejaron caer a ambos lados de Dean, sobre el sofá en el que estaba sentado y siguió mirando a Cas, con los labios hinchados y rojos, con los ojos más azules que nunca, Cas se movió un poco sobre él y Dean sintió de nuevo su miembro semi-erecto y no pudo evitar asustarse, cosa que claramente se reflejó en su cara.

-¿Estás bien?- Castiel bajó de nuevo el jersey de Dean y llevó su mano hasta la mejilla del hombre frente a él.

-Sí, estoy bien. - dijo con voz queda. Dean se quedó mirándole durante no supo cuanto tiempo hasta que su boca se movió sola.- Oye Cas, ¿puedo quedarme a dormir esta noche? No tengo ganas de ver a Sammy hoy.- Dean volvió a poner sus manos en la cintura de Castiel quien se quedó mirando sin contestar con aquella expresión vacía en la cara, seria, imposible de leer.

-Dean, lo siento mucho, pero esta noche no vamos a tener sexo.- la sala permaneció en silencio hasta que Dean sin poder contenerse se echó a reír.

-¿Qué? No he dicho nada de tener sexo.-

-Bueno debes admitir que la situación en la que nos encontramos actualmente junto con tu petición hace que sospeche que lo que quieres es mantener relaciones sexuales conmigo, por no hablar de la tremenda erección que puedo ver y sentir entre tus piernas.- Dean no sabía si reír o abalanzarse contra los labios de Castiel, así que no hizo nada, simplemente permaneció mirándole con cara de asombro y confusión.- Quizás he leído las señales de forma errónea, no estoy acostumbrado a esto, pero pensaba que el hecho de que tu lengua estuviese dentro de mi boca mientras ambos teníamos una erección podía considerarse como los preámbulos de una noche de sexo loco y desenfrenado.- ahora no tuvo dudas y volvió a reír de nuevo hasta que le dolieron los costados. Castiel agachó la cabeza y sintió el rubor de nuevo en sus mejillas.- No estoy acostumbrado a esto.- volvió a decir esta vez susurrando.

-Lo siento Cas.- dijo Dean intentando dejar de reír.- No quería reírme pero... eres tan raro...- Castiel le miró con un gesto en la cara que Dean tradujo como leve enfado.- En el buen sentido Cas, no me muerdas.- dijo riendo de nuevo.- Bueno, puedes hacerlo si quieres.- y apartó el jersey de su cuello ofreciéndoselo a Castiel a lo que este sonrió y negó con la cabeza.- Bueno, entonces... ¿me puedo quedar?-

-Dormirás en la habitación de invitados, pero llama a tu hermano antes y dile que no dormirás en tu casa.-

-Sí sí...-

-Ahora.-

-Vaaale.- Castiel bajó de su regazo y Dean cogió el móvil de su chaqueta buscando con parsimoniosa lentitud el número de su hermano.-Oye y lo de nada de sexo no iba en serio ¿verdad?- dijo Dean antes de pulsar el botón de llamada, con una sonrisa pícara en la boca. Castiel no dijo nada así que la sonrisa de Dean se hizo más grande y simplemente apretó el botón de su teléfono.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los comentarios se agradecen, tampoco cuestan tanto, ¿verdad?


	7. Chapter 7

Dean se alegró de que su hermano tuviera el móvil apagado, no tenía ganas de hablar con él, así que simplemente le dejó un mensaje en el buzón de voz, esperaba que lo escuchase antes de llamar a la policía y denunciar su desaparición, Sam a veces era un poco exagerado. Castiel se acercó a la puerta entreabierta y golpeó un par de veces con los nudillos, Dean alzó la cabeza y le hizo un gesto con la mano para que pasase, Castiel caminó hasta la cama con un par de prendas de ropa en la mano.

-Espero que te sirvan, puede que te vayan un poco justas.- dijo dándole un pantalón de pijama gris oscuro y una camiseta de un tono más claro.

-Quizás tú deberías empezar a comer un poco más, estás demasiado delgado.- dijo clavando su índice en las costillas de Castiel.

-Auch, como bien gracias, es mi complexión.- Castiel se frotó el costado donde Dean le había "atacado".- Aún es temprano, ¿te apetece ver una película?-

-¡Claro!- Dean se levantó de la cama donde estaba sentado y se acercó más a Castiel agarrándole de la cintura.- Pero sólo si me dejas elegir a mí.- Castiel se encogió de hombros.

-Como quieras. Yo voy a hacer palomitas mientras te pones el pijama.- le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió de la habitación dejando que Dean se cambiase de ropa.

Cuando Dean bajó por las escaleras pudo sentir el olor a palomitas con mantequilla inundando toda la planta baja, se acercó a la entrada de la cocina/comedor y se sorprendió al ver a Castiel con una sartén en las manos.

-Pensaba que simplemente ibas a meter una bolsa en el microondas.- dijo Dean apoyando todo su cuerpo contra el marco de la puerta.

-Me gustan más así.-

-¿Sabes hacer algo más con la sartén aparte de palomitas?- Cas asintió.

-No se me da nada mal cocinar, aunque no suelo tener mucho tiempo.- hizo un par de movimientos circulares con la sartén, las palomitas se escuchaban explotar y chocar contra la tapa.- ¿Porqué no vas a elegir la película? En el mueble bajo la tele hay algunos dvds.-

-Vale.- Dean separó su cuerpo de la puerta y caminó hasta la sala de estar, se acercó al televisor, aún con el olor de las palomitas pegado a su nariz, se sentó frente al mueble y lo abrió dejando ver unas cuantas filas de dvds apilados unos sobre otros. Pasó su mirada por los lomos de las cajas y paró al leer el título de la que sería la quinta película de la segunda fila. Cogió el dvd y se levantó, después de cerrar de nuevo el mueble caminó hasta la cocina donde Castiel comenzaba a poner las palomitas dentro de un bol. Dean se acercó a él aún con la sonrisa en la cara y le enseñó la carátula del dvd que tenía en las manos.

-¿Podemos ver esta?- preguntó, su cara se iluminó como la de un niño.

-Podemos ver la que quieras.- dijo sin fijarse en la película hasta que Dean se la puso a apenas un palmo de la cara. Castiel se quedó mirándola prácticamente bizco.- ¿La princesa prometida?- miró a Dean por debajo de la película.

-No me mires así, eres tú el que la tenía en el mueble.- dijo apartando la caja y observándola con un leve tinte rojizo en sus mejillas.

-La mayoría de películas que hay ahí son de Ana o de Claire. Yo no suelo tener mucho tiempo para ver la televisión.- Castiel dejó el bol sobre la encimera y se acercó al frigorífico sacando de él un par de refrescos sin burbujas, enseñándoselos a Dean, quien asintió en señal de aprobación.

-Ya... excusas.- Dean cogió las palomitas y entró en la sala de estar mientras Castiel caminaba detrás de él con los refrescos en las manos.

-No intento justificarme Dean, no tengo porqué.- Castiel le indicó a Dean que se sentase en el sofá y dejó los refrescos sobre la mesa, cogió la película de las manos del otro hombre y se  acercó hasta la televisión con ella.

-Bueno, entonces puedo decirte que era una de mis películas favoritas cuando era pequeño.- Castiel le miró con una ceja levantada.- Sí, ¿que pasa? Ya sé que no es muy masculino pero...- Castiel puso la película dentro del dvd y cogió el mando del mismo.

-No es eso, es que pensaba que sería alguna película del tipo "Drácula contra la Momia" o algo así.- dijo Cas mientras se dirigía a apagar la luz de la sala y después regresaba hasta el sofá, sentándose al lado de Dean.

-Bueno, ambas son compatibles.- Dean sonrió.- Siempre había pensado que en realidad Drácula y la Momia estaban enamorados, lo suyo era una relación amor/odio.-

-Claro.- Castiel sonrió mientras pulsaba el botón del play y metió la mano en el bol de palomitas que Dean había ya medio devorado. 

 

-Esta es una de mis partes preferidas.- dijo Dean señalando la tele con una mano grasienta, Castiel le ofreció una servilleta de las que había ido a buscar a la cocina hacía un rato, cuando Dean había derramado medio refresco sobre la mesita. - Vizzini se cree muy listo pero Westley lo es más.- dijo mientras limpiaba sus manos distraídamente.- Quería leerme el libro pero nunca tengo tiempo, algo irónico trabajando en una tienda de cómics.- Dean volvió a su tarea de comer palomitas a puñados que apenas le cabían en la boca.- Mmmm...- Dean tosió a punto de atragantarse.- Ahora le cuenta lo del pirata.-

-¿Cuantas veces has visto la película?- preguntó Castiel realmente intrigado mientras introducía un par de palomitas en su boca.

-No sé, perdí la cuenta, me sé los diálogos si quieres que te los recite.-

-No, no es necesario.- dijo sonriendo. - Ya tengo suficiente con los "comentarios del director".- Dean le ignoró para seguir con su relato de la película.

-Oh, esta parte es mi preferida. Ahora le dice "Como desees" y ella se da cuenta de que es Westley.-

-Dean, ¿sabes que eres peor que mi hija comentando las películas?-

Dean dio un sorbo a lo que quedaba de su refresco, se limpio la boca con el dorso de su mano y sonrió a Castiel, dejó el bol sobre la mesa y susurró un "lo siento" mientras besaba la mejilla de Castiel.

-No puedo evitarlo.- Dean de pronto se sintió atraído por aquella cercanía y le besó de nuevo en la mejilla, esta vez de forma menos inocente.- Pero podemos hacer otra cosa en vez de ver la película.- sus labios rozaron el lóbulo de la oreja de Cas quien se estremeció levemente.

-Mejor sigamos viendo la película.- dijo Cas sin ni siquiera parar el movimiento de los labios de Dean que ahora comenzaban a besar su boca. Castiel simplemente se dejó llevar y respondió al beso con naturalidad mientras sentía las manos de Dean introducirse por debajo de su camiseta. Cuando sus labios estuvieron libres, Castiel habló de nuevo.- ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres seguir viendo la película?- Dean negó con su cabeza hundida en el cuello de Castiel, besando su piel con brusquedad, se movió hasta estar sobre Castiel, entre sus piernas, ambos tumbados en el sofá.

-Creo que he encontrado algo mejor que hacer.- dijo sonriendo. Dean se separó un poco de Castiel y le quitó totalmente la camiseta, lanzándola sobre un sillón cercano.- Podemos ver la película en otro momento.- Castiel sintió las manos del hombre rozar sus costados, clavando sus dedos en la escasa carne que cubría sus costillas.- Cas, en serio, tienes que comer más.- dijo mientras volvía a atacar su boca, esta vez su lengua pidió paso y rozó cada corpúsculo de aquella carne. Cas decidió que no era justo que él fuera el único que estuviese semi desnudo en aquel sofá así que se separó de Dean y ahora fue él quien le quitó la camiseta y la dejó haciéndole compañía a la suya. Antes de que Dean pudiese protestar ante la súbita acción, el hombre de ojos azules le besó de nuevo y comenzó a rozar lo pectorales de Dean. Cas pudo sentir como el ojiverde sonreía contra su boca y sus manos prácticamente arañaron la piel de Castiel mientras dibujaban el contorno de cada músculo.

-Vaya.- susurró Castiel después de abandonar la boca de Dean, mirando fijamente sus ojos verdes, Dean tenía la cara ligeramente roja.- Me sorprende lo cómodo que estas haciendo esto.- dijo mientras le daba un pequeño beso en los labios.

-Bueno, tú tampoco lo estás haciendo mal.- dijo intentando esconder sus nervios bajo otra de sus sonrisas.- No es tan fácil como parece pero podía hacer dos cosas...- besó dulcemente los labios de Castiel.-... podía negarme a mí mismo lo que sentía y martirizarme eternamente intentando dejar de pensar en ti...- el rubor en sus mejillas subió de tono.-... o simplemente dejarme llevar... pero me está costando bastante.-

-No tienes que sentirte obligado a nada. Yo también soy nuevo en esto Dean.- Castiel rozó la cara de Dean con sus dedos.

-Lo sé... sólo quiero saber hasta donde soy capaz de llegar sin echar a correr.- Dean besó de nuevo a Cas, esta vez profundizó más el beso y acercó más sus cuerpos, presionando contra su entrepierna. Dean sintió la erección de Castiel por encima del pantalón de su pijama, oprimiendo junto a la suya y por un momento sus nervios aumentaron, pero no paró. La lengua de Castiel hacia cosquillas dentro de su boca y sus dedos jugueteaban con su oreja. Dean siguió besandole, siguió moviendo su cuerpo contra el del otro hombre sintiendo como la fricción entre ambos cuerpos le producía un placentero escalofrío que comenzaba en su estómago y bajaba hasta su entrepierna. Sin ser consciente de ello, de su boca comenzaron a salir gemidos de placer mientras una de las manos de Castiel se aferraba a su culo y acompañaba el movimiento de su cuerpo, presionándolo más contra su entrepierna en cada envestida. Dean se sentía más seguro ahora y con sus manos recorría el cuerpo de Cas, toda la piel que la falta de ropa dejaba al descubierto. Los labios de Castiel se separaron de los suyos y comenzaron a besar su cuello, la mano que acariciaba su oreja comenzó a bajar por su pecho lentamente hasta pararse en el borde de su pantalón, su mano permaneció ahí, acariciando el vientre de Dean, hasta que este pareció acostumbrarse al contacto de aquellos dedos. Entonces Castiel introdujo su mano dentro del pantalón, dentro de sus calzoncillos mientras seguía besando y lamiendo su cuello. Dean contuvo la respiración unos segundos hasta que sintió aquella mano moviéndose lentamente por toda la longitud de su miembro. Dean respiraba de forma agitada y sentía como el vello de sus brazos se ponía de punta. Siguió el movimiento de las manos de Castiel con todo su cuerpo, haciendo que todo fuese más brusco. Sus propias manos recorrían ahora las piernas de Castiel, peligrosamente cerca de su erección, éste abandonó el cuello de Dean y volvió a centrarse en su boca, sintiéndola vibrar entre sus labios cada vez que Castiel movía su mano. Quizás fue de forma inconsciente, quizás fue su propio cuerpo, fuese cual fuese la razón la mano de Dean se introdujo dentro de los calzoncillos de Castiel y comenzó a tocar lentamente su pene. Castiel se sobresaltó un poco al sentir aquella mano dentro de sus pantalones y más aún cuando comenzó a moverse a un ritmo lento. Aquella mano caliente, áspera, contra su miembro erecto le hizo gemir ahogadamente contra la boca de Dean quien en ese momento separó sus labios, abrió los ojos y le miró asustado. Su mano ya no estaba tocando su miembro y el cuerpo del otro hombre ya no estaba sobre el suyo. Dean había reculado y estaba apoyado contra el brazo del sofá, lo más lejos posible de Castiel, mirándole confuso. Durante un minuto no dijo nada, su respiración seguía igual de acelerada sólo que por una razón distinta.

-Dean, ¿estás bien?- Parecía que aquella se había vuelto la pregunta de la noche. Castiel se acercó un poco al otro hombre, pero paró cuando la mano de Dean le indicó que no avanzara más.

-Sí... sí.. creo, bueno, al menos ya sé donde está el límite... sólo dame un segundo...- dijo intentando calmar su respiración. Dejó su mano caer sobre el sofá mientras pasaba el dorso de la otra por su frente, intentando secar el sudor inexistente, quizás una forma de apartar algunos pensamientos de su mente.

-Dean.- Cas se acercó de nuevo, esta vez Dean no hizo ningún movimiento por lo que siguió hasta estar casi tocando su cuerpo.- Podemos ir más despacio si es lo que necesitas.- Dean le miró con una expresión algo triste y asintió lentamente con la cabeza.- Vale.- Castiel acarició su mejilla y después la besó mientras Dean cerraba los ojos al sentir el aliento de Cas rozar su piel.- Ven... dame la mano...- Dean entreabrió los ojos y tendió su mano derecha al hombre que había a su lado. Castiel le cogió de la muñeca y con su mano libre agarró el borde del pantalón del pijama que Dean llevaba puesto, bajándolo junto con sus calzoncillos, revelando el miembro trémulo que anhelaba ser tocado. Pero Castiel no lo hizo, tomo la mano de Dean y la acercó a su pene, instintivamente cerró sus dedos contra su propia carne y ayudado de la mano de Cas comenzó un movimiento de arriba a abajo.- Despacio.- susurró Castiel contra su oído. Ni siquiera había sido consciente de la cercanía del otro hombre. La boca de Cas rozaba su cuello mientras la mano en su muñeca seguía con el movimiento, Dean mordió su propio labio cuando sintió su mano moverse más rápidamente bajo las órdenes de los dedos de Castiel, el líquido preseminal goteando hasta la punta de sus dedos. Giró la cabeza y se encontró con los ojos azules de Castiel, cada vez le parecían más azules, vio su boca entreabierta y le besó, jugando un poco con sus dientes, tirando de su labio inferior para después introducir su lengua. De pronto sintió la mano de Castiel abandonar su muñeca y Dean paró su movimiento, separó sus labios de los del hombre de ojos azules y le miró algo extrañado. Vio como la mano de Cas ahora bajaba su propio pantalón y sacaba su miembro rozándolo con sus dedos largos y huesudos. Dean sintió la boca de Castiel de nuevo centrarse en su cuello, ahora acariciando con sus dientes aquella piel sensible, no pudo evitar mirar fijamente la mano de Castiel moverse mientras él gemía contra su cuello, su propia mano permanecía parada en su miembro, como si todo su cuerpo se hubiese quedado congelado aunque ardía de calor. Durante un par de minutos continuó observando a Cas hasta que su mano se movió hasta la muñeca del mayor apartándola de su pene y acercándola al suyo que permanecía abandonado desde hacía un rato. Castiel separó su cabeza del cuello de Dean y le miró ladeando la cabeza, confuso, hasta que sintió como Dean cerraba sus dedos alrededor del pene de este último. Ayudó a su mano con un par de movimientos indicándole la trayectoria que debía seguir, cuando Castiel continuó un par de veces más, la mano de Dean desapareció. Castiel no pudo evitar sonreír pero la boca de Dean se apoderó de aquella sonrisa, compartiéndola cuando los dedos de Dean se aferraron al miembro de Castiel y comenzaron a moverse como lo habían hecho momentos antes, pero sin dudas, con decisión y Castiel volvió a gemir sin poder evitarlo, y por un segundo tuvo miedo de que Dean parase, y durante un instante pensó que todo iba a acabar de nuevo, pero no fue así. Dean siguió con su movimiento, cada vez más rápido, y Castiel le imitó; atrajo al otro hombre sobre sí mismo, teniendo así más cerca su miembro y acariciando su pelo con la mano libre. Dean sentía la excitación en todo su cuerpo, podía sentir el calor del miembro de Castiel entre sus dedos, le parecía raro, muy raro, pero le gustaba, igual que le gustaba sentir la mano de Castiel proporcionándole placer, igual que le encantaba sentir aquella lengua rozando la suya. Cas movía su mano más y más deprisa y Dean podía sentir como estaba apunto de correrse, apenas se apartó de los labios del otro hombre y susurró su nombre como única advertencia, Castiel comprendió el significado de aquel susurro ronco y aumentó la velocidad de su mano, Dean hizo lo mismo hasta que sintió como sus testículos se tensaban y sintió como el calor de todo su cuerpo se arremolinaba de repente en su entrepierna, siendo expulsado contra la mano de Castiel, contra su pecho. Dean gimió de nuevo, esta vez de forma más evidente y mucho más grave, como un sonido gutural saliendo de su garganta. Siguió con el movimiento de su mano hasta que sintió al cabo de un par de minutos como Castiel eyaculaba contra su vientre, esparciendo su semen por sus abdominales. Castiel se dejó caer más sobre Dean y permaneció en esa postura hasta que su respiración y su pulso adquirieron un ritmo normal.

-Wow...- Dean susurró contra su oído.- No ha estado mal para una primera toma de contacto... nunca mejor dicho.- rió ante su propia estúpida broma. Ambos siguieron sin moverse durante un rato hasta que Dean se sintió incómodo al sentir todo su cuerpo pegajoso. Castiel se apartó de encima de él y se situó a su lado intentando no manchar el sofá demasiado. Dean se quedó mirándole mientras se ponía bien los pantalones, él hizo lo mismo.- ¿Has hecho esto antes?- preguntó con una sonrisa pícara en la cara, aunque la verdad es que pensar que hubiese hecho aquello con otro hombre le provocaba un extraño y desagradable ronroneo en la tripa.

-No, pero he fantaseado con ello unas cuantas veces.- dijo sin mirar a Dean quien poseía un gesto de incredulidad en la cara.

-¿En serio?- Castiel asintió.- ¿Con quién?- Castiel miró a Dean y sonrió.

-Estás celoso.- afirmó.

-No.- Dean se levantó del sofá.- Quizás debamos limpiarnos...-

-Sólo han sido un par de veces.- Dean le miró con algo de desagrado, pero en la cara de Castiel aún seguía la misma sonrisa. - Supongo que entonces te dará igual si te digo que con quien he fantaseado era contigo.- dijo mientras se levantaba del sofá y se dirigía a las escaleras. Ahora fue Dean quien sonrió y murmuró "bastardo" entre dientes.- Ven, puedes darte una ducha si quieres, hay toallas limpias colgadas.-

Dean caminó tras él por las escaleras camino del cuarto de baño.

-Oye Cas, cuando dijiste que hoy nada de sexo ¿estabas mintiendo?-

-Puede.- dijo simplemente, sonriendo mientras indicaba el camino del lavabo a Dean.

Dean se dio una ducha rápida y se dirigió a la habitación de invitados donde Castiel estaba poniendo una manta de más encima de la colcha. Después de darle un beso de buenas noches se dirigió hacia su propia habitación dejando a Dean sólo. A las cinco de la mañana Dean escuchó un portazo, cuando escuchó los tacones subir las escaleras se figuró que era Ana, según Castiel a la mañana siguiente tenía clase y por la tarde tenía que trabajar así que Dean no sabía como podía aguantar después de una noche tan movida. Al cabo de unos quince minutos los ruidos de la habitación de al lado se acallaron y Dean supuso que Ana estaba ya en su cama completamente dormida, al poco tiempo él volvió a quedarse dormido hasta que a las siete de la mañana la alarma de su teléfono sonó. Dean salió de la cama algo desorientado, caminó fuera de la habitación sin saber a donde ir hasta que vio la figura de Castiel salir de su propio cuarto. Cas pasó sus manos por su pelo y su cara intentando disipar el sueño, Dean se acercó a él con una sonrisa en la cara y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Te he despertado?- dijo Dean rozando su costado cariñosamente.

-Sí.- Castiel asintió con la cabeza.- Pero no importa, ¿quieres desayunar?-

-No quiero molestarte, mejor me visto y me voy.- Castiel negó con la cabeza.

-En el cuarto de baño hay cepillos nuevos en el segundo cajón del estante de la izquierda, coge uno, la pasta de dientes está sobre la repisa. Dúchate, te dejaré algo de ropa limpia. - Dean le miró alzando una ceja.- No te preocupes, te dejaré algo de lo que Ana y Claire me compraron, no tendrás que ponerte un traje.- Castiel se puso detrás de él y le cogió por la cintura.- Mientras tanto yo te preparo el desayuno.- Le empujó hasta la puerta del cuarto de baño.- ¿Zumo de naranja o melocotón?-

-¿Desde cuando eres tan mandón?- preguntó sonriéndole.- Cas en serio, no hace falta que te molestes.-

-Lo sé, no es molestia. ¿naranja o melocotón?- repitió.

-Melocotón.- Y Castiel le empujó aún más adentro del baño y cerró la puerta después. 

 

Cuando Dean bajó las escaleras hasta el primer piso aún tenía el pelo algo húmedo, entró en la cocina y vio a Castiel, ya vestido y más despejado, haciendo su propio desayuno.

-Hey Cas.- dijo Dean sentándose en la mesa, frente a él había un vaso de zumo, un plato con un par de tostadas francesas y un par de magdalenas cubiertas de chocolate. Dean sonrió.

-¿Tienes suficiente?- Dean asintió.- ¿Quieres también un vaso de leche? Tengo entera, semi, con calcio, de soja...-

-Esta bien así Cas. - Dean cogió el cuchillo y el tenedor que había junto al plato y cortó un pedazo de tostada, la acercó a su boca y el olor a canela le subió hasta la nariz.- ¿Porqué tienes tantos tipos de leche distinta?-

-Yo suelo beber leche de soja aunque a veces bebo con calcio, para cocinar y hacer repostería suelo utilizar la entera y Ana casi siempre bebe semi o desnatada.- Castiel le dio una vuelta a la tostada que tenía en la sartén.- ¿Seguro que no quieres nada más? Hay cereales.- Dean masticó rápidamente y tragó la comida que tenía en la boca.

-No, no quiero nada más, gracias.- Dean señaló con el tenedor a su plato.- Esto está muy bueno.-

-Gracias.-

Al cabo de quince minutos Dean había acabado con todo su desayuno, Castiel le había hecho un café con chocolate y canela, algo que nunca había probado, no era muy fan del café, pero aquel le gustaba bastante.

-Sabes, podría acostumbrarme a esto.- dijo Dean después de terminar aquel café achocolatado. Castiel le miró con expresión interrogante.- En casa lo de cocinar no se nos da demasiado bien, tampoco solemos tener mucho tiempo, casi siempre comemos comida precocinada o encargamos algo, Sam siempre me echa bronca porque como demasiada comida basura.- Castiel sonrió.- Pero esto de levantarse por la mañana y que te preparen el desayuno no esta nada mal.- Dean se acercó hasta Castiel, quien estaba apoyado contra la encimera mirándole. Le cogió de la cintura y le dio un beso en la boca.- Y que sea un chico guapo el que lo haga pues mucho mejor.- volvió a besarle esta vez profundizando más. Cuando Dean separó sus labios de los de Castiel este le miró con una pregunta en sus ojos.

-¿Estás seguro de que no preferirías que fuese una chica guapa la que te preparase el desayuno?- Dean le miró arqueando una ceja, Castiel bajó la mirada y agachó la cabeza. Dean no pudo evitar sonreír ante el leve rubor en las mejillas del otro hombre. Pensó la pregunta mientras sus manos acariciaban la cintura de Castiel. ¿Prefería una mujer? Quizás en otras circunstancias, en otro momento, hacía unos meses hubiese preferido a una chica. Quizás si nunca hubiese conocido a Cas preferiría a una chica, pero estaba bastante seguro, no, más que seguro, no tenía ninguna duda de que si tuviese que elegir entre cualquier chica y Castiel, se quedaría con Cas sin tener siquiera que pensarlo. Por alguna razón aquello hizo que una sensación cálida le recorriese el cuerpo. Después de lo que parecieron minutos pero que apenas fueron un par de segundos Dean habló por fin.

-No, no preferiría a una chica.- Dean le besó en la mejilla.- Puede que aún no esté cómodo del todo en la tercera base y que me asuste el llegar a la cuarta pero no te cambiaría por una mujer.- Castiel le miró, sus mejillas enrojeciendo aún más, podía sentir el olor a café y chocolate que salía de los labios de Dean cada vez que pronunciaba una palabra, un aroma dulce y amargo a la vez.-... en realidad ahora mismo creo que no te cambiaría por nadie.- ahora fue Dean quien se sonrojó, pero hundió su cara en el cuello de Castiel besándolo suavemente.- Tengo que irme a trabajar ya.- dijo respirando contra su cuello.- ¿Quieres que te lleve a alguna parte?- Castiel negó con la cabeza.- Ok.- Dean se separó de Castiel no sin antes darle un pequeño beso en los labios.- Te llamo esta noche o al mediodía... o ambos.- dijo caminando fuera de la cocina con su sonrisa eterna dibujada en sus labios.- No hace falta que me acompañes a la puerta. Hasta luego.- Y con eso Dean salió de la cocina y desapareció de la vista de Castiel quien al cabo de cinco minutos escuchó el motor del Impala ronronear dulcemente.

 

* * *

 

Eran las dos y media y Dean se alegraba de que Ash no hubiese insistido en ir con el a comer, Dean prefería seguir en la tienda ordenando algunas cosas que le habían traído aquella mañana, siempre tendría tiempo de comerse un sandwich o cualquier porquería de las que vendía en la tienda. Su teléfono vibró en su bolsillo por quinta vez aquel día, lo dejó sonar sin mirar quien era el que llamaba, no le hacía falta, era su hermano y Dean aún no tenía ganas de hablar con él. El teléfono paró y Dean volvió a su labor de colocar algunos cómics en las estanterías. Escuchó la campana de la puerta de la tienda y se giró para recibir a su cliente, normalmente a esa hora la tienda estaba cerrada ya que él y Ash iban a comer y no volvían hasta las tres, así que los clientes habituales no solían pasarse por allí a esa hora. Dean supuso que sería alguien que entraba para pasar el tiempo o para no congelarse de frío en la calle. La sonrisa que tenía preparada en la cara se quedó en una mueca cuando fue su hermano el que vio entrar por la puerta.

-Dean, tenemos que hablar.-

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	8. Chapter 8

-Si no vienes a arrodillarte y suplicar mi perdón creo que no tenemos nada de que hablar.- dijo Dean volviendo de nuevo su vista a la estantería.

-Dean...- Sam suspiró algo cansado.- ... de hecho venía precisamente a pedirte perdón pero si estás en ese plan creo que esperaré a que vuelvas a casa... si es que vuelves...- Sam giró sobre si mismo y dio un par de pasos hacia la puerta.  
-¡¿Y cómo coño quieres que esté Sam?!- Dijo Dean soltando los cómics en la caja que tenía junto a sus pies.- Sabes lo difícil que todo esto esta siendo para mí. Te conté lo que estaba pasando con Cas y te dije que mantuvieses la boca cerrada, pero nooo, tú tenías que contárselo a tu novia.- Dean prácticamente escupió esa última palabra.  
-Dean, Ruby es...-  
-Mira, no me hagas decirte lo que es porque no vas a querer escucharlo. Aunque supongo que ya te haces una idea... - Dean caminó hacia su hermano.- ¡En realidad me da igual que ella lo supiese pero sabes que es una bocazas y tuvo que hacerlo, tuvo que soltarlo en medio de la cena, en medio de todos nuestros amigos, de nuestra familia!- Dean apuntó a su propio pecho cuando pronunció la palabra "familia" y una expresión de dolor acompañó aquel gesto.  
-Todos lo sabían ya Dean.-  
-¡Yo no lo sabía Sam! ¡Yo no sabía que todos se habían enterado de lo mío con Cas! ¡Perdón por pretender vivir en mi pequeña y feliz mentira hasta que yo decidiese contárselo a todos!- Dean gritaba y agitaba las manos mientras su hermano le miraba con tristeza y agachaba la cabeza de vez en cuando. Se alegraba de que la tienda estuviese totalmente vacía porqué no le hacía mucha gracia que sus clientes le viesen de aquella forma. Todos le conocían como el joven y simpático chico de detrás del mostrador que siempre sonreía y bromeaba continuamente. Le dolía comportarse así con su hermano pero estaba demasiado enfadado para bajar el volumen de su voz.- Y esa es otra. Todos lo sabían. ¿Y cómo se enteraron? ¿Bajó el arcángel Gabriel a hacerles la anunciación? Ah no... ¡que fue la bocas de tu novia!-  
-Lo siento Dean.-  
-¡Claro y con eso todo se va a arreglar! ¿Verdad Sam? Decir que lo sientes va a hacer que lo olvide todo, que haga como que nada de esto ha pasado. Lo siento no me vale Sam. Sabes que estaba hecho un puto lío con todo esto. Joder, casi no sabía ni quien era. Todo lo que pensaba que me gustaba, todo lo que creía que me definía... resulta que todo eso no era tan seguro. Necesitaba a alguien con quien hablar sobre todo lo que estaba pasando por mi cabeza y lo has jodido todo.-  
-Tienes razón, perdóname Dean. Es culpa mía.-  
-No, lo peor es que la culpa es mía por contártelo...- Dean bajó la voz, ahora sonaba abatido y sin fuerzas para chillar a su hermano una vez más.  
-Dean... eres mi hermano, es normal que nos contemos cosas, y la culpa es mía, porque confiaste en mí para que guardase tu secreto pero yo... la jodí y lo siento, y no sé cuantas veces tendré que decir que lo siento para que me perdones pero...-  
-Sammy...- Sam sabía al escuchar aquel nombre que su hermano estaba a punto de perdonarle, tan sólo tenía que poner la mirada de cachorrito abandonado y Dean iría corriendo a comprarle un helado como hacían de pequeños cuando Sam rompía algún juguete de Dean e iba a pedirle perdón mientras lloraba desconsoladamente.-... eres mi hermano y no tengo más remedio que perdonarte, además vivimos juntos... - Sam sonrió tímidamente. Dean gruñó.- No es justo, porque sabes que no puedo estar más de un día enfadado contigo.- Dijo alzando las manos en gesto de desesperación.-Y ahora mismo de verdad quiero estar enfadado contigo, en serio.- Sam se acercó a él y le abrazó con fuerza.- Vale Sammy, ya.- dijo Dean apartando a su hermano pequeño que paradójicamente era mucho más grande que él, mucho más grande que cualquier humano de estatura normal. Quizás había mutado gracias a toda esa "comida sana" que Sammy siempre ingería.- No te creas que va a ser tan fácil. Vas a hacer todas las tareas de la casa durante un mes.- Sam asintió enérgicamente.- Todas es todas.-  
-Vale Dean, lo pillo.-  
-Y aún estoy enfadado contigo así que ten cuidado. Ah, y no quiero volver a ver a Ruby por casa, nunca más.- dijo serio.- No quiero que venga a la tienda, que venga a casa, que llame a casa. No quiero saber nada de ella. Porque si la veo seguramente haga que muera lenta y dolorosamente.- Sam sabía que Dean sólo chillaría a Ruby diez veces más de lo que le había chillado a él y entonces Ruby haría lo mismo, todo acabaría cuando alguno de los dos se quedase afónico pero prefería ahorrarse ese dolor de oídos.- Hablo en serio Sam. A partir de ahora Ruby para mí no existe.-  
-¿Tienes que ser tan extremista Dean?- preguntó Sam suspirando cansado.  
-¿Qué harías tú si estuvieses en mi lugar?- preguntó Dean volviendo de nuevo a la estantería a colocar cómics. Sam no contestó sólo asintió lentamente.  
-¿Quieres que vayamos a comer juntos?- Sam se apoyó en la estantería junto a su hermano.  
-¿No tendrías que estar en clase?-  
-Sí bueno... me he saltado una clase, tampoco pasa nada.-  
-Vale... Tengo cosas que hacer pero ya que el estudiante modelo se ha saltado una clase para venir y pedirme perdón... haré el esfuerzo.- dijo sonriendo.

-Sí, acabo de terminarlo. Lo estoy empaquetando y en media hora viene el mensajero a recogerlo.- Castiel hablaba por el móvil mientras cerraba la caja en la que había empaquetado una de las obras que tenía que enviar a la galería de arte.- Ok. Nos vemos.- Colgó el teléfono y bajó a la sala de estar con el paquete en sus manos. Ana estaba tumbada en el sofá boca abajo, aún con el pijama y con una bata de cuadros encima, uno de los cojines sobre su cara tapando la luz que entraba por las ventanas de la casa.-Ana, son las cinco de la tarde, en una hora tienes que estar en el trabajo.- Ana gruñó al escuchar la voz de su hermano.  
-Llama a Pam y dile que estoy enferma.- dijo con voz ronca apartando el cojín de su boca pero pegándolo con fuerza a sus ojos.  
-Sabes, tu ingenioso plan daría resultado si no fuese por el pequeño detalle de que Pam se fue contigo de fiesta anoche, así que dudo que vaya a creerse tu excusa.- Castiel dejó el paquete que llevaba en la entrada de la casa, apoyado contra una de las paredes.- Esta mañana te has saltado las clases y esta tarde no vas a ir a trabajar...-  
-¡Ya lo sé Cas!- Ana se incorporó en el sofá y subió sus pies sobre el mismo.- ¿Esta es tu venganza?- Castiel ladeó la cabeza y miró con curiosidad a su hermana, se acercó al sofá y se sentó en él. - Ya sabes... por lo de anoche.- Cas rodó los ojos.- Te he dicho mil veces que lo siento. Si se lo conté a Ruby fue porque es casi de la familia y creí que ella podía ayud... que estaría... bueno que...- Castiel siguió con la misma mirada en el rostro, ahora además frunciendo el ceño.- ... que se lo dije porque... bueno, es Ruby y... vale, se lo dije porque soy una cotilla. ¿Contento?- Castiel sonrió tímidamente.- Además Ruby es como nuestra hermana. Merecía saberlo. Aunque no debía ser yo la que se lo contase si no tú, lo sé.- Castiel asintió levemente con la cabeza.- ¿Porqué no estás enfadado conmigo?- Preguntó Ana mirándole con extrañeza.- Bueno, sé que estás enfadado pero no enfadado enfadado, quiero decir, la última vez que te enfadaste conmigo pensé que ibas a matarme mientras dormía.-  
-La última vez que me enfade de verdad contigo fue cuando tenías 15 años y te escapaste de casa para ir a un concierto en otro estado, con tu "amigo" de 18 años y Gabe y yo tuvimos que ir a buscarte en el coche de mamá porque habías "cogido prestado" el coche de papá y lo habías estampado contra un poste de teléfono.-  
-Sí... Que tiempos aquellos.- dijo sonriendo.- Y aún así ninguno de los dos le dijo nada a papa y a mamá cuando volvieron de viaje. Y tú dijiste que el coche lo habías estrellado tú.-  
-Así tengo esa fama.-  
-En realidad eso viene de antes, por eso todo el mundo se creyó que eras tú el que había tenido el accidente.-  
-La cuestión es que no estoy enfadado contigo hasta ese grado. No me importa que se lo contases a Ruby, Pam, Chuck, Becky... No me importa demasiado que la gente sepa que me acuesto con un hombre.-  
-Oh, así que tú y Dean ya...-  
-No Ana y olvídate de que te vaya a contar algo de eso.- Ana le miró decepcionada. Cas volvió de nuevo a lo que estaba intentando decirle a su hermana.- Conozco a mis amigos y sé que no les importará con quien decida estar, así que no tengo ningún problema con eso, pero Dean... él no está demasiado seguro de lo nuestro.-  
-¿No habrá crisis en la pareja?- Preguntó algo preocupada.  
-Ana, ¿me dejas terminar?- Ana asintió.- A él le cuesta asimilar el hecho de tener una relación con otro hombre y de ninguna de las maneras estaba preparado para salir del armario delante de todos sus amigos y mucho menos si era Ruby la que lo contaba todo. Sabes que él no le tiene mucho aprecio.-  
-Lo entiendo, a veces puede llegar a ser una hija de... bueno ya la conoces, para qué decir más...-  
-Sí, la verdad es que cuando quiere... Bueno, la cuestión es que no estoy enfadado por mí si no más bien por Dean.-  
-¿Crees que está enfadado conmigo?- preguntó Ana tumbándose de nuevo boca abajo en el sofá.  
-Creo que está demasiado ocupado odiando a Ruby como para tener suficiente odio para el resto del mundo.- dijo sonriendo.  
-Si sirve de algo, cuando se lo conté a Ruby ella ya lo sabía.- dijo Ana como defensa.  
-No tienes que darme explicaciones Ana. Ahora levántate, vístete y vete a trabajar. Yo me voy en una hora y no sé si estaré en casa cuando vuelvas así que te toca hacer la cena.- Castiel se levantó del sofá y caminó hasta la cocina mientras veía como Ana intentaba levantarse del sofá boca abajo y acababa tirada por los suelos. Castiel salió de la cocina al cabo de unos minutos con un café bien cargado en sus manos, Ana estaba sentada en el sofá, está vez como las personas normales, Castiel se acercó a ella y le dio el café.- Toma. Y mejor que te des una ducha rápida antes.- Ana cogió la taza y dio un sorbo poniendo cara de asco después del primer trago.  
-¿Estás insinuando sutilmente que apesto?- dijo dando otro sorbo.  
-Sí, algo así.- Castiel se sentó en el brazo del sofá mientras su hermana se tomaba la bebida caliente.  
-Oye Cas... ya que estamos hablando del tema... has dicho que no te importa que nuestros amigos sepan que te gustan los hombres... ¿no?- Cas se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza.- Y si lo supiese tu hija... ¿te importaría?-  
-¿Qué?- Ana terminó de un sorbo el café y se levantó caminando hasta la cocina a donde Castiel le siguió.  
-No te enfades conmigo pero se lo conté a Claire... -  
-¡Ana!- Cas se quejó.  
-Has dicho que no te importaba que lo supiera.-  
-Sí, pero me hubiese gustado decírselo yo.-  
-La verdad es que le hizo mucha ilusión.- Ana volvió a sonreír, esta vez con un poco de miedo.- Tienes una hija un poco rara... bueno, toda nuestra familia es rara.- Castiel la miró serio.- ¿No vas a enfadarte por esto verdad? A Claire le ha caído muy bien Dean y dice que está muy bu... vamos que le gusta para ti y... ¿quieres dejar de mirarme así? Me duele la cabeza...- Ana se sentó en un taburete que había cerca de la encimera.  
-Si dejases de gritar quizás no te dolería la cabeza. Mira, será mejor que dejemos esta conversación para otro momento, ahora vete a ducharte y a trabajar.- Castiel agarró de los hombros a su hermana y la arrastró hasta la puerta de la cocina empujándola con suavidad fuera de la habitación.

 

* * *

 

Eran casi las doce de la noche y Dean estaba bajo la ducha sintiendo como el agua caliente le masajeaba los hombros golpeándolos con presión. Hacía apenas media hora que había llegado a casa junto con su hermano quien había pasado toda la tarde ayudándole en la tienda. Dean agradecía que quisiese pasar más tiempo con él para intentar que se le pasase más rápidamente el enfado, realmente lo estaba consiguiendo ya que Sam le conocía perfectamente y sabía qué botones apretar. Aquella tarde Dean tuvo que trabajar la mitad y sin embargo salió mucho más tarde del trabajo de lo que solía hacerlo, la culpa era de su hermano y de Ash pero sobretodo de Bobby que se pasó a hacerles una visita cuando Dean estaba a punto de echar el cierre un par de horas más tarde de lo debido. Dean estaba en la puerta colocando el cartel de cerrado cuando vio una figura acercarse y señaló el cartel golpeando el cristal de la puerta. Cuando se dio cuenta de quien era abrió los ojos con sorpresa para seguidamente mirar a su hermano por encima del hombro con gesto severo. Sam estaba pasando la escoba por el suelo del local, se encogió de hombros y sonrió inocentemente. Dean simplemente volvió a mirar hacia fuera y abrió la puerta para dejar entrar a Bobby quien nada más cruzar el umbral le abrazó como solía hacer cuando era pequeño. Por un momento Dean sintió nostalgia y se separó de Bobby sin mirarle a los ojos. No tenía ganas de verle ni de hablar con él, aún no estaba preparado para escuchar lo que fuese que iba a decirle y aún así Dean y Bobby se dirigieron al almacén y estuvieron hablando durante casi una hora. Al principio Dean no abrió la boca hasta que escuchó los típicos insultos cariñosos de Bobby, entonces sonrió y dejó que la conversación fuese guiada por el otro hombre.

Dean quería a Bobby como un segundo padre, era parte de su familia, pero aún así nunca pensó que fuese una persona tan abierta de mente, pero según palabras textuales de Bobby "No me importa donde la metas, hijo, mientras seas feliz" a lo que Dean contestó con un "¡Bobby!" acompañado de una cara que mostraba más que asco. Después de que Dean pusiese a parir a Ruby unas cuantas veces y de que le dijese oficialmente a Bobby que él y Castiel estaban juntos los cuatro salieron de la tienda y volvieron a sus respectivas casas.  
Dean salió de la ducha y se pasó la toalla por el pelo mojado mientras se miraba en el espejo lleno de vaho, se sentía cansado, quizás no físicamente pero sí mentalmente. Cuando terminó con el pelo utilizó la misma toalla para secarse el cuerpo y después se la ató rodeando su cintura y salió del baño camino a su habitación. Se tumbó en la cama y miró el reloj que había sobre su mesita de noche. Cuando volvían en el coche a casa Sam había recibido una llamada y aunque disimuló diciendo que era Andy, uno de sus compañeros de universidad, Dean sabía que era Ruby, aunque le agradecía que hubiese cortado la conversación a los pocos segundos de contestar diciendo que ya llamaría en otro momento. Dean no tenía intención de prohibir a Sam hablar o ver a su novia, simplemente pretendía fingir que no existía al menos durante unas semanas hasta que se le quitasen las ganas de asesinarla con crueldad. Aquello le había hecho recordar que le había prometido a Cas que le llamaría un par de veces durante el día pero no lo había hecho, pensó que seguramente estaría ya dormido y era mejor no molestarle, no quería faltar a su palabra pero tampoco quería que un Castiel de mal humor contestase el teléfono, en realidad no sabía como era un Castiel de mal humor, de hecho ese parecía ser su estado eterno, una mezcla de mal humo y apatía general quizás por eso cuando sonreía era algo totalmente sorprendente y a Dean le recorría el cuerpo un placentero cosquilleo. Sin pensarlo demasiado cogió su móvil y marcó el número del otro hombre quien contestó al cabo de un par de tonos.  
-Hola Dean.- Dean sintió como aquel cansancio mental comenzaba a disiparse al escuchar la voz profunda de Castiel.  
-Hey, ¿Te he despertado?- preguntó preocupado.  
-No que va, acabo de llegar a casa hace cinco minutos. Tenía un par de entrevistas.-  
-Siento no haberte llamado.-  
-No te preocupes Dean, suponía que estabas ocupado.-  
-Sí bueno, Sam vino a la tienda y luego Bobby... en realidad yo también acabo de llegar hace poco a casa. Acabo de salir de la ducha. Ni siquiera he tenido tiempo de cenar.-  
-¿Llevas puesto el pijama?- dijo Castiel inocentemente.  
-Cas... tienes ganas de jugar por lo que veo...- Dijo Dean sonriendo y con su mano peligrosamente cerca del borde de su toalla.  
-Dean... lo decía porque yo tampoco he cenado y si aún no estabas preparándote para dormir podías vestirte y venir a casa.-  
-Eres un aguafiestas Cas.-  
-Bueno, si prefieres imaginarte las cosas que podríamos hacer, en vez de hacerlas...- Dean pudo sentir la sonrisa en la voz de Castiel.  
-Sí, es una buena argumentación. Pero con Ana pululando por tu casa no sé si me apetece, no te lo tomes a mal pero no me apetece demasiado ver a tu hermana.-  
-Esta durmiendo, después de la borrachera de anoche hoy ha decidido hacer vida monacal.-  
-Pensé que el eclesiástico de la familia eras tú.-  
-Digamos que es algo de familia.-  
-Entonces...-  
-Entonces ¿te vistes y vienes?- preguntó Castiel con algo de esperanza en la voz.  
-No sé...- Dean se hizo de rogar.- ¿... que hay de cenar?-  
-Aún no lo sé, la cena la ha hecho Ana pero siempre puedo prepararte algo rápido.-  
-Bueno, me fiaré de tu hermana.- Dean se levantó y se dirigió al armario para sacar un par de tejanos y una camiseta. Se planteó ir en plan comando pero no quería que aquello se volviese en su contra teniendo en cuenta las últimas veces que él y Cas habían estado juntos, así que sacó un par de calzoncillos de el cajón y comenzó a vestirse.  
-Debo decirte que no es una gran cocinera.- dijo serio Castiel.- Ha preparado una ensalada y par de sandwiches de queso y jamón.- Dean se imaginó a Castiel asomándose a la nevera y viendo el "festín" que su hermana le había dejado como cena.- Será mejor que prepare algo más. ¿Que te apetece?- Dean puso el manos libre mientras se ponía los calcetines.  
-Cualquier cosa Cas, tampoco quiero que te líes demasiado, ya es tarde.-  
-Ok, no te quejes luego, Dean.-  
-No lo haré.- Dean sonrió.- Voy a terminar de vestirme, nos vemos en veinte minutos, ¿ok?-  
-Vale Dean.- el mayor de los Winchester cogió su teléfono y estuvo a punto de colgar cuando Castiel pronunció su nombre de nuevo.- Dean, si tienes pensado quedarte a dormir, trae tu pijama.- Dean sonrió de nuevo.- Y el cepillo de dientes.-  
-Ok Cas, el cepillo y la pasta de dientes. ¿Tan mal me huele el aliento?-  
-No Dean no quería...-  
-Cas, era broma. Nos vemos en un rato. Hasta luego.-  
-Hasta luego Dean.-  
Dean colgó el teléfono y terminó de vestirse. Cogió su cazadora y metió las llaves y el móvil dentro de sus bolsillos. Abrió uno de los cajones de su armario y cogió su pijama y algo de ropa para ponerse al día siguiente, entró de nuevo al baño y cogió el cepillo y la pasta de dientes, el desodorante, la maquinilla y el aftershave, lo metió todo en una pequeña bolsa de deporte que tenía y después se dirigió al comedor donde su hermano estaba sentado frente al televisor en una de las butacas de cine que les había regalado Bobby.  
-¿Ya has salido de la ducha?- le preguntó sin apartar la vista del programa que estaba viendo.  
-Sí. Todo tuyo.- Sam levantó la vista y le miró extrañado.  
-¿A dónde vas?-  
-Me voy a cenar a casa de Cas, no me esperes despierto, no creo que venga a dormir.- Sam sonrió abiertamente.  
-Cenar, ¿eh? Ahora lo llaman así...- Sam volvió a fijar su vista en la tele mientras Dean cogía sus guantes, el gorro y la bufanda.  
-Aún no te he perdonado del todo, así que no tientes a la suerte con comentarios de ese tipo.- dijo lanzándole un cojín a la cara.  
-Vale vale. Que te lo pases bien. Nos vemos mañana.-  
-Adiós. Ah, y ni se te ocurra aprovechar que no estoy para traerte a "alguien" a casa.-  
-Sí Dean, lo sé.- dijo con resignación.- Hasta mañana.- 

 

* * *

 

-¿Entonces a Bobby le parece bien?- Castiel se levantó y dejó los platos sobre la encimera.  
-Sí, de hecho dice que de todas mis parejas eres la única persona que le ha gustado. Pareja estable quiero decir. Tampoco es que haya tenido muchas pero... tener la aprobación de Bobby siempre es importante.- Dean sonrió a Castiel mientras engullía su último trozo de pescado y se levantaba para llevar los platos junto con los de Castiel.  
-No comas tan rápido, ten cuidado con las espinas.-  
-Pensaba que no tenía espinas.- Castiel asintió.  
-Pero nunca se sabe.- Castiel cogió los platos de ambos y tiró los restos de comida a la basura para después meter los platos dentro del lavavajillas. - Supongo que deberé darle las gracias a Bobby la próxima vez.- Dean asintió y se apoyó contra la encimera mientras veía como Castiel ponía el lavavajillas.  
-¿Te ayudo?-  
-No, no hace falta. Ya lo haré mañana por la mañana.- Castiel cerró el lavavajillas y miró a Dean.- ¿Te apetece postre?- Dean sonrió y se acercó a él, agarrándole por la cintura.  
-Pensaba que no me lo ibas a preguntar nunca.- dijo mientras besaba su cuello.  
-¿Tanto me has echado de menos?- preguntó Cas mientras rodeaba el cuello de Dean con sus manos y jugueteaba con los mechones de pelo de su nuca.  
-Hmmm.- Dean intentó asentir mientras sus labios seguían pegados a la piel de Castiel.  
-¿Eso es un no?- bromeó Castiel. Dean levantó su cara y miró fijamente a Cas. Entonces acercó su cara a la del otro hombre y le besó en los labios dulcemente. Podía sentir la barba de dos días de Castiel rozando su barbilla y aunque se le hacía bastante extraño eso no hizo que los pelos de su nuca dejasen de erizarse cuando rozó aquellos labios con la punta de su lengua. Castiel cerró los ojos y Dean hizo lo mismo al dejar de ver aquellos orbes azules frente a él. Cas abrió la boca dejando que la lengua de Dean se pasease libremente y emitió un quejido cuando Dean se separó prematuramente de él.  
-¿Tú qué crees?- Castiel sólo le miró y sonrió levemente.- No te veo muy convencido.- dijo Dean antes de volver a besar al otro hombre, esta vez con más intensidad.  
-Supongo que eso es un sí...- dijo Castiel después de que Dean se separase de nuevo de él.  
-¿Supones? ¿Me estás vacilando, Cas?- Dean sonrió y besó a Castiel en la mejilla, después se separó de él y se sentó en la mesa. Castiel miró el reloj de la cocina, eran casi las dos de la mañana, por suerte mañana no tenía nada hasta las doce así que podía dormir más aunque seguramente acabaría despertándose a las siete de la mañana como siempre; pero Dean tenía que abrir la tienda así que lo mejor era que se fuesen a dormir ya.  
-¿Nos vamos a la cama?- preguntó el hombre de ojos azules caminando hacia la salida de la cocina/comedor.  
-Mmmm suena tentador.-Dean se levantó y caminó tras Castiel.  
-A dormir Dean.- Castiel subió las escaleras hasta el piso de arriba.- No hagas ruido, Ana está durmiendo.- dijo señalando con la cabeza la puerta de la habitación de su hermana cerca de las escaleras.  
-¿Y no podemos jugar un poco antes?- Dean esperó hasta estar lejos de la habitación de Ana para hablar.  
-¿No tienes que madrugar?-  
-Ash puede abrir la tienda si no estoy yo, tiene las llaves.-  
-Buenas noches Dean.- Castiel le dio un beso en los labios y entró en su habitación dejando a Dean sólo en el pasillo.

Dean entró en la habitación de invitados y sacó su pijama de la bolsa que había dejado sobre la cama cuando había llegado hacía un par de horas. Cogió el pijama, el cepillo y la pasta de dientes y se dirigió al lavabo. Al cabo de quince minutos salió de él y se sentó en la cama pensando si debía o no invadir furtivamente la habitación de Castiel mientras sentía como los párpados comenzaban a pesarle demasiado. Dean nunca había sido mucho de pensar las cosas demasiado, siempre se había considerado un hombre de acción, así que en menos de un minuto se levantó y se plantó en la puerta de la habitación de Cas. En vez de llamar a la puerta la abrió directamente esperando encontrar a Castiel aún vistiéndose pero al abrir la habitación ya estaba a oscuras y la figura de Castiel se vislumbraba en la cama.  
-¿Dean? ¿Necesitas algo?- Castiel se incorporó y miró a Dean.  
-Sí...- Dean dio un par de pasos hasta la cama.- Tengo un poco de frío.-  
-¿Quieres que te de alguna manta más?- Castiel se levantó de la cama teniendo a Dean justo frente a él.- ¿O subo la calefacción?- Dean se acercó aún más a él hasta que pudo cogerle de la cintura.  
-No, había pensado que quizás tu podrías calentarme.- aunque Castiel casi no podía verle supo que en la cara de Dean se había formado una gran sonrisa. Antes de que Castiel pudiese protestar Dean le empujó de nuevo sobre la cama y se colocó encima de él buscando ávidamente sus labios. Comenzó a acariciar su cuerpo por encima de la ropa hasta que sintió que aquello no era suficiente. Se separó de Castiel y se quitó su propia camiseta, lanzándola a algún lugar desconocido de la habitación. Luego hizo lo mismo con la de Castiel quien intentó hablar mientras su voz quedaba ahogada por la ropa.  
-Ana está en la habitación de al lado Dean.-  
-Entonces no hagas mucho ruido.- Castiel rodó los ojos mientras sintió como Dean besaba su cuello.- Vamos Cas...- Dean se tumbó a su lado, aún con una de sus piernas sobre Castiel.- Sólo un poquito...- dijo rozando con su nariz la mejilla de Castiel.  
Castiel giró la cabeza y comenzó a besar a Dean mientras acariciaba los músculos de su vientre, sentía como las pestañas de Dean le acariciaban la cara. Una de las manos de Dean comenzó a rozar la forma de la cadera de Castiel con movimientos circulares. Castiel notó que los movimientos de Dean tenían cada vez menos fuerza y todo su cuerpo se relajaba.  
-¿Dean?- Cas miró al hombre frente a él, tenía los ojos entrecerrados y comenzaba a bostezar.- ¿Te estás durmiendo?- Dean negó con la cabeza y volvió a besar de nuevo a Castiel, está vez poniéndose un poco más encima de Cas.- Dean, vete a dormir.- Dean volvió a negar.- Dean, ya seguiremos mañana con esto, cuando ambos estemos más receptivos.  
-Estoy bien.- dijo bostezando de nuevo.- Vale... pero al menos déjame dormir aquí contigo.- dijo volviendo de nuevo al lado de Castiel.  
-Esta bien.- Cas cogió las mantas y cubrió a ambos con ellas.- Buenas noches Dean.- besó suavemente sus labios y apoyó la cabeza en la almohada.  
-Buenas noches Cas.- 

 

* * *

 

-Dean...- Castiel susurró aquel nombre al oído de su dueño.- Son las once de la mañana.- Él ya estaba vestido y había preparado el desayuno para los dos. Hacia cuatro horas que Ana se había ido a clase entre quejas como solía hacer casi siempre, si había algo que Ana odiaba era madrugar. Dean se movió un poco bajo las sábanas, se negaba a abrir los ojos y salir de aquellas cálidas sábanas, estaba deseando que el invierno terminase. Castiel apoyó una mano en su hombro y lo agitó levemente.- Dean... Sam llamó a tu móvil hace unas horas y dijo que no tenía clase por la mañana así que el se encargaría de la tienda, pero que a una tenía que irse así que será mejor que te levantes ya.- El cerebro de Dean apenas había asimilado la mitad de lo que Castiel había dicho pero lo suficiente como para saber que aún podía quedarse en la cama al menos una hora más.- Vamos, ya tienes el desayuno abajo.- Dean se tapó con las mantas hasta la cabeza y cerró los ojos con más fuerza.- Dean...- Castiel tiró de la manta hasta conseguir quitárselas de encima.  
-Cas... Para un día que me puedo quedar durmiendo hasta tan tarde...- Dean cubrió sus ojos con las manos para evitar la molesta luz del sol que entraba por la gran ventana de la habitación.- Aún estoy medio dormido, déjame al menos media hora.-  
-Bueno... no todo tu cuerpo parece estar dormido.- Dean sonrío sabiendo perfectamente a qué se refería Castiel.  
-Siempre se despierta antes que yo, en realidad creo que nunca descansa.- bromeó mientras apartaba lentamente las manos de su cara intentando acostumbrarse poco a poco a la claridad de la habitación. Castiel sonrió con malicia y se acercó a él, un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Dean al imaginar lo que Castiel estaba apunto de hacer.- ¿Cas?- preguntó con fingida inocencia cuando las manos de Cas acariciaron la piel de su vientre y él subía a la cama tapándose con las mantas.- Sí vas a hacer lo que creo que vas a hacer, y por Dios espero que lo hagas, preferiría que apartases la manta.- dijo Dean mientras sentía las manos de Castiel bajar levemente la cinturilla de su pantalón.  
-Si no te hubieses hecho el remolón quizás te hubiese dado ese capricho.- Los labios de Cas comenzaron a besar su vientre mientras poco a poco sentía su pantalón bajando contra su piel. Los dedos de Castiel se centraron en despojarle de su ropa interior y Dean sintió una extraña ansiedad apretando con fuerza su estómago. Los labios del otro hombre aún acariciaban la piel de su vientre, bajando pausadamente hasta que Dean pudo sentir el aliento de Castiel contra su pene. Apretó los ojos intentando imaginar como sería la boca de Castiel rodeando su miembro, algo para lo que no tendría que esperar mucho, los dedos de Cas agarraron su pene y Dean se mordió el labio intentando retener un gemido. Intentó mantener los ojos cerrados, pero una extraña sensación que le recorría incómodamente la nuca hizo que los abriese súbitamente, lo cual no supo si agradecer o maldecir.  
-Por mí no os cortéis.- dijo una persona apoyada en el marco de la puerta con una sonrisa pícara en los labios.

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	9. Chapter 9

-Por mí no os cortéis.- dijo una persona apoyada en el marco de la puerta con una sonrisa pícara en los labios.

-!CAS¡- Dean apartó rápidamente a Castiel de su cuerpo y se apresuró a subir toda su ropa hasta el lugar que ahora mismo consideraba más adecuado.- ¡Cas!- Dean se tapó aún más con las mantas sin dejar de mirar con terror al hombre que estaba frente a él.

-Ey Cas, por mí no tengas prisa, en serio acaba lo que estés haciendo.- dijo el hombre desconocido con una gran sonrisa en la cara. Castiel comenzó a salir de la cama aún parcialmente cubierto por las mantas.- Aunque si queréis que me una...-

-¿Gabe?- Castiel miró al hombre con su típico gesto, ladeando la cabeza y con una expresión seria en la cara que poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en una de sorpresa para pasar a una de felicidad no demasiado efusiva, pero teniendo en cuenta que se trataba de Castiel quizás sí podía considerarse efusiva.- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Cómo has entrado?- Castiel se aceró al hombre que permanecía aún en la misma posición junto a la puerta.

-Bueno, dije que iba a venir el fin de semana.- Esta vez Gabe dio un par de pasos hacia su hermano y le abrazó afectuosamente.- Y en cuanto a lo otro, me pasé a ver a Ana antes de venir y ella me dejó las llaves, me dijo que te sorprendería pero creo que el sorprendido soy yo.- dijo con una sonrisa amable en sus labios.

-Ana te lo ha contado.- afirmó Castiel mientras miraba furtivamente a Dean quien se movía incómodo entre las sábanas aferrándose a ellas como si le fuese la vida en ello.- ¿Hay alguien a quien no se lo haya dicho?- preguntó para sí mismo.

-No exactamente. Me dijo que tenías "visita"... Pero no me dijo que fuese este tipo de compañía.- dijo mirando a Dean con una ceja levantada.

-Este es Dean.- Dean tan sólo asintió con la cabeza con una sonrisa irónica en la cara, Gabe le saludó con la mano.- Este es Gabriel, mi hermano.-

-Puedes llamarme Gabe. Siento haber interrumpido chicos. Si hubiese sabido que estabais ocupados hubiese llamado antes.-

-No pasa nada. Mejor bajemos a desayunar mientras Dean se ducha y se viste.- dijo Castiel mientras acompañaba a su hermano hasta la puerta.- Tienes tu ropa y las toallas preparadas en el baño.- dijo señalando la puerta del lavabo con la cabeza.- Si quieres esta noche podemos seguir con lo que estábamos haciendo.- dijo sonriendo tímidamente.- Esta vez sin compañía.- Le guiñó un ojo antes de salir de la habitación.

* * *

Dean estaba sentado en la mesa de la cocina dando un sorbo al zumo que Castiel le había preparado mientras conversaba con Gabriel. Al principio, y sobretodo después de aquel primer vergonzoso encuentro, Gabe no era mucho de su agrado, por alguna razón había decidido desempeñar el papel de hermano mayor y había comenzado un interrogatorio que le recordaba demasiado a los que solían hacerle los padres de sus citas cuando tenía quince años. Después de preguntarle por su trabajo, su familia, sus aspiraciones de futuro y si tenía algún hijo secreto perdido por el mundo Gabe sonrió ampliamente a Dean quien estaba totalmente cohibido. Gabe era guionista y por lo visto su especialidad eran las comedias, aunque a Dean su pequeña broma no le había resultado nada graciosa. Después de esa primera toma de contacto Gabe le había caído bastante bien, no podía negar que aquel hombre tenía estilo y por lo visto la disparidad en cuanto a personalidades debía ser algo que daba los genes por que si Ana y Castiel ya eran bastante diferentes Gabe y Cas eran totalmente opuestos, como la noche y el día. Mientras Castiel era alguien serio, callado, incluso tímido, Gabe era abierto, gracioso y no había forma de hacerle callar, sin embargo si algo caracterizaba a aquella familia era que no tenían pelos en la lengua, Dean supuso que la sutileza no era algo que abundase entre aquellos hermanos, de hecho ya se lo demostró Castiel el día que se conocieron y por lo visto también era la obligación de Gabe el recordárselo.

-¿Y ya habéis follado?- preguntó Gabe a Dean mientras este se atragantaba con el zumo.

-Gabe, primero, no es de tu incumbencia, segundo, vete a la mierda.- contestó Castiel a su hermano mientras una gran sonrisa se dibujaba en el rostro del mayor.

-Vamos Cas, no puedes culparme por preocuparme por mi hermanito.-

-Lo tuyo no es preocupación, simplemente quieres hacer sentir incómodo a Dean y de paso a mí.-

-Sí... no puedo engañarte, me conoces demasiado bien.- Gabe rió mientras su hermano le miraba poniendo los ojos en blanco.- Lo siento Dean.- dijo poniendo una mano sobre su hombro.- Pero es que me encanta fastidiar a mi hermano. Las viejas costumbres nunca se pierden.-

Dean asintió mientras se limpiaba con una servilleta los restos de zumo que le resbalaban por la barbilla.

-No te preocupes Gabe. Y no, no hemos follado aún, de hecho justo cuando has aparecido en la habitación Cas estaba a punto de chup...- Castiel tapó la boca de Dean con su mano.

-¡Dean!- Cas le miró severo pero totalmente ruborizado, cosa que a Dean le apreció adorable.- ¿Os habéis puesto de acuerdo?- Cas apartó la mano y cuando Dean abrió la boca para contestar le dirigió una mirada asesina que hizo que olvidase lo que iba a decir pero fuese lo que fuese quizás era mejor callarse.

-Cas, eres un aguafiestas.- contestó su hermano mayor mordiendo uno de los rollitos de canela que había en su plato.- Por cierto, esto está buenísimo.- Dean asintió.

-¿Crees que puedo llevarme algunos para el camino?- preguntó Dean mientras miraba el reloj de su muñeca y se levantaba de la mesa.

-Sí, pero date prisa, llegas tarde.- Castiel cogió algunos rollitos de una bandeja que tenía sobre la encimera y los metió en una bolsa de papel, después de cerrarla se la entregó a Dean.

-Mucho gusto Gabe.- dijo Dean estrechando la mano al otro hombre quien la aceptó con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

-El gusto es mío. Supongo que nos volveremos a ver.- Dean simplemente asintió correspondiendo a su sonrisa con otra igual.

-Te acompaño hasta la puerta.- Cas salió de la cocina seguido de Dean mientras veía como su hermano reía para sí mismo.

Cuando Dean había cogido sus cosas y se había puesto la chaqueta Castiel se paró frente a la puerta de la entrada y antes de abrirla permaneció unos minutos sin decir nada.

-¿Cas?- Dean estaba abrochándose la chaqueta cuando notó la expresión cabizbaja de Castiel quien tenía la mirada perdida en el suelo.- ¿Estás bien?- Castiel asintió con desgana.-Pues no lo parece.-

-Te llevas bien con Ana... y pensé que sería genial que también te llevases bien con Gabe... pero por alguna razón me molesta que habiéndolo conocido hace menos de una hora te sea tan fácil hacer bromas con él y...-

-¿Estás celoso de tu hermano?- Dean sonrió estúpidamente mientras abrazaba a Castiel por la cintura y lo acercaba más hacia él.-No puedo creerlo...- dijo enterneciendo el tono de sus palabras y volviéndolo un susurró apenas audible.

-Que esperabas... te acostaste con Ana... y ahora te llevas tan bien con Gabe...-

-Sí, quizás es tú familia... ¿tienes alguna hermana más?-Dean bromeó.- ¿Cuando me vas a presentar a tu padre?- Cas le miró entre sorprendido y enfadado.- Vamos Cas no te preocupes. Hasta que no lo haya hecho contigo no voy a atacar a tu hermano.- dijo serio. Castiel le dio un puñetazo cariñoso en el hombro.- Primero, Auch. Segundo, Cas, en serio, no tienes porqué estar celoso y mucho menos de tu hermano. Él no tiene tu culito.- Cas rodó los ojos, pero de todas formas abrazó a Dean entrelazando sus dedos en su nuca.- Vale, no más bromas. Ahora en serio Cas, es estúpido que sientas celos de tu hermano. Bueno... ni de tu hermano ni de nadie, porque ahora mismo eres la persona más importante en mi vida.- Dean besó dulcemente a Castiel en los labios.- Vaya... ¿ha sonado tan cursi como creo?- Dean sonrió a Castiel y volvió a besarle.

-Sí, ha sonado muy cursi, pero puedes volver a ser cursi cuando quieras.- Cas sonrió y vio como Dean se sonrojaba y le besaba de nuevo, está vez más profundamente.- ¿Vas a venir a cenar esta noche?-

-No creo, me toca hacer de canguro de Jesse hasta las doce.-

-¿Porqué no te lo traes? Ana va a buscar a Claire esta tarde, quería ver a Gabe, así tendrá alguien con quien jugar.-

-¿No te importa?- Castiel negó con la cabeza.- No sé... tendré que preguntarle a los padres de Jesse.- Dean abrió la puerta de entrada después de ponerse la bufanda y los guantes.- Te llamo luego.- Castiel besó a Dean como despedida y se quedó en la puerta hasta que vio como el otro hombre le saludaba desde el coche y se alejaba de allí.

Entró de nuevo en la casa y cerró la puerta tras de sí, dirigiéndose de nuevo hasta la cocina donde Gabe seguía devorando su desayuno. Cas recogió los restos del desayuno de Dean mientras sentía la mirada de su hermano clavándose en él, acompañada de una sonrisa pícara en la boca.

-Gabriel, si quieres decirme algo, dilo.- dijo Castiel sin mirarle y siguiendo con lo que estaba haciendo.

-No tengo nada que decirte Cas...- Castiel se sentó frente a su hermano y le miró con curiosidad, esperando algo.- Vale, vale. Sabes que papá va a alucinar cuando se entere de esto, ¿verdad?- Castiel asintió lentamente.- Aunque con suerte no se enterará de nada. ¿Sabes que no podrá ir a tu exposición?- De nuevo volvió a asentir.- Está en Alemania cerrando un negocio. En realidad creo que es mejor que no venga a la exposición, nunca ha estado demasiado orgulloso de nosotros. Deberíamos haber seguido el negocio familiar, pero ya sabes que yo a los abogados por alguna extraña razón les tengo mucho asco. Quizás es culpa de papá.- Gabe sonrió.- Parece majo.- Cas alzó una ceja y ladeó la cabeza.- Dean. Sabes... aún sigues haciendo ese gesto, ladeando la cabeza como un cervatillo. Recuerdo cuando Ana no hacía más que imitarte y tu te cabreabas.-

-Supongo que a ella también se le ha quedado como costumbre.- Castiel tomó uno de los rollitos de canela del plato de su hermano y le dio un mordisco dejándolo de nuevo en su sitio.

-¡Ey!- Gabe se acercó el plato más a sí mismo mientras lo protegía con los brazos.- ¿Cuanto tiempo lleváis juntos?- Castiel se encogió de hombros.- Vaya, empiezas bien...-

-Lo que pasa es que no tengo muy claro cuando empezamos a salir si es que hemos empezado.-

-Mmmm, una relación complicada.- Castiel asintió.- ¿Eres feliz?-

-Gabe, no intentes hacer de hermano mayor porque no te pega.-

-Bueno, alguien tiene que hacerlo, ¿no? ¿Entonces?- Castiel permaneció en silencio unos instantes hasta que miró a su hermano con una sonrisa tímida en la boca.

-Sí Gabe sí.- dijo con resignación.- Soy feliz. Y termina ya de desayunar para que pueda recoger todo. Tengo que irme ya al estudio.-

-Ok.- Gabe se metió el último trozo de rollito en la boca y masticó rápidamente.- ¿Puedo acompañarte? Y así seguimos charlando.-

-De acuerdo.-

-Y cuando volvamos pasamos por un tailandés a comprar la cena.-

-Vale, pero invitas tú.-

* * *

Eran casi las nueve cuando Dean conducía su Impala hasta casa de Castiel, Jesse estaba sentado en el asiento trasero leyendo uno de sus cómics favoritos. Aquella tarde cuando los padres de Jesse le habían dejado al niño en la tienda les contó que tenía pensado llevarle a jugar con una de sus amigas, evidentemente omitió el hecho de que era la hija de su novio, y los padres estuvieron de acuerdo. A Jesse parecía gustarle pasar tiempo con Claire y también con Castiel, de hecho muchas veces parecía un clon chiquitito del hombre de ojos azules. Ambos tenían esa expresión seria pero inocente en la cara continuamente y a veces hablaban de cosas que nadie más entendía. Sin duda Jesse tenía todas las cualidades para ser un Castiel en potencia.

Llegaron a la casa donde Claire les recibió a los pocos segundos de apagar el motor del coche, la niña salió hasta el patio delantero y su padre salió tras ella con una chaqueta en la mano gritando algo mientras ella corría hacia el coche. Castiel consiguió alcanzar a su hija y le ayudó a ponerse la chaqueta mientras se quejaba y ponía cara de pocos amigos. Dean y Jesse salieron del coche y se acercaron hasta donde Cas y su hija se encontraban forcejeando con la chaqueta.

-Ey chicos.- dijo Dean agitando la mano frente a los dos.

-Hola Dean.-dijo Claire sonriendo ampliamente.- Hola Jesse.- la niña se zafó de su padre y corrió a abrazar a Dean, lo que hizo que este le mirara algo sorprendido.

-Vaya... ¿y ese recibimiento tan efusivo?- Claire se encogió de hombros.

-Supongo que estoy feliz de verte.- dijo la niña sonriendo.- Ya eres casi de la familia.- Dean miró a Castiel arqueando una ceja.

-¿Lo sabe?- Castiel asintió mientras se acercaba a la niña y le colocaba la chaqueta bien. Claire se despegó de Dean y se dirigió a Jesse cogiéndolo del brazo.

-Hola Jesse.- dijo Castiel mientras le pasaba la mano por el pelo de forma cariñosa mientras pasaba por su lado, el niño le sonrió tímidamente.

-Jesse también lo sabe.- dijo Claire mientras prácticamente arrastraba al niño hasta la casa. - Así que no os preocupéis por nosotros si os apetece hacer demostraciones públicas de afecto.- dijo entrando en la casa.

-Vaya con la niña, ¿eh?- dijo Dean mientras se acercaba al padre de la niña.- Creo que pasa demasiado tiempo con Ana.- Castiel sonrió cuando Dean le cogió de la cintura.- ¿Cuando se ha enterado Jesse?-

-No lo sé. Creo que él y Claire hablan por facebook o twitter.- dijo encogiéndose de hombros. - Y a Claire... bueno se lo conté yo. ¿Te importa?- Castiel pensó que era mejor no decirle que había sido Ana, prefería que Dean no tuviese más motivos para odiarla, aunque sólo fuese momentáneamente.

-No... es tu hija. Es normal que se lo hayas contado.- Dean le dio un pequeño beso en los labios y escuchó un coro de "ohhh" salir de la puerta.-Tenemos público.- dijo sonriendo y besando de nuevo a Castiel, está vez atrayéndolo más hacia él y con más pasión, lo cual provocó aún más alboroto en la entrada de la casa.

-¡Ana!- dijo Castiel girándose y separándose de Dean.

-Si no os gusta buscaos un hotel.- dijo sonriendo mientras llevaba a ambos niños hasta el salón.

-Será mejor que entremos.- Castiel agarró a Dean de la solapa de su chaqueta y lo llevó hasta el interior de la casa.

-Vaya, ya sé a quien se parece tu hija.- dijo sonriendo.

* * *

Dean podía decir que no se sentía a gusto durante la cena rodeado por prácticamente toda la familia de Castiel, pero hubiese sido mentira. Después de todo ya conocía a Ana desde antes de conocer a Castiel y eran buenos amigos, incluso estando algo enfadado por haberle contado su secreto a Ruby, Dean no podía evitar bromear de vez en cuando con ella. Por otro lado estaba Claire, la verdad es que la niña era adorable y cada vez que le miraba a los ojos le recordaba a su padre, incluso en algunos gestos y por alguna extraña razón Dean siempre se llevaba bien con los niños, según Sam era porqué él nunca había dejado de ser uno. Gabriel era otra cosa, lo acababa de conocer aquella mañana y aún con la mala primera impresión que se había llevado de él podía decir que le gustaba Gabe, de hecho, de mayor quería ser como él. Así que aunque al sentarse en esa mesa con todos mirándole con expectación había sentido un nudo en el estómago parecía haberse disuelto al cabo de unos minutos cuando todos comenzaron a reír por algo estúpido que había dicho Ana.

Jesse y Claire pasaron toda la cena hablando y lanzando miraditas a Dean y Cas mientras se reían, cosa que a veces parecía hacer sentir algo incómodo a Castiel quien se tocaba la nuca continuamente. Aparte de alguna que otra broma a sus expensas todos los comensales de aquella mesa parecían estar totalmente a favor de la relación entre Dean y Cas, algunos incluso mostraban demasiado interés en ella como era el caso de Ana.

-En serio chicos, no puedo creer que aún no hayáis...-

-Ana, que hay niños delante.- dijo Castiel cortando la frase que su hermana estaba pronunciando.

-Vamos Cas, los niños de hoy en día son muy listos.- dijo Gabe guiñando un ojo a su sobrina quien le devolvió el gesto de forma cómplice.

-Creo que hay un complot contra nosotros, Cas.- dijo Dean mientras veía la interacción entre tío y sobrina.

-En todo caso a favor vuestro. Nos encanta veros juntos.- Ana dio un sorbo a su refresco y lo volvió a dejar sobre la mesita de la sala de estar. Claire y Jesse estaban sentados en el suelo jugando a la PS3, Dean se moría de ganas por probar aquel juego pero pensó que en ese momento era mejor seguir en su papel de adulto semi-responsable. - Simplemente me sorprende que no hayáis... "intimado". Al menos se la habrás visto, ¿no Cas? Te puedo asegurar que está bien equipado. - dijo en un susurro.

-Dios, Ana. A veces eres tan desagradable.- dijo Dean pasando su mano por la cara mientras reía.

-Ey, olvidas que tú y yo...-

-Ya, ya... no hace falta que me lo recuerdes. Nunca más volveré a mezclar ron, tequila, cerveza y mujeres pelirrojas. De todo se aprende en esta vida.-

-No me dirás que ahora es culpa mía que prefieras la varita de Harry Potter al conejo de la chistera.-

-¡Ana! ¡En serio! No seas tan gráfica.- Los tres hombres la miraron con cara de desagrado.

-¿Qué? Era una metáfora.-

-Os estamos escuchando.- dijo Claire de forma informativa sin dejar de mirar la pantalla de la televisión y apretando todos los botones del mando de la consola. Castiel miró a su hermana con cara de pocos amigos.

-No me mires así, me ha oído decir cosas peores.-

-No la volveré a dejar irse de compras contigo y con Rub...- Castiel se calló de golpe al sentir como Dean se tensaba a su lado al escuchar el nombre de la chica.

-Está bien Cas.- dijo el hombre de ojos verdes sonriéndole levemente. En la sala se formó un silencio incómodo durante unos minutos, tan sólo el sonido de la televisión y los niños apretando botones concentradamente.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Gabe totalmente ajeno a la situación. Entonces Dean vio como Castiel y Gabe compartían un par de miradas y este último asentía. Dean sabía como eran esas conversaciones entre hermanos en las que sólo se necesitaban unas miradas o algunos gestos para saber lo que querías decir, a él le pasaba igual con Sam y también con Bobby. Dean miró su reloj y se sorprendió al ver la hora.

-Jesse, será mejor que te vayas despidiendo de Claire, tengo que dejarte en casa en veinte minutos.- El niño se giró para mirarle y asintió dejando el mando en el suelo.

-Oh, vamos Dean, una partida más.- rogó Claire.

-Monit...- Claire miró a su padre con los ojos muy abiertos.- Claire cariño, Jesse tiene que irse ya.-

-No te preocupes otro día volveremos y Jesse te dará la revancha.-

-Querrás decir que yo se la daré a él. Le he machacado.- dijo la niña mientras se levantaba del suelo y se sentaba en el sofá junto a su tío.

-Oh, te pones muy chulita ¿eh?- bromeó Dean.- Porqué no te metes con alguien de tu tamaño.- dijo acercándose a Claire y revolviendo su melena.

-¡Eh!- se quejó la niña.- Que sepas que puedo pegarte una paliza a ti también... y con los ojos cerrados.-

-Muy bien, acepto el reto.- dijo tendiéndole una mano que la niña estrechó con fuerza.- Vamos Jesse, ¿has cogido tu chaqueta?- el niño asintió mientras volvía con la chaqueta de la mano y comenzaba a ponérsela.- Bueno chicos, espero que nos veamos otro día.- dijo despidiéndose de Gabe y Ana.- ¿Oye Cas, por que no nos acompañas?-

-¿Para qué?- preguntó el hombre inocentemente. Ana se levantó del sofá y agarró a su hermano de los brazos levantándole y empujándole hasta la entrada.

-No preguntes y simplemente lárgate.- Ana cogió su gabardina y se la puso contra el pecho.- No os preocupéis por nosotros, no os esperaremos despiertos.- su hermana le guiñó un ojo y volvió de nuevo al sofá.

-Pero... es... no tiene sentido... ir y volver...- dijo Castiel mientras se veía arrastrado fuera de la puerta por Dean y Jesse.

-Hasta luego papá, que lo pases bien.-

* * *

-Parece que hace frío...- dijo Castiel estúpidamente. Estaba sentado en el asiento del copiloto del Impala, hacía apenas diez minutos que habían dejado a Jesse en su casa y ahora conducían de vuelta a la casa de Castiel, de hecho dentro de un par de calles ya habrían llegado. Dean sonrió a Cas por el retrovisor y vio como se ruborizaba, Dean sonrió aún más.

-No te preocupes Cas...- Dean puso su mano derecha en la pierna de Castiel y comenzó a masajear su muslo subiendo más cada vez.-... yo te ayudo a calentarte.- Castiel paró la mano de Dean con la suya propia.

-No creo que sea buena idea hacer esto mientras conduces.- Dean apartó la mano mientras asentía.

-Tienes razón... Por suerte ahí está tu casa.-

-Dean... no es que no quiera hacer esto pero... mi casa está llena de gente, Ana, Gabe, Claire... y seguro que están escuchando tras las paredes...- Dean aparcó el coche frente a la entrada del garaje de la casa.

-No te preocupes por eso.- dijo saliendo del coche y caminando hasta el otro lado para abrir la puerta a Castiel.

-Ya, pero no voy a estar concentrado.- Castiel salió del coche y dejó que Dean lo guiara hasta la parte trasera.

-Por eso vamos a hacerlo aquí.- Dean abrió la puerta de atrás y le indicó a Castiel que entrase.

-¿Estás insinuando que lo hagamos aquí fuera?- Dean asintió.- ¡Pero nos puede ver alguien!-

-A estas horas, no creo que pase nadie por aquí...- Dean hizo que finalmente Castiel entrase de nuevo en el coche.

-Pero hace frío.- Castiel reculaba en el asiento trasero para dejar que el otro hombre entrase tras él y cerrase la puerta del coche.

-Ya te he dicho que no debes preocuparte por el frío.- Dean se posicionó sobre Castiel y le besó dulcemente al principio, con más ferocidad después de unos instantes.

Castiel sintió unas manos deshacerse de su gabardina y comenzar a subir por dentro de su camiseta. Todo el cuerpo de Dean estaba sobre el suyo, podía sentir la forma de cada músculo clavarse sobre su propia carne y el calor que desprendía atravesaba su ropa con facilidad. Castiel sentía que le faltaba aire y apartó la boca de Dean de la suya el tiempo suficiente como para coger aire de nuevo volviendo a besarle sin esperar demasiado. Dean se deshizo de su propia chaqueta y seguidamente de su camiseta, lanzándolas al asiento delantero, después ayudó a Castiel a desprenderse de su camiseta y comenzó a desabrocharle los pantalones con rapidez.

-Wowowo, Dean, ¿puedes ir un poco más despacio?- Castiel agarró aquellas manos para que dejasen lo que estaban haciendo.

-No sé si podré..- Dean volvió a presionar su cuerpo contra el de Castiel quien sintió la erección del ojiverde casi sobre su estómago. Dean sonrió con malicia y volvió a besar a Castiel mientras intentaba de nuevo desabrochar sus pantalones. Sintió la mano del otro hombre contra su pecho apartándole de nuevo.

-¿Ahora qué Cas?- Dijo Dean resignado.

-¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacer esto? ¿Estás... preparado?-

-Sí Cas, creo que sí. El bulto que crece sospechosamente en mi entrepierna creo que quiere decir que sí. Pero tampoco me hagas mucho caso porque ahora mismo mi cerebro no está en pleno rendimiento, casi toda la sangre de mi cuerpo está acumulada ahora mismo en esta zona.- dijo señalando su entrepierna.

-Vale, no hace falta que te pongas así.- dijo Cas sonriendo. Dean se acercó a besarle de nuevo.- Espera un segundo.-

-Cas... ¿no quieres hacerlo? Si no estás a gusto podemos dejarlo, de verdad que no me importa.-

-No, no es eso, lo que pasa es que antes de que nos pongamos a ello me gustaría que hablásemos de algo.- Dean alzó una ceja y le miró con expresión de desconcierto.-No tenemos preservativos ni nada...-

-No te preocupes, vengo preparado.- Dijo Dean acercándose al asiento delantero y sacando una caja de preservativos de la guantera.- También tengo lubricante.- dijo agitando un pequeño tubo que tenía en la mano. Castiel asintió y sonrió un poco.

-También está lo de... bueno... Lo que quiero decir es... quien va a... ya sabes...-

-No te sigo...- Dean aprovechó para comenzar a desabrocharse sus propios tejanos.

-¿Quien se la va a meter a quien?-

Dean se hubiese sorprendido ante la pregunta de Castiel si no fuese porqué estaba demasiado excitado y ocupado al mismo tiempo intentando bajar su cremallera.

-Vaya Cas, muy sutil.- Dean por fin consiguió desabrochar su pantalón.- Pues... muy fácil... Piedra, papel, tijeras.-

-¿Hablas en serio?-

-Sí.-

-No.-

-Claro.-

-...-

-Cas... voy a ser sincero contigo... la idea de que alguien me la meta por detrás no me hace muy feliz... pero... - Dean se acercó a Castiel y comenzó a acariciar su estómago con ambas manos.-... por alguna razón... si me imagino que eres tú...- Dean acercó sus labios al oído de Castiel.-... me pongo muy cachondo...- Dean mordió el lóbulo de su oreja con delicadeza.- Pero tampoco puedo negar que pensar en estar dentro de ti me vuelve loco.- Las manos de Dean comenzaron a bajar hasta la pelvis de Castiel acariciando todo su cuerpo sin rozar la parte más importante, haciéndole sufrir.- Así que... lo justo es echarlo a suerte para ver quien es el primero en hacerlo... porque la verdad es que tengo pensado hacerlo unas cuantas veces...- Dean besó a Castiel y por fin acarició su entrepierna haciendo que Cas suspirase con desesperación.- Venga...- dijo Dean separándose de él y sentándose.- A la de tres...-

-Dean...- Castiel le miró ladeando la cabeza con la cara llena de rubor y la respiración algo agitada.- ¿Me estás tomando el pelo?- pregunto de forma inocente. Dean negó con la cabeza.- Esto es surrealista...- Castiel cogió a Dean del cuello y lo acercó hasta su boca besándole con pasión.- ¡Tú sólo hazlo Dean! ¡Ya!- Dean sonrió y besó de nuevo a Cas.

-Me pones mucho cuando te pones mandón.- Dean bajó los pantalones de Castiel hasta sus rodillas y comenzó a tocar su miembro por encima de los calzoncillos haciendo que éste acelerase su pulso y su respiración a la vez que gemía débilmente contra su boca. - ¿Te importa si me salto los preliminares?- Castiel negó con la cabeza y sintió como la tela que tapaba su miembro era retirada notando el aire frío acariciando su piel. Dean lo tomó en su mano y lo agitó levemente, miró a Castiel quien se mordía el labio inferior intentando ahogar sus gemidos. Dean le besó y siguió jugueteando con su pene mientras sentía como Castiel vibraba entre sus dedos.

-Dean...- susurró Castiel cuando el otro hombre se apartó de él. Sus dedos abandonaron el miembro de castiel y cogieron el bote de lubricante aplicando una pequeña cantidad en su mano y llevándola hasta la entrada de Castiel quien gimió al sentir aquel contacto frío.- Despacio...- Dean comenzó a empujar uno de sus dedos con lentitud y de forma delicada contra la carne de Cas, mientras con su otra mano acariciaba su pecho, rozando sus pezones y bajando lentamente hasta volver a rodear su miembro. Cuando sintió que estaba preparado introdujo un segundo dedo y después un tercero. Por un momento Castiel sintió como las manos de Dean abandonaban totalmente su cuerpo y vio como el hombre se dedicaba a abrir la caja de preservativos que había cogido antes, sacó uno y rompió el plástico que lo envolvía, para después ponérselo con manos algo temblorosas. Suspiró con pesadez y se acercó más a Castiel.

-¿Preparado?- Castiel asintió y Dean le besó de nuevo.- Esto va a ser algo difícil.- Dean se encontró sin espacio dentro del coche y decidió que lo mejor era desnudar totalmente al otro hombre para poder maniobrar con más facilidad. Cuando Cas estuvo totalmente desnudo frente a él Dean se puso entre sus piernas y acercó su pene hasta aquella entrada.-Ahí voy...- Dean comenzó a presionar su miembro lentamente, esperando que el cuerpo de Castiel se acostumbrase a esa intrusión. Castiel gemía de vez en cuando y se aferraba con fuerza a los hombros de Dean, lo cual hacía que este último parase cada vez que sentía que estaba haciendo daño a Cas.- ¿Te duele?-

-Esta bien Dean... sigue...- Dean hizo tal y como Castiel le había dicho y cuando estuvo totalmente dentro de él permaneció ahí durante unos instantes intentando que Castiel se relajase un poco.- Dean... muévete por favor.- pero parecía que eso sólo hacía que Cas se sintiese más incómodo y se pusiese nervioso. Dean comenzó a moverse despacio, aún con algo de miedo, no quería hacer daño a Cas pero su cuerpo necesitaba con vehemencia sentir aquel roce contra su miembro, aún así se contuvo y siguió lentamente hasta estar prácticamente fuera de Cas, para después volver a entrar con la misma lentitud. Estaba volviéndose loco con aquel ritmo, necesitaba más.- Dean... más rápido.- Parecía que Castiel estaba leyendo su mente, Dean comenzó a moverse un poco más rápido, aún sin terminar de alcanzar el ritmo que deseaba. Castiel acercó a Dean a sí mismo y le besó lentamente, paseando su lengua por sus labios e introduciéndola dentro de la boca de Dean mientras este gemía con cada movimiento de su pelvis.- Más...- susurró Castiel contra los labios de Dean, mirándole con los ojos entrecerrados llenos de un brillo extraño que Dean no había visto antes.

\- Cas... quizás este no es el mejor momento para decirte esto pero...- Dean siguió moviéndose, cambiando a un ángulo en el que se sentía más cómodo hasta que sintió como Castiel comenzaba a gemir está vez con más fuerza.

-Dean... ahí... otra vez.- Las manos de Castiel se aferraban con tanta fuerza a sus brazos que comenzaban a dejar marcas que Dean sospechaba tardarían bastante tiempo en abandonarle.

-Sí... quizás... no es el mejor momento.- Dean siguió con el movimiento, exactamente en la misma posición intentando entrar más adentro cada vez, mientras Castiel le besaba de forma frenética sin saber exactamente qué hacer. Dean estaba sorprendido por la actitud de Castiel, tan errática, tan poco controlada, tan diferente a como solía actuar normalmente, quizás el sexo hacía que Castiel simplemente se perdiese o puede que al ser la primera vez que lo hacían Cas no estuviese realmente cómodo, porque ¿era la primera vez de Cas, verdad?

Dean sintió como Castiel mordía su cuello con más fuerza de la que le hubiese gustado y sus dedos se clavaban aún más en su piel, hasta que pudo sentir el líquido pegajoso y caliente de Cas golpearle el estómago y resbalar por su ombligo. Dean golpeó unas cuantas veces más su próstata haciéndole gemir de forma más suave y relajada, ahora sus dedos yacían sin fuerza alrededor del cuello de Dean y este tensó los hombros inconscientemente al sentir como se veía dentro de Castiel, escuchando un susurró incomprensible salir de la boca del otro hombre. Dean apoyó su frente sudorosa contra el cristal del Impala sintiendo el frío por primera vez desde que entró en el coche. Podía sentir la respiración de Castiel contra su cuello, intentando recuperar un ritmo más pausado. Dean se movió un poco fuera de Castiel.

-Auch...- Dean paró al escuchar aquel quejido.- Creo que me estoy clavando algo en la espalda... -

-Oh, quizás es la manilla de la puerta o algo así...- Dean terminó de salir despacio y cogió un par de pañuelos para limpiarse sin ensuciar los asientos de su nena. Castiel se incorporó un poco como pudo en la estrechez del interior del coche.- Quizás deberíamos limpiarnos un poco antes de seguir...-

-Creo que mejor lo dejamos para otro día...- Dean sonrió.

-Que poco aguante Cas...- Castiel le miró con el ceño fruncido.- Perdón...- dijo Dean aún con la sonrisa en sus labios.- ¿Quieres que te ayude?- dijo entregándole un cleenex limpio. Castiel se sonrojó y negó con la cabeza.

-¿Puedes...?- Castiel hizo un movimiento giratorio con un dedo, Dean asintió y se dio la vuelta quedando de cara a la ventanilla, mientras volvía a subirse los pantalones y abrochárselos. Podía ver la figura borrosa de Castiel moverse a través del reflejo del cristal.

-No debes tener vergüenza Cas.- Dean buscó sus camisetas en el asiento delantero y se puso la suya mientras esperaba a que el otro hombre terminase lo que estaba haciendo.

-Dean...- dijo en apenas un susurró.- ¿Puedes darme mi camiseta?-

-Claro... ¿ya puedo...?-

-Sí.- Dean se giró y le entregó a Castiel su camiseta. Ya tenía los pantalones puestos y en apenas un par de minutos volvía a estar completamente vestido.- ¿Quieres entrar y darte una ducha?- preguntó Castiel todavía algo avergonzado.

-No,no... Sam se preocupará si tardo mucho...- Dean abrió la puerta del coche y salió de él, ayudando a Castiel a salir después. Una vez ambos estuvieron fuera simplemente se quedaron parados uno frente al otro, sin decir nada, sintiendo el viento frío a su alrededor.

-Vaya... esto es algo incómodo...- dijo Dean pasando su mano por la nuca.

-Quizás deba entrar en casa ya.- Dean sonrió con un gesto algo triste y asintió mientras cogía a Castiel por la solapa de la gabardina y le besaba en los labios.

-¿Te llamo mañana?- Castiel asintió una vez y luego habló.

-Mejor te llamo yo.-

-De acuerdo. Hasta mañana Cas.- Dean volvió a besarle y dejó que caminase hasta la entrada de la casa. Cuando Castiel hubo abierto la puerta se giró para mirar a Dean y le dirigió una sonrisa apagada, Dean hizo un gesto con la cabeza y el hombre entró en casa.

Dean abrió la puerta del coche y permaneció dentro de él durante unos minutos preguntándose que es lo que acababa de pasar y si realmente había sido buena idea hacerlo. De repente su móvil comenzó a sonar, miró la pantalla y vio el nombre de su hermano parpadeando.

-Ey Sammy.- su voz sonaba ronca y algo triste.

-Ey. ¿Vas a venir a dormir? Bobby quiere que le ayude a pintar la casa mañana por la mañana, sólo te informo por si llegas mañana y no me encuentras.-

-Está bien, voy a ir a dormir, de hecho ahora salía hacia allí.-

-¿Estás bien?-

-No.- Dean debía sentirse reacio a hablar con su hermano sobre esto, pero al fin y al cabo era su hermano, además ¿a quién iba a contárselo si no? ¿A Bobby?- Acaba de pasarme algo raro...-

-Sé más específico por favor.-

-Bueno... haciendo un breve resumen... lo acabo de hacer con Cas en el Impala pero creo que algo ha ido mal porque todo ha sido muy raro, sobretodo al final...-

-¡Vale! No quiero los detalles...¿Vuestra primera vez ha sido en el Impala?-

-Sí.- dijo Dean obviamente.

-Ya... como haces con todos tus rolletes de una noche...-

-¿Eso que tiene que ver? Mira, ahora voy para casa, cuando llegue hablamos.-

-Vale, nos vemos.-

Dean colgó el teléfono y lo lanzó sobre el asiento del copiloto justo antes de ponerse el cinturón y poner el coche en marcha.

**CONTINUARÁ…**


	10. Chapter 10

Dean llegó al cabo de unos veinte minutos a casa y entró con paso lento y pesado hasta la sala de estar donde Sam le esperaba sentado frente al televisor con un libro abierto frente a él y unos papeles esparcidos por el sofá. Dean le saludó con un movimiento de cabeza que su hermano le devolvió mientras recogía todas sus cosas y las dejaba en el suelo junto al sofá. El mayor de los dos dejó su chaqueta tirada sobre una de las butacas y se sentó junto a su hermano. 

-Vaya, por teléfono no sonaba tan mal...- dijo Sam mirando al otro hombre con algo de preocupación.

-Ya bueno... no sé que decirte la verdad...-

-¿Que tal si me cuentas que ha pasado?-

-Es que no lo entiendo Sam... todo estaba yendo bien entre nosotros, bueno... esta mañana estábamos a punto de...-

-Dean... sin detalles.-

-Que sí Sam que sí... pues eso, estábamos a punto cuando el hermano de Cas nos interrumpió.-

-¿Has conocido al hermano de Cas? ¿Porqué no me has dicho nada? ¿Nos hemos visto este mediodía y no has podido decirme que has conocido al hermano de Cas?-

-¿Conoces a Gabe? No sé porqué pregunto si eres un friki... -

-Dijo el dueño de la tienda de cómics...-

-Bueno, nos estamos desviando del tema. La cosa es que todo iba bien hasta que hemos empezado a hacerlo en el coche, en realidad puede que haya empezado a ponerse raro antes... no lo entiendo...-

-Sé que no es tu fuerte pero ¿has pensado que quizás Cas no estaba cómodo haciéndolo en el Impala?-

-¿Porqué? Vale, no es muy espacioso pero...-

-¡No literalmente Dean! Y quizás porqué ahí es donde te acostaste con su hermana y con todos y cada uno de los rollos de una noche que has tenido durante toda tu vida.- Dean arqueó una ceja.

-¿Quieres decir que Cas se siente como un rollo más?-

-Podría ser, es una opción.-

-Pero eso no tiene sentido, con Cas... todo es diferente, todo es nuevo. Él no es "uno más", es especial.-

-¿Y él sabe eso?- Dean se quedó mirándole en silencio.- Es sólo una teoría... puede que quizás lo que pasa es que no se te dé bien hacerlo con un hombre.- Sam se encogió de hombros y Dean volvió a levantar la ceja, está vez con incredulidad más que curiosidad.

-No creo que sea tan diferente cuando eres el que la... bueno el... erhm... "activo". Mmmm... quizás es ese el problema, que Cas no estaba preparado para ser pasivo.-

-O quizás  **tú**  no estés preparado para ser gay.-

-Mira ahora mismo no tiene sentido nada de lo que me estás diciendo así que me voy a dormir y ya veré mañana lo que hago.-

A la mañana siguiente Sam se levantó temprano sin siquiera molestarse en despedirse de su hermano que permanecía totalmente dormido con una sonrisa estúpida en la cara, pensó que seguramente la mala experiencia de la noche anterior era agua pasada pero su teoría se esfumó frente a sus ojos cuando volvió de casa de Bobby después de ayudarle a pintar la casa. Sam caminó hasta la puerta con una extraña sensación en la nuca, la abrió y entró sin hacer demasiado ruido, seguramente Dean ya estaba en la tienda de cómics así que se daría una ducha rápida y con suerte podría volver a la cama hasta el mediodía, dejó las llaves en la entrada y caminó hasta la sala de estar. Mientras se acercaba a la sala escuchó la televisión, por lo que supuso que Dean ya estaba despierto y de nuevo había vuelto a hacer "pellas" en el trabajo, la ventaja de ser su propio jefe. Se paró en seco cuando se dio cuenta de los sonidos que provenían de la dirección a la que se dirigía.

-¿Dean?- Sam preguntó tentativamente mientras escuchaba a un hombre gemir, dio un par de pasos con miedo.- ¿Dean?- volvió a repetir esta vez más alto. Mientras se acercaba podía sentir el olor a palomitas con mantequilla.

-Ey Sammy.- Sam caminó hasta la sala de estar al escuchar a su hermano.

-Dean que es eso que... ¡DEAN!- Sam se tapó la cara rápidamente.- ¿Estás viendo porno gay en la sala de estar mientras comes palomitas?-

-Sí.-

-¿Y lo ves normal?-

-Ehm... ¿Sí?- Dean apagó la tele un momento.- No me estoy tocando si es lo que te preocupa. Además fue idea tuya.-

-¿Idea mía?- Sam se sentó junto a su hermano por fin mirando la televisión ahora con la pantalla en negro.

-Sí, bueno tu me dijiste que a lo mejor no era muy bueno en esto del "sexo gay" así que me estoy instruyendo.-

-Viendo dvds porno.-

-Bueno me lo he bajado de internet.-

-Claro, ¿y ya que estás porqué no tomas notas?- Dean le miró frunciendo el ceño mientras se metía un puñado de palomitas en la boca. De pronto se levantó del asiento dejando las palomitas en el regazo de su hermano y salió de la sala.- ¡Dean, era broma!- chilló Sam intentando que su hermano le escuchase y que, aunque fuese sólo por una milésima de segundo, recobrase el sentido común, sentido, por otro lado, del que siempre había carecido.

-No, de hecho es una buena idea.- dijo una voz que vino seguida de Dean con un cuaderno de notas y un bolígrafo en la mano.

-Me voy a duchar.- dijo Sam levantándose y devolviendo las palomitas a su hermano.- Por lo que más quieras, ponte unos cascos o algo mientras ves eso.- Sam salió de la sala mientras seguía hablando.- No podía hacer como antes y encerrarse en su habitación mientras veía porno como una persona normal...- Murmuró para sí mismo.

-Sí Sammy, yo también te quiero.-

Al cabo de media hora Sam salió de la ducha y se dirigió a la cocina para prepararse un café, Dean seguía sentado frente al televisor, ahora sin volumen, tomando notas sobre las que Sam prefería no tener conocimiento alguno. Puso en marcha la máquina preparándose un café bien cargado, pensó en preguntar a su hermano si quería uno pero las palomitas y el café no eran una mezcla muy apetecible, aunque Dean tenía unos gustos muy extraños en cuanto a la comida se refería. Después de tomarse el café salió de la cocina temiendo entrar en la sala donde sabía que el otro hombre seguiría con sus notas pero al llegar se dio cuenta de que ya había apagado la tele y estaba escrutando las notas de su cuaderno y remarcando algunos puntos.

Sam se sentó junto a él en el sofá, al menos había tenido la decencia de no sentarse en las butacas mientras veía porno, no es que le importase que Dean se interesase por ese tipo de "cine" pero las intimidades de su hermano no eran de su incumbencia ahora ni antes de interesarse por los hombres, al menos no hasta el punto de ver ese tipo de cine juntos.

-¿Tienes pensado pasarte todo el día en casa?- Dean asintió sin separar los ojos del cuaderno.

-Bueno, en realidad me pasaré esta tarde. Ash me ha dicho que Andy le está echando una mano pero que después de comer tiene que irse.-

-Andy... -

-Sí. Igualmente no puedes culparme de querer evadirme un poco del trabajo. Antes pasaba todo el día en la tienda, no me malinterpretes, me encanta estar allí, es el mejor trabajo que podría tener, pero vivir sólo por y para la tienda debes admitir que no es del todo sano. Además ahora tengo otros intereses aparte de la tienda y también tengo derecho a disfrutar de ellos.-

-¿Nuevos intereses te refieres a Castiel o a que te gusta chupar...?- Dean levantó la vista del cuaderno.

-Si terminas esa frase te corto los huevos.- Sam rió ante la seriedad de su hermano.

-Estaba de broma Dean. Pero tienes razón, no es bueno que pases tanto tiempo rodeado de cómics, a lo mejor se te pega más frikismo.-

-Creo que es más probable que se me pegue de ti.- dijo Dean sonriendo. Sam miró la libreta que su hermano movía nervioso entre sus manos.

-¿Vas en serio con eso?-

-¿Porqué no? Siempre va bien tener algún as en la manga.- Sam sintió su bolsillo vibrar, se levantó del sofá y miró la pantalla del móvil.

-Dean, en la vida real el sexo, hetero o gay, no es cómo en el porno.- Sam descolgó el móvil y miró a su hermano fijamente ante de sentarse de nuevo junto a él.- Ey! Hola ¿que tal?- Dean volvió a sus notas ignorando a su hermano.- Sí, podemos quedar para comer si quieres, ¿en una hora? Vale pues nos vemos allí.- Sam miró a su hermano de nuevo.- Era Andy, quiere que comamos juntos, así que me voy a ir ya.-

-Espera un rato, me visto y me llevas a la tienda.- dijo Dean levantándose del sofá.

-No, es que antes tengo que pasar por casa de un compañero para dejarle unos apuntes y seguramente me quedaré allí un rato.- Sam también se levantó, se dirigió a la entrada y cogió su chaqueta y su mochila.- Además puedes llevarte tú el impala yo cojo el autobús y luego nos vamos en el coche de Andy.- Sam abrió la puerta sin siquiera ponerse la chaqueta y salió por ella.- Hasta luego Dean, nos vemos en la cena.-

Dean se quedó de pie frente al sofá viendo como se cerraba la puerta sin saber exactamente qué hacer, así que simplemente se sentó de nuevo, cogió las palomitas que quedaban y se puso a ver dibujos animados.

-¿En serio tenemos que ir?- Castiel jugueteaba con la cuchara de su postre mientras su hija comenzaba su segundo trozo de pastel.

-Sí, quiero comprarme un libro y quiero llevarme tarta de esta a casa mañana. Además Jesse me ha dicho que iba a ir.-

-Y yo tengo que ir.-

-Sí, porque es tu novio.- dijo Ana que se peleaba con Gabe por el último trozo de tarta de chocolate.- Y seguro que nos hace descuento. Además eres el que va a pagar por todo.-

-Precisamente...-

-¿Claire, porqué no vas a lavarte los dientes luego vas a coger tu chaqueta a tu habitación y nos vamos a comprar?- dijo Gabe mirando a su hermano con una sonrisa amable en la cara.

-Claro.- Claire se levantó de la mesa y salió de la cocina dejando a los tres hermanos solos.

-¿Tan desastrosa fue la noche?- preguntó Ana habiéndose adueñado por fin de la tarta.

-¿Y aún lo preguntas? ¿No viste la cara con la que entró anoche en casa?-

-Sí, la verdad es que no parecía que acabase de echar un polvo, más bien que le hubiesen embargado el coche.-

-No tengo coche.-

-Nimiedades. Lo realmente importante es que, vale, estaba bastante borracha pero, la primera vez que lo hice con Dean fue más bien como si...-

-... te hubiese tocado un coche en un sorteo?- dijo Gabe robándole un trozo de pastel.

-¿Podéis dejar los símiles automovilísticos? No les veo el sentido...-

\- Vale, habla claro. ¿Que pasó?- preguntó Ana ahora impaciente.- Sin rodeos.-

-Lo hicimos en el Impala.-

-Bueno, muy típico de Dean.- Ana separó la silla de la mesa y se sentó más cómodamente. Cas no dijo nada más, simplemente se quedó mirando su plato vacío.- ¿Y el problema es...?- Ana le miró inclinando la cabeza como solía hacer su hermano.

-Quizás el problema es que a Cas no le gustan los coches, por eso no le gustan nuestros símiles.- dijo Gabe sonriendo a su hermana. Cas ignoró totalmente a Gabe.

-El problema es que... ya no soy un adolescente Ana. No me enrollo bajo las gradas después de la fiesta de fin de curso.-

-Bueno, eso tampoco lo hacías entonces. Siempre fuiste muy raro.- dijo Gabe recibiendo las miradas algo sorprendidas de ambos hermanos.- Sí, quizás no soy el más indicado para hablar de rarezas.-

-No quiero... un rollete, echar un polvo de vez en cuando y mañana si te he visto no me acuerdo.-

-Oh, así que ese es el problema.- Ana miró a Gabe quien asintió repetidamente.- Cuando has dicho que no eras un adolescente mentías. Eres una quinceañera que sueña con que su primera vez sea en una cama con dosel color crema con pétalos de rosa tirados por toda la habitación y velas aromáticas creando un ambiente romántico mientras en la radio suena "Unchained Melody". Cas, la primera vez es una mierda, lo sabes, ya tuviste una, pero con los años y con la práctica le vas cogiendo el tranquillo.- Gabe sonrió cuando su hermana le dirigió una mirada cómplice.

-Sí Cas, ¿si lo que crees es que sólo has sido un polvo más para Dean porqué no vas y le preguntas directamente?- Cas le miró con miedo.

-Conozco a Dean, no eres un polvo más. ¿Has visto como te mira? A veces me das envidia.-

-Lo que pasa es que estás oxidado y ya no te acuerdas de como se hacen estas cosas.- Gabe se levantó de la mesa y caminó hasta la puerta.- ¡¿Claire, estás lista?!- La voz de la niña bajó por las escaleras.

-¡Cinco minutos!-

-Por cierto hace un rato he hablado con Ruby y me pasaré por su casa luego, las chicas hemos quedado para salir esta noche.- dijo Ana recogiendo los platos de la mesa junto con Castiel.- ¿Puedo llevarme a Claire?- dijo sonriendo.

-Ni lo sueñes.-

-Vamos, es noche de chicas, fiesta de pijamas.- Bromeó Ana.- Algún día tendrás que hablar con ella Cas, quiere pedirte perdón en persona y te hecha de menos.- dijo más seriamente.

-Hoy no Ana.-

-¿Y si la traigo a cenar el miércoles, después de que vengas de Nueva York?- Cas la miró pensativo.- Quizás Dean debería venir también... al fin y al cabo va a ver a Ruby en la exposición del próximo fin de semana.-

-No creo que Dean acepte venir a una cena con Ruby.-

-Bueno, no hace falta que le digas que ella va a venir.-

-No sé Ana.-

-Piénsatelo, de todas formas esta noche le diré que venga el miércoles a cenar.-

-¿Porqué siempre te sales con la tuya?- preguntó Cas sonriendo.

-Porque soy la hermana pequeña.- Ana le dio un beso en la mejilla a su y salió de la cocina mientras Gabe sonreía apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

-Yo me largo.- dijo Ash cogiendo su chaqueta de debajo del mostrador.

-Faltan dos horas para cerrar Ash.-

-Dean, somos amigos ¿verdad? Soy tu empleado, pero llevo comiéndome turnos y turnos durante cosa de un mes, no me quejo pero hoy, por primera vez en mucho tiempo tengo una cita. Te lo dije el otro día, pero claro, me ignoraste. Así que sintiéndolo mucho yo me piro.-

-¿Cuando me lo dijiste?- preguntó Dean mientras comía patatas fritas apoyado en una estantería frente al mostrador.

-Da igual Dean, me voy. Te recuerdo que el fin de semana que viene me toca hacer turno completo porque tú te vas a una exposición de fotografía. ¿Te has planteado contratar a alguien más?- Ash se ponía la chaqueta mientras veía como Dean engullía patatas sin apenas masticarlas.- Cada vez tenemos más clientes y ahora que tienes pareja estable pasas menos tiempo aquí, y eso me perjudica a mí que hago más horas y no las cobro.- Ash salió de detrás del mostrador y se acercó a Dean.

-Bueno... pareja estable... ya te he hablado de lo de Cas y...-

-¿De todo lo que te he dicho tan sólo te has quedado con esa parte?- Ash golpeó el hombro de Dean en señal de reprimenda.-

-¡Auch!-

-Dean, tengo un primo al que le interesa el trabajo y conoce el mundillo, está estudiando bellas artes, podría venir media jornada. ¿Quieres que le diga algo?-

-Sí, como quieras Ash, la verdad es que me vendría bien tener algo de ayuda extra. Bueno pues nos vemos el lunes.- Dean escuchó su móvil sonar encima del mostrador. Se acercó a él y lo cogió.- Recuérdame que te suba el sueldo.- Dean descolgó el teléfono.

-¿En serio?- Ash abrió la puerta de la tienda haciendo que las campanillas sonasen al ser golpeadas.

-No, que te vaya bien la cita.- Dean agitó la mano en dirección al otro hombre quien salía de la tienda mientras rodaba los ojos.- Ey Sammy, ¿ya me echas de menos?-

-Sí Dean, no puedo vivir un segundo sin ti.- dijo desde el otro lado del teléfono de forma irónica.- ¿Que tal estás?-

-Bien, comiendo patatas fritas, hablando por teléfono contigo y cobrando a un cliente a la vez. ¿Quien dijo que los hombres no éramos multifuncionales?- Sam rió.- Ups, espera, he tocado la tecla que no era. Un segundo.- Sam escuchó como el teléfono golpeaba el mostrador de la tienda y hasta cinco minutos después no volvió a escuchar la voz de su hermano.- Ya.-

-¿Decías algo de multifuncional o multitareas o algo así?-

-Ja... Ja... Ja... Qué quieres Sammy, Ash se ha ido y estoy sólo en la tienda así que no me entretengas mucho.-

-Mira he estado pensando sobre lo de Cas y un pajarito me ha dicho que este martes se va a Nueva York. He pensado que podrías darle una sorpresa y aparecer por allí para arreglar lo vuestro.-

-No sé Sammy, tengo que trabajar, Ash se ha quejado de que nunca estoy por aquí y Cas seguro que va a Nueva York por trabajo, no quiero molestarle.-

-¿Quién es el listo de la familia? Yo. Entonces hazme caso. Cuando llegues a casa lo hablamos tranquilamente y ultimamos los detalles.-

-Vale, está bien, pero a Ash se lo cuentas tú.-

-Sí, no te preocupes. Nos vemos luego.- Dean colgó el teléfono sin dejar a su hermano despedirse del todo.

-¡Hola Dean!- la voz de una niña retumbó en la tienda y Dean levantó la cabeza para encontrarse con la dueña corriendo hacia el mostrador.

-¡Ey Claire!- Dean salió del mostrador y la niña le dio un abrazo.- ¿A qué debo este honor?- dijo guiñándole un ojo.

-Papá se ha empeñado.- sonrió maliciosamente Claire.- Yo quería ir a la tienda de Chuck y Becky a comprar pasteles pero él quería pasar antes por aquí.-

-Claire, no mientas.- Cas apareció por detrás de la niña, al fondo estaban Ana y Gabe quienes le saludaron y sonrieron con la misma expresión de la niña.

-No miento, sólo adorno la verdad.- dijo la niña mirando hacia las estanterías.- Jesse esta ahí, voy a hablar con él y a buscar el libro que quiero.- Claire se dirigió hacia el niño y dejó a ambos hombres solos.

-Yo vigilaría a ese niño, tiene cara de bueno pero dentro de un par de años...- bromeó Dean.-Ey...- Dean cogió a Cas por el cinturón de la gabardina que llevaba desabrochado y lo atrajo hacia sí, mirando a su alrededor por si la gente que había en la tienda estaba pendiente de ellos pero aparte de Jesse y la familia de Cas no había nadie más alrededor.- Ven...- Dean le dio un pequeño beso en los labios haciendo que Castiel se sonrojase.

-Dean...-

-No pasa nada, no hay nadie.-

-Ya pero... quería hablar contigo...-

-Por lo de anoche ¿verdad?- Castiel asintió y comenzó a quitarse la gabardina. La dejó sobre el mostrador y se apoyó en él. Dean se acercó y paró frente a él, apoyando las manos sobre el mostrador a cada lado del cuerpo de Cas.- Quizás no fue buena idea...- Cas le miró algo asustado.- Lo de hacerlo en el coche, no lo de hacerlo en sí.-

-La verdad es que fue... bastante raro.- Castiel bajó la voz al ver a su hija y a Jesse salir de un pasillo con un par de libros en la mano mientras se dirigían hasta donde Ana y Gabe charlaban de temas que le eran totalmente ajenos.- No quiero que pienses que no me gustó pero...-

-Sí, sé lo que quieres decir, pero era nuestra primera vez... supongo que la segunda sólo puede ser mejor, ¿no?- Dean sonrió arrugando un poco la nariz, haciendo que sus pecas se agrupasen en ese punto.

-¿Entonces...? ¿Todo está bien entre nosotros?- la voz de Cas sonaba algo débil y más grave y profunda de lo habitual.

-Sí Cas... todo está genial- Dean besó de nuevo a Castiel.

-¿No soy un polvo de una noche?- los ojos de Castiel brillaban cambiando de tono de azul cada milésima de segundo. Dean soltó una carcajada.

-No, no lo eres, idiota.- dijo tiernamente de nuevo capturando aquellos labios.

-¿No tienes miedo de que alguien nos vea?- preguntó Castiel con la boca de Dean a cinco milímetros de la suya.

-Un poquito.- susurró Dean.- Pero me gusta esa sensación...- Dean rozó su nariz con la de Castiel mientras escuchaba la voz de Ana de fondo.

-¡Que hay niños delante!- Dean la ignoró y volvió su atención completamente al hombre que tenía frente a él.

-Bueno pues entonces habrá que hacer planes para la próxima vez... - Dean se acercó aún más a Castiel olvidándose de todo lo que había a su alrededor, sus manos abandonaron el mostrador y se adueñaron de la cintura del hombre de ojos azules quien sonreía tímidamente mientras apoyaba sus manos contra el pecho de Dean.

-¿Has pensado en algo?- preguntó Castiel con la voz algo ronca por la repentina excitación que la cercanía del otro hombre le estaba provocando. El rojiverde asintió.

-Pero es una sorpresa...- Dean atacó de nuevo los labios de Castiel esta vez con más pasión mientras sus manos presionaban aquel cuerpo frente a él. Su lengua abriéndose paso entre los labios de Cas quien simplemente se dejó hacer.- Y puede que si todo sale bien esta vez podamos jugar los dos... ¿no sé si me explico?- dijo con picardía mientras mordía el labio inferior de Castiel. El sonido que la campanilla de la puerta hacía al ser abierta pasó totalmente inadvertido para ambos hombres que estaban demasiado concentrados en la boca del otro hasta que una voz conocida llegó a oídos del hombre de ojos verdes.-

-¿Dean?- Dean se separó lentamente de Castiel y se giró para corroborar sus sospechas.- ¿Dean Winchester?-

-¿Lisa? ¿Eres tú?- Dean se acercó un poco a la mujer que había aparecido como por arte de magia dentro de aquella tienda de cómics. Agarró el brazo de Castiel para que no se alejase demasiado de él.

-Al menos eso pone en mi carnet de conducir.- dijo la mujer sonriendo. Dean se percató que a su lado y agarrándole la mano se encontraba un niño que sería de la edad de Jesse. Al notar aquella mirada la mujer habló de nuevo. -Este es Ben, tiene diez años.-

-Vaya... cuanto tiempo sin vernos... -

-Sí... diez años.-

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	11. Chapter 11

-¿Estás insinuando que...?- el cerebro de Dean intentaba analizar las palabras de Lisa intentando buscar un significado que no fuese el que ahora mismo sonaba como un eco incesante en el fondo de su cabeza.

-No insinúo nada, sólo digo lo que es.-

-No Lisa, no empieces con tu mierda.- Dean parecía bastante enfadado y su voz comenzaba a elevarse del nivel normal.

-Dean, quizás debamos ir a algún sitio más privado para hablar...- dijo Lisa mirando alrededor al ver como Gabe y Ana se quedaban mirando entre sorprendidos y curiosos la escena.- ¿Ben, porque no vas a mirar algunos cómics?- El niño abrió la boca para protestar.- Por favor.- dijo de forma bastante severa y el niño desapareció entre las estanterías.

-Está bien... vamos al almacén.- Dean señaló la puerta con la cabeza y Lisa caminó hacia ella.- Vamos Cas.- dijo agarrando al hombre de la manga y llevándolo consigo. La mujer se paró frente a la puerta al ver a ambos hombres tras ella.

-Dean, deberíamos hablar tú y yo solos. Este tema sólo nos concierne a nosotros.-

-Lisa, él es mi novio y todo lo que tiene que ver conmigo también le concierne a él.- dijo de forma tajante mientras abría la puerta del almacén y Lisa entraba por ella. Castiel le dirigió una sonrisa llena de gratitud, las palabras del hombre le sorprendieron de una forma positiva, jamás habría pensado que Dean sería tan claro respecto a su relación delante de otras personas. Cas entró también en la sala y Dean cerró la puerta tras de sí y se dirigió hacia un montón de cajas que había en el suelo. Lisa estaba sentada en la única silla que había y Dean hizo que el hombre de ojos azules se sentase en las cajas junto a él, frente a la mujer que ahora permanecía callada con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

-Bien, ya puedes hablar.- dijo Dean totalmente serio, a Castiel le sorprendió su actitud ante aquella mujer, pero simplemente contempló la escena en silencio.

-Dean... no es cien por cien seguro...-

-¿Porqué no me dijiste nada Lisa?- preguntó enfadado sin dejar que la mujer terminase su frase.

-Cuando lo dejamos no sabía que estaba embarazada y luego no sabía qué había sido de ti. No sabía dónde encontrarte.- dijo intentando defenderse.

-¿Cuando lo dejamos? Querrás decir cuando me dejaste por aquel motorista, al que por cierto dejaste por su abogado, o eso me contaron.- Lisa abrió la boca para contestar pero Dean siguió.- ¿Y que es eso de que no sabías qué había sido de mí? Sigo viviendo en la misma casa que hace diez años, sí, esa que compré para que viviéramos los dos, quizás te has olvidado de ella. Sigo trabajando en la misma tienda, sigo yendo a los mismos restaurantes. Sigo teniendo el mismo número de teléfono. Joder Lisa, sigo viviendo en el mismo puto sitio desde que nací, todos nuestros amigos siguen aquí ¿y tú no sabías donde encontrarme? ¿No sabías qué había sido de mí?- Lisa se quedó mirándole con algo de culpabilidad.- No me jodas Lisa, no me jodas...- Castiel sintió como el cuerpo de Dean se tensaba cada vez más con cada palabra que salía de su boca. Cas puso su mano en la parte baja de la espalda del rojiverde y comenzó a hacer movimientos circulares intentando que se relajara un poco. Dean le miró al sentir su mano y asintió después de coger una gran bocanada de aire.

-Han pasado muchas cosas desde entonces Dean, todo ha cambiado, yo he cambiado... y veo que tú también has cambiado...- una sonrisa se dibujó en la boca de la mujer haciendo que Castiel sintiera como un escalofrío le recorría la espalda de forma desagradable. Dean pasó una de sus manos, cansado, por su cara.

-Lisa...- dijo con el mismo cansancio en la voz.-... No creo que seas la más indicada para juzgarme. Así que dime de una puta vez qué coño haces aquí.-

-Dean...- Lisa se levantó de la silla y comenzó a caminar por el pequeño almacén.- Ahora mismo las cosas no están demasiado bien en el trabajo de...-

-Oh, ¿Así que se trata de eso? Tu abogaducho no puede mantenerte y ahora te acuerdas del jilipollas de Dean.-

-No, no es eso... Simplemente me parecía que era el momento adecuado para que Ben te conociese, creo que ya es lo suficientemente mayor como para entender esto.-

-No lo creo porque ni siquiera yo lo entiendo.- la voz de Dean sonó algo abatida.

-Dean...- Cas susurró en el odio de Dean.

-Está bien Cas.-

-Mira, yo sólo quiero que te ocupes de las necesidades de Ben.-

-¿Cómo?- Dean se levantó de las cajas dejando a Castiel sobre ellas mirándole sorprendido.- ¿Apareces después de más de diez años y esperas que me encargue de un niño que ni siquiera sé si es mío?-

-Vamos Dean. Has visto a Ben, es tu viva imagen, ¿de verdad lo dudas?- Dean se acercó a Lisa.

-Te conozco Lisa y eso es precisamente lo que me hace dudar.- Lisa suspiró y alzó los brazos en señal de rendición.

-Como quieras Dean.- Lisa caminó hasta la puerta.- No te he pedido que le cuides, le eduques o le cuentes un cuento antes de irse a dormir. De eso nos llevamos haciendo cargo mi marido y yo desde hace diez años.-

-No Lisa, tú sólo me estás pidiendo dinero. Como siempre...- dijo mientras Lisa abría la puerta del almacén y se quedaba frente a ella.

-Dean, mañana me pasaré por tu casa para que hablemos del tema de la pensión alimenticia del niño. Alrededor de las dos. Hasta mañana.- La mujer salió del almacén y buscó a Ben entre las estanterías para salir ambos de la tienda sin prestar atención al resto de gente que había dentro. Dean permaneció de pie en medio del almacén, pasando su mano por el pelo y suspirando con desesperación. Castiel se levantó y se acercó a él, apoyó su mano en el hombro tentativamente, con miedo de que le rechazase pero lo que hizo le sorprendió más. Dean se giró hacia Castiel y con los ojos brillantes estrechó a Cas entre sus brazos.

-Shhhh... Dean... ¿estás bien?- El hombre asintió sin separarse de Cas.

-Sí... bueno... todo lo bien que puedes estar cuando te acabas de enterar de que tienes un hijo desde hace diez años sin saberlo...- Dean se separó un poco para mirar a Cas a los ojos y sonreirle de forma triste.- Vamos que estoy de puta madre.- Cas le dio un pequeño beso en los labios y permaneció entre sus brazos hasta que Dean decidió que era momento de salir de allí.

Gabe, Ana, Jesse y Claire estaban frente al mostrador hablando entre ellos y se callaron de golpe al ver a la pareja salir, todos dirigieron su mirada a ambos hombres mientras les veían caminar hasta ellos.

-¿Y bien?- Preguntó Ana con curiosidad. Gabe le dio un ligero codazo en las costillas al ver la cara que traían, los gritos de Dean se habían escuchado desde todos los puntos de la tienda pero había partes de la historia que no habían llegado a escuchar.

-Ana, porqué no cogéis a Claire y la lleváis a casa.- dijo Castiel quien permanecía al lado de Dean .- Jesse.-

-¿Sí?-

-¿Van a venir a buscarte tus padres?- El niño asintió.

-Le dije a mamá que viniese a buscarme dentro de una hora.-

-¿Jesse, porque no vienes con nosotros a comer una hamburguesa y después te llevamos a casa?- preguntó Ana al niño.- ¿Os apetece?- dijo mirando ahora también a la niña. Jesse miró a Claire y luego a Dean para tener su aprobación, aunque conocía a Ana necesitaba saber que a Dean le parecía una buena idea, él era su canguro normalmente y casi como un hermano mayor para el niño. Dean asintió mientras intentaba sonreír al niño.

-Vale, llamaré a mamá para decírselo.-

-Genial. Ya verás, tío Gabe tiene un montón de anécdotas divertidas que contarnos.- Claire cogió al niño de la mano y se dirigió a la puerta de la tienda. Ana y Gabe se quedaron mirando a su hermano y a Dean.

-Nos vemos luego en casa.- Gabe agarró a su hermana de los hombros y la dirigió hasta la salida.

Una vez ambos estuvieron solos Dean se apoyó contra el mostrador, la mirada perdida en ninguna parte y las manos aferrándose al borde.

-¿Dean, porqué no cierras la tienda y nos vamos a casa? ¿Te das una ducha, te despejas un poco y decidimos qué hacer?- Dean suspiró de nuevo.

-Sí, quizás tengas razón. Vámonos.-

* * *

Dean llevaba quince minutos en la ducha y Castiel estaba sentado en el sofá junto a Sam, explicándole brevemente lo que había ocurrido en la tienda y la conversación que habían tenido Dean y Lisa en el almacén y de la que él había sido testigo.

-Nunca me ha hablado de ella...- dijo Castiel mirando con algo de tristeza a Sam.

-Bueno... es normal Cas... Lisa... supongo que es la razón por la que Dean es como es... bueno, era...- Sam se quedó en silencio unos instantes pensando en sí sería buena idea contarle a Castiel la historia de Lisa.- Verás... Dean siempre ha sido un bala perdida, un día con una, otro día con otra, digamos que nunca ha sido el tipo de persona que mantiene una relación estable. Tuvo un par de novias que le duraron unos meses, pero nada serio, hasta que conoció a Lisa.- Sam miró a Castiel quien le hizo un gesto para instarle a seguir.- Podríamos decir que Lisa fue el primer amor de Dean y realmente le dio fuerte. Estuvieron saliendo durante más de un año, Dean incluso compró una casa para que los dos se fuesen a vivir. Él quería ponerla a nombre de los dos pero le aconsejamos que no lo hiciera, nos costó bastante, pero al final lo conseguimos.-

-¿Porqué?- Castiel le miró con su típico gesto y el ceño algo fruncido.

-No nos fiábamos de ella. Mira... sé que Dean no aguanta a Ruby, pero es porqué ambos tienen un carácter muy fuerte, sé que además Dean tiene miedo de que yo me comprometa demasiado y me pase lo mismo que a él. Pero tú conoces a Ruby, puede que sus métodos no sean muy ortodoxos y que a veces le pierda la boca, pero en el fondo es una chica estupenda.- Cas asintió.- Pero Lisa... Lisa, al principio parece la mujer ideal, era simpática, amable, divertida, sabía qué decir y cómo actuar en cada momento y lo más importante hacía feliz a Dean. Pero a las pocas semanas de salir nos dimos cuenta de pequeños detalles. Bueno, a Bobby no le gustó desde el primer momento, supongo que tiene un sexto sentido para calar a las personas. Al final todos vimos lo mismo que Bobby. Lisa era egoísta, interesada, lo quería todo y cuando antes mejor, no quería compartir a Dean con nadie, ni con su propia familia, ni con sus amigos, necesitaba que él sólo viviese por y para ella. Dejó de estudiar y su trabajo de media jornada para que Dean la mantuviera. Cuando llevaban diez meses juntos Lisa empezó a pasar menos tiempo con Dean, al principio él no le dio importancia pero a nosotros no nos convencían sus excusas. Al final acabamos descubriendo que Lisa estaba saliendo también con un motero y un buen día se despidió de Dean con una nota y se marchó con todas sus cosas y con los pocos ahorros que Dean tenía. El motorista no era un buen tipo, siempre estaba metido en líos y claro, estando con Lisa tuvo algunos problemas con la justicia y... bueno... acabó liándose con el abogado que le estaba llevando el caso. Dejó tirado al motero y se largó con el abogado, por lo visto hijo del dueño de un gran holding y socio de un bufete de abogados con un futuro prometedor y una gran y jugosa cuenta corriente. Dean se quedó destrozado, supongo que por eso volvió a sus costumbres de antes... si necesitaba relajarse salía una noche y se acostaba con alguna chica incauta y a la mañana siguiente si te he visto no me acuerdo...- Sam sintió como Castiel se movía incómodo en el sofá tras escuchar toda la historia y sobretodo al escuchar esa última afirmación.-... hasta que te conoció a ti...- dijo Sam sonriendo.- Es verdad que al principio todo ha sido muy confuso, bueno, aún es algo confuso para él pero... la sonrisa que veo en su cara cada vez que habla de ti... - Cas sonrió.- Había vuelto a ser feliz... pero ahora con la vuelta de Lisa, es como si hubiera venido expresamente a remover toda la mierda.- la voz de Sam sonaba llena de frustración.- De nuevo recordar todo lo que le hizo... además... no sólo vivían juntos... Dean iba a pedir que se casase con él, había encargado el anillo en la joyería, Ellen y yo fuimos con él a ayudarle a elegirlo, a Ellen no le hacía mucha gracia pero lo hizo por Dean. Él quería casarse, tener una casa, una familia... quería ser feliz... se que suena muy típico, pero al fin y al cabo ser felices es lo que todos queremos.- Sam se pasó la mano por el pelo de forma nerviosa.- Además está lo del niño. ¿Cómo se llama?-

-Ben...-

-Ben... Saber que puede ser padre después de diez años... y no haber sabido nada de él... es muy difícil para Dean... Cas...- Sam se acercó a Castiel y puso una mano sobre su hombro.- Sé que no tengo derecho a pedirte nada pero... ayúdale, ¿vale? Dirá que está bien, que no le importa, que no le afecta... pero no es verdad. Cuando Lisa le dejó... me quedé una temporada con él aunque él insistía en que estaba bien sólo... le escuchaba llorar cada noche... siempre parecía tan fuerte, tan seguro. Era mi hermano mayor y parecía que nada podía con él pero entonces me di cuenta de que Dean sólo era un niño en aquel entonces y que era igual de mortal y sensible que los demás aunque siempre se hiciese el duro.-

-¿Que... ya estás criticándome?- Dean apareció en la sala de estar con el pijama puesto y una toalla sobre uno de sus hombros mientras se secaba el pelo con el otro extremo.- Aprovechas cualquier momento para hablar mal de mí.- Dean sonreía mientras se dirigía a la cocina a por un refresco.

Sam siguió con la mirada a su hermano, después miró a Castiel con expresión suplicante quien se levantó del sofá y siguió el camino que Dean había tomado segundos antes.

-Dean ¿tienes hambre?- preguntó Castiel algo cohibido.

-La verdad es que no demasiada.- Dean cerró la puerta de la nevera tras coger un refresco de dentro.

-Vamos Dean... tienes que comer... ¿porqué no miramos lo que tenéis en la nevera y me ayudas a preparar algo?- Dean suspiro con resignación y se acercó a Cas agarrándole por la cintura.

-Está bien Cas... como quieras...- Castiel sonrió y le besó dulcemente en los labios.- Cas... ¿te quedas a dormir?- dijo susurrando algo inseguro. Castiel asintió y volvió a besarle mientras sentía como las manos en su cintura se aferraban más a él.

* * *

Castiel llamó a casa después de la cena, Ana quería saber todo lo que había pasado pero Castiel tan sólo le dio la versión resumida, ya tendría tiempo de explicarle lo necesario cuando volviese a casa. Sam estuvo al teléfono durante más de veinte minutos, Cas sospechaba que era Ruby con quien hablaba pero prefirió no comentar nada para no molestar a Dean quien permaneció bastante callado durante toda la cena. Después de media hora frente al televisor Sam decidió retirarse, aún algo reticente, y dejar a la parejita sola; no parecía sentirse bien al dejar a su hermano con sus quebraderos de cabeza, pero al menos ahora tenía a Castiel para ayudarle y Sam confiaba en el hombre.

Castiel estaba en la habitación de Dean, esperándole, con un pijama prestado que era demasiado grande para él. Jugueteaba con las mangas, enrollándolas y desenrollándolas una y otra vez sentado en el borde de la cama. Por fin Dean entró en la habitación y sonrió al ver a Castiel sumergido en su mundo.

-Ey Cas.- El hombre alzó la vista algo sorprendido.-¿Vamos a dormir?- Cas asintió.

Dean caminó hasta la cama y la abrió, Castiel hizo lo mismo y ambos se metieron dentro, después apagó la luz. Al principio Castiel se sentía algo incómodo y tenso al estar tumbado dentro de aquella cama junto a Dean, todo a oscuras y en silencio, hasta que sintió las manos de su novio rozando su cintura y el hombre de ojos azules de acercó a él pegando todo su cuerpo al del otro hombre.

-Cas...- Dean susurró junto al oído de Castiel.- Gracias por quedarte...- Cas se giró hasta poder mirar aquellos ojos verdes entre la oscuridad de la habitación.- Por todo...- Cas sonrió y se acurrucó sobre el pecho de Dean sintiendo como sus manos lo atraían más hacia sí y apretaban más su cuerpo.

-Dean... si quieres hablar de lo que sea... desahogarte... sólo hazlo...- dijo contra su pecho.- Estoy aquí para lo que necesites...-

-Lo sé Cas, gracias... pero ahora prefiero no hablar... pero... me gustaría que mañana estuvieses conmigo cuando Lisa venga.- Castiel se separó para poder mirar de nuevo a Dean.

-Mi padre es abogado, algunos de mis primos trabajan con él, si necesitas ayuda legal puedo llamarles y estoy seguro de que mi padre pondrá todo su bufete a tu servicio. Es un poco cascarrabias pero en el fondo es buena persona...-

-Gracias Cas pero... ahora mismo no sé que hacer...-

-Si no estás seguro de si es tu hijo quizás debas hacerte una prueba de ADN.- Dean sonrió.

-Pensé que no íbamos a hablar de esto. Pero veo que tienes que salirte con la tuya.- Dean le besó en la frente, Cas estuvo a punto de pedir perdón pero Dean le acalló con otro beso.- Tienes razón, quizás deba hacerme una prueba de ADN pero eso es mucho dinero...¿ de donde lo voy a sacar?-

-Yo puedo...-

-No Cas, no quiero tu dinero.- dijo desviando la mirada.

-¿Y si es un préstamo lo aceptarías?- Cas agarró del mentón a Dean obligándole a mirarle a la cara.

-Puede...- Cas sonrió y abrazó a Dean, hundiendo su cabeza en el cuello del otro hombre, inhalando el olor que desprendía su cuerpo.-Cas... ¿que voy a hacer? ¿Y si Ben es mi hijo? No sé si estoy preparado para ser padre, pero quiero ocuparme de él. No quiero simplemente ser el que paga los libros del colegio.-

-Dean... estoy seguro de que estás preparado, vamos, te he visto con Jesse y con Claire, eres genial con los niños. Además yo puedo echarte una mano, tengo algo de práctica con eso de ser padre.-

-Sí, la verdad es que Claire te ha salido bastante bien.- Dijo sonriendo.

-Intenta dormir Dean.- Castiel le besó dulcemente en el cuello y se acomodó más junto a su cuerpo, sintiendo el calor de Dean reconfortándole.

-Buenas noches.-

-Buenas noches Dean.-

* * *

Le costó bastante conciliar el sueño, no hacía más que pensar una y otra vez en lo que le había pasado en las últimas veinticuatro horas, aunque intentaba dejar la mente en blanco le era totalmente imposible y sólo consiguió dormirse cuando Castiel comenzó a murmurar algún tipo de canción desconocida en su oído. Dean se quedó dormido con una sonrisa en su rostro.

A la mañana siguiente se despertó al sentir un peso sobre su pecho y una voz aguda gritando su nombre. Estuvo tentado de lanzar ese peso al suelo pero cuando su cerebro discernió de quien se trataba pensó que no era una buena idea.

-¡Papá!- El hombre a su lado comenzó a moverse.

-Claire...¿ quieres bajar de encima, por favor?- Castiel sonaba aún medio dormido.- ¿Qué haces aquí?- Dean sintió como la niña bajaba de la cama y se quedaba junto a ella esperando.

-Los tíos me han traído. Están en el comedor con Sam, por cierto es enorme. Yo quería despertaros cuando llegamos pero tío Gabe no me dejó.- Cas puso la mano sobre el hombro de Dean y comenzó a moverlo.

-Dean, despierta anda.-

-Ya estoy despierto.- Contestó sin moverse ni un ápice.- ¿Qué hora es?-

-No lo sé... Las... doce y media.- Dean gruñó y se incorporó en la cama.

-¿Que hace toda tu familia en mi sala de estar?- preguntó Dean mirando a Castiel quien tan solo se encogió de hombros. Dean miró entonces a la niña que aún seguía en la habitación.

-Según la tía, hemos venido a daros apoyo moral. También te hemos traído ropa, papá.- La niña señaló una bolsa de tela que había sobre una silla.

-Gracias supongo... pero no sé si es buena idea que haya tanta gente en casa cuando Lisa venga...-

-Además tío Gabe es abogado y dice que puedes necesitar su ayuda.-

Dean miró extrañado a Castiel quien salió de la cama y miró a su hija haciendo un gesto con la cabeza, a lo que Claire obedeció saliendo de la habitación y cerrando la puerta tras ella.

-Pensaba que tu hermano era guionista y que los abogados eran tus primos...- Dean también se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al armario buscando ropa limpia para ponerse.

-Y así es.- contestó simplemente.

-¿No quieres elaborar más esa respuesta?- preguntó Dean algo molesto, no se sentía con ánimos de descifrar enigmas.

-Gabe estudió derecho porqué papá le obligó, terminó la carrera y estuvo un año trabajando con él.- Castiel caminó hasta la silla donde su hija le había dejado la bolsa con ropa limpia.- Pero Gabe odiaba el derecho así que a la vez que trabajaba para nuestro padre estudiaba Comunicación y Audiovisuales o algo así... comenzó a conocer gente del mundillo... - Castiel sacó la ropa y la puso sobre la cama.- Empezó a interesarse por la escritura... bueno y acabó como guionista.-

-Cas tu familia es... rara... Hacía tiempo que no decía eso.- dijo eso último para sí mismo.- Tómatelo como un cumplido.-

-¿Gracias?-

-¿Porqué no te duchas tú primero?- Dean se tumbó de nuevo en la cama con cuidado de no caer encima de la ropa de Cas.

-¿Seguro?- Dean asintió con los ojos cerrados. -Ok.- Cas recogió la ropa que había dejado sobre la cama y salió de allí dirección al baño.

* * *

Cuando Dean entró en la sala de estar después de salir de la ducha no había nadie a la vista, lo cual le pareció extraño ya que hacía una hora había media docena de personas en esa casa, pero después de dar un par de pasos escuchó unas risas que provenían de la cocina.

-¿En serio hizo eso?- Ana estaba apoyada contra la encimera con un muffin en su mano, arrancando los trozos de chocolate y metiéndoselos en la boca.

-Sí, corrió por todo el supermercado con los calzoncillos por las rodillas. Con quince años.- Dean iba a matar a Sam.

-¿Porqué no les cuentas la vez que Bobby te pilló en su cine viendo La Sirenita y mastur...?- Dean apareció en la puerta de la cocina y miró con maldad a su hermano.

-¡Dean!- Castiel señaló con la cabeza a su hija.

-Lo siento, lo siento...- Dean hizo como si cerrase una cremallera en su boca y caminó hasta donde todos se encontraban.

-¿Quieres un muffin? Son de la tienda de Chuck y Becky.- dijo Sam ofreciéndole una caja llena de una gran variedad de magdalenas. Dean asintió y cogió un par con cobertura de chocolate.- Tengo algo que contarte Dean... sobre Lisa.- Dean mordió uno de los muffins acabando prácticamente con él y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que continuase.

-Claire, ¿porqué no vas a ver la tele un rato?- dijo Cas a su hija.

-Si no queréis que participe en la conversación sólo tenéis que decirlo.- dijo Claire caminando fuera de la sala.- No soy una niña.-

-De hecho sí lo eres. - Ana cogió otro muffin y siguió a la niña.- Y yo me voy a ver la tele contigo.- Las dos salieron de la cocina y al cabo de unos minutos se podía escuchar a Bob Esponja y a Ana cantando la canción de la serie.

-Dean... He estado hablando con gente y... bueno... ya se lo he contado a Cas y no quiero que se sienta mal por esto...-

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Dean paseó su mirada de forma nerviosa de su hermano a Castiel hasta que Sam volvió a hablar de nuevo.

-A ver... mira.- Sam cogió una revista que había sobre la encimera y se la dio a Dean.

-Ey, esta revista es la de tu amigo.- Dijo Dean ojeándola.

-Me la enviaron esta semana pero me olvidé totalmente de dártela.-

-No pasa nada Cas.- Dean pasaba páginas y páginas hasta que su mirada se quedó clavada en una en concreto.- Mira, aquí está mi nena.- Dean comenzó a leer el artículo por encima y miró el resto de páginas que le dedicaban a su coche. En una de las fotos aparecía él junto a Castiel, ambos apoyados contra el coche.- Dijiste que esta no iba a salir.- dijo Dean sonriendo. Castiel también sonrió algo culpable.- Gracias por darme la revista Sam, pero creo que es mejor que me cuentes lo de Lisa.-

-Es que... tiene que ver con lo de Lisa... en el artículo comenta que tú y Cas os habéis hecho grandes amigos.- Dean alzó una ceja no entendiendo lo que su hermano le estaba diciendo. - Mira no me preguntes como pero Lisa se ha enterado de que tú y Cas os conocíais y ha estado informándose hasta que ha descubierto que... había... algo más...- Dean abrió la boca sin que las palabras saliesen de ella.- Creo que quiere conseguir dinero... su dinero...- Sam señaló a Castiel.- ... a través de ti.-

-¿Qué estás intentando decirme?¿ Que por culpa de esta revista Lisa ha vuelto?- Dean agitó la revista delante de él con incredulidad.

-Bueno, si lo reducimos casi al absurdo, sí. Pero no es culpa de la revista, ni de Cas, ni...-

-Lo sé, lo sé.- Dean se acercó a Castiel, dejó los muffins y la revista sobre la encimera y le cogió la mano.- No era eso lo que decía, Cas.- Castiel sonrió y asintió. Dean suspiró cansado.- Bueno, está bien saberlo pero ¿en qué nos va a ayudar saber eso?-

-Bueno en nada... pensé que querrías saberlo...- Dean miró a su hermano sin expresar un ápice de sorpresa en su rostro.

-Conozco a Lisa y... me costó bastante darme cuenta de como era pero ahora lo sé y sé lo que quiere. Sabía perfectamente que sólo ha vuelto a por dinero. Pero supongo que está bien tener la confirmación. ¿Como lo has sabido?-

-Bueno... tengo contactos... - Sam se quedó en silencio, de hecho toda la cocina se quedó en silencio unos minutos.- Dean... no me fío de Lisa... he llamado a gente y me van a ayudar a descubrir si el niño es tuyo.- Dean miró con sorpresa a su hermano.

-¿Cómo vas a hacer eso?-

-Bueno... de momento no quiero decirte mucho porque no es seguro... pero... conozco a alguien que trabaja en el hospital en el que Lisa dio a luz, está intentando mover hilos para saber cuando nació Ben... No sé si servirá de mucho pero algo es algo...-

-Gracias Sammy.- Dean cogió una gran bocanada de aire y la dejó escapar poco a poco.- ¿Y ahora que vamos a hacer?- dijo a nadie en concreto.

-Bueno, para eso estoy yo aquí.- Gabe se acercó a Dean y puso una mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo.- Pediremos una prueba de ADN, si se niega creo que está bastante claro que el niño no es tuyo.- Dean le miró con una expresión llena de pena.- Tú déjame la parte legal a mi.-

* * *

-¿Una prueba de ADN? Dean, ¿en serio crees que quiero engañarte? Sólo hace falta que le mires a los ojos y te darás cuenta de que Ben es tu hijo.- Lisa señaló al niño sentado en el sofá hablando con Claire ajenos a todo lo que estaba pasando ahora mismo.

-No entiendo porqué le has traído. ¿Querías darme pena?- Dean rió de forma burlona.

-No Dean, no tenía donde dejarle. Lo que yo no entiendo es que hace toda esta gente en tu casa. Se supone que íbamos a hablar solos.-

-Chicos, porque no vamos a la cocina, todavía quedan muffins y será mejor que comáis alguno antes de que Ana termine con las existencias.- Sam llevó a los niños a la cocina mientras el resto se quedaba en la sala de estar.

-Son gente que se preocupa por mí. Tienen derecho a estar aquí.-

-¿Y el abogado?-

-Lisa, deja de darle vueltas. Va a haber prueba de ADN o no vas a ver ni un céntimo.- Dean se acercó más a la mujer.- Sé lo que quieres, quieres volver a joderme la vida como la última vez. ¿No tuviste suficiente con todo el dinero que me robaste?- Lisa intentó decir algo, pero Dean continuó.- Y no es sólo por el dinero... confiaba en ti, estaba dispuesto a crear una nueva vida a tu lado, tener una familia que fuese nuestra. Y tú lo jodiste todo Lisa. Ahora no puedes esperar que confíe en lo que me dices y que acepte a ciegas tus condiciones.-

-No es tanto dinero Dean no os va a suponer un gran sacrificio.-

-No es lo que dice mi abogado. Además sigo trabajando en la tienda de mis padres, no tengo una economía tan boyante como para permitirme pasarte esa pensión aunque Ben fuese mío.- Dean miró a Gabe quien asintió.

-Bueno pero tu... novio seguro que puede ayudarte. Según tengo entendido es bastante famoso y debe ganar mucho dinero.-

-Oh...- dijo Dean fingiendo sorpresa.- Es eso... Has visto que Cas tiene dinero y has pensado ¿porqué no?-

-Dean... porque no dejas que arreglemos esto solos...- Lisa puso su mano sobre el hombro del hombre y comenzó a bajar por su pecho de forma sensual. Castiel sintió una punzada en el estómago al ver la escena.- Acepta mi oferta y no habrá problemas... no querrás que la prensa se entere de que...- Lisa se acercó más a Dean quien la miraba con desprecio, y bajó la voz casi hasta que fue un susurró.-... a Castiel Novak le gusta chupar pollas.- Dean agarró la mano de Lisa y la apartó de él con asco.

-No juegues a esto Lisa porqué acabarás perdiendo. Coge al niño y lárgate de aquí. No quiero saber nada más de ti. Tendrás noticias de mi abogado.- Dean señaló la puerta con la mano algo temblorosa. La mujer le miró con una sonrisa perversa en la cara y fue hasta la cocina donde salió con su hijo de la mano y ambos caminaron hasta la entrada.

-Espero por vuestro bien Dean, que sepas lo que haces.- Lisa abrió la puerta y salió de la casa. Dean caminó hasta el sofá y se dejó caer en él. Castiel se sentó a su lado y dejó que el otro hombre apoyase su cabeza contra su hombro y se abrazase a su cintura mientras él acariciaba su brazo con ternura.

-Todo va a salir bien Dean.- Susurró en su oído.

-No Cas... tú no la conoces...- la voz de Dean sonaba cansada, sin fuerzas para pronunciar palabras. Gabe se acercó a ellos y se sentó en uno de los brazos del sofá mirándoles a ambos.

-Dean, aunque el niño fuese tuyo no tienes porqué preocuparte. La cantidad de dinero que pide es desorbitada, ningún juez aceptará eso. Además esa tía no me gusta, bueno tiene un bueno polvo.- Gabe rió, Castiel le miró con severidad.- Perdón... No creo que el niño sea tuyo. Y si lo fuese... quizás podrías pedir la custodia. No creo que esa mujer sea una buena influencia para Ben.-

-Claro, pedir la custodia de un niño, que puede o no ser mío, del que no he sabido nada durante diez años... totalmente lógico, gracias Gabe.-

-No es tan mala idea Dean.- Castiel le miró con algo de dificultad, Dean seguía semioculto entre su cuello.

-¿No hablas en serio?- Dean le miró totalmente perplejo.

-Bueno, es una opción. Pero pase lo que pase yo te voy a apoyar.-

-Ya... lo malo es que puede que el precio sea demasiado alto.-

-Dean ya te he...-

-No Gabe, no es eso.- Dean se incorporó y miró a ambos hermanos, Ana observaba la escena en silencio desde la distancia.- Lisa ha amenazado con contarle a la prensa que Cas es gay si no le pago lo que pide.-

Todo se quedó en silencio hasta que Ana rió.

-¿En serio Dean?- Dean miró a Ana algo confuso.-Yo que tú la mandaba a la mierda.-

-Pero...-

-Dean, es Cas, es... raro... ¿de verdad crees que no se comenta ya en el mundillo? Incluso cuando estaba casado con Amelia. De hecho es lo menos nocivo que se ha dicho de él.-

-Una vez leí un artículo en el que decían que desenterraba muertos y les hacía fotos para después colgarlas en su cuarto.- dijo Gabe con una gran sonrisa.

-Recuerdo eso. A papá casi le da un chungo.- Ana se señaló el pecho indicando su corazón.

-Bueno, no somos los hijos que él esperaba... aún tú estás estudiando algo que no le parece del todo mal.-

-Sí, que suerte la mía ¿verdad?- dijo irónicamente Ana. Dean miró a Castiel preguntándole con la mirada.

-En serio Dean, no te preocupes por eso. Además es cierto que soy gay... o algo así al menos.- Dean alzó una ceja.- Bueno, no me gustan las etiquetas.-

-No sé... no me quedo del todo tranquilo.-

-Tú no te preocupes Dean. Yo me ocupo de hablar con ella o con su abogado.-

-Dean...- Sam salió de la cocina con el móvil en la mano y una sonrisa en la cara.- ... me acaban de llamar... Ben nació un año después de que Lisa te dejara por el motorista, el niño no es tuyo.- Dean se quedó en silencio intentando digerir las palabras que su hermano acababa de pronunciar. Gabe y Ana sonrieron mientras Castiel se quedaba mirando la expresión de sorpresa del mayor de los Winchester.

-¿Estás seguro Sam?- preguntó Gabe. Sam asintió con ímpetu.- ¿Es de fiar tu... contacto?-

-Totalmente.- Sam parecía eufórico.

-¿Dean?-Cas movió un poco al hombre que estaba a su lado para sacarle del estado en el que se encontraba.

-Lo siento Cas... Wow... he sido padre y dejado de serlo en menos tiempo del que soy capaz de asimilar...- Un montón de cosas se le pasaron a Dean por la cabeza. Algunas buenas, algunas malas, pero ya no parecían tener importancia.- Es genial.- Dijo por fin Dean sonriendo. Abrazó a Castiel a su lado y le dio un beso en los labios por lo cual Cas se puso como un tomate sin ningún motivo. - ¡Sammy!- Dean se levantó del sofá y abrazó a su hermano.- ¿Cómo...? ¿Cómo te has enterado? ¿Quien te lo ha dicho?-

-Eso no importa Dean, lo importante es que, aunque el niño era una monada no era tuyo así que no te preocupes por nada. Gabe se encargará de hablar con esa hija de...- Cas miró con el ceño fruncido a su hermana.- ¿Qué? Claire está en la cocina.- Cas negó con la cabeza para que no terminase la frase.- A veces eres tan... da igual.-

-No, no, quiero saber quien te ha ayudado, habrá que darle las gracias al menos.- Dean ignoró a Ana que intentó despegarle de Sam.

-No importa Dean.-

-Sí importa Sam.- Dean se quedó mirando a su hermano que desvió la mirada con algo de vergüenza.- ¿Sammy?- Ana se tensó al escuchar el tono con el que Dean había pronunciado aquel nombre.

-La madre de una amiga trabaja en el hospital, ya te lo dije.-

-¿Que amiga Sam?- Castiel se levantó y se puso al lado de Dean separándole un poco de su hermano sin terminar de comprender lo que estaba pasando.

-Dean... te vas a enfadar.- dijo Sam con resignación.

-Sam... no... dime que no es ella.-

-Se equivocó actuando como lo hizo y te ha pedido perdón miles de veces ¿Podrías al menos darle un voto de confianza en esto?-

-¡Sam! No puedo creer que le hayas contado a ella todo esto.-

-No le he contado más que lo imprescindible. Sólo que necesitaba saber cuando había nacido un niño y poco más.-

-No me fío de ella Sam.-

-¡Yo sí Dean, sólo porque Lisa te dejase no quiere decir que Ruby vaya a hacer lo mismo!-

-¿En serio? Pues hasta el momento no me ha demostrado lo contrario. ¡No ha hecho nada que haga que confíe en ella!-

-Dean.- Castiel intervino.- Sé que es difícil volver a confiar en alguien quien, por otro lado, nunca había sido demasiado de tu agrado... pero yo confío en Ruby y en Sam... al menos en esto. No podrías por una vez olvidarte de que es Ruby la que ha conseguido la información y alegrarte por lo que ha pasado?- Dean resopló y al cabo de unos minutos habló de nuevo.

-Esta bien Cas... olvidémonos de esto por el momento.- Dean se sentó de nuevo en el sofá y Cas hizo lo mismo.

-Bueno... había prometido a Claire que íbamos a ir al cine toda la familia junta.- Dijo Cas de forma casual.- ¿Porqué no venís con nosotros?- Castiel miró a Dean con esperanza y una leve sonrisa asomando por la comisura de sus labios.

**CONTINUARÁ…**


	12. Chapter 12

Dean tenía que coger un avión en un par de horas y aún así seguía en la tienda de cómics, moviéndose nervioso desde el mostrador hasta las estanterías con cómics en las manos que sólo movía de un lugar a otro una y otra vez.  
-Dean, puedes hacer eso mañana cuando vuelvas.- dijo Sam quitándole el catálogo de novedades que ahora tenía en la mano y dándole la chaqueta en su lugar.  
-Tenía que haber hecho el pedido de snacks el viernes y se me olvidó. Ahora no puedo dejar también esto Sammy.- Dean se quejó mientras su hermano le obligaba a ponerse la chaqueta.  
-Cuando vuelva de llevarte al aeropuerto lo haré yo.- Sam empujó a su hermano fuera del mostrador y saludó a Ash con la mano mientras se dirigían hacia la salida.  
-No sé Sam, no me voy tranquilo... con todo lo que está pasando con Lisa y Ben.-  
-Gabe se está encargando de todo, deja de preocuparte. En un par de horas se reúne con el marido de Lisa, el abogado y mañana cuando vuelvas todo estará resuelto.- Sam cogió las llaves que Dean llevaba en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y abrió el coche.  
-Pues precisamente por eso, ¿no crees que lo normal es que yo estuviera presente? Al fin y al cabo soy el principal interesado.-  
-Lo que necesitas es olvidarte de todo. No más Lisa ni posible hijo, no más mierda. ¿De acuerdo? Sólo preocúpate por esta noche, por arreglar lo tuyo con Cas. Intentar... ya sabes, el tema de la cama... -Sam entró en el coche e instó a Dean a que hiciese lo mismo.  
-Sammy...-  
-En serio Dean, deja de quejarte. Cierra la boca, coge el avión y haz lo que tengas que hacer.- Encendió el motor del coche y condujo lejos de la tienda. Sin embargo, pese a sus intentos de mantener a Dean callado no obtuvo ningún resultado positivo y su hermano continuó todo el camino quejándose por una o por otra cosa.- ¡Dean, por favor! Si vas a estar en este plan no sé si tiene mucho sentido que vayas a Nueva York, seguro que sólo consigues deprimir a Cas y lo que quieres es darle una sorpresa, a poder ser, positiva.- Sam aparcó el coche fuera del aeropuerto y salió de él, abrió el maletero y sacó la bolsa que había metido aquella mañana con el equipaje de Dean, mientras tanto su hermano seguía refunfuñando en el asiento del copiloto.- Dean.- Después de cerrar el maletero Sam se acercó hasta donde su hermano aún permanecía sentado, abrió la puerta y prácticamente le arrastró fuera del coche.- Toma.- Puso en sus manos la bolsa que Dean casi no tuvo tiempo de coger.- Y alegra esa cara por favor.- dijo cansado de la actitud negativa de su hermano.-Cambia el chip.- Ambos chicos caminaron hasta estar frente a un mostrador dentro del aeropuerto, dónde Sam preguntó a la chica tras él sobre el vuelo de su hermano.- Dean, sólo piensa que al coger ese avión estas dejando atrás todos los malos rollos y que algo nuevo te espera en Nueva York.-  
-Está bien Sam, pero sabes que no es sólo eso.- Dean se paró frente a una cola llena de gente, con el billete en su mano.- Sabes que no me gusta mucho volar.-  
-Sí, bonito eufemismo.-  
-Lo que hace un por amor.- Sam sonrió a su hermano mientras la cola comenzaba a avanzar lentamente.- Cuida a mi nena mientras no estoy, ¿vale?- Sam suspiró.  
-Vale. Aunque te recuerdo que sólo te vas por un día.- La cola seguía avanzando y a Dean parecía costarle dar un par de pasos seguidos.-Vamos Dean, no va a pasar nada y a la vuelta vienes con Cas.-  
-Sí, cosa que aún no sé como has conseguido.-  
-Ya sabes lo que dicen, "Don't ask, don't tell"...-  
-Sí sí sí, lo que tu digas.-  
-Dean yo me voy ya, no puedo hacer más. Sé bueno y sube al avión si armar ningún escándalo. Cuando llegues me llamas.- Sam abrazó a su hermano y se alejó de la cola mientras el mayor le miraba con ojos de cordero degollado esperando para subir al avión.

* * *

-No Ana, acabo de llegar al hotel ahora mismo.- Cas entraba en la suite del hotel algo cansado. Faltaba menos de una semana para la exposición y necesitaba que todo fuese perfecto y que estuviese preparado para la inauguración. Había estado todo el día en la galería ayudando a colocar sus obras en el lugar adecuado, hablando con el catering para elegir los canapés y la bebida, viendo los diferentes uniformes que los camareros podrían llevar, cosas que al fin y al cabo le parecían algo estúpidas, pero que tenía que hacer para que todo fuese perfecto, o al menos de eso le habían convencido los dueños de la galería y demás personas del mundillo.- No te he comprado los zapatos.- Castiel entró en la sala contigua, dejó su bolsa en el suelo junto a la cama y se tumbó en ella sin quitarse la gabardina.- ¿Porqué no haces como todo el mundo y lo pides por internet?- Cas no tenía ganas de ir de compras ahora para su hermana, de hecho no tenía ganas de nada y aún así tenía que ponerse con su discurso, era la tercera vez que lo reescribía y nunca parecía terminar de gustarle. - Ana, ¿sabes la cantidad de gente que no tiene zapatos? Es más. ¿Sabes la cantidad de zapatos que podrían comprarse con lo que vale ese par? ¿Pijo yo? ¿Y que tiene que ver como esté diseñada mi casa?- Quizás no era el mejor momento para hablar de ese tema con su hermana. Ese verano le regalaría a Ana un viaje a África a un campamento de ayuda humanitaria.- Mira da igual, tengo cosas que hacer y quiero dormir, nos vemos mañana.- Aunque Ana había dicho adiós seguía hablando a través del teléfono.- Me da igual lo que pongas para cenar. Sí, estoy escuchando a Pam de fondo, dile que no pienso saquear el minibar para ella.- dijo riendo, algo cansado.- Ana... buenas noches.- dijo todavía escuchando la voz de su hermana justo antes de colgar.  
Se quitó la gabardina y la chaqueta y las lanzó sobre un sillón cercano, hizo lo mismo con los zapatos y los calcetines y se tumbó de nuevo en la cama, aflojando su corbata y su cinturón. El móvil descansaba a su lado sobre la cama y Castiel vio como la pantalla se iluminaba, sin duda de nuevo su hermana, cogió el teléfono para apagarlo pero vio que el nombre que marcaba el móvil no era el de la pelirroja. Descolgó el teléfono esperando escuchar una voz mucho menos aguda y en este momento, más agradable.  
-Hola Dean.- contestó Castiel sin dilación.  
-Ey Cas, ¿que tal el día?- la voz de Dean hacía que se sintiese más relajado, era como si le envolviese una ola de calor que le adormilaba y le hacía sentirse seguro.  
-Cansado, pero bien. ¿Que tal ha ido la reunión con Lisa?- Castiel sabía que ese era un tema un tanto delicado pero no podía evitar preguntar, estaba preocupado por Dean.  
-Me ha sido imposible acudir pero Gabe se ha ocupado de todo, me ha llamado hará una hora y me lo ha contado todo.- la linea permaneció un rato en silencio, Castiel esperaba que Dean siguiese con su relato pero al no obtener respuesta, preguntó.  
-¿Y?-  
-Y...- Dean no había llamado a Cas para eso, de hecho lo último que quería era recordar los problemas que había dejado atrás al coger el avión. Pero por otro lado quería que Cas estuviese enterado de esto, sobretodo siendo buenas noticias. -... Lisa se ha echado atrás, Gabe le dijo que teníamos pruebas de que Ben no era hijo mío y que si se empeñaba en ir a juicio no dudaría en presentarlas y que con lo buen abogado que era ni siquiera le haría falta la prueba de ADN.-  
-Vaya, pues me alegro por ti Dean.- dijo Castiel sinceramente, sus dedos desabrocharon distraídos el primer botón de la camisa.  
-No sé Cas... Lisa... estoy seguro de que no se ha dado tan fácil por vencida.-  
-Ey, no seas tan negativo.-  
-Sí bueno, dejemos el tema entonces. ¿Que haces?-  
-Pues ahora mismo nada, tendría que estar escribiendo el discurso para la exposición, pero estoy tumbado en la cama sin hacer nada. Creo que estoy mentalmente agotado.-  
-¿No habías escrito ya el discurso?- Dean preguntó curioso.  
-Tres veces.- Cas escuchó la risa de Dean al otro lado del teléfono.  
-Ya veo. Falta de inspiración.-  
-Sí.-  
-A lo mejor yo puedo ser tu inspiración. - dijo Dean sonriendo.- ¿Estás solo?-  
-Claro.- Castiel ladeó la cabeza como haría si estuviese hablando con alguien cara a cara, gesto treméndamente recurrente en él.  
-Cierra los ojos.- Cas escuchó la voz de Dean mucho más grave y susurrante.  
-¿Para qué?- preguntó confuso.  
-Cas, sólo hazlo.- Castiel cerró los ojos y esperó a que pasase algo. -Te hecho de menos.- dijo Dean de forma casi inaudible y Cas sonrió ante tal muestra de sinceridad.  
-Yo también te echo de menos.- dijo algo más relajado, centrándose sólo en el sonido de la voz de Dean que salía por el auricular del teléfono.  
-La última vez que lo hicimos... bueno la primera... sé que todo fue bastante raro Cas pero... espero que nuestra próxima vez sea como debió haber sido la primera.-  
-No fue culpa tuya Dean.-  
-Quizás no toda pero sí parte. ¿Sabes? Me gustaría poder estar allí contigo para poder besarte.- Castiel sonrió.- Tus labios siempre parecen tan necesitados.- Castiel sabía que era una de las cosas más cursis que había odio en su vida pero no podía evitar sentir un cálido cosquilleo en su estómago al escuchar a Dean dirigirle esas palabras.- Y me encanta eso que haces con la lengua.- Cas no pudo evitar reír en voz alta.  
-¿A que viene esto Dean?- dijo Castiel intentando dirigir el tema hacia otro lugar menos caliente.  
-No puedes ser tan inocente Cas. ¿llevas el traje puesto?- Castiel notó como el color le subía a las mejillas y se sintió estúpido al estar sólo en aquella habitación y sonrojándose como una quinceañera.  
-Sí...- susurró pesadamente.- Dean...-  
-Desabróchate la camisa...- ordenó Dean. Castiel rozó el primer botón de su camisa con la yema de sus dedos.  
-Dean, no sé si...-  
-Por favor Cas. No eras tú el abierto de mente, el "no me gustan las etiquetas", bla, bla, bla...- Cas rió.  
-Está bien.- Castiel desabrochó el primer botón lentamente a lo que le siguió un segundo y después un tercero, así hasta que ya no quedaron más botones que desabrochar.- Ya está.-  
-Bien.- la voz de Dean cada vez sonaba más gutural y llena de lujuria lo cual hacía que a Castiel le costase más respirar imaginando al otro hombre repitiendo sus mismos movimientos. - Ahora pon la mano en tu pecho, imagina que es mi mano Cas... sube hasta tu cuello... lentamente...- Cas apretó más los ojos y antes de comenzar a acariciarse buscó a tientas el interruptor de la habitación y apagó la luz, después hizo tal y como Dean le había dicho, colocó su mano libre sobre el pecho y comenzó a acariciar su cuerpo lentamente, imaginando que aquellos dedos cálidos eran los de Dean, algo menos toscos, algo menos vehementes.- Baja de nuevo... hasta acariciar tus pezones...-  
-Dean...- Castiel sonaba algo desesperado, cuando sus dedos rozaron la carne rosada de sus pezones Castiel comenzó a respirar con dificultad.  
-Cas, ¿por que no dejas el móvil en algún lugar para tener las dos manos libres?- Castiel apoyó el móvil sobre la almohada y se puso algo de lado para poder escuchar mejor a Dean.- ¿Ya?-  
-Sí.- Castiel, aún con los ojos cerrados podía sentir sobre su mano como su pecho subía y bajaba de forma exagerada.  
-Desabróchate los pantalones...- susurró Dean, Castiel apenas pudo oír aquella frase, pero inmediatamente la mano libre bajó hasta la bragueta de su pantalón y comenzó a desabrocharlo nerviosamente. Dean pareció darse cuenta del estado de Cas.- Cas, lentamente.-  
-Sí.- los dedos de Cas ahora más lentamente bajaron la cremallera de sus pantalones.  
-Ni se te ocurra hacer nada más Cas.- Castiel iba a quejarse pero estaba demasiado absorto en aquella voz como para desobedecerla.- Mete tus dedos en la boca... mis dedos... tu boca está tan caliente Cas... puedo sentir tu saliva en mis dedos... quiero volver a acariciar tu pecho... mi mano vuelve a bajar hasta tu pecho...- la mano de Castiel se movía como si tuviese vida propia, ahora era como si él no la controlase, como si realmente fuese Dean el dueño de aquellas manos.- y acaricio tu pezón... el izquierdo...- Castiel rió.- Ey, ¿te ríes de mí? Acaso quieres que te haga esperar más?- dijo Dean con un tono de picardía en la voz, aquella voz aún susurrante y grave. Cas se tensó un poco al escuchar aquellas palabras.  
-No Dean... lo siento... sigue...-  
-Sigo acariciándote... bajo un poco tus pantalones...- Castiel podía sentir como su miembro comenzaba a querer más atención de la que estaba recibiendo.- Y mis dedos acarician tus muslos... me gusta sentir el tacto de tu piel bajo mis dedos... Cas... -  
-Dean.- la voz de Castiel salió de su boca como un gruñido.  
-Estoy bajando la mano que acaricia tu pecho... recorriendo cada músculo... parando a jugar en tu ombligo...- Castiel sonrió al sentir los dedos de Dean haciendo círculos alrededor de su ombligo, sus propios dedos.- Sigo bajando... cada vez más... te acaricio por encima del calzoncillo... hasta tocar tu pene...- La mano de Castiel rozó insegura la forma de su pene por encima de aquella tela que apenas escondía su erección.- Cas... está tan...- De repente un sonido interrumpió la concentración de Castiel quien abrió los ojos de golpe, alguien llamaba a la puerta, Cas decidió ignorarlo, pero debía ser algo importante ya que seguían insistiendo.  
-Mierda...-  
-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó Dean algo confuso.- ¿No te gusta?-  
-Me encanta Dean es... están llamando a la puerta.-  
-Ya se cansarán, ¿no?-  
-Sí sí, sigamos.- Castiel cerró los ojos de nuevo y volvió a retomar el movimiento de su mano sobre su miembro, hasta que el golpeteo de la puerta volvió de forma incesante.- Joder.-  
-Bueno, tenía pensado ir más despacio...- bromeó Dean.  
-Siguen llamando a la puerta.-  
-Cas, porqué no miras a ver que quieren y así podemos seguir tranquilos.-  
-No, da igual ya se irá.- Castiel intentaba concentrarse de nuevo en la voz de Dean pero los golpes en la puerta de su habitación le estaban poniendo nervioso. -Vale, un momento ahora vuelvo.- Castiel se levantó de la cama y caminó hasta la puerta, el bulto en su entrepierna aún latente pero no se molestó en esconderlo, simplemente pediría a quien fuese que estuviese molestando que volviese más tarde. Cogió el picaporte de la puerta y la entreabrió sólo para sacar la cabeza por la abertura, cuando alzó la vista se quedó sorprendido.  
-Dean.- frente a él se encontraba el hombre con el que había estado "hablando" hacía apenas unos segundos.- ¿Que haces aquí?- Dean llevaba el móvil en una mano y una rosa en la otra. Sonrió como siempre solía hacer y guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo de su cazadora, se acercó a Castiel aún sin contestarle y le ofreció la flor. Cas permaneció asomado por la abertura de la puerta, la excitación reemplazada por sorpresa, hasta que finalmente alargó la mano para coger la rosa lo que Dean aprovechó para abrir más la puerta y besar a Castiel.  
-Sorpresa.- dijo Dean sonriendo a milímetros de los labios de Cas.- Lo del sexo telefónico no está mal pero pensé que sería mejor probarlo en vivo y en directo.- Dean entró en la suite con Cas entre sus brazos y le llevó hasta lo que supuso era el dormitorio cerrando la puerta tras de sí. La sala estaba a oscuras y sumida en un silencio que esperaba pronto llenar con los gemidos de su pareja. Besó a Castiel y le arrastró a tientas hasta la cama mientras se quitaba la chaqueta y la dejaba en el suelo. Cas miró a Dean entre la oscuridad, estaba encima de él, tirando lentamente de la camiseta, hacia arriba, mostrando su ombligo, subiendo cada vez más hasta ver sus abdominales, Dean miraba a Cas mientras se mordía el labio inferior de forma sensual y seguía despojándose de aquel pedazo de tela que con mucho gusto Castiel hubiese arrancado de golpe en aquel mismo instante. Dean le guiñó un ojo y finalmente se desprendió de la camiseta lanzándola al suelo. Las manos del hombre de ojos verdes bajaron inmediatamente hasta el pecho de Castiel, acariciando lo que antes tocaban otras, bajando hasta los costados, apartando la tela que pudiese molestar por el camino.- ¿Siempre abres así las puertas?-preguntó acercando su rostro al de Castiel quien parecía haber perdido la capacidad de articular palabras por la sorpresa.- Cas.- una de las manos de Dean comenzó a recorrer la cintura de Cas, marcándola con sus dedos, entonces pudo sentir como Castiel se aferraba a su cuello con ambas manos y le atraía totalmente hacía sí mismo, cerrando la distancia entre los dos hombres, besando sus labios apasionadamente. Dean sonrió contra la boca de Cas que se movía frenéticamente, sin darle descanso. Los dedos de Castiel se aferraron a su pelo y tiraron de él cuando la mano de Dean abandonó la cintura del otro hombre y bajó hasta rozar su miembro de nuevo erecto, por encima de la ropa. Castiel dejó escapar un gemido ahogado por la lengua de Dean que ahora comenzaba a indagar en la boca del otro hombre. Una de las manos de Castiel comenzó a bajar por los hombros de Dean, arañando levemente su piel, recorriendo la silueta de cada músculo hasta llegar a tocar la ropa que tapaba la parte inferior del cuerpo de aquel hombre, ropa de la que quería desprenderse cuanto antes mejor. La pelvis de Cas se movió de forma automática y bastante violenta al sentir la mano de Dean seguir acariciando su miembro. - Ey... Estamos algo impacientes aquí abajo, ¿eh?- Cas sonrió mientras respiraba pesadamente intentando recuperar aire. Las manos de Dean abandonaron el cuerpo de Castiel a lo cual éste contestó con un gruñido y aferrando el trasero de Dean de forma posesiva. Dean hizo caso omiso a las atenciones del otro hombre y sólo sonrió mientras sus manos trabajaban en su propio cinturón, desabrochándolo con presteza y haciendo lo mismo con el pantalón.-¿No crees que es mejor con menos ropa?- dijo Dean mientras se apartaba un poco de Castiel y se desprendía de los excesos de tela hasta quedar en ropa interior. Castiel hizo lo mismo, dejando toda su ropa tirada en el suelo, mezclándose con la de Dean.- Hoy no estás muy hablador...- volvió a la cama, de nuevo sobre Castiel, otra vez teniéndole entre sus piernas. Cas le cogió de los hombros y le acercó a su boca besándole una vez más.  
-Prefiero usar la boca para otras cosas.- dijo Castiel con la voz grave, llena de lujuria, después atacó el lóbulo de la oreja de Dean, mordiendo y lamiendo aquel trozo de carne cartilaginosa mientras sus manos se perdían en la amplia espalda del otro hombre. Dean suspiró contra el cuello de Castiel y comenzó a besarlo usando labios, lengua y dientes, marcándolo mientras bajaba por él hasta llegar a su pecho. Sus manos jugueteaban con el elástico de los calzoncillos de Castiel y podía escuchar al otro hombre murmurar contra su pelo. Los dientes de Dean rozaron uno de los pezones de Castiel haciendo que este gimiese, esta vez sin contenerse, lo cual hizo que algo dentro de los calzoncillos de Dean se moviese de forma violenta, necesitado de atención. Dean volvió de nuevo a atacar la boca de Castiel y posicionó su cuerpo justo encima del de Cas, pudiendo sentir el miembro del otro hombre apretando contra el suyo, su cuerpo se movió involuntariamente creando una fricción que ambos hombres deseaban sentir. Castiel acariciaba con su lengua los labios de Dean mientras sentía como su propio cuerpo seguía aquel movimiento de vaivén.  
-Aún hay demasiada ropa.- dijo Castiel mientras arrastraba sus manos por la espalda de Dean hasta llegar a sus calzoncillos, bajándolos mientras sentía el calor de la piel que quedaba al descubierto contra la palma de sus manos. Dean sonrió y le ayudó a quitarse la prenda de ropa. Cas clavó sus dedos en sus glúteos, sintiendo aquellos músculos tensarse. Las manos de Dean se colaron en su ropa interior sin avisar, Castiel dejó escapar un suspiro de sorpresa, esperando que aquellas manos calientes y algo rudas rozasen su pene pero no fue así, Dean bajó sus calzoncillos hasta que no quedaba ropa entre ambos cuerpos.  
-Espera.- Dean bajó de la cama y comenzó a buscar su chaqueta entre el montón de ropa esparcida por el suelo, una vez encontrada metió la mano en uno de sus bolsillos y sacó una caja de preservativos y un pequeño bote, de nuevo volvió a la cama y dejó las cosas sobre la mesilla que había junto a la cama. -Ven.- Dean cogió a Castiel por la cintura y lo puso sobre él, después comenzó a besarle de nuevo y a acariciar su espalda.- Cas.- Dean susurró al oído del otro hombre, dirigió una de sus manos hasta la pelvis de Castiel, bajando hasta rozar su pene con la punta de sus dedos, la otra buscando la mano de Castiel y dirigiéndola hasta su propria erección, haciendo que Cas imitase sus movimientos. Dean seguía besando a Castiel, ahora centrándose en su cuello, podía sentir su pulso golpeando contra sus labios. Los dedos de Cas se movían cada vez más deprisa hasta que Dean tuvo que pararlos. Castiel le observó preguntando con la mirada, los mechones de pelo se pegaban a su frente mientras algunas gotas de sudor se condensaban por encima de sus ojos. Dean alargó la mano hasta coger el paquete de preservativos, abrió la caja y cogió uno, colocándolo en su boca mientras cogía un botecito de lubricante, lo abría y vertía un poco en su mano. Castiel sonrió y cogió el preservativo de la boca de Dean mientras esperaba sentir los fríos dedos del otro hombre entre sus muslos, pero no los sintió, se quedó mirando a Dean mientras este deslizaba su mano entre sus propias piernas comenzando a preparar su entrada.  
-¿Dean?- Castiel miró a Dean quien comenzaba a sentir la estrechez de su propio cuerpo sintiéndose algo incómodo.  
-Shhh... será mejor que tengas cuidado porque si no después me vengaré.- dijo sonriendo nerviosamente mientras besaba a Castiel. Cuando se separaron Castiel agarró el brazo de Dean para que parase su movimiento, cogió el frasquito de lubricante y cubrió sus dedos con el frío líquido.  
-Déjame a mí.- Castiel separó las piernas de Dean para tener mejor maniobravilidad y puso sus dedos en el pequeño orificio, introduciendo poco a poco uno de ellos, Dean apretaba los labios, incómodo, Castiel dejó el preservativo de nuevo sobre la mesita y dedicó su mano libre a atender el miembro del otro hombre haciendo que la mente de Dean se dividiese entre dos sensaciones distintas.- Relájate Dean...- Castiel besó los labios del hombre de ojos verdes mientras introducía un segundo dedo dentro del cuerpo caliente de Dean. Cas podía sentir como su miembro comenzaba a doler, quería estar dentro de Dean pero era mejor esperar hasta que ambos estuviesen preparados.  
-Cas.- Dean aferró el pene de Castiel sin ningún aviso, lo cual sobresaltó un poco a Cas hasta que sintió el movimiento acompasado de aquella mano subiendo y bajando por su miembro, proporcionándole el alivio que necesitaba en aquel momento.  
Cuando Castiel sintió que Dean estaba preparado cogió el preservativo de la mesilla y se lo colocó con algo de nerviosismo, era la primera vez que hacía esto con otro hombre y aunque desde ese punto de vista no era tan diferente, era nuevo en esto y la última experiencia no había sido demasiado positiva. Castiel se puso entre las piernas de Dean poniendo su miembro justo en la entrada, nervioso y algo tenso, miró al otro hombre a los ojos esperando ver alguna señal que le indicase que no quería hacer esto, pero no la hubo, Dean asintió con lentitud para que Cas siguiese adelante.  
-¿Estás seguro?- preguntó Castiel antes de moverse, aunque era lo único que quería hacer. Dean asintió de nuevo y rodeó el cuello de Castiel con sus brazos, atrayéndolo hacia sí, devorando su boca para evitar que pronunciase cualquier otra palabra. Castiel tomó esto como la señal que necesitaba y comenzó a hundirse lentamente en el cuerpo de Dean. Cas sintió las manos del otro hombre viajando hasta su pelo, aferrando los mechones entre sus dedos. Su respiración golpeando contra los labios de Castiel, ambos respirando el mismo aire.  
Él seguía moviéndose con dolorosa lentitud hasta que toda su longitud estuvo dentro de Dean, demasiado apretado, demasiado estrecho, lo único que quería era seguir moviéndose, pero Dean parecía más relajado ahora que Castiel había cesado su movimiento.  
-¿Estás bien Dean?- La respiración acelerada de Dean apenas le permitía responder.  
-Sí... sólo... dame unos segundo para acostumbrarme...- Castiel asintió y besó el cuello de Dean, justo debajo de la oreja, succionando levemente hasta sentir que Dean se relajaba un poco más.- Sigue...- Dean susurró mientras bajaba sus manos hasta los pálidos hombros de Castiel, más anchos de lo que parecían bajo aquel traje y su gabardina favorita. Castiel comenzó de nuevo el movimiento, esta vez algo más rápido y sintió unos dedos clavándose en sus hombros, pero está vez no paró.- Más rápido Cas...- Y aunque estaba seguro de que Dean tan sólo decía aquello para complacerle, Cas no pudo ignorarle y comenzó a moverse más rápidamente, sintiendo que los dedos clavados en su cuerpo se relajaban levemente durante los segundos en que invertía el sentido del movimiento. Durante un par de minutos que a Dean le parecieron eternos, Castiel siguió con el mismo vaivén hasta que al sentir el cuerpo de Dean totalmente tenso decidió cambiar un poco el ángulo de sus embestidas hasta encontrar el punto indicado. Cuando Dean gimió levemente Castiel mantuvo esa posición, golpeando cada vez más su próstata, haciendo que el volumen de sus gemidos aumentase con casa embestida, uniéndose a sus propios gemidos de los que no había sido consciente. Castiel sintió el miembro de Dean contra su vientre, duro y palpitante, sudoroso como el resto de su cuerpo, intentando olvidarse de su propio placer e intentando pensar de forma mínimamente coherente, despegó una de sus manos de la cadera de Dean y la guió hasta su vientre, bajando hasta acariciar su vello púbico, enredando sus dedos en él hasta encontrar aquella carne caliente y anhelante y proporcionándole el placer que necesitaba. La voz de Dean se clavaba en su oído, cada embestida le llevaba más al límite y aquella voz masculina susurrando en su oído sólo hacía que quisiese ir cada vez más rápido.  
Dean sintió que estaba a punto de terminar, en su bajo vientre una sensación de liberación comenzaba a revolverse.  
-Cas... creo que me voy a correr...- la mano de Castiel abandonó su miembro pero aún así la sensación que Cas provocaba dentro de su cuerpo era suficiente para hacerle llegar al límite. Después de un par de embestidas más Dean sintió como el líquido blanco comenzaba a salir despedido de su cuerpo, golpeando los abdominales de Cas y resbalando por su cuerpo. Un grito ahogado se atascó en la garganta de Dean, sus manos se relajaron y ahora se sujetaban al cuello de Castiel ligeramente. El otro hombre seguía moviéndose dentro de su cuerpo, ahora aún más rápido por lo que Dean supuso que no debía faltar mucho para que Castiel también se viniese dentro de él, aquella idea le inquietaba y le excitaba al mismo tiempo. Sintió unos dedos hincándose en su cadera con fuerza y todo su cuerpo se tensó mientras de los labios de Castiel salía su nombre pronunciado con algo de dificultad y más grave de lo normal. Dean sintió como el cuerpo de Cas se "descargaba" dentro del suyo y después dejó caer todo su peso sobre él, respirando contra su cuello con dificultad.  
-Wow...- Dean sintió como la sonrisa de Castiel se formaba contra su piel. El otro hombre se movió hasta estar fuera de Dean, quitándose el preservativo y tirándolo a la papelera. Cuando volvió a la cama, aún con piernas temblorosas, se tumbó junto a Dean y apoyó su cabeza contra su hombro.  
-Adueñándome de tus palabras sólo diré... Wow...- dijo Dean sonriendo y besando a Castiel en los labios, tiernamente.  
-¿Qué tal?- dijo Castiel algo inseguro mientras se abrazaba a Dean.  
-Bueno, no ha estado mal.- Dean seguía sonriendo.- Digamos que prefiero ser yo el que está al mando pero ha estado bastante bien, quizás con más práctica...- Dean mordisqueó la oreja de Cas perezosamente haciendo que este se quejase sin fuerzas.  
-Aún es temprano, si quieres podemos pedir algo al servicio de habitaciones y seguir después.- ahora fue Castiel el que mordió la oreja de Dean en venganza.- Y así me demuestras lo bien que se te da estar "al mando"...- Cas besó el cuello de Dean de forma sensual.- ... espero que hayas mejorado desde la última vez.- dijo bromeando.  
-Ese es un golpe bajo.- dijo Dean aprisionando a Castiel contra la cama mientras se apoderaba de sus labios.

* * *

-Ana quiere que vengas a cenar esta noche.- dijo Castiel de forma casual mientras se dirigían en taxi hacia el aeropuerto después de una noche y una mañana bastante movidita, de la que Dean parecía no poder olvidarse ya que besaba el cuello de Cas ajeno a la mirada curiosa del taxista.- ¿Vendrás?- Dean mordió la piel de su cuello y levantó la vista dirigiendo una mirada fulminante al conductor a través del retrovisor.  
-No sé Cas.- dijo sentándose recto y tomando la mano del otro hombre entre las suyas.  
-Dile a Sam que se pase también, Gabe también estará.-  
-Me lo pensaré. Por cierto, ¿Gabe no se iba a quedar sólo el finde?- preguntó jugueteando con los dedos de Cas.  
-¿Finde?- preguntó Castiel seriamente.- ¿Que eres? ¿Una quinceañera?- Dean golpeó su hombro en protesta.- Auch... decidió alargar su estancia para poder ayudarte con los problemas legales.-  
-¿Estancia? Cuantos años tienes ¿80?- imitó Dean.- Siento mucho que haya tenido que cambiar sus planes por mí.-  
-No lo sientas, parece estar muy cómodo en casa, además ahora Ana tiene un aliado para mofarse de mí.-  
-Hermanos.- Dean sonrió y besó a Castiel en los labios.- Lo cual me lleva a otra pregunta. ¿Como me ha conseguido Sam un billete en tu mismo vuelo?-  
-Asientos contiguos.- dijo Castiel de forma apática.- Mis billetes los compró Ana, creo que eso lo explica.-  
-Vamos que ya tenían preparado esto.-  
-Eso parece.- el móvil de Castiel comenzó a sonar en el bolsillo de su gabardina, lo cogió y sin mirar quien era descolgó.- ¿Sí? ¿Papá?- Dean miró extrañado a Castiel, nunca le había visto hablar con su padre, empezaba a creer que en realidad no existía, que sólo era una leyenda y que toda aquella familia había sido creada en un laboratorio como un experimento militar para crear una raza superior, ser dueño de una tienda de cómics tenía esa parte mala, demasiada imaginación. Dean no pretendía escuchar la conversación pero era un poco difícil no hacerlo, parecía que el padre de Cas quería ir a la exposición de fotografía pero le sería imposible, aún así haría todo lo factible por estar allí. Cas parecía bastante contento con aquello, según él, a veces parecía que su padre renegaba totalmente de él, pero quizás sólo era el carácter de su progenitor, bastante frío e impersonal, como carente de sentimientos, Dean supuso que Ana y Gabe debían parecerse a su madre.  
Por fin llegaron al aeropuerto y Dean dedicó un pequeño espectáculo al taxista, besando apasionadamente a Castiel y agarrando su culo con ambas manos antes de alejarse hacia el interior del recinto. Castiel se puso como un tomate a lo que Dean rió a carcajadas hasta que se encontraron frente a un mostrador y la chica en él le dirigió una mirada severa que acalló su risa.

* * *

-¡Llaman a la puerta!- gritó Gabe desde la cocina mientras removía la sartén una y otra vez.- Que alguien vaya a abrir.-  
-¡La puerta!- el mismo grito se escuchó bajar por las escaleras.- ¡Aún me estoy vistiendo!- Ana sacaba la cabeza por la puerta de su habitación mientras se subía los tejanos intentando no caerse al pisarlos.  
-¡Llevas media hora para ponerte una camiseta y unos pantalones!- respondió gritando aún más Gabriel.  
-¿Sólo sabéis gritar?- preguntó Castiel mientras caminaba hacia la entrada y seguía escuchando los chillidos de sus hermanos de fondo. Abrió la puerta y la cara sonriente de Dean apareció tras ella seguida de la de su hermano pequeño, sólo que casi medio metro más arriba.- Hola Dean.- dijo Castiel besando al otro hombre y haciéndoles pasar.- Sam.- Sam abrazó a Castiel y cerró la puerta una vez dentro de la casa. -Pasad a la cocina, Gabe está terminando la cena y Ana bajará cuando termine de vestirse.- Castiel cogió los abrigos de ambos y los colgó en el perchero de la entrada, después los tres caminaron juntos hasta la cocina donde Gabe les esperaba con una espátula en la mano.  
-Te queda bien el delantal.- bromeó Dean.  
-Eso me han dicho muchas mujeres, claro que normalmente no llevaba nada más debajo.-  
-Gabe.- Cas puso cara de desagrado que parecía compartir con Dean y Sam.- Sentaos por favor.- La mesa ya estaba puesta y ambos hermanos se sentaron juntos.- ¿Que queréis para beber?-  
-¿Dos sin?- preguntó Dean a su hermano quien asintió. Castiel se dirigió a la nevera y sacó dos cervezas para los hermanos. Cuando Castiel pasó cerca de Dean para darle la cerveza, este le cogió por la cintura y lo llevó hasta su regazo haciendo que se sentase en él. Sam le miró con una ceja levantada mientras veía la cara algo avergonzada de Castiel.  
-¿Desde cuando eres fan de las muestras de afecto, Dean?- preguntó Sam dando después un sorbo a su cerveza.  
-Mmm... creo que desde anoche.- Dean cogió tiernamente el mentón de Castiel y le besó afectuosamente en los labios. El timbre volvió a sonar y Castiel frunció el ceño.  
-¿Os ha seguido alguien?- preguntó Gabe blandiendo la espátula en su mano. Dean alzó una ceja y sonrió a Castiel.  
-No que yo sepa.- El timbre volvió a sonar.  
-¡Ya voy yo!- los pasos de Ana se escucharon bajar corriendo por las escaleras.  
-Un día se caerá por las escaleras rodando.- comentó Gabe volviendo de nuevo su atención a la cena. -Espero estar ahí para verlo.-  
-Que cruel eres.- dijo Dean riendo, Castiel le dio un pequeño codazo en las costillas.- ¡Era broma!-  
-¡Ey chicos!- Ana acababa de aparecer por la puerta de la cocina.- Ya ha llegado el último invitado así que podemos empezar a cenar.- Tras ella apareció otra mujer. Dean apartó con delicadeza a Castiel de su regazo y se levantó mirando con desagrado a la mujer.  
-¿Qué coño haces aquí Ruby?-

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	13. Chapter 13

 

-¿Qué coño haces aquí Ruby?-  
-Ana, te dije que no era buena idea que viniese a cenar hoy.- Castiel cogió a Dean de los hombros y le volvió a sentar en el asiento.  
-¿Tú lo sabías?- preguntó Dean a su hermano pequeño.  
-No, no tenía ni idea.- dijo Sam con total sinceridad.  
-Dean, tranquilízate un poco.- Castiel podía sentir la tensión acumulándose en todos los músculos del hombre de ojos verdes.  
-Lo siento Cas, pero creo que ya va siendo hora de que se arreglen las cosas.- dijo Ana. Dean le dirigió una mirada asesina a la chica pelirroja.  
-Dean.- Castiel se acercó más al otro hombre, bajando el volumen de su voz.- ¿Porque no vas a mi habitación mientras yo arreglo esto?-  
-Cas no necesito que...-  
-Por favor.- Castiel acarició su mejilla haciendo que relajase la expresión de su cara. Dean se levantó del asiento y Cas le tomó de la mano llevándolo hasta la puerta.- Cuando haya terminado iré a buscarte.- Dijo antes de besarle en los labios y cerrar la puerta de la cocina, el enfado todavía presente en la cara de Dean. Cas suspiró profundamente y miró al resto de personas que había en la cocina.- Ana, nunca me escuchas.-  
-Cas, si te escuchase la vida sería tan aburrida...- dijo Ana de forma melodramática.  
-Sabías que iba a venir Dean a cenar, te lo dije. Te dije que no me importaba ver a Ruby pero que él no estaba preparado, pero nunca me haces caso.-  
-Toda la culpa no es suya Cas, yo insistí.- dijo Ruby sentándose en un taburete de la cocina.  
-Ruby, entiende que esto no es fácil para Dean.- Cas caminó hasta estar frente a la mujer morena.- No le gustas demasiado de por sí y debes admitir que lo que hiciste en la cena fue...-  
-Una gran putada.-  
-Gracias por acabar la frase Ana.- Cas miró a su hermana de forma algo severa y está se acercó a Gabe quien seguía entretenido preparando la cena.- Eres como mi hermana Ruby, sabes que desde siempre has sido parte de la familia y yo no puedo estar enfadado contigo, pero para Dean aquello fue un gran golpe y más siendo tú la que lo hizo.-  
-Sí, ya sé que Dean me odia.- dijo la chica cruzándose de brazos.  
-Bueno, nunca le has tratado demasiado bien Ruby.- añadió Sam.  
-¿Y él sí? Desde el momento que nos conocimos ya puso mala cara.-  
-No es culpa suya, sabes lo de Lisa.- Sam se acercó a su novia dando un par de pasos.  
-Ya me sé la cancioncita Sam, no todas las mujeres somos como Lisa.- Ruby comenzaba a exasperarse.  
-Ruby... hace años que nos conocemos, la primera impresión que das no es de una chica simpática o amable.- Cas volvió a unirse a la conversación.  
-La verdad es que eres una borde. Incluso cuando nos conocimos con cuatro años eras la matona del colegio.- Ana sonrió al recordarlo.  
-Sí ¿pero quién te defendía de aquel niño que te echaba arena en el pelo?- Ruby señaló a Ana con un dedo acusador.  
-Cas tiene algo de razón, recuerdo que me echaste una cerveza encima en un bar el día que nos conocimos.- Sam sonrió algo incómodo al recordarlo.  
-Fue un accidente.- se justificó Ruby.- Bueno... más o menos.- Los tres miraron a Ruby.- Vale puede que tengáis algo de razón.-  
-¿Sólo algo de razón?- susurró Ana siendo Gabe el único que le escuchó y sonriendo por el comentario.  
-Tampoco es que él sea un osito de peluche.- dijo Ruby alzando las manos con algo de desespero.  
-Bueno, seguro que Cas opina lo contrario.- volvió a susurrar la pelirroja a lo que Gabe no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada.  
-Sí, la verdad es que en ese sentido sois bastante parecidos.- dijo Sam.  
-La cuestión es que si quieres que Dean te tolere tendrás que demostrarle que no eres tan mala como pareces Ruby.-  
-Mira Cas, yo no tengo porqué demostrarle nada a nadie pero si tengo que hacer un esfuerzo lo haré, sólo por vosotros, por eso he venido hoy.- Ruby permaneció en silencio unos minutos, pensativa, mientras Ana y Sam la miraban y después se miraban entre ellos.  
-Cas, hay algo que debería decirte, ni tú ni Dean sabéis esto y espero que no te enfades.- Ana se acercó a Cas con pasos lentos.- Ruby nos ha estado ayudando con lo vuestro.-  
-No es necesario que le cuentes nada Ana.-  
-Déjame explicarlo Ruby.- Ana volvió su atención de nuevo a Castiel quien la miraba con su típica expresión confusa en la cara.- ¿Recuerdas cuando me contaste lo que había pasado con Dean el día que te besó?- Cas asintió aún sin cambiar de expresión.- ¿Y recuerdas que te dije que no te hicieses ilusiones con Dean?- Cas volvió a asentir.- ¿Y que al día siguiente te dije lo contrario?-  
-Sí.-  
-Pues aquella noche hablé con Ruby para contárselo, sí ya sé que no debí hacerlo, pero ella me convenció de que quizás sería buena idea que tú y Dean...- Ana cogió aire.- Bueno, ella creyó que quizás Dean necesitaba a alguien como tú y...-  
-Lo que le dije es que si Dean te había besado era por algo, él nunca hace o dice cosas sin sentirlas.- Ruby se acercó a Ana.- Puede que Dean no me caiga bien pero, me jode decir estoy y si sale de aquí os daré una patada en el culo a cada uno.- dijo Ruby mirándolos a todos con gesto serio.- Es un tío de puta madre, a veces es un borde pero en el fondo no está mal. Lo sé por la forma en que se preocupa por Sam y lo cierto es que me pareció que podíais hacer buena pareja, no sé, por lo que me contó Ana y luego Sam. Primero pensé que la había cagado pero luego resultó que no, yo tenía razón.- dijo Ruby con una gran sonrisa en la cara.- En el fondo soy buena casamentera.- dijo acercándose a Cas y golpeándole en el brazo.  
-Ella es la que lo comenzó a liar todo.- dijo Ana.  
-Y claro, tú le seguiste.- dijo Castiel alzando una ceja mientras miraba a ambas chicas.  
-Todo ha salido bien. Dean y tú estáis juntos y felices.-  
-Cas por favor, ni se te ocurra contarle nada de esto a Dean.- dijo Ruby mientras miraba a Cas con ojos suplicantes.  
-¿Porqué no?- preguntó Cas.  
-Porque no, Cas.- Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Castiel.- Hablo en serio.-  
-Vale, vale. Mis labios están sellados.- bromeó el hombre. Después se levantó y se acercó a la puerta.- Voy a hablar con Dean, no prometo que vaya a quedarse pero al menos lo intentaré. - Castiel abrió la puerta de la cocina, salió por ella y la cerró tras de sí, después de dar un par de pasos se dio cuenta de la figura sentada en el suelo junto a la puerta, apoyada contra la pared y con la cabeza gacha.  
-No voy a perdonarla Cas, al menos no tan fácilmente.- Cas se acercó lentamente a Dean y le tendió la mano para que se levantase, negó con la cabeza y Castiel se encogió de hombros sentándose junto a él.- Me da igual lo que digan ellos y me da igual lo que digas tú.- el hombre de ojos azules apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del mayor de los Winchester.  
-Dean...-  
-No Cas, nada de "Dean..."- Cas sonrió con su cabeza escondida en el cuello del otro hombre.- Y deja de hacer eso, me haces cosquillas y así no hay manera de estar enfadado.-  
-En el fondo no eres tan duro.- Castiel rozó sus labios contra el cuello de Dean.  
-Cas...- el tono de voz de Dean era ahora más amable.- No vas a convencerme de que me quede a cenar y mucho menos de que hable con ella.-  
-¿Has escuchado todo?- Cas tomó la mano de Dean y entrelazó sus dedos, éste asintió.- ¿No crees que Ruby merece una oportunidad?- el hombre negó con la cabeza.- ¿No puedes perdonarla? ¿Ni siquiera por mí?- Dean suspiró antes de contestar a Castiel.  
-Cas no es tan fácil, ya hemos hablado de esto.-  
-Lo sé, lo sé... no te voy a molestar más.- Cas se calló unos segundos.- ... pero...-  
-¿Pero…?-  
-Por favor Dean, Ruby está arrepentida.-  
-¿Seguro? Porque yo no he oído eso en ningún momento.-  
-Estoy arrepentida, ¿vale?- La voz de Ruby se escuchó salir de la cocina y seguidamente la puerta se abrió.- Lo siento, no debí soltar aquella bomba en medio de la cena, la cagué, no sabía que te molestaría tanto, no pretendía joderte así Dean. Sé que a veces soy un poco...-  
-Hija de...- Cas le dio un codazo a Dean en las costillas. Ruby permanecía apoyada en la puerta semiabierta de la cocina.  
-Sí, soy una hija de puta, me equivoqué, lo siento, ¿¡cuantas veces tendré que repetirlo hasta que me perdones de una vez!?- todos se quedaron en silencio hasta que Dean por fin contestó.  
-No estoy diciendo que te perdone pero...- Dean miró a Castiel a su lado, los ojos del cachorro abandonado parecían funcionar siempre con él.- ... pero haré el esfuerzo de cenar hoy contigo, ya veremos al final de la noche que es lo que pasa.-  
-Genial, entonces vamos a cenar de una vez.- dijo Ana gritando desde la cocina.- Gabe ya ha terminado de preparar la cena.- Castiel comenzó a levantarse y sonrió a Ruby quien entró de nuevo en la cocina junto con el resto de los comensales. El fotógrafo ayudó a Dean a incorporarse y le besó en los labios, susurrando un gracias después.  
-Tienes una casa muy grande Cas pero es imposible mantener una conversación privada sin que todo el mundo se entere.- dijo mientras seguía a su chico a la cocina.

* * *

-Es la primera vez que estáis tan callados.- dijo Ana mientras robaba un pedazo de carne del plato de su hermano Gabriel.  
-Debes entender que esta situación todavía en algo incómoda Ana.- dijo Castiel casi susurrando a su lado.  
-Bueno, si queremos que se arreglen las cosas lo mejor es hablarlo, ¿no?- Ana miró a Dean y a Ruby mientras seguía engullendo.  
-No tientes a la suerte.- Sam aconsejó de forma casi inaudible.  
-¿Que tal por Nueva York?- preguntó Gabe intentando cambiar de tema.- ¿Os habéis divertido?- levantó una ceja mientras miraba a su hermano con curiosidad.- ¿Que tal el hotel?-  
-Gabe no creo que sea de tu incumbencia.- Cas se ruborizó y jugueteó con la comida.  
-En realidad todos estamos bastante interesados en saber como os ha ido.- dijo Ana ignorando las miradas de odio de Cas y Dean.  
-Quizás no los detalles morbosos pero a grandes rasgos.- añadió Gabe. Sam sonrió al ver como ambos hermanos se aliaban en contra del fotógrafo.  
-Por la cara de ambos yo diría que les ha ido muy bien.- dijo Ruby sonriendo a Cas.- Seguro que fue una sorpresa encontrarte a Dean de repente en la puerta de tu suite.-  
-¿Cómo...?- Dean preguntó mirando directamente a Ruby.  
-Fue ella la que tubo la idea y la que compró los billetes.- contestó Sam a su hermano.  
-¡Sam!- se quejó Ruby.  
-¿Qué? Ha estado escuchando detrás de la puerta así que ya lo sabe.-  
-Vale, me encanta saber que la que tiene el mando en mi vida sexual es Ruby.- dijo Dean algo irritado.  
-¿Así que hubo tema?- preguntó Ana ajena al mal humor de Dean.  
-Sólo quería echaros un cable. Sam y Ana me contaron que la última vez que lo hicisteis no fue demasiado bien.-  
-Lo que no entiendo Ruby, es porqué coño tienes que estar tú enterada de si Cas y yo follamos o no.- Dean dejó los cubiertos sobre la mesa y dirigió toda su atención a la mujer morena.  
-Porque me importa Cas y quiero que sea feliz Dean. Sé tú y yo no nos llevamos muy bien pero tampoco te deseo ningún mal y si tú eres la persona que hace feliz a Cas, entonces quiero que todo vaya bien entre vosotros.- Dean permaneció en silencio, sin dejar de mirar a Ruby. - Además eres el hermano de mi novio y seguramente querrá que seas nuestro padrino si algún día nos casamos.-  
-Al menos tenéis algo en común.- dijo Ana viendo como los dos combatían en un duelo de miradas.- A los dos os preocupan Cas y Sam. -  
-Sí bueno...- dijo Dean desganado.  
-Ey, que pasa, ¿no soy lo suficientemente importante?- dijo Cas fingiendo estar ofendido.  
-Claro que eres importante Cas.- Dean cogió su mano y la besó, para después besarle en los labios.  
-¡Oh, que monos!- dijo Ana con un tono algo burlón.- Parad antes de que acabéis follando antes de los postres. Hoy tenemos pastel de chocolate y el culo de Dean sobre la tarta de nata. - Dean sonrió contra los labios de Castiel, profundizando el beso sin vergüenza.  
-Vaya, ¿antes tan interesada en conocer los detalles de nuestra noche loca en un hotel de Nueva York y ahora te pones nerviosa por un besito?- volvió a besarle de nuevo agarrándolo firmemente por la nuca.  
-Vale, vale, todos sabemos que os queréis mucho Dean, puedes dejar eso para cuando estéis solos.- ahora fue Castiel el que sonrió al escuchar a Sam hablar a su hermano, casi suplicándole que parase sus muestras de afecto en su presencia.  
-Ey, cuando tú y Ruby os dabais el lote en el sofá de casa yo no me quejaba.-  
-¿Perdona?- Ruby intervino algo ofendida.- No dejabas de gruñir hasta que parábamos o nos largábamos.-  
-Sí pero no me quejaba.-  
-Vale Dean, como quieras.- dijo Sam bajando la voz.- Por cierto, ¿dormirás en casa esta noche?- dijo dirigiendo la mirada a su plato ya vacío.  
-No lo sé.- Dean miró a Castiel de forma interrogante, quien asintió con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.- Quizás es mejor que te deje descansar.- sonrió Dean antes de volver a besar a Cas.  
-Mejor vamos a recoger esto que parece que estos dos ya tienen ganas de irse a la cama.- Gabe se levantó y cogió su plato y el de Ana, quien hizo lo mismo, ayudándole a recoger la mesa junto con Sam y Ruby mientras los otros dos seguían haciéndose arrumacos.  
-¿Entonces te quedas a dormir?- preguntó Cas cuando todos los demás estaban ocupados en la cocina.  
-No sé Cas, mañana tengo que trabajar y tú tienes que prepararte para la exposición, no quiero molestar.-  
-No hace falta que hagamos nada Dean, puedes quedarte sólo a dormir.-  
-Dudo que pueda ser capaz de tan sólo dormir estando tú a mi lado.- susurró de forma delicada.  
-Uhhh. ¿desde cuando eres tan... tierno?- preguntó Ruby mientras recogía los vasos de la mesa.  
-Ruby, no empieces.- dijo Cas a la chica con una sonrisa en la cara.  
-Vamos Cas, sabes que me alegro mucho por ti, por vosotros.- Ruby se quedó de pie junto a la mesa con los vasos en las manos.- Dean, de verdad que lo siento, sé que no es fácil aguantarme y que a veces hago y digo cosas para molestarte pero de verdad siento mucho lo que hice y me alegro mucho de que Cas y tú estéis juntos. Se os ve muy felices y ya era hora de que ambos tuvieseis un poco de suerte en el amor.-  
-Gracias Ruby.- dijo Castiel sonriendo a la chica. Ruby asintió y llevó los vasos hasta la encimera.  
-Gracias...- susurró Dean.  
-¿Te estás ablandando Dean?- preguntó Cas ladeando la cabeza, con el semblante serio pero con una pequeña sonrisa amenazando con escapar de sus labios.  
-Es todo culpa tuya.- dijo Dean levantándose y ayudando también a recoger la mesa. Castiel le imitó.- Si volvemos a repetir lo de anoche...- dijo susurrándole en el oído.- ... puede que incluso le de un abrazo a Ruby.- Dean mordisqueó la oreja de Cas, a lo que este se encogió de hombros al sentir un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo.  
-Así que lo haces por el sexo.-  
-Bueno, es una pequeña parte.- Dean sonrió y dejó los cubiertos en la encimera donde Gabe los recogió y puso en el lavavajillas.  
-Chicos, es genial veros así, en esa etapa pastelosa de la relación pero los demás estamos a dos velas, ¿podéis ser menos empalagosos?- dijo Gabe con una cuchara en la mano.- ¿Por favor?- Dean rodó los ojos y se separó de Castiel un poco.  
-¿Contento?- dijo mirando a Gabe con una ceja levantada.- Esta noche ya puedes ponerte tapones en los oídos.- dijo pasando a su lado y sonriendo maliciosamente.  
-Bueno chicos, la compañía es grata pero me tengo que largar, mañana madrugo.- dijo Ruby a los chicos.  
-Ey.- Dean buscó en su bolsillo y miró a su hermano.- Toma.- dijo lanzándole las llaves del Impala.- Llévala a casa. Pero ni se os ocurra hacerlo en mi nena o te capo.-. dijo Dean señalando a ambos chicos con un dedo amenazante.  
-A sus órdenes.- dijo Sam con el consiguiente gesto. - Supongo que entonces te quedas a dormir, ¿no?- Sam intentaba no sonreír mientras pronunciaba la frase y miraba a Ana quien también sonreía.  
-Sí Sammy, me quedo a dormir. ¿Quieres que lo grabe y lo ponga en la próxima cena?-  
-Sería interesante. Yo lo vería.- dijo Ruby saliendo de la cocina, seguida de Sam quien murmuró su nombre para hacer que la chica se callase.  
-Nos vemos mañana chicos.- dijo el pequeño de los Winchester antes de cerrar la puerta.- No hace falta que nos acompañes Cas, ya conocemos la salida.-  
-Que lo paséis bien. - dijo Gabe mientras seguían metiendo platos en el lavavajillas.- ¿Queréis algo de postre?- preguntó a Dean y Cas mientras Ana volvía a la mesa a recoger lo que quedaba en ella.- ¿O ya os ocupáis vosotros de eso?-  
-Gabe, cierra el pico.- Castiel miró profundamente a su hermano, quien sólo levantó la manos en señal de paz y volvió de nuevo a su labor. Dean no pudo contener un bostezo mientras metía la bebida de nuevo en la nevera.  
-Chicos, porqué no os vais ya a dormir, nosotros terminamos esto.- propuso Ana a ambos chicos. Dean levantó una ceja mientras cerraba el frigorífico y miraba a la chica pelirroja.  
-¿Seguro?- preguntó mirando primero a Ana y luego a Gabe, ambos asintiendo con una sonrisa en la boca.- ¿Cas?- Cas suspiró y miró a sus hermanos.  
-Sí, mejor huyamos.- Ana le lanzó un trapo a su hermano quien lo cogió al vuelo y lo dejó sobre la encimera.- Buenas noches chicos.-  
-Espero que me dejéis dormir esta noche.- grito Ana después de verles salir por la puerta de la cocina.

* * *

 

-Te queda bien.- dijo Cas al entrar en la habitación ya con el pijama puesto.  
-Supongo que Ana ha ido de compras.- dijo señalando ambos pijamas iguales pero de diferente color. Cas sólo sonrió y asintió. - Ey...- Dean le indicó a Castiel que se sentase junto a él en la cama, cuando pasó a su lado le agarró por la muñeca y le hizo sentarse en su regazo, entre sus piernas. -A ti tampoco te queda mal, pero creo que te prefiero sin él.- dijo comenzando a desabrochar los botones del pijama de Castiel.  
-Dean acabo de ponérmelo.- Castiel sintió la boca de Dean besar su cuello.- Pensaba que no querías hacerlo hoy.- las manos del otro hombre habían terminado de desabrochar la camiseta del pijama de Castiel y acariciaban los músculos de su espalda con fuerza. Dean apartó su boca de aquella piel ebúrnea para contestar.  
-También te he dicho que contigo a mi lado no creía que pudiese contenerme.- Dean besó el mentón de Cas y comenzó a subir hasta sus labios que se abrieron casi inmediatamente al sentir el contacto de aquella boca húmeda. Las manos de Castiel descansaban sobre los hombros de Dean mientras las manos de éste recorrían cada parte del cuerpo del hombre de ojos azules que estaba al descubierto. Cuando Castiel sintió los dedos de Dean rozando sus nalgas por dentro de la ropa decidió que también el tenía derecho a disfrutar. Apartando las manos de su cuerpo levantó la camisa del pijama de Dean por encima de su cabeza, dejando a la vista aquel cuerpo firme que Castiel se moría por tocar, besar, morder... Castiel sentía cada centímetro de su ser comenzar a responder a las caricias y sus dedos se perdieron inconscientemente entre los recovecos que los músculos de Dean creaban y sin darse cuenta ahora comenzaba a introducir sus manos en el pantalón de su novio, encontrándose con más calor. Dean gimió mientras su lengua jugueteaba con la de Castiel y se separó para recuperar el aire y mirarle a los ojos.  
-Dean. Quizás deberíamos parar.- propuso Castiel mientras comenzaba a apartar sus manos de Dean pero este detuvo su movimiento.  
-Vamos Cas, sólo un poquito.- dijo sonriendo y mordisqueando la oreja de Castiel.- La puntita...- esta vez Castiel pudo oír la leve carcajada cerca de su oído y una sonrisa se formó en su rostro de forma contagiosa.  
-Quizás...- Castiel volvió a meter de nuevo la mano entre las piernas de Dean y apretó su miembro ligeramente, lo cual arrancó un gemido menos sutil de la boca del otro hombre.- ... si me suplicas.-  
-No te pega lo de ser malo Cas.- Dean besó de nuevo a Castiel, mordisqueando sus labios para después lamerlos, bajo sus pantalones lentamente mientras sus dedos se abrían paso entre las nalgas de Cas.  
-Ah... espera...- Dean paró el movimiento de sus manos.- Coge el lubricante, primer cajón de la mesilla.- Dean estiró uno de sus brazos para buscar en el cajón el frasco y una caja de condones de la que sacó un preservativo. Lo abrió y vertió en sus dedos una pequeña cantidad del producto, después volvió a besar a Castiel mientras éste le torturaba con medias caricias entre sus piernas. Los dedos de Dean volvieron a encontrar el camino anterior en el cuerpo de Cas quien dio un respingo al sentir el frío de aquel líquido, una de sus manos abandonó el miembro de Dean para aferrarse al suyo propio, intentando acompasar el movimiento de ambas manos. Cas sentía los dedos de Dean trabajando rápidamente hasta acostumbrar a su cuerpo a aquella presencia extraña.  
-Dean por favor, hazlo ya.- Cas susurraba entre gemidos, no muy seguro si todos eran de placer.  
-Espera Cas.- Dean cogió el preservativo y lo abrió, se lo puso con cuidado ayudado de la mano del otro hombre.- Levántate.- Cas hizo lo que Dean le pidió y miró como éste le quitaba los pantalones y los calzoncillos.- Ven...- le cogió la mano y lo guió de nuevo hasta su regazo. Castiel posicionó una pierna a cada lado del cuerpo de Dean mientras éste le agarraba por la cintura ayudando a que estuviese en la posición correcta. Cas bajó lentamente mientras sentía el miembro de Dean presionando levemente entre sus nalgas. Intentó bajar más cuando su cuerpo estuvo preparado pero Dean impidió su movimiento asiendo con más fuerza su cintura.- Despacio Cas...- dijo para después besar de nuevo los labios de Castiel, dulcemente. El otro hombre devoró la boca de Dean y siguió bajando lentamente mientras su cuerpo se cerraba alrededor del miembro del hombre de ojos verdes, haciendo que éste gruñese ahogadamente. Una vez sentado completamente sobre su regazo, las manos de Dean aflojaron su agarre, lo cual Castiel aprovechó para iniciar de nuevo el movimiento, está vez más rápido. Dean abrió la boca para protestar ante la repentina necesidad de Castiel pero unas manos se aferraron a su cuello y atrajeron de nuevo su boca hasta la de Cas, haciendo desaparecer cualquier palabra que saliese de aquellos labios. Los dedos de Dean se dieron por vencidos y recorrían levemente la espalda de Cas acompañando el movimiento de aquel cuerpo que se agitaba sobre él. - Cas...- Dean intentaba pronunciar frases completas pero lo único que abandonaba su boca eran gemidos ahogados y un nombre a medio articular. Sintiendo la respiración de Castiel en su cuello mientras aquellas manos recorrían su pecho, asiéndose a su piel con las uñas, sólo hacía que Dean estuviese más cerca de terminar de lo que él deseaba.- ¿Porqué no... porqué no... te calmas un poco Cas?- dijo Dean con mucho esfuerzo por concentrar sus neuronas en algo que no fuese lo que ahora mismo tenía entre sus piernas.  
-Dean... - Castiel deceleró sus movimientos un poco mientras intentaba acomodarse mejor en su posición.- Oh Dios...- susurró mientras notaba como un escalofrío de placer le recorría todo el cuerpo. - ¿Acaso no te gusta?- preguntó Castiel sonriendo, casi quieto. Dean renegó ante la falta de movimiento.- ¿Lo prefieres así?- Castiel se movió lo más lento que le era posible, sintiendo como los dedos de Dean se agitaban nerviosos en su cintura.  
-Ahora mismo... te odio...- dijo Dean besando a Castiel en los labios.  
-Entonces mejor cállate... y déjame a mi.- Castiel volvió a recuperar la cadencia anterior mientras Dean se preguntaba que le había pasado a Castiel para tener tanta energía, aunque la verdad es que no le importaba que volviese a repetirse de vez en cuando.  
Dean sentía los gemidos de Castiel salir de su boca sin que este fuese consciente e intentó acallarlos besando sus labios, pensando que seguramente sus dos hermanos estaban aún despiertos. Los dedos de Castiel comenzaron a clavarse en sus hombros y el movimiento de su cuerpo comenzó a acelerarse por momentos hasta que se paró por completo y Dean sintió cono el cuerpo de Castiel se tensaba y una textura pegajosa golpeaba su abdomen resbalando por el mientras Cas mordía con demasiada vehemencia el cuello de Dean. Al sentir el espasmo de aquel cuerpo contraerse sobre su miembro Dean no pudo evitar eyacular estando aún dentro de Castiel. La cabeza del otro hombre apoyándose sobre su hombro mientras Dean apretaba todo su cuerpo al sentir como el orgasmo le recorría entero. Una vez ambos hubieron recobrado la respiración Castiel miró a Dean con la cara enrojecida y algo de vergüenza en los ojos.  
-Lo siento...- susurró Cas. Dean sonrió mientras besaba dulcemente sus labios.  
-¿Porqué?- preguntó a apenas milímetros de su cara.  
-Te va a quedar marca...- dijo Cas mientras pasaba su mano derecha por el cuello de Dean, indicando el mordisco rojizo de su cuello. Dean llevó su mano hasta el lugar que le indicó Cas y sintió algo de dolor al pasar sus dedos por encima de la marca.  
-¿Marcando territorio?- Castiel sonrió mientras bajaba del regazo de Dean y con calma recuperaba su ropa.

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	14. Chapter 14

Eran las cinco menos cuarto de la tarde y Castiel estaba en la sala de exposiciones, faltaban quince minutos para que comenzase la inauguración de la exposición y todo estaba listo. Los camareros se encargaban de revisar por enésima vez las reservas de canapés y champán, esperando a que la gente entrase para pasearse con las bandejas llenas de víveres ofreciéndoselo a los invitados. El dueño de la galería daba órdenes junto con otro hombre que Cas no recordaba y en ese momento tampoco le importaba demasiado. Quizás si se tratase de otro hombre en estos momentos estaría demasiado nervioso, moviéndose de un lado para otro, sin saber que hacer con sus manos, seguramente escondiéndolas en el traje nuevo que Ana y Gabe le habían regalado para la ocasión o arreglándose una y otra vez el nudo de la corbata de seda del mismo azul de sus ojos. Pero Cas era Cas y estaba de pie, en medio de la sala, con aquella cara inexpresiva, mirando como el resto del mundo parecía hacer algo cuando simplemente iban de aquí para allá con nerviosismo. El hombre que había visto junto al dueño hacía un instante se acercó a él y le tocó levemente el hombro al ver que ignoraba totalmente su presencia, le indicó que en menos de cinco minutos la galería se abriría al público y que dentro de una hora, cuando todos los invitados estuviesen presentes, sería el momento de dar su discurso. De nuevo, si Castiel no hubiese sido él mismo en esos momentos habría notado ese cosquilleo incómodo en el estómago, aquel que a veces se va intensificando hasta crearte nauseas, pero eso no era típico de Cas y aunque antes de tener su "discurso" terminado había estado bastante nervioso en este momento todo estaba perfecto, así que no tenía de qué preocuparse. Casi sin darse cuenta un torbellino pelirrojo se acercó a él abrazándole con fuerza y casi haciéndole perder el equilibrio.  
-Cas, sabía que te iba a quedar genial ese traje.- dijo Ana después de soltar a su hermano, mirándole de arriba a abajo.  
-Tú y tu obsesión por la ropa.- comentó Gabe apareciendo por detrás de su hermana y dándole también un abrazo a Cas después de que ésta se separase de él.- Menudo negocio tienes aquí montado.- dijo sonriendo y dándole un golpe cariñoso en el hombro.- ¿Nervioso?- Castiel se encogió de hombros.  
-Supongo que lo estaba más esta mañana. ¿Que tal el día en Nueva York?- preguntó mirando a sus dos hermanos.  
-Ni me hables.- Dijo Gabriel dejando escapar un bufido. Un camarero pasó por su lado y les tendió una bandeja llena de canapés ofreciéndoselos. Ana tomó un par de aperitivos, le guiñó un ojo de forma coqueta y de nuevo volvió su atención a la conversación.- No había andado tanto en toda mi vida y quiero decir en el total de mi existencia. Y tengo casi cuarenta años. -  
-Eres un exagerado.- dijo Ana tras dar un tentativo mordisco a uno de los canapés. Gabe alzó una ceja con sorpresa.  
-Hemos recorrido todas y cada una de las calles de esta ciudad, andando.- Cas sonrió al ver como su hermana levantaba una elegante ceja con el mismo gesto que Gabe acababa de hacer.  
Durante la primera media hora gente que Cas no conocía se iba acercando a él para saludar al artista, todos parecían bastante entusiasmados con la exposición, sobretodo un par de mujeres de unos cincuenta años, aunque según le comentaron sus hermanos estaban más entusiasmadas con el artista que con las obras de arte. Castiel había enviado invitaciones a todos sus amigos y poco a poco iban haciendo acto de presencia en la galería, Chuck y Becky fueron los primeros en aparecer, después de ellos aparecieron Jessica, Jo, Ellen y Pam, la cual llevaba a un morenazo de ojos verdes como acompañante, Cas solo esperaba que esta vez el ligue le durase más de una noche. Pocos minutos después apareció Bobby quien se enamoró totalmente de los canapés de paté y confitura y dejó de prestar atención a Castiel y a sus fotografías. Al cabo de un rato Gabe y Ana se cansaron de ser presentados más de mil veces a desconocidos y le abandonaron a su suerte, perdiéndose entre la multitud de gente que ahora comenzaba a llenar la galería.

-Ey nene, ese traje de hace un culo impresionante.- dijo una voz femenina en su oído. Castiel se giró y no se sorprendió al ver a Ruby frente a él, acompañada de los hermanos Winchester. El hombre sonrió y abrazó a la muchacha quien le devolvió el gesto con fuerza, por encima de su hombro pudo ver como Sam sonreía y Dean miraba a la chica con desagrado.  
-Creo que alguien aquí esta celoso.- susurró en el oído de Ruby quien se separó de él y sonrió al ver la cara de Dean.  
-Bueno, voy acumulando razones para ser asesinada por Dean Winchester.- le dijo orgullosa a Cas de forma que sólo él pudiese oírlo. Sam se acercó a él y le estrechó la mano con fuerza.  
-Sabes Cas, si hace un par de meses me hubiesen dicho que iba a estar en la inauguración de tu exposición, nunca me lo hubiera creído.- dijo pasándose la mano por la nuca de forma nerviosa, sus ojos viajando por toda la sala, sin pararse en ningún lugar en concreto.  
-Te ha salido la vena "fanático obseso".- dijo Dean apartando a su hermano y acercándose a Castiel para abrazarle con fuerza.  
-¿No hay beso?- preguntó en voz baja Ruby, recibiendo una mirada reprobatoria de su novio.- Vale, vale, lo capto.- Dean se separó de Castiel y miró a Ruby con odio.- ¿Porqué no vamos a mirar la exposición? Estas deseando ver las fotos.- dijo empujando a su novio hacia otro lugar, lejos de la parejita.  
-Me sorprende que hayáis venido juntos y que no la hayas matado y tirado su cadáver por algún precipicio.- dijo Castiel algo sorprendido.  
-Bueno, no es por falta de ganas...- Dean miró a su alrededor de forma apreciativa.- Ha venido mucha gente.- comentó mientras movía el peso de su cuerpo de un pie al otro.- ¿Estás nervioso?- Cas sonrió.  
-Eres la vigésimo sexta persona que me lo pregunta hoy.- Dean alzó una ceja.  
-¿Las estas contando?- el otro hombre asintió.- ¿En serio?- De nuevo volvió a asentir.  
-Pareces más nervioso que yo.- Cas alargó la mano para tomar la de Dean entre las suyas sintiendo como el otro hombre se tensaba y miraba intranquilo alrededor.- ¿Estás bien?- Dean soltó su mano.  
-Cas no creo que sea prudente... hay mucha gente.-  
-¿Te da vergüenza que nos vean juntos, Dean? -Cas le miró serio.  
-No Cas... es verdad que no estoy demasiado cómodo... a la hora de mostrar mis sentimientos en público... en general... pero... me da igual. La gente que me importa ya sabe lo nuestro y lo han aceptado.-  
-¿Entonces?-  
-Quizás es una tontería pero no me quito de la cabeza lo que dijo Lisa y no quiero encima dar más motivos para...-  
-Dean, olvídalo. En serio.- Cas volvió a coger la mano de Dean.- No me importa lo que haga Lisa y no debería importarte a ti tampoco.-  
-No puedo evitar preocuparme Cas.- Dean se acercó un poco más al otro hombre, algo más seguro.  
-¡Papá!- unos brazos se aferraron al cuello de Castiel, dejando caer todo su peso sobre el cuerpo del hombre.  
-Creo que estás ahogando a tu padre.- dijo el rojiverde sonriendo a la niña quien bajó de la espalda de su padre y le abrazó con fuerza.  
-Ey monita, pensaba que ya no venías.- el hombre besó en la mejilla a su hija.  
-Tuvimos que coger un vuelo más tarde. Hola Dean.- Claire se acercó a él y le abrazó igual que a su padre, sonriéndole ampliamente.  
-Hola "monita".-  
-¡Ey!- la niña le golpeó en el brazo de forma cariñosa.- Ya tengo suficiente con mi padre.-  
-Estaba de coña.- Dean se frotó el brazo.  
-¿Dónde están tu madre y Ian?- preguntó Cas a su hija quien señaló a algún punto detrás de su padre.-Amelia.- dijo el hombre sonriendo mientras su ex-mujer caminaba hacia ellos.  
-Cariño ¿que tal?- Amelia abrazó a su ex marido y le dio un par de besos. Dean la miró con expresión seria mientras Claire sonreía al verle.  
-Muy bien y espero que no me preguntes si estoy nervioso.- dijo sonriendo a la mujer.- Amelia, este es Dean. Dean está es Amelia.-  
-Así que tú eres Dean.- Amelia le estrechó la mano.- Encantada de conocerte.- dijo la mujer sonriendo.  
-Igualmente.- contestó Dean sin estar convencido del todo.  
-Ana me dijo que eras guapo pero se quedó corta.-  
-¡Ey! ¿Estás tirándole los trastos a mi chico?- preguntó Castiel totalmente serio aunque Dean sabía que estaba bromeando.  
-No saques los dientes todavía Castiel.- sonrió la mujer.  
-¿Dónde está Ian?- preguntó Cas respondiendo a la sonrisa.  
-Iba a llamarte antes para decírtelo, por eso hemos cogido otro vuelo.- Un camarero se acercó al grupo y les ofreció una copa de champán a cada uno.- Gracias. Le han llamado del hospital, una de sus pacientes se ha puesto de parto, pensaba que terminaría a tiempo y cambiamos el vuelo para que tuviese tiempo de cogerlo, pero al final no ha podido ser, le dije que cuando terminase me llamase, quería venir de todas formas, así que seguramente cogerá un vuelo más tarde, si tiene suerte y lo encuentra claro.-  
-Cuando te llame dile que no se preocupe, que lo entiendo, primero es su trabajo y tampoco quiero...-  
-Sí Cas sí...- Amelia volvió a besar a Castiel en la mejilla.- Vamos a buscar a Ana, tengo algo que contarle.- dijo sonriendo ampliamente. Le tendió la mano de nuevo a Dean quien la estrechó con desgana.- Encantada de nuevo Dean.-  
-Igualmente.- el hombre fingió una sonrisa.  
-Vamos nena.- dijo a su hija quien besó a su padre y a Dean para después salir corriendo en busca de su tía.  
Ambos hombres permanecieron solos; tan solos como se puede estar en una sala llena de gente; y en silencio. Dean miraba la copa que tenía en la mano, moviendo el líquido de su interior y dando un pequeño sorbo de vez en cuando.  
-¿Dean?- la voz de Castiel sonó igual de monótona que siempre pero la expresión en su cara dejaba entrever una pequeña sonrisa.- ¿Estás bien?-  
-Claro...- prácticamente gruñó.  
-Estas celoso.- Afirmó Cas. Dean le miró con cara de pocos amigos.- Lo estás.- insistió.  
-Cas.- dijo sin saber realmente como seguir, miró al otro hombre que ladeaba la cabeza como de costumbre y se quedó en silencio.  
-¿No lo estás?- siguió preguntando Cas. Dean suspiró profundamente.  
-Sí, lo estoy.- soltó por fin.- Me... jode que te lleves tan bien con tu ex, que tenga tantas confianzas contigo y que te llame "cariño".- dijo algo enfadado.  
-Nos conocemos desde hace muchos años y llevamos viviendo juntos una eternidad, es normal.-  
-Lo sé.- Dean bajó su mirada hacia al suelo, sin poder seguir contemplando aquellos ojos azules frente a él sin sentir un nudo en el estómago.- Y eso es lo malo Cas. ¿Como voy a competir con eso?-  
-¿Hablas en serio?- Castiel ahora no sólo parecía serío, si no que sonaba totalmente serio.- No tienes que competir con nadie Dean. Yo...-  
-Señor Novak.- Un hombre se acercó a ellos y se dirigió a Castiel.- Perdón. Es hora de que haga su discurso. Por favor si me acompaña.- Cas miró a Dean antes de seguir al hombre.  
-Hablamos luego.- le dijo sin que éste le devolviese la mirada.- Ey.- Cas le cogió del mentón obligándole a fijar aquellos ojos verdes en los suyos.  
-Vale.-

Castiel estaba rodeado de gente, de pie junto al dueño de la galería, contemplando todo a su alrededor, esas personas que a la vez le miraban a él. Suponía que el hombre a su lado decía algo ya que la gente asentía con sus copas de champán en las manos, entre el gentío vio a su hermana que le sonrió mientras le guiñaba un ojo, Gabe a su lado parecía atento a las palabras que salían de forma monótona de la boca de aquel otro hombre. Su hija y su ex mujer estaban junto a ellos con la misma expresión de felicidad en la cara. Algunas caras conocidas asentían cuando cruzaban su mirada con la de Castiel, quien comenzaba a inquietarse al no ver a Dean entre toda aquella gente. Castiel salió de su ensimismamiento cuando comenzaron a aplaudir y el hombre, que ya había acabado su introducción, se acercó a él y le indicó que era momento de adelantarse y dar su discurso. Por alguna razón todos los nervios que no había sentido durante aquel día se le agolparon en el estómago en un sólo instante. Cualquiera pensaría que el hecho de tener que hablar delante de una multitud de gente que aguardaba expectante escucharte, analizando todas y cada una de tus palabras era motivo suficiente para poner nervioso a Castiel, para, cuanto menos, crearle algo de respeto, pero la ansiedad que comenzaba a sentir se debía a la falta de cierta persona, al miedo que las palabras que hacía apenas unos minutos había pronunciado, pensando que no estaría allí para escuchar aquel discurso que tanto le había costado esbozar cada vez que lo reescribía. Adelantó un par de pasos, tragando con algo de esfuerzo, intentando empujar esa sensación incómoda hasta lo más hondo de su estómago. Rebuscó entre la multitud una vez más antes de pronunciar las palabras que traía preparadas, que aparecían difusas en su mente. Entonces fue cuando los vio, aquellos ojos verdes que le miraban con una mezcla entre felicidad y tristeza que hicieron que su corazón diese se parase durante un instante que le pareció eterno. La sala permanecía en silencio, esperando a que Castiel hablase, todos con sus ojos clavados en los de aquel hombre que sólo era consciente de la existencia de una única persona en aquel lugar. Tomó aire, cerró los ojos un segundo y comenzó a hablar.  
-Antes de empezar me gustaría agradeceros a todos que hayáis venido a la inauguración de esta exposición.- el hombre guardó silencio unos instantes explorando las caras de la gente y volviendo de nuevo a fijar su vista en los ojos verdes.- Lo mío no son los discursos - dijo finalmente con una pequeña sonrisa en la cara.- por algo soy fotógrafo, quizás es porque dicen que una imagen vale más que mil palabras...- Cas se pasó la mano por la nuca un par de veces mientras seguía hablando.-... para mí es mucho más fácil mirar la realidad a través del objetivo y apretar el disparador en el momento justo que decir las palabras adecuadas. De hecho la gente que me conoce dice que suelo ser demasiado directo a la hora de decir las cosas y creo que mi fotografía es igual de directa.- Castiel vio como su hermana asentía al mirarla y él imitó el gesto inconscientemente.- No voy a mentir, he intentado escribir este discurso varias veces y cada vez que lo terminaba y lo releía, lo desechaba y volvía a comenzar de nuevo. Quería explicar tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo... pero no sabía como hacerlo... no sabía qué palabras usar para explicar lo que significa todo esto para mí...- Castiel movió su brazo señalando a su alrededor, refiriéndose a las fotografías más que a la gente allí congregada o a la propia exposición.-No voy a contaros cómo pasé casi un mes en invierno pernoctando en parques sólo para poder fotografiar los amaneceres o cómo casi caigo por una catarata en Etiopía al intentar hacer aquella foto.- dijo señalando una fotografía que colgaba de la pared a la izquierda del grupo de personas.- No quiero aburridos explicandoos que mi primera cámara fue un regalo de mi madre y que mi hermana pequeña, Ana, la rompió el mismo día que me la entregó y que a partir de entonces nunca más volvió a funcionar.- Castiel vio como su hermana se sonrojaba un poco y Gabe le comentaba algo al oído haciendo que esta le dirigiera una mirada de odio y un codazo en las costillas.- No voy a intentar describiros lo que siento cuando me encierro en mi estudio durante todo un día, revelando fotos sin acordarme de comer hasta que alguien aporrea la puerta del cuarto. No voy a contaros nada de eso aunque en realidad ya lo he hecho...- dijo sonriendo, después respiró profundamente y guardó silencio mirando fijamente como las burbujas de su copa se movían dentro del líquido dorado.- Para mí... cada una de esas fotografías forman parte de mi vida y es entonces, al mirarlas, cuando me doy cuenta de todo lo que he vivido y lo que aún me queda por vivir... y que siempre tendré mis fotografías para recordarlo y para que los demás me recuerden a mí cuando yo no esté.- volvió a pasar su mirada entre la gente esperando ver el aburrimiento en aquellos rostros pero la gente parecía realmente atenta a las palabras que estaba pronunciando.- Pero entonces pienso ¿realmente importa? ¿Porqué tenemos la necesidad de que la gente nos recuerde? Supongo que es una forma de vivir eternamente aunque sea en el recuerdo de los demás. Puede que ese sea el verdadero motivo por el cual mi vida está impresa en todas y cada una de esas fotografías. Quizás es por eso que intento explicar en cada una lo que siento, cómo veo el mundo en cada momento y que significa todo para mí.- De nuevo volvió a quedarse en silencio unos instantes.- Y puede que por eso es que esta es una de las fotografías más importantes para mí.- dijo señalando tras él donde una fotografía en blanco y negro se encontraba dentro de un marco con paspartú blanco. La imagen de una mano de bebé, estirada hacia ninguna parte, intentando alcanzar algo que estaba fuera del plano.- Puede que no sea mi mejor fotografía pero es uno de los momentos más felices de mi vida.- Castiel buscó la cara de su hija y vio como ésta sonreía ampliamente.- Porque es el día que mi hija, Claire, nació. Y aunque las fotografías son importantes en mi vida lo más importante es mi familia. Es a ellos a quienes debo agradecer que hoy sea quien soy, porque durante toda mi vida ellos han estado de una u otra forma presentes en todas estas fotografías.- Cas dirigió su mirada hacia Dean quien seguía con aquel gesto triste en los ojos.- Quiero dar las gracias a todas las personas que se han cruzado en mi vida. Gracias a mis hermanos, Gabriel y Ana, por haberme aguantado durante tantos años. Gracias a Ruby que has sido como otra hermana más, la oveja negra de la familia.- dijo sonriendo a la muchacha.- Gracias a mis padres que no me castigaron cuando arranqué el buzón del vecino cuando me choqué con la bicicleta cuando tenía diez años. Gracias por darme una familia que me quiere aunque a veces les ponga de los nervios. Gracias a dos personas muy especiales en mi vida. Gracias a mi ex mujer, Amelia, que ha compartido media vida conmigo, ha sido mi mejor amiga y me ha dado lo más importante, nuestra hija Claire. Gracias a ti cariño, porque nunca había llorado tanto de felicidad hasta el día que te cogí por primera vez en brazos. Quiero agradecer a todos mis amigos porque ellos han elegido formar parte de mi vida. Y por último... no quiero aburriros más... quiero agradecer a alguien que forma parte de mi vida desde hace muy poco pero que de repente se ha convertido en una de las personas más importantes de mi vida y sin la que me he dado cuenta que ya no podría vivir.- Cas vio como aquello ojos le miraban fijamente con un brillo especial.- Vaya, creo que es la vez que más he hablado en mi vida.- la gente a su alrededor rió.- Esa persona quizás no forma parte de todas estas fotografías como el resto de mi familia pero espero que forme parte de todas las que haré de aquí en adelante. Él es mi novio, ¿supongo que puedo llamarte así, no?- dijo sin apartar la mirada de Dean, dirigiendo la pregunta a aquella persona que permanecía semi oculta entre el gentío quienes comenzaron a murmurar entre ellos.- Sé que tienes dudas y que crees que no eres tan importante para mí como otras personas, pero no es así. Quizás no hemos convivido 15 años juntos pero saber que mañana voy a compartir otro día contigo es lo único que me importa. Así que gracias. Gracias a ti y gracias a todas las personas que por alguna extraña razón, me quieren. Muchas gracias a todos. Salud.- dijo alzando la copa en su mano, gesto que todo el mundo imitó y después tomó un pequeño sorbo de su copa. Castiel se retiró hasta su lugar de origen y el dueño de la galería volvió a hablar indicando, supuso Castiel, que todos disfrutasen de la exposición, ya que la gente se disipó y se paseó por los pasillos contemplando desde cerca las fotografías colgadas en la paredes. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que un grupo de periodistas se acercaban a él con un montón de preguntas en el aire. La gran mayoría se centraba en saber la identidad de su novio y demás detalles pero Castiel no era del todo consciente de sus preguntas. La seguridad de la galería mantenía a los medios lo suficientemente alejados del hombre de ojos azules que seguía mirando la copa de champán en su mano.  
-Sr. Novak. ¿Fue esa la razón de su separación?-  
-¿Cuanto tiempo hace que sabe que es gay?-  
-¿Es su novio alguien relacionado con su trabajo?-  
-¡Señores por favor! ¡El Sr Novak no va a hacer declaraciones en este momento!- dijo un hombre con voz grabe. Castiel alzó los ojos de su bebida al escuchar aquella voz.  
-Cas, ¿estás loco?- ahora su mirada se dirigió hacia otra voz familiar que se hacia paso entre los periodistas e intentaba llegar hasta el otro hombre.- Ey, tío, aparta, ¿no ves que molestas?-le dijo a un hombre con cara de malas pulgas.  
-¿Papá? ¿Dean?- Castiel se acercó a ellos.- ¿Que haces aquí? Pensaba que no podías venir.- El hombre de pelo canoso sonrió apenas levantando la comisura de los labios y agitó la cabeza de forma negativa.  
-Quería darte una sorpresa, aunque creo que me la ha dado tú a mí.-  
-¿Dean?- miró con una ceja levantada al hombre.  
-¿Qué has hecho Cas?- dijo agarrando al hombre del brazo y alejándolo de los periodistas. Parecía enfadado.- ¿Qué has hecho Cas?- repitió. Como siempre el otro hombre le miró confuso, ladeando la cabeza.- ¿Acabas de decir que eras gay delante de todo el mundo? Hay un montón de periodistas que quieren saber todo y que seguramente te despellejen a la primera de cambio. Lo que Lisa iba a hacer, lo has hecho tú mismo.-  
-Dean no voy a decir tu nombre si es lo que...-  
-Cas, a mi no me conoce nadie, tengo una tienda de cómics en la que entran cuatro frikis que no se molestan en leer las revistas de cotilleos. Eres tú el famoso, el que va a salir perjudicado por todo esto.-  
-Dean, soy fotógrafo no senador. No creo que afecte demasiado a mi carrera. Además, ahora Lisa no tiene con qué amenazarte.- dijo con la expresión seria. Dean se quedó mirándole sin saber exactamente qué hacer o decir.  
-Eres gilipollas.- dijo antes de acercarse a él y besarle tiernamente en los labios.  
-Chicos, no sé si es el mejor momento ni lugar para ponerse a hacer arrumacos.- dijo el padre de Castiel mientras los fotógrafos a su alrededor intentaban hacer fotos de la pareja.  
-Está bien papá...- Cas miró a Dean quien asintió y ambos se acercaron a los periodistas.

* * *

-Menos mal que ya se han ido.- dijo Dean abatido, apoyándose en una columna.- Gracias a que esta es una galería pija y tienen seguratas.- dijo a Castiel quien sonrió ante la frase de su novio. -¿Estarás contento?- preguntó con una sonrisa en la boca.  
-Bueno, no esperaba que "salieses del armario" delante de todo el mundo por mí... así que.. sí... estoy muy contento...-  
Castiel escuchó unos pasos que se acercaban a él desde su espalda y vio como Dean se apartaba de la columna y se erguía colocando su corbata bien. Lo cierto es que el traje le sentaba bien a aquel hombre aunque le prefería con sus camisetas y tejanos, simplemente era más Dean. Cas se giró al escuchar los pasos parar a apenas un metro de ellos.  
-Creo que no nos han presentado debidamente.- dijo el hombre de voz grave.- Soy James Novak, el padre de Castiel.- el hombre alargó la mano, Dean se quedó mirándola hasta que finalmente se decidió a estrecharla.  
-Mucho gusto señor.- dijo agitando la mano con ímpetu.- Yo soy Dean Winchester.- finalmente soltó la mano y miró a Castiel algo avergonzado.  
-El novio de mi hijo.- afirmó James.- Es un placer conocerte.- sonrió ampliamente, los ojos se le empequeñecieron un poco pero aún así eran tan o más azules que lo de Castiel.  
-¿Que te trae por aquí papá?- dijo Castiel con su típica expresión apática.  
-¿No le das un abrazo a tu padre?- preguntó sin esperar respuesta, abrazando a su hijo con fuerza.- Siempre ha sido un sieso. Es hora de que te saques el palo del culo Castiel.-  
-Sí, sobretodo porque si no, no le cabrá otra cosa...-  
-¡Ana! Una señorita no dice esas cosas.- dijo James a su hija que se acercó a ellos junto con Gabe y Claire.- Y mucho menos delante de tu sobrina.-  
-Papá ella nunca ha sido una señorita.- dijo Gabe.  
-Ey mi nieta preferida, ¿como estás monita?- James se acercó a su nieta y la cogió entre sus brazos recibiendo un gran beso en la mejilla de parte de la niña.  
-Abuelo, ya no estás para esos trotes.- bromeó Ana.  
-Tal y como me lo habíais pintado pensaba que era un ogro.- susurró Dean en el oído de Castiel.  
-Bueno, siempre ha sido muy severo pero también bastante cariñoso, sobre todo desde que nació Claire, supongo que los nietos ablandan a cualquiera.- dijo sonriéndole.  
-¿Os apetece ir a cenar después de la exposición? Para celebrarlo, invito yo claro.-  
-Si pagas tú yo me apunto.- dijo Gabe sonriendo a su padre quien le devolvió la sonrisa.  
-Por supuesto Dean estas invitado.- dijo mirándole.  
-Ehmm... muchas gracias pero había quedado en volver con mi hermano al hotel y...-  
-Dile que se venga también.-  
-Es el novio de Ruby.- añadió Castiel.  
-Genial, todo queda en familia entonces.- Sólo queda decírselo a Amelia que ha ido a buscar a Ian a la entrada.-  
-¿Ha llegado Ian?- preguntó Cas a su padre quien asintió.  
-Bueno, yo me voy con mi nieta a asaltar los canapés que ya quedan pocos.- dijo James mientras se alejaba con su nieta aún en brazos.  
-Espera papá no corras a ver si te va a dar el lumbago.- bromeó Gabe, mientras él y Ana seguían a su padre.  
-Nos vemos luego chicos.- dijo la chica mientras les guiñaba un ojo.  
-Oye Cas...-  
-¿Sí?-  
-¿Que ha sido de tu equipo? Pensaba que vendrían a la exposición y sólo he visto a Andrea que intentaba ligar con una camarera.-  
-Daniel y Natalie... creo que ahora están en Roma, en un par de días se van a El Cairo, después a Berlín y creo que vuelven en un par de semanas. Negocios, no placer.- dijo viendo la expresión de sorpresa de Dean.  
-Igualmente, menuda vidorra os pegáis...-  
-Ven...- Castiel tomó a Dean del brazo y le llevó por los pasillos de la galería mientras algunas personas le saludaban o les miraban con curiosidad.- Sé que no te he pedido permiso para esto pero espero que no te importe.- le agarró por los hombros y le puso de espaldas a la pared.  
-Me das miedo Cas.-  
-Tendrías que estar curado de espanto. - bromeó.- Sólo promete que no te va a enfadar.- Dean asintió mientras rodaba los ojos.- Vale, ya puedes girarte.- dijo mientras volvía al hombre para mirar la fotografía que había colgada en la pared.- Es una obra de... última hora...- Dean miró con minuciosidad la fotografía en blanco y negro, podía verse la espalda de un hombre, desde la nuca hasta casi sus nalgas, desnudo, tan solo cubierto por una sábana.  
-¡Cas!- Dean se giró a mirar al hombre de ojos azules que parecía algo asustado y tímido y se acercó a él, susurrándole.- ¿Cuándo me has hecho esta foto en bolas?-  
-El otro día en el hotel, mientras dormías, no pude evitarlo.- Cas se mordía el labio algo nervioso.- Pero no se te ve nada... y no se sabe que eres tú.- se defendió.- No te gusta ¿verdad?- Dean se acercó a él y le abrazó por la cintura.  
-Me gusta Cas.- ronroneó en su oreja.- Pero la próxima vez avísame antes.- le besó en la mejilla dulcemente.- Y ni se te ocurra hacerme fotos con mis encantos al aire.- dijo intentando parecer amenazador pero fallando estrepitosamente.  
-Vale Dean.- Castiel tomó a Dean por el mentón y le besó en los labios.  
-¿Castiel?- Amelia se acercó a la pareja con un hombre de su mano.- Perdón, ¿interrumpo?- dijo sonriendo ante el rubor que aparecía en las mejillas de Dean quien soltaba a Castiel.  
-No, Amelia. Hola Ian, muchas gracias por venir aunque no hacía falta que te molestases, ya me ha contado Amelia que has tenido un día bastante movido.- Castiel estrechó la mano del otro hombre mientras este le sonreía.  
-Bueno, lo típico, nada a lo que no esté ya acostumbrado. Quería venir a tu exposición, no todos los días se tiene la oportunidad de ver algo así. -  
-Oh, por cierto, este es Dean, mi novio.- dijo señalando al hombre de ojos verdes que estaba a su lado, mirando la escena.- Dean este es Ian el novio de Amelia.-  
-Mucho gusto.- dijo Dean mientras estrechaba la mano del hombre rubio.  
-Igualmente.- dijo sonriendo a Dean.- En serio siento no haber podido llegar antes. Ya me han dicho que has hecho un gran discurso.-  
-Bueno, seguro que puedes leerlo en el periódico de mañana.- dijo Dean.  
Ian y Amelia se percataron de la foto frente a la que los cuatro estaban parados y se quedaron mirándola apreciativamente, después ambos se miraron entre ellos y dirigieron su mirada a Dean quien se sonrojo aún más al sentir aquellos ojos sobre él.  
-Eres un gran modelo Dean.- dijo Amelia sonriendo, Dean se rascó la nuca intentando decir algo, pero nada salió de su boca, tan sólo la risa suave de Castiel a su lado rompió el incómodo silencio que se estaba formando a su alrededor.-James me ha dicho que quiere invitarnos a todos a cenar así que vamos a dar una vuelta por la exposición para que vea tus fotos y nos vemos luego en la cena.- Castiel asintió y abrazó a su mujer, estrechando luego la mano a Ian.  
-Mucho gusto de nuevo.- dijo Dean saludando a la pareja.  
-Hasta luego chicos.- Ambos vieron como Ian y Amelia se alejaban por el pasillo entre la gente.  
-Oye Dean...- Cas cogió de la mano al otro hombre.  
-Dime.-  
-No me apetece mucho ir a cenar ¿y si vamos al hotel?- Cas se acercó al cuello de Dean.  
-Mmm... tentador pero toda tu familia está esperando que vayamos a cenar así que tendremos que dejar nuestra celebración personal para después de la cena.-

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**Notas:** Para ver la foto de Cas [Clickad aquí](http://yukotvxq.deviantart.com/art/Castiel-s-photo-189695445), bear with me, es de hace unos añitos.

Si queréis preguntarme algo o no teneís cuenta aquí pero queréis hacer cualquier comentario:  Ask.fm 


	15. Chapter 15

Un mes después.

-¡Ey Ana! ¡Mueve el culo y ayuda de una vez, son tus cosas las que están molestando en medio de la escalera!- Dean gritó desde la sala de estar del piso inferior, con un par de cajas en las manos, apenas podía ver nada más allá del cartón frente a sus ojos.  
-Ya voy, ya voy, todavía me queda una maleta.- dijo la chica desde el piso de arriba.  
-¿Cas, puedes echarme una mano?- Dean intentaba dejar las cajas en el suelo sin demasiado éxito. Castiel apareció por la puerta de la cocina, se acercó a su novio y le ayudó a soltarlas sin tirar nada más en el intento. El hombre de ojos azules miró las maletas de su hermana ocupando el espació de lo que solían ser sus escaleras y después miró a Dean alzando una ceja.- Todavía no ha terminado.- dijo el chico poniendo las manos en su cintura y respirando profundamente después del esfuerzo hecho.  
-¿Necesitas ayuda Ana?- preguntó Castiel asomándose un poco por las escaleras.  
-¿Podéis llevarme las maletas al coche? Gracias.- dijo canturreando la chica pelirroja.  
-Sólo te vas seis meses, ¿tienes que llevarte todo lo que tienes en casa?- Castiel se acercó a las maletas y cogió un par de ellas, Dean hizo lo mismo con el resto de maletas que quedaban sobre los peldaños.  
-¿Estoy dejando más espacio para Dean y encima te quejas?- Ana bajaba por las escaleras con una pequeña maleta de ruedas mientras los otros dos chicos se dirigían a la puerta de la casa que permanecía abierta.  
-¿Dónde dejo esto?- preguntó Sam que acababa de entrar con un par de cajas en sus brazos.  
-Déjalas por ahí, luego las subimos.- dijo Castiel mientras salía por la puerta, Ruby estaba en el coche de Ana, metiendo un par de cosas en él.- ¿Aún queda espacio ahí dentro?- le preguntó a la chica morena.  
-Sí, dejad las maletas aquí, ya las meto yo en el maletero.-  
-Podríamos habernos puesto de acuerdo para no hacer las mudanzas el mismo día.- dijo Dean apoyado contra el lateral del coche de Ana. Castiel caminó hasta la camioneta en la que su novio tenía sus cosas y sacó una caja bastante pesada.  
-Ana no está de mudanza, sólo se va unos meses fuera.- Castiel caminó hasta la puerta de su casa mirando a Dean esperando que le ayudase a llevar sus cosas dentro.- ¿Qué llevas aquí? ¿Piedras?- el hombre de ojos verdes captó la mirada de Cas y se dirigió a la camioneta sacando un par más de cajas y siguiendo a su novio, volviendo de nuevo a cruzarse con su hermano.  
-Son cómics y no es culpa mía si has ido a elegir la caja más pesada.- Con la escalera finalmente vacía ambos hombres subieron con los bártulos hasta el cuarto de invitados.-¿Dónde se ha metido tu hermana?- Dean dejó las cajas en el suelo junto a la que había dejado Cas. Éste se encogió de hombros y salió de la habitación en busca de más cajas.  
Al cabo de una hora finalmente Ana había metido todas sus maletas en el coche y Dean, con ayuda de Sam y Cas había conseguido llevar sus cajas hasta el piso de arriba. Ahora estaban todos frente a la entrada de la casa despidiéndose de Ana.  
-¿Estas segura de que no quieres que te acompañemos al aeropuerto?- dijo Castiel despidiéndose por enésima vez de su hermana.  
-Estoy segura.- Ana besó a Cas en la mejilla y limpió la marca de carmín que le acababa de dejar. Después se acercó a la puerta del coche y tras abrirlo se metió en él.  
-¿Como vas a hacer para entrar tú en el avión con todas esas maletas?- preguntó Dean cuando la chica bajó la ventanilla.  
-Ja, ja, ja... Os traeré algo de recuerdo. O podéis venir a visitarme en verano.- Ana encendió el motor del coche y se puso en camino.  
-¡Llama cuando llegues!- gritó Castiel al coche que se alejaba.

Dean estaba sentado en la mesa de la cocina, con un refresco en la mano y un montón de papeles esparcidos frente a él. Todavía tenía el pelo algo húmedo y el cuerpo bastante dolorido, durante todo el día él y Castiel no habían hecho nada más que mover y desempaquetar cajas, y por fin, después de una ducha relajante, tenía tiempo de sentarse un rato aunque eso no significaba que su cabeza se relajase también. Se preguntó que estaría haciendo su hermano en ese momento, seguramente estaría viendo la televisión con Ruby, decidió dejar de pensar en eso antes de que le entrasen arcadas. El avión de Ana ya había aterrizado hacía una hora, cuando llamó a Castiel para decirle que durante el viaje había conocido a un azafato bastante mono. Era extraño no tenerla por la casa pululando, últimamente Dean había pasado mucho tiempo en casa de Cas y éste en la suya y normalmente siempre había alguien más con ellos, o eran Sam y Ruby o Ana y Pam o a veces los cuatro junto con algún otro amigo más añadido a la mezcla, pero ahora estaban completamente solos, ni siquiera Claire estaba ese fin de semana así que la casa estaba completamente en silencio. Dean miraba los papeles frente a él sin hacerles mucho caso, simplemente pensaba en lo que había cambiado su vida en poco tiempo, como casi sin darse cuenta había acabado yéndose a vivir a casa de su novio, el hombre sonrió ante ese último pensamiento mientras pasaba hojas y hojas sin realmente ver lo que había en ellas.

-Hey.- Castiel entró en la cocina sin que Dean se diese cuenta, para él simplemente apareció de pronto frente a él.- ¿Trabajando?- preguntó después de besarle en la nariz.  
-Intentándolo.- dio un sorbo a su refresco y fijó sus ojos en los currículos. Comenzó a leerlos mientras Castiel se dirigía hacia la nevera y cogía una botella de agua, después se sentó frente a él y se quedó mirando como trabajaba en silencio dando, de vez en cuando, un trago a su bebida. Quizás Dean debía sentirse incómodo al sentir los ojos de alguien clavados en él, sin pronunciar una palabra, mientras él intentaba concentrarse en su trabajo, pero ya se había acostumbrado a Castiel, a sus silencios y habían dejado de ser incómodos hacía tiempo, de hecho sentir que el otro hombre estaba frente a él mirándole totalmente absorto le parecía incluso tierno. Un bostezo le sacó de su ensimismamiento.  
-¿Tienes sueño Cas?-preguntó Dean alzando la vista de sus papeles. El hombre negó con la cabeza.-¿Seguro?-  
-Seguro.- Castiel miró los papeles de Dean intentando mantenerse despierto.- ¿Sabes a quien vas a contratar?- Dean se quedó pensando un instante y cogió dos de los currículos que había sobre la mesa.  
-Creo que estoy dudando entre estos dos.- dijo enseñándoselos a Cas.- No sé si coger a la rubia de ojos azules y cuerpo despampanante o al morenazo de ojos verdes de abdominales de piedra.- Castiel miró las fotos que acompañaban los currículos y ojeó la información que había en los mismos.  
-Pero según esto no tienen ni idea de cómics... y los horarios de ella son un tanto extraños... sólo podría trabajar lunes y martes por la mañana, jueves y viernes por la tarde y sábados alternos.-  
-¿Y eso importa? Él sólo puede media jornada durante los tres próximos meses. Lo que puedo hacer es contratarlos a los dos. Total, con lo buenos que están en lo que menos se van a fijar los clientes es en lo que sepan o no de cómics.- dijo Dean totalmente serio. Su novio le miró con el ceño fruncido.- Además, ya sabes que siempre hay que hacer inventario, ordenar el almacén, esas cosas y siempre es más entretenido hacerlo con alguien que te alegre la vista.- Dean vio como Castiel comenzaba a enfadarse y él no pudo evitar reír.- Estaba bromeando Cas.- dijo levantándose de su asiento y caminando hasta el otro lado de la mesa, parándose frente a él y sentándose sobre su regazo.- No soy un salidorro irresponsable... Bueno puede que un poco.- Dean puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Castiel y le besó dulcemente en los labios.- Creo que contrataré a este chaval.- dijo cogiendo otro de los currículos.- No es muy atractivo pero parece bastante conocedor del tema y ya ha trabajado en una tienda de cómics antes.-  
-¿Estás seguro de querer contratar a alguien?- Castiel miró a Dean con los ojos entrecerrados.  
-Sí, estoy seguro. El negocio va bien y puedo contratar a alguien media jornada así podré pasar más tiempo contigo y no tendré tan explotado a Ash o pedir favores a Jo que se que no te cae demasiado bien.-  
-No es que no me caiga bien...- Cas apoyó su cabeza sobre el pecho de Dean, escuchando sus latidos y respiración acompasada.  
-Ya lo sé Cas.- Dijo Dean susurrando. Dejó los papeles de nuevo sobre la mesa y comenzó a acariciar el pelo de Castiel mientras veía como este cerraba los ojos completamente.- Porqué no te vas a la cama.- sugirió Dean. Castiel negó con la cabeza.- Te dije que no hacía falta que me ayudases con la mudanza, llevas un par de días casi sin dormir con esa sesión de fotos.-  
-Estoy bien.- Cas abrazó la cintura de su novio y enterró más su cara en el cálido cuerpo de Dean, respirando profundamente en su olor.  
-Venga Cas.- el ojiverde se levantó y agarró de los brazos al otro hombre tirando de él, haciendo que se pusiese de pie.- Sube arriba, duerme un rato. Cuando este hecha la cena te aviso.- guió a Cas hasta la puerta de la cocina.  
-¿Vas a hacer tú la cena?- dijo mientras se frotaba los ojos.  
-¿Que pasa? He estado dando clases de cocina.-  
-¿Desde cuando?-  
-Era una sorpresa. Pero no te hagas el remolón. Sube ya antes de que te duermas en medio de las escaleras y acabes cayendo rodando por ellas.- dijo sacándole de la cocina y acompañándole hasta el pie de las escaleras, esperando hasta ver como llegaba hasta arriba.

-Cas.- Castiel estaba dentro de su cama, acurrucado entre las sábanas y con los ojos totalmente cerrados. Sintió una mano sobre su hombro que le agitaba débilmente y una respiración cálida sobre su rostro que pronunciaba su nombre susurrando.- Cas... despierta. Ya está lista la cena.- Cas sonrió al sentir los labios de Dean en su mejilla y su nariz acariciando su piel.  
-¿No has quemado la casa?- preguntó con voz adormilada.  
-No, no he quemado la casa.- dijo burlón mientras le quitaba las sábanas a Castiel quien se acurrucó más durante unos instantes.  
-¿Qué hora es?- preguntó incorporándose y restregando sus ojos para despejar su cabeza.  
-Son las once, has dormido cuatro horas, al menos podrás mantenerte despierto durante la cena.- Se levantó lentamente y comenzó a caminar hasta la puerta.- ¿A dónde vas?- Se giró para mirar a Dean que seguía sentado en el borde de la cama.  
-¿A cenar?- Castiel le miró confuso.- Es un poco tarde pero tengo hambre.-  
-¿Vas a ir así?- señaló el pijama que su novio llevaba puesto. Cas asintió.- Creo que no.- Dean se dirigió hasta la puerta y salió de la habitación. Castiel se dio cuenta de que el otro nombre no llevaba tejanos como solía, sino unos pantalones de vestir y un jersey fino de color gris.- ¿Porqué no te pones lo que te he dejado en esa silla? Te espero abajo.-  
Castiel entró en el cuarto de baño y se refrescó un poco antes de volver a la habitación y vestirse con la ropa que su chico le había dejado. Unos pantalones negros y una camisa color salmón, Cas recordaba que esa camisa había sido un regalo de su hija aquellas mismas Navidades. Al cabo de veinte minutos bajaba por las escaleras esperando que lo que Dean le hubiese preparado fuese comestible y le sorprendió el olor que podía sentir conforme iba acercándose a la cocina.  
-¿Dean?- Castiel abrió la puerta y no encontró rastro de Dean ni de la comida, pero sí de los cacharros sucios que seguramente le tocaría lavar a él. De pronto unas manos se posaron sobre sus ojos y pudo sentir el olor característico de su novio cerca de él.  
-Cierra los ojos, tengo una sorpresa para ti.- Dean dio un par de pasos acercándose más al cuerpo del otro hombre, pegándose a él y haciendo que este caminase sin saber exactamente hacia donde.- Si me prometes que no abrirás los ojos intentaré que no te choques con nada.- dijo sonriendo contra el cuello de Cas.  
-Vale, ¿pero a dónde vamos?- preguntó mientras las manos se apartaron de su cara y se dirigieron a su cintura, agarrándole firmemente.  
-Ahora lo verás. Camina.- Ambos hombres caminaron hasta que las manos de Dean pararon el cuerpo del otro y una de estas abandonó aquella cintura para abrir una puerta.-Ten cuidado ahora.- Castiel sintió como el aire fresco entraba con suavidad.  
-¿Dónde me llevas?- dijo extendiendo los brazos para no golpearse la puerta mientras salía.  
-Vamos al patio trasero, cotilla.- Dean pasó delante de Cas y le tomó de las manos guiándole por el patio, dando algunos pasos hasta que finalmente se paró.- Espera aquí un momento, no te muevas ni abras los ojos.- las manos del otro hombre se separaron de las suyas y al cabo de unos minutos Castiel pudo escuchar una música que sonaba no muy lejos de donde se encontraba parado.  
-¿Journey?- preguntó alzando una ceja sin abrir los ojos. Las manos de Dean volvieron de nuevo a tomar las suyas haciéndole dar un par de pasos más.  
-Sí, que pasa, "Open Arms" es una de mis canciones favoritas.- aunque no podía verlo Cas sabía que Dean se había sonrojado.- Vale... ya puedes abrir los ojos.-  
Cas abrió los ojos tentativamente y miró a su alrededor. La luna llena y el cielo despejado hacían que aquella fuera una noche bastante clara, era primavera y aunque todavía hacía algo de frío la brisa que corría en el jardín trasero no era para nada molesta, la casa estaba prácticamente a oscuras y unas velas iluminaban el cenador de madera que Castiel no recordaba haber utilizado nunca. En la mesa una botella de vino descansaba junto a la cena, que realmente tenía buena pinta y a Cas le sorprendía que Dean hubiese preparado, sin duda el olor era increíble. Castiel sonrió y se acercó a la mesa.  
-¿Que te parece?- preguntó Dean mientras se pasaba la mano por la nuca.- Espera.- al ver como su novio caminaba hacia la mesa le dirigió hasta su lugar y le ayudó con la silla. Junto al plato de Cas había una rosa blanca, Dean caminó hacia el otro lado sentándose frente a su chico quien tomó la rosa y sonrió ampliamente.- ¿Y bien?-  
-Me encanta.- dijo susurrando.- ¿Y a que se debe todo esto?-  
-Bueno...- Dean cogió su servilleta y la retorció nervioso entre sus manos.- La cosa es que... a ver... no sabía si debía empezar a contar desde nuestro primer beso, si la primera vez que lo hicimos...- Castiel vio como el otro hombre se ruborizaba y retorcía aún más la servilleta.-... la primera vez que salimos... cuando se hizo oficial o... simplemente la primera vez que nos vimos... cuando abrí la puerta de tu casa y te encontré ahí parado, con tu gabardina y con los ojos más azules que jamas había.. he visto...- soltó la servilleta al sentir la mano del otro hombre cerrarse sobre las suyas.-... Creo que estoy empezando a divagar...- rió débilmente.-... no sabía exactamente cuando hacíamos un mes así que... pensé que este sería un buen día para celebrar nuestro primer mes juntos...- Castiel se inclinó sobre la mesa y con la otra mano agarró el mentón de Dean, haciendo que le mirase a los ojos.  
-¿De verdad crees que tengo los ojos más azules que has visto nunca?- preguntó totalmente serio mientras acariciaba la barbilla de su novio. Dean no sabía si reír o derretirse ante la mirada dulce del hombre.  
-Sí.- susurró sin fuerza, su cara ardía sin poder evitarlo.  
-¿Y eso es bueno?- esta vez no pudo evitar reír, a veces olvidaba lo inocente que podía llegar a ser aquel hombre que tenía frente a él.  
-Sí Cas, es bueno.- dijo entre carcajadas. Cas sonrió y se acercó a Dean hasta besar sus labios tiernamente.  
-Ahora mismo te arrancaría la ropa y te lo haría encima de la mesa si no fuese porque debes haberte esforzado mucho en preparar la cena.- Y a veces olvidaba que la mente de Castiel funcionaba de forma diferente al resto del mundo, y le encantaba.  
-Tampoco me he esforzado tanto...- Agarró la nuca de Castiel y comenzó a besarle apasionadamente.- ... podemos cenar más tarde o... mañana.- dijo volviendo a besarle.  
-Ya no sería cenar Dean.- susurró alejándose de él y colocándose bien en su asiento.- Además me parece poco respetuoso.-  
-¿Y no te parece poco respetuoso dejarme con el calentón?- dijo Dean haciendo pucheros.  
-Sólo lo estamos posponiendo.- Castiel le sonrió y cogió la servilleta poniéndola en su regazo, cogiendo a continuación uno de los cubiertos para comenzar a cenar.  
-¿Lo prometes?-  
-Lo prometo.-

-Pensaba que íbamos a tener sexo salvaje encima de la mesa.- Dean pasaba las sartenes por debajo el grifo antes de meterlas en el lavavajillas.-No a ponernos a hacer las tareas de casa casi a las doce de la noche...- Castiel se acercó por la espalda de Dean cogiéndole de la cintura e introduciendo sus manos por dentro del jersey.  
-Mmmm...- Cas subió una de sus manos por el brazo de Dean alargándola hasta llegar al grifo.- ... es que te prefiero mojado...- dijo susurrando en su oído mientras taponaba parcialmente la salida de agua haciendo que saliese con más presión. El agua comenzó a empapar a Dean que intentaba cubrirse, aprisionado entre la encimera y el cuerpo de Castiel.  
-¡CAS!- Dean apartó las manos de Cas del grifo y lo cerró.- ¿Estas loco?- dijo girándose a mirarle mientras sacudía su jersey vanamente intentando que el tejido mojado y frío no se le pegase al cuerpo. Castiel le miraba totalmente serio, con sus manos a cada lado de la encimera, sin pronunciar palabra, se acercó lentamente al ojiverde y le besó en los labios calmadamente. Dean dejó escapar un suspiro, no sabía exactamente si era por la intensidad de la mirada de Castiel, por la firmeza de sus manos que ahora se aferraban a su cintura o por la forma en la que su lengua comenzaba a acariciar sus labios. Entrelazó sus manos en el cuello de su novio, acercando más sus cuerpos, sintiendo la ropa mojada en su pecho.  
Cas se movió hacia un lado, lejos de la pila y levantó el cuerpo de Dean haciendo que este se sentase sobre la encimera, sin abandonar su boca un solo momento hasta que comenzó a quitarle la ropa y fue inevitable. Dean respiró de forma entrecortada mientras sentía los dedos de Castiel contra su piel levantando lentamente su jersey hasta que estuvo totalmente fuera de su cuerpo, lanzándolo a un lado después. Aquellos dedos volvieron a rozar su pecho, resiguiendo la estela que las gotas de agua dejaban en aquella piel. Sentía el cuerpo de Cas entre sus piernas y rodeó su cintura con las mismas, intentando ignorar la ropa que había entre ambos y que tan molesta le resultaba en ese momento. Comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa, algo húmeda por el contacto con su propia ropa mojada, mientras los dedos del otro hombre seguían subiendo y bajando por su pecho y aquella boca se abalanzaba de nuevo contra la suya, devorándola sin contención. La lengua de Cas jugueteaba con la del otro hombre, con rapidez y brusquedad lo cual le producía a Dean un placentero escalofrío que le recorría la espalda. Consiguió desabrochar todos los botones de la camisa y quitársela a Castiel, dejando que resbalase por sus hombros y cayese al suelo tras él.  
-Cas.- Dean susurró, casi gruñó.- Vamos arriba.- dijo presionando todo su cuerpo contra el del otro hombre, quien asintió y volvió a besarle, sus manos le agarraron con fuerza levantándole de la repisa, Dean se aferró firmemente al cuello y la cintura de Castiel y sintió como este caminaba hacia la puerta, chocando con algunos muebles por el camino. Llegaron al pie de las escaleras y Castiel intentaba subir sin ver realmente por donde iba.-Espera, espera.- dijo Dean intentando bajar al suelo sin tropezar. Tomó la mano del hombre de ojos azules y con una sonrisa en la cara subió corriendo hasta el piso superior.  
La espalda de Dean golpeó la puerta de la habitación que ahora ambos compartían, mientras el hombre sobre él, le besaba con pasión y tocaba todas y cada una de las partes de su cuerpo. Las manos del ojiverde desabrochaban el cinturón de Castiel, caminando hacia atrás hasta la cama en la que cayeron.  
-¡Ah! Cas, me estás clavando algo...- Dean movió al otro hombre un poco sobre sí.  
-Lo siento Dean.- dijo ruborizándose. El mayor de los Winchester se preguntaba como podía sonrojarse por un comentario como ese y no por todo lo que tenía planeado hacerle en aquella cama.  
-Cas... es el cinturón...- dijo besándole la mejilla.  
-Oh...-  
-Sí... Oh... Así que será mejor que te quites todo eso... ya...- ordenó mientras él se ocupaba de su propia ropa y miraba como los dedos de Castiel peleaban con su cremallera. Cuando ambos estuvieron completamente desnudos Dean tiró del brazo de Cas haciendo que los dos yaciesen de nuevo juntos en la cama.  
Todo estaba a oscuras y aún así Dean podía ver perfectamente el cuerpo de Castiel, quizás era que en el poco tiempo que llevaban juntos había memorizado cada forma, cada curva, cada recodo de aquel cuerpo y cada rasgo de aquella cara que ahora acariciaba dulcemente antes de besar aquellos labios algo hinchados gracias a él.  
Castiel acarició su pecho con fuerza, haciendo que cada roce quemase de forma extrañamente placentera; su erección, pegada contra el vientre de Dean, junto a la suya, se movía rítmicamente, creando fricción entre ambos cuerpos, haciendo que ambas respiraciones se acelerasen, que ambos corazones aumentasen su ritmo a la vez que ambos hombres incrementaran sus caricias y sus besos. La lengua de Dean lamió un cuello níveo que olía a canela y sabía dulce y algo almizclado, quizás era la excitación que segregaba aquel cuerpo la que producía aquel matiz en el sabor de aquella pálida piel. Aquello le recordaba a un desayuno en la cama una mañana de domingo. Dean giró sus cuerpos quedando él encima, con sus manos buscó la erección de Castiel y la recorrió sin preámbulos, sintiendo con la punta de sus dedos el líquido preseminal que segregaba aquella carne palpitante. Su boca dejó escapar un gemido entre besos cuando percibió la mano de Cas imitando a la suya. Las dos manos se movían con vehemencia, cadenciosamente y Dean no pudo evitar mover sus caderas acompañando aquel movimiento.  
-Cas... más rápido por favor...- suplicó contra el oído del otro hombre, su cuerpo ardía y notaba las gotas de sudor recorriendo su frente. La mano de Castiel paró su movimiento y Dean gimió en señal de desacuerdo hasta que sintió el dorso de su mano limpiar su propia frente. Le miró a la cara, los labios entreabiertos, su lengua jugueteando en la entrada de su boca, mientras la respiración caliente salía por aquella cavidad, sus ojos brillaban con lujuria y con algo más que Dean no era capaz de reconocer hasta que vio como una pequeña sonrisa se dibujaba en aquel rostro. Su mano dejó de moverse igual que la del otro hombre cuando Castiel se acercó a su oído y le susurró con tono grabe y ronco.  
-Dean... quiero...- Castiel titubeó un poco al hablar y tragó saliva con algo de dificultad.- Chúpamela...- el rubor cubrió totalmente la cara de Cas y Dean sonrió con malicia.  
-Me pones tanto cuando dices guarradas.- dijo Dean besándole de nuevo, bajando después por su pecho mientras le administraba todo tipo de caricias. Cuando llegó a la altura del pubis pudo sentir como unos dedos intranquilos se enredaban en su pelo. Cas sintió la respiración caliente sobre su miembro y una mano que lo asía por la base, para después notar la humedad de una boca que le proporcionaba escalofríos que llegaban hasta la punta de sus dedos. La lengua de Dean dibujaba círculos en el pene de Castiel y jugueteaba con aquella carne caliente y dolorosamente rígida, su boca intentó engullir cada centímetro de su longitud y comenzó a moverse acompañando la fricción que sus labios producían con el movimiento de su lengua. Los dedos en su pelo se clavaban en su cráneo, dándole a entender que sus atenciones estaban dando buen resultado. Los gemidos que salían de la boca de Castiel estaban volviendo loco a Dean y cuando escuchó las palabras sin sentido de los labios del otro hombre abandonó su miembro y volvió a subir para besar de nuevo su boca.  
-¿Siempre sabes tan bien?- preguntó Dean mientras mordisqueaba la oreja del otro hombre.  
-No sé... dímelo tú...- Castiel agarró el culo de Dean con ambas manos.  
-¿Y si nos dejamos de cháchara?- el hombre entre sus brazos asintió con la cabeza y Dean se separó de él, acercándose a la mesilla en busca de un preservativo y el lubricante.- ¿Piedra, Papel, Tijera?- preguntó mirando a Castiel quien le agarró del cuello y le besó con pasión.  
-No digas tonterías. Hazlo ya.- sonrió. Dean puso el preservativo entre sus labios mientras abría el lubricante y vertía algo del contenido en sus dedos, lanzó el frasco sobre la mesilla y colocó sus manos entre los muslos de Castiel, intentando encontrar la entrada a su cuerpo. Uno de sus dedos rozó la zona perineal haciendo que Cas respirase profundamente y su cuerpo temblara durante un instante, el frío de aquellos dígitos contrastaba con el de la piel exageradamente caliente. Dean comenzó a introducir un dedo dentro del cuerpo de Castiel mientras su otra mano se ocupaba del miembro de éste. Cuando la abertura estuvo preparada introdujo un segundo dedo y después un tercero hasta que creyó que la dilatación era suficiente. Su propio pene vibraba con la perspectiva de hundirse en aquel cuerpo así que cuando vio como el otro hombre mordía sus labios y arqueaba todo su cuerpo en busca de un contacto más profundo, Dean abrió el preservativo y tras ponérselo colocó la punta de su miembro en la entrada de Castiel, luchando por no dejarse llevar y acometer con todas sus fuerzas contra aquel hombre. Comenzó a moverse poco a poco, pendiente de cada reacción de Cas, sintiendo como sus manos se dirigían a su espalda y clavaban sus uñas en ella. Dean acercó su cara hasta el cuello del hombre bajo él, lamió el camino hasta su boca y mordisqueó sus labios mientras su pelvis seguía lentamente avanzando dentro del cuerpo de Cas. Sus piernas presionaban sus costados y su respiración golpeaba su cuello, los gemidos de aquel hombre le recorrían el cuerpo como caricias delicadas que le ponían la piel de gallina. Dejó de moverse y permaneció dentro de aquel cuerpo intentando que ambos se acostumbrasen a la presencia del otro.  
-Dean...- la voz de Castiel era ronca y casi incomprensible.- Muévete.- dijo acompañándolo del movimiento de su cuerpo. Dean sonrió y besó al hombre mientras volvía a moverse esta vez en la dirección contraria hasta estar casi fuera, entonces volvió a entrar acelerando un poco su movimiento y repitió la acción hasta sentir las manos en sus hombros relajarse un poco, entonces sus movimientos aumentaron en velocidad y brusquedad y lo gemidos de Castiel inundaron su boca.- Más rápido.- dijo separándose para respirar, y Dean obedeció. Las gotas de sudor que se condensaban en la sien del hombre de ojos azules parecían brillar en la oscuridad de la habitación, sus labios parecían pronunciar palabras inexistentes que siempre significaban lo mismo, Dean nunca había sido consciente de esos pequeños detalles con nadie más, y no podía dejar de mirar a los ojos que tenía frente a él mientras sentía todo su cuerpo convulsionarse de placer, poco a poco.- Dean...- la voz sonaba al borde del éxtasis y la presión que el miembro de Castiel producían contra el vientre de Dean junto con la fuerza con la que sus manos se aferraban a su espalda le decía que le faltaba poco para llegar al clímax. Dean acometió de nuevo con vehemencia, golpeando una vez más la próstata del otro hombre, lo cual pareció suficiente para romper los pocos hilos de cordura que le ataban y dejar que su garganta se desgarrara con un grito gutural y animalístico. Su cuerpo se contrajo y Dean pudo sentir como los músculo alrededor de su miembro le presionaban. El semen de Castiel golpeaba la piel de su estómago, haciendo que la sustancia viscosa resbalase entre ambos cuerpo y se esparciese con el movimiento de vaivén que su pelvis lideraba. Cada movimiento era más rápido y errático, Dean comenzaba a sentir una presión familiar en el fondo de su estómago, sus manos apretaron la cintura de Castiel, sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza y su lengua lamía su labio inferior mientras sentía como toda aquella fuerza salía de su miembro golpeando la pared de látex que separaba su cuerpo del del otro hombre. Castiel comenzaba a respirar de forma más pausada mientras Dean dejaba de hacerlo totalmente hasta que sintió que las fuerzas le abandonaban y dejó de moverse, yaciendo sobre el otro hombre mientras intentaba abrir los ojos y mirar entre la oscuridad aquel rostro satisfecho y ruborizado del hombre que quería. Se quedó mirando aquella inmensidad azul que desprendía la mirada de Castiel, viendo reflejada en ella el verde de sus propios ojos, respirando el propio aire que acababa de expulsar pero volviendo a él con aquel especial olor a canela. Cuando su pulso recuperó un ritmo normal se apartó con cuidado del otro hombre, saliendo de su cuerpo con delicadeza y desprendiéndose del preservativo que habían usado. Después de respirar un par de veces se levantó y caminó tambaleante hasta el cuarto de baño y volvió con una toalla húmeda limpiando el cuerpo del hombre tendido en la cama, haciendo después lo mismo con su propio cuerpo. Dejó la toalla olvidada sobre una silla y volvió de nuevo a la cama, tomando las sábanas que la cubrían, tapando a ambos hombres con ellas. Acercó su cuerpo al de Cas y le abrazó con fuerza, como si temiese que fuese a desaparecer si dejaba de tocarlo, hundió su nariz en la curva de su cuello respirando el olor dulce que desprendía excitación. Las manos de Castiel acariciaron su pelo y Dean alzó la cabeza encontrando su mirada.  
-Cas...-  
-¿Mmmm?- su mano seguía jugueteando con el pelo alborotado de Dean.  
-Te quiero.- dijo besando dulcemente los labios rojizos de su novio, quien sonrió con sinceridad e inocencia.  
-Yo también te quiero Dean.-  
-Feliz mes… aniversario o lo que sea-  
-Igualmente Dean. ¿Haremos esto cada mes que estemos juntos?-  
-La parte del sexo por lo menos sí.- dijo sonriendo, volviendo a su lugar original en el cuello de Castiel, cerrando los ojos mientras el sueño se apoderaba lentamente de todo su ser.

FIN

Notas: Espero que os haya gustado, dentro de poco habrá más.


End file.
